Something of Love: Ai no Koto
by Taes
Summary: Love is no choice. It takes you, swallows you whole and never gives anything back. Two young men learn about love as troubles overwhelm their lives. Set in modern Japanese High School. YAOI, SasuNaru. Discontinued. See within for a rough draft of the end.
1. Prelude

**Working summary: **

_When second year students Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke clash at a summer festival, a sense of rivalry is begun. Fate continuously throws the two boys together. So they must push aside their dislike and look at one another with new eyes. _

_In the months that follow, both Uchiha and Uzumaki are forced to make difficult decisions-- decisions that are unheard of in a small city in northern Japan. While the two attempt to find a place in the other's heart, a serpent looks towards one young Uchiha. _

_With eternity set in their eyes, the boys look ahead to dreams. _

**

* * *

Summary, vs. 2: **

This is a story about love...the journey, more than anything else, with all its pain, beauty and general oddness. Despite Japanese society, the boys fall for each other, and learn what it means to love.

The title says it all. "A thing of love," I guess is closest...I chose "Something of love," 'cause that's how it feels, but that's not a direct translation. Just so you know.

**

* * *

Warnings:** A YAOI (**Ya**ma nashi, **o**chi nashi, **i**mi nashi. No climax, no point, no meaning.) fic. In this case, though, referring to male/male relationships in fan fiction 

This part's rather angst-full, but it's the introduction to a romance with fluff to come in the upcoming chapters. If you can't tolerate male/male relationships this story's probably not for you.

Also, this is a slow story, with focus on side characters as well as main. The romance doesn't appear until a good hundred pages into the story (though there are hints before that), and the plot is still being set up.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is copyright to Kishimoto and other powerful people. Not me. I make no profit off this. The only thing I can claim is the plot.

**

* * *

Things to know: **

_Italic_ sentences are used to show a character's thoughts. Italic _words_ are used to show stress—usually in the dialogue (to suit the way a character speaks). Sometimes it will be to emphasize certain words in the narration to convey an otherwise hard-to-see theme.

* * *

愛 Something of Love: Ai no Koto  
の  
事 

**Prelude**

A thing of "love."

An emotion that seals the heart.

Is it a curse?

I believe it is one of the basic human desires to be loved. Whether or not this is something to be cherished or feared, I've yet to decide, but the feeling remains still.

I know this; there does not exist a child who desires not the love and affection of another. Nor is there a man who yearns not for the touch of a loved one.

I recognize it. Man has loved from the beginning, and shall love until the end. From birth to death the need to be so endeared grows within each of us like a festering wound—one that will not relinquish its position. This weakness grows within each of us. But some possess more fortune than others. There are those who find a loved one; for better or for worse.

And then there are souls who are connected with a person for reasons unknown, and their love will be as unbearable as the stars'—not meant for the bonds of mortal flesh. Ones such as they have a lamentable fate, and will know a bittersweet, agonizing love few deserve.

For what mortal crimes beg such a beautiful, terrible punishment?

I have loved.

I have felt the pain of loving someone more dear to me than life itself, and the grief that persists when love is gone.

I have loved.

I realize the sweet, innocent bliss in a soft kiss, and understand the searing pain of a misspoken word.

What am I, then, to know these things?

A wise, foolish man once said, "It is better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all." His words would seem as wisdom, if it were not for the anguish that dwells within my heart. How can those sad, simple memories of mutual feeling outweigh the agony I face now?

In my memory, his eyes, wide and crystalline in frozen beauty, hold mine, and we look away, awkward. A moment passes, and he takes my face between two callused hands, gentle, sweet, and we lean together. Our lips meet, and for a moment, time, life, existence is still.

I am a fool to think love will withstand everything. Anything.

* * *

tbc... 

Anything you have to say is lovely.

(This section edited 5-23-05)

(Edited again **7-8-05**, thanks to a lovely redjediknight offering to beta for me! Yay! So there will be more edits going on over the next period of time.)


	2. Chapter One

**Warning: **Be patient, this story builds to the romance—which doesn't even appear until Chapter seven-ish.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I don't own old samurai movies, and I don't own… well, much of anything, actually.

**

* * *

Author's note on Japanese culture:** find cultural references explained on my website, addy at the bottom. Seriously, the addy has pictures and long babble with fun stories. Go look! If you're still confused on culture stuff afterwards, ask questions, and I'll try to explain. **

* * *

Author's note on commenting: **If you're confused on content of the story, ask questions, and I'll try my best to fix it. 

Thanks to EVERYONE for reading, and thank you everyone for comments. I love being reminded that _some_one out there cares.

Also, critiques are useful, so don't be shy! (Go read my editing rant—link on bio—if you want a clear notion of what I prefer, but comments saying "more please" is fine if you're conserving your energy).

_**

* * *

Edit:** redjediknight has recently offered to beta my fic! Wonderful news. So, I'm going back and reworking some things...it's been fun, so far, but kind of hard...mostly we've been working on sentence structure (my confusing ones) and clarifying things. _July 8, 2005. 

_**Edit:** Fixed some things. Major grammar changes, and I lengthened two of the mini-scenes. May 27, 2005_

**

* * *

Chapter One **

The lanterns swung gently in a soft breeze; it was not enough to cool the men and women gathered together in the streets of Konoha. The community was bound by a whimsical connection, a frail bond that glowed in their hearts like the lights hung from tree to tree. The drums beat; it was a deep sound that rolled as it pulsed through the soles of the feet, up and up—it caused a tremble in the cavity of their chests. The flutes, high and melodic, followed the procession of drums. The young men and women had their hair tied back with bandanas adorned with a calligraphic _"Konoha"_ that faded behind the red sun of Japan. Like the headbands that worked to keep sweat from the players' eyes, matching _yukata_ were white as the long-melted snows. As tradition dictated, the uniforms went down to the waist for both sexes, and were adorned with a simple geometric design

_They're exactly like all the other villages'_ _stupid yukata_.

The shorts, too, were commonly seen all over Japan. The only difference between Konoha and the other villages was the color of the shorts; it was a deep green that spoke of trees and the leaves that would fall in different shades all over the roads.

_Leaves everywhere once fall's here. _But until then, it was only _Natsumatsuri, _the Summer Festival. Naruto smiled. _Fall'll be here in a little._

"Why bother with any of this, Naruto?" the bored, barely annoyed question was more of an insult than not. It was a question that hinted subtly at stupidity and complete lack of common sense. Naruto ignored the jibe, as he'd decided earlier that at least one of his nights off would be pleasant. "Those games are rigged; you can't really win anything without losing a fortune."

Naruto laughed loudly, which surprised the gaggle of girls before them into excited giggles. They chattered in hissed voices about something neither boy caught, but Naruto was certain the subject was cast in an unfavorable light. "I know, I know." he drawled in an imitation of his adopted father. "If they weren't, I woulda nailed a bigger fish than this tiny thing!" he grumbled with his eyes on the plastic bag of water. It held the tiny gold and red fish that swam frantically into its prison-like walls. Annoyed with the catch, Naruto drawled, "Shikamaru, what d'ya think boiled goldfish tastes like?" the long-haired boy started in confusion, and a slightly disgusted look covered his normal boredom. "It'll take at least two weeks for it to be big enough for even miso soup. . ." Naruto moaned, and looked back into the street.

The procession of flutes had ambled by, and the lighted paper float before him now was the same size as a car. It was tall enough to need telephone wires moved by men who balanced perilously on platforms disguised into the scenery. It had no large, central figure like the others, and it wasn't particularly detailed. Naruto narrowed his eyes in bewilderment. The lighted float was _only_ scenery, Naruto saw. In front of the tall, winding trees there was a wooden platform. That, like all the other floats, was propped on wheels and pushed by several men. Some were on the sides of the float, and more pushed from behind. On the platform stood three people dressed in bright kimono, _not_ _yukata_, Naruto swiftly realized. They danced an intricate pattern, silent, but they portrayed some unknown myth as _kagura_ actors might. Two were masked demons who fought the similarly masked samurai as though they weren't tired at all. That alone surprised the small blond, and his respect for the performers rose a notch. _If they've been dancing for two hours with no shifts, that'd be somethin'! _

"Naruto...exactly what are you planning?" the tall, lean young man demanded. His jet black hair was pulled in a warrior's tight topknot at the back of his head, like the samurai of old. _If those samurai modeled their hair after Musashi, that is, _Naruto noted with some amusement. His friend never cared for modern styles, with his fishnet shirt and pullover jacket. _Not that I should criticize Shikamaru..._

Naruto grinned devilishly, but remained silent; by the time Shikamaru's words reached him, he was already gone. The dance wove around the stage in choreographed simplicity, and thanks to the graceful motions as well as the mysterious moonlight, the actors were beautiful. Something about those three spoke of a feminine grace that Naruto could hardly leave be. _Girls _like_ to be teased, don't they?_

It wasn't difficult to get past the barriers on the street sides; those were there simply to tell onlookers where to stand, not to physically _bar_ anyone from entering. So Naruto easily jumped the ropes, and sprung into an animal-like crouch just before he leapt onto the stage as he grinned wildly. Much to his glee, the high school girls screamed in voices pitched an octave too high for rage, and laughter sparkled in their voices. _So they aren't kagura actors after all_, Naruto mused. _Thought as much._

"Ladies, consider your night of dull tedium at its end," Naruto drawled, a cheerful grin on his face as he pulled out his chopsticks. Naruto had swiped the plastic chopsticks from the ramen stand. And unlike most of his classmates, he was capable enough to block against metal blades. _Just in time, _he grinned, _for my special technique. _The taller of the demons attacked _him_ with her sword. _Her _real_ sword._ _Oh shit..._

"Get off our stage!" she hissed, meaning full-well to force him. Naruto, more amused than cowed, dodged. "You're _ruining_ our performance."

The crowd, on the other hand, disagreed. A relapse from the norm was something even geezers enjoyed once in a while, and short boys with spiky blonde hair fit the bill nicely. Especially when they fought two demons and a samurai with chopsticks stolen from the ramen shop. "I think your audience disagrees with you, girls,"

With a snarl, the girl lunged. _Hmm. I don't think she's joking..._Naruto laughed and rolled under the samurai's attack. The tall girl's momentum forced her to drop her sword and protect her face. Naruto was amused to find that unlike a warrior of the past, she didn't know how to roll without piercing_...something._ _Something_ _like her side...hmm. _Naruto winced at the thought.

The girl yelped in surprise, and her comrades, who had prepared a double-attack from his left and right, had to drop their weapons and fall, too. _Maybe the masks hinder their eyesight too much, but _damn. _Can't they work together better than that?_

Naruto stood and turned to look at the girls. The three moaned quietly from their mess of tangled limbs, and Naruto chuckled. _While kimono are_ damn _impressive, there are_ reasons _why warriors don't wear them, _he thought to himself.

He bowed, and just before he took his leave, another sword pressed into the small of his back, which effectively stopped him cold. "Don't move," a deep, smooth voice bade him, and Naruto recalled momentarily an old ninja film with that exact line in it. _What happened to that guy? _he thought nervously, and tried to stop the oncoming images of decapitated farmers that infiltrated his brain. _Uh-oh...I'm in trouble._

Eyes lowered in defeat, Naruto mournfully eyed Shikamaru whose expression was somewhere between choked laughter and something that might have been worry. _Maybe, _he thought. The audience was more bemused than either of the youths, and several of the men in charge were on their way over to make sure that things progressed as planned. Naruto had hoped to be gone before they got there; _now I've got to help with clean up_. _If I survive this encounter, that is, _he thought ruefully.

"What do you think you're doing, coming up here?" the low, entirely too _cool_ voice continued, a rich baritone that spoke its way into the hearts of many young women. His was the voice of the old samurai. The same heroes who lived in Naruto's memory from old, grainy movies. Movies featuring blind men catching a wedding band on the tip of a katana...Naruto shook his head to clear it. The way this young man phrased things was captivating, and the subtle intonation on words made Naruto want to close his eyes. He wanted to believe that he honestly was as worthless as everyone would have him believe. "You think you're better than these girls?" he asked in a loud, carrying voice everyone heard easily over the flutes as they faded around the corner.

Hurt, annoyed that someone would take his pranks so seriously, Naruto couldn't help the vicious snort that came from his mouth. It was as loud as the other boy's voice. "No! When'd I ever say that?" he snarled, and his blue eyes flashed ominously in the dim lights the lanterns provided.

Somehow Naruto felt the cold smile from behind, and once more he felt the alien desire to hide. "Good." There was humor hidden within those silky tones, a promise to be fulfilled and a dark hint of revenge he had no right to take. For a moment the pressure in the small of his back intensified. Naruto knew he'd be bruised by morning, but it was over quickly. Soon, he felt another sort of pressure on his hips, just at his sides—

—and a sudden cool breeze on his legs that he really shouldn't have felt.

Naruto's eyes narrowed to almost invisible slits. _What a bastard..._The crowd around them seemed to blink in unison and then the laughter started, quiet, but there. There were far too many people Naruto knew for them _not_ to. More than the bruise, that stung. Naruto had been publicly humiliated at the sight of his own prank.

"Hey, Naruto! Nice boxers!" the catcalls began, starting with some girl from homeroom he couldn't remember the name of. Inu? Aiyu? Her long blonde hair was definitely memorable, and the sharp blue eyes marked her as foreign as himself in many ways, but not nearly as despised. She had the brains to make up for it, and a family name besides. Yamanaka...something-or-other. Teachers' favorite, head of Kendo at their school, and a confirmed Naruto-hater. Naruto's thoughts were on other matters, however, like, _how the hell can I get this to end? _

With the sword removed from close proximity, Naruto whirled around, his chopsticks brandished and face a flaming scarlet any tomato would envy. "Oi! What was that supposed to mean!" he demanded, and prepared himself to launch into a tirade this town had never known. The words died on his lips, however, when he found another demon-clothed person behind him, mask pushed lazily to the side to see. Eyes of a deep black that earned the midnight sky's envy, and a small smirk that spoke of confidence, money, and power. Beautiful, wealthy, and more pure-blooded than the town they lived in.

The young man—_boy, really, and about my age if I ain't wrong_—snorted. His mouth quirked upwards, and amusement glinted in those cold eyes. "Teaching you a lesson in manners," he replied smoothly, as cool as the winter winds above the mountains.

"And who are _you_ to teach me anything?" Naruto asked sharply. He tried to keep the anger in his voice, but it was useless now; the best he could hope for was to come off as a stupid, ignorant brat to this samurai-like kid with the classic beauty of gods. _Or demons, _the spiteful side of Naruto argued.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto smirked, reading the hints beneath those two words. "So you think you're a hero, do ya?" he taunted, lips twitched into a careless smile better fit on a fox-spirit than himself. _After all, a smile is the best way to bear one's teeth in today's world, and I have very sharp teeth._ He brought his left hand up as if to salute the other boy, but stopped short, hand clenched into a fist with the thumb curled slightly. He opened his mouth a bit, and bit deep into the hardened skin of his thumb. Blood started to flow, bitter and salty.

Uchiha stared in dazed shock for only a moment, but that was all the time Naruto needed. He quickly lunged forward, and took Sasuke's swordless hand. He lifted it up, and forced their fingers into a firmer grip, and squeezed once as Sasuke stared.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Remember me." The handshake complete, he let Sasuke's hand drop.

Once the shock wore off, Sasuke shook his head—a pitying gesture of helpless amusement. He laughed, and turned around slowly, purposefully ignoring the blood that dripped off his fingers, and raised his forehand in farewell. But he didn't look at Naruto.

_Arrogant son of a bitch,_ Naruto thought to himself, and made to jump off the stage as well, when he remembered, ..._my pants_...before sprawling headfirst into the street.

* * *

tbc... 

Footnotes: 

Go to the site below for longer explanations and pictures. (HIGHLY RECOMMENDED for further understanding of a complex culture)

1. _Natsumatsuri _is Japanese for "Summer (_natsu_) Festival (_matsuri_)." It's much like a parade of floats, with lots of people standing around watching.

_Matsuri_ are town things, for the most part supported by local businesses. The float Naruto wanted to sabotage was his school's float. His school's float was the Kagura-like float Sasuke and party were on.

2. _Yukata _vs. _Kimono . _Kimono are intently more expensive, more layered and made of silk. They're also winter clothing, because they're so much warmer. Also, the obi (belt) on Kimono are heavy, expensive and embroidered.

Yukata are printed and cut out of cotton, not originally designed. They take way less time, five minutes compared to the Kimono's hour. The obi of yukata are simple draw-strings for boys/men, and cute bows for girls, smaller bows for women.

3. _Musashi_ is a famous samurai warrior . . . He's got really, really intense eyes that stand out against his deep tan and a freaky gaze. Musashi doesn't shave his head as the samurai are famous for. So, he looks like a wild man with his bushy hair piled on top of his head.

4. Kagura is basically traditional stage acting. The story is usually a famous myth, and involves demons in disguise and warriors, but the warriors are _not_ Samurai, which is why Naruto knew they weren't real Kagura actors. Also _girls_ screamed. Girls were forbidden to act in any of the performing arts, a tradition still honored today. There's usually a four -man band playing some awesome music, but Sasuke and company probably had a tape.

5. I actually saw a movie where an old, fat blind man caught a ring on a katana! Alas, I don't know the title.

* * *

Copying Hana. Replace the caps words with the respected symbol and ignore all spaces. 

http COLON SLASH SLASH murasaki-tasselhoff DOT tripod DOT com SLASH id11 DOT html


	3. Chapter Two

**Warning: **Be patient, this story builds to the romance—which doesn't even appear until Chapter five-ish.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I don't own old samurai movies, and I don't own… well, much of anything, actually.

**

* * *

Author's note on Japanese culture: find cultural references explained on my website, addy at the bottom.** Seriously, the addy has pictures and long babble with fun stories. Go look! If you're still confused on culture stuff afterwards, ask questions, and I'll try to explain. 

**Author's note on commenting:** If you're confused on content of the story, ask questions, and I'll fix it.

* * *

Thanks to EVERYONE for reading, and thank you everyone for comments. I love being reminded that _some_one out there cares. 

Also, critiques are useful, so don't be shy! (Go read my editing rant—link on bio—if you want a clear notion of what I prefer, but comments saying "more please" is fine if you're conserving your energy).

* * *

**Edit**: _July 11, 2005. _Some major changes in pacing, minor changes in syntax. Many thanks go to **redjediknight **for helping me find out what needed more work!

**Edit**:_ A few more changes. June 1, 2005_

**Edit**:_ May 27, 2005.Fixed some things. Major grammar changes, and I lengthened two of the mini-scenes._

**Originally published**:_ July 6, 2004 _

* * *

愛 Something of Love: _Ai no Koto  
_の  
事 

...by Taes

**Chapter Two**

"Naruto! It's eight in the morning." the voice cut through the dull fuzz of slumber. It was enough to register in the sleeping teenager's brain, but not enough to move him. Naruto mumbled something into the _makura _under his head as he tried to smother himself in the warmth of his blankets. He was far too comfortable to move, and seriously in no mood to deal with the demons of wakefulness. The white-shuttered windows let in little direct sunlight, but it lit the room enough.

Instinctively, Naruto knew that if he didn't say something in reply, his well-meaning guardian would come in and wake him forcefully, so Naruto opened his mouth with every intention to relieve any misguided worries. "Mmmf..." came out, and he rolled over. Thankfully, no inquisitive footsteps came, and Naruto relaxed a little. _Five minutes..._he thought to himself.

—:—:—:—  
_The heavy cloud of dreams enveloped his mind. It was a strong lull that could hardly be ignored. An innocent Naruto deserved one morning of peaceful rest considering the cruel joke that was his life. So he surrendered completely into oblivion. His futon was a cloud in the breeze, and it rocked gently in the warm sky. In that doze of complete bliss he saw one image of a smiling faces with kind eyes, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was at ease, and he wanted to stay amid such pleasant company for as long as possible. So he delayed all thought of a world outside quiet paradise. _

_But it wasn't to last. All too soon, the ephemeral visions of happiness faded. The light dreams were swallowed by a deep black-blue ocean that rolled uneasily. From cloud to murky water, the transition was complete and utterly perfect. The waves stirred around him, washed over his head, stung his eyes and filled his mouth with the acrid, salty foam of the Sea. There was nothing beneath his feet. No sand between his toes and no soft wisps of kelp existed. Nothing. The weight of the water around him was enough to wake a panic too ancient to think around, and he lashed out against the waves as though his life depended on it. Naruto felt himself sink, felt the pressure close around his face, and _saw_ with clouded eyes. _

_An eye.  
_—:—:—:—

His eyes opened, and he gasped quietly as fear paralyzed his vocal cords. He struggled for a lucid thought. _There was water..._but what he'd seen between the world of dreams and this one was something more important than that_...the eye of sorrow, pain, and... _

Meanwhile, one very angry eye stared down at him beneath a mass of silver hair. Naruto squeaked, and remembered the real world. "Uh," he mumbled, and hesitantly laughed. His voice was a little shaken up. "Morning."

Kakashi's normally bored, lazy expression had undergone a transformation Naruto never wanted to see again. He was furious beyond anything his young charge had seen so far, and he was not, by the looks of it, in a reasonable state of mind. Naruto had pushed too many buttons. "Naruto," the normally expressive, easily readable face was swathed mysteriously in shadows, leaving only the one eye visible. It was as if someone had pulled a mask over the tall man's mouth and nose for that express reason, but he got the idea that a mask wouldn't be any more effective. His guardian's thoughts were unreadable. "I'm done with your childishness. Are you trying to get me killed?" he demanded. "Naruto?" _That_ certainly wasn't what Naruto had expected, and in response he blinked a few times before managing to process.

Finally, he realized his covers were strewn a little more than usual, and his legs were entangled in the mess of fabric. The _makura_ was nowhere to be found, and a quick glance around the room told him it had been flung in the direction of the shrine. If he'd been aiming for the ornate decorations, he could consider it a very nice shot, but for some reason he doubted Kakashi had seen it that way. The guy had pictures of family_ and_ friends, and regularly offered incense, water, and a small bowl of rice. Not to mention whatever candy they had yet to open. He took the honorary shrine very seriously. "I—I didn't mean—" the excuse fell on deaf ears, and Naruto swallowed the words. Excuses got him _nowhere. _

_…it only gets me in more trouble. I don't need another, 'own up to your actions, Naruto.' Lectures… _

"I—I…I'm sorry—" he apologized and struggled against the urge to make up an excuse.. He feared his guardian's response. "It was an accident—"

Amused laughter met Naruto's startled ears, and he gaped stupidly at Kakashi. _Shit. He's _cracked! Naruto started looking for an escape route.

"Next time you dream of flying pillows," Kakashi's hands made a circling motion and Naruto blinked.

_He really is nuts. _

"Try not to inflict your wishes into reality, hmm? And if you have to, aim at the wall not me." Kakashi smiled, and the creepy shadows faded from his face. The lean, well-humored expression spoke of a degree of fatigue Naruto hadn't seen in a while from the company man, and a little more worry than he'd seen from anyone. "Here. Eat this later," he handed him an obento—boxed lunch—a large bottle of green tea, and several onigiri for snacks. Naruto blinked, and nodded vaguely. "Breakfast's on the table. Get dressed, and I'll talk to you about your punishment for oversleeping when you get home from work." he grinned, a little too perky to Naruto.

Naruto sighed in defeat and dumped the food into his backpack along with school supplies. The half-finished homework and the textbooks that he'd need for the day, a pencil and plenty of paper followed the food into the sack. He'd meant to get around to the math homework, but after last night's ordeal, he'd been too tired and angry to do anything more than lazily take a bath and finish English. He'd barely looked at the chapter the history's test would be over_...test..._Naruto blinked_...school. _He finished folding his bed in record time, and managed to shove everything into the closet. The doors were closed, shutters drawn, window open and—

_...oh no... _

The morning bell rung cheerfully down the street to say, 'school's started,' and to warn students that they were officially tardy. The teachers would be wrapped up in meetings for a good fifteen minutes, but the students were expected to be in their seats and behaving like good children.

Naruto blinked.

_The bells rang._

Furthermore, Naruto wasn't dressed yet. He scrambled out of his pajamas. He threw his sleep-clothes into the laundry room as quickly as he dared. Hastily, he danced into the black pants and tried to find a white shirt that wasn't wrinkly. _Why me...whymewhymewhyme...! _

In his hurry, Naruto went beltless as he danced through the room. He grabbed a piece toast and stuffed it in his mouth as he started to run towards the door, when Kakashi appeared from nowhere, nonchalantly twirling a knife._ Ohhh crap. That's so not a knife for jelly… _

The bread fell from Naruto's mouth.

"Where do you think you're going, morning bird?" Kakashi asked sweetly, and Naruto swallowed.

"Er…" he protested, blue eyes wide with what might be fear. "…to school…"

_How often does a parent keep a kid from going to _class?

Kakashi shook his head. "You're eating breakfast." he stated quietly, and smiled with a gesture behind the blond.

Naruto's eyes shifted to the shiny knife. "Nuh-uh. I'll be late."

Kakashi noticed Naruto's eyes, and he started to juggle with the sharp object. Naruto swallowed, and glanced at the table. The eggs were neatly rolled into short, fat little cylinders made especially for the day's lunches and placed alongside yesterday's fish, a small salad, and a bowl of yogurt. "You'll sit down and eat. If you don't…"

"You'll force feed me with that evil-looking butcher knife?" Naruto demanded. He tried to sound calm, but the unusual morning sent his voice up. "But—"

For the second time that morning, Kakashi narrowed his eyes. The knife took a more usable position in Kakashi's hand. "Yes?"

_Kakashi would never use that on me…_Naruto tried to reassure himself. But the playful, if strict, 'parent expression' was replaced with what Naruto called the 'I'm-so-in-trouble mask of doom.' Therefore Kakashi's protective, almost-loving side was hard to remember.

Naruto sat down at the low-rise table, folded his legs beneath his body with good posture, and parted his legs slightly for balance. Kakashi smiled, and murmured, "There's a good boy." He retreated briefly to the kitchen to replace the knife with a pair of chopsticks.

Naruto was ready to eat, but he waited for his guardian to sit opposite him. They both began the meal with a quiet, "_Itadakimasu_," _thank you for this meal,_ and Kakashi proceeded to fill him in on the daily news. Naruto barely listened, as usual. But he paid attention when his name was mentioned.

"—and some other boy made a spectacle of your school float. I expect that's why you stayed after to help with the trash pick-up?" he smiled, amusement marked clearly in the one dark eye. Naruto nodded. "Next time, try and behave yourself. Or at least don't get caught.

"In a month or so, there's going to be a calligraphy contest going on between the high schools, I heard, so—"

That Kakashi heard the school news before _Naruto_ did had never ceased to amaze the boy. But the silver haired businessman had ears everywhere, and moved around more swiftly and silently than anyone. Naruto thought it was creepy and wondered if his adoptive father of two years was some kind of government spy. He copied, reworked, and used everything that came into his hands until all the programs he 'borrowed' hardly resembled the original idea thanks to a genius the world seldom saw. _That shoulda landed him a better job... _

"—you can go now," Kakashi finished, and pressed his hands together in an expression of gratitude.

"_Gochisousamadeshita,_" _thank you again, _they murmured together, and Kakashi started to pile dishes. Naruto grinned and ran his to the sink. Scraped the uneaten vegetables into the garbage bag in the sink, and left the dishes to be washed later in the plastic tub of water.

"See you," Naruto yelled as he grabbed his jacket and school bag. Softly, he padded across the wooden floors. He slipped into his school shoes and tore out the door without a glance at his bike. It'd be faster to run, he knew, when there were teachers around.

The scenery was a mixture of small houses like the one he shared with Kakashi. Naruto paid no attention as he ran to school. He _saw_ 'don't walk' sign flashing. _I just don't _care _enough to stop. _He figured, _okay I scared the crap outta a few drivers, and one motorcyclist_ _who came flyin' outta_ no_where—_but to Naruto's panicked brain, he had an excuse. _If I'm late to first hour— _

_Don't think about that._ Naruto warned himself, and quickly ran up the bicycle ramp. There were no students out, and the rows of bikes glinted dully in the morning sun as Naruto fastened the gold buttons on his coat. He was glad for once it was the typical dull, black uniform that showed no stains and was so resilient to wrinkles.

The student's entrance was deserted, and Naruto was free to shrug off his shoes and shuffle onto the supposedly-clean, wooden platforms beneath the shoe-cubbies. He pulled out the indoor tennis shoes as quickly as he could and shoved the black ones into the smelly hole. Quietly, he shut the cubby-door and toed on the gaudy red and white patterned shoes.

Naruto snuck by the administrator's office as unobtrusively as possible and avoided the old principal with practiced ease. He grinned as he turned the corner from the staircase.

_Lucky!_

_No _one could catch him in this school except for one teacher, and it looked like they weren't there.

_Good!_

He smirked, and nearly took off at a run when he ran straight into Iruka.

_Great...just when I think he's gone. _Naruto winced.

_"NARUTO!"_ the flustered teacher yelled a little too loudly for Naruto's pleasure. "You missed homeroom and the first twenty minutes of class—" he started, clearly more annoyed than anything else. The teacher's eyes were stern as he fumed. "You're late with your school fees—" another thing he forgot to mention to Kakashi. _Damn_. "—you missed the morning test, and what's all this I heard about you terrorizing the girls!"

"Uh, Sensei?" Naruto interjected and attempted to look innocent. "I overslept and Kakashi wouldn't let me leave 'till I ate—"

With his eyes closed patiently, the teacher shook his head and smiled a little. "If you actually cared about what your guardian said, then you would have woken up the first time he called on you," Iruka chided. He knew Naruto a little too well for the young student's comfort.

In trouble and fully aware of time, Naruto shrunk before his homeroom teacher. The man was technically responsible for any punishment he was to receive. Not that _normal _kids were given any. "Can we talk about it later? I've got a test today, and if I'm any later I won't have time—" not entirely the way it sounded, but he _did_ have a test. _Just not first hour._ "I'll still be here when school ends," he assured the parent-like teacher, and before he could protest, Naruto ran down the hall.

He soon passed the other classrooms on his way to 2C, an extra room where their math class was held. As soon as he got close, Naruto flailed his arms wildly to avoid collision with another person_—standing where I can't see—_

For the second time that day, Naruto nearly ran into a hapless stranger who meandered along the same path. "Sorry," he murmured, and smiled apologetically at the somewhat taller youth.

The boy turned around to regard him. There was a slight smile of forgiveness on his face until black eyes met blue. Frozen in shock, the two remained at the half-open door for a few seconds before either realized exactly what had happened.

"Uzumaki! Uchiha! Get in and shut the door; you're disturbing the class." Asuma grumbled as he turned from the blackboard to face the two students.

The board was half covered in Asuma's particular scrawl, Naruto noted. There were different sizes and lengths of cramped numbers or kanji and a mysterious, egg-shaped circle drawn to the left. Under it were the words, 'perfect circle' and an arrow that pointed up.

"You finally decided to show up at eleven pi over six," the tall, bearded teacher continued, and smiled slightly. A few students in class chuckled, among them Yamanaka. _She's the blonde from yesterday._ Naruto felt himself frown in irritation. He very nearly threw something at the taller girl, but two thoughts kept him from doing so. She was a girl, and fights weren't permitted in school. _Hmm...that and Asuma's still here... _

"What are you talking about?" Naruto grumbled as he and Sasuke moved forwards. Regrettably, there wasn't that much room to squeeze through and their shoulders jarred in an uncomfortable fashion.

Naruto felt his face grow hot, and he snapped at the boy in an irritated fashion, "_Oi,_ Sasuke what're you _doing! _Get _outta my way._" The girls in the class raised a vehement outcry against his 'uncalled for' behavior.

_Why is it always _my_ fault?  
__  
_"Just sit down," Asuma demanded. His large hands covered most of his eyes in an utterly exasperated show of character. Naruto wasn't surprised. The tall, easy-going teacher could only handle so much disruption, and if Naruto said _anything, _it was usually too much.

"Now." he tried again, and his lips twitched in amusement. They formed a smile Naruto could only think of as a gently-mocking _smirk. _"Who'd like to explain what the hell we're talking about to our late peers?" his grin never seemed more wolfish.

Without another glance at Sasuke, Naruto slid into the seat closet to Shikamaru. Not surprisingly, the other boy didn't even open his eyes to acknowledge him. _He can sleep through anything,_ Naruto thought disgustedly.

The sound of a chair being moved awoke Naruto's senses a little more as a girl near the front stood up. "I'll do it, sensei," the sharp, confident tone had been masked with feminine shyness, but Naruto recognized the voice almost immediately.

Pink-haired and lovely Haruno Sakura had offered to teach him Math.

_Yes!_

Asuma nodded gravely, as though he'd suspected her, or her rival Yamanaka, to explain. Since the beginning of middle school they'd been locked in fierce competition. Neither wanted to lose in _any _way. _And do _I _know who they both want? _Naruto thought sourly.

"Listen carefully, Sasuke-kun."

_Yep. Met 'im yesterday. _

"We've got to move on in a few minutes." she giggled shyly as she turned to face Naruto. His heart quickened, and eyes widened hopefully. She smiled that sweet, innocent little grin that'd won his admiration years ago. _She's looking at me..._Naruto thought gleefully. He grinned back, only to notice her eyes were locked on the desk next to him.

Uchiha Sasuke was his new neighbor. His elbows rested neatly on the desktop as he rested his head on intertwined fingers. The young Uchiha looked impassively at the chalkboard. His dark hair fell into his eyes just a tiny bit, but it was enough to obscure his expression. And enough to heighten his mysterious, undeniably intriguing demeanor.

_Why do you have to always act so cool?_ Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly, and his ecstasy from Sakura's acknowledgement lowered dramatically. The glee faded into deep resentment for the boy he'd only been marginally aware of. _Until yesterday. _

"We're talking about circles, you know? Normally when talking about the distances from one point to another, the arc of the circle, we refer to it in degrees." she let her voice carry. It was strong and unbroken over the scratch of pencils as the others skimmed their notes to add things Asuma had left unclear. Sakura was certainly smart, but more than that, she had the unique ability to make things easily understood.

_Most of the time. _

"So degrees are just one method of measurement. When talking about circles, though, especially a unit circle, the preferred unit is called a radian, and they're measured in terms of pi."

Asuma looked as if he would have mentioned something, but he kept his opinion to himself as Sakura checked her notes.

"Oh, a unit circle has a radius of one. The points on the unit circle you need to know correspond with zero degrees, which is zero or two pi, and the next point is at thirty degrees." she continued to list off the other points around the circle, and backtracked to explain that the unit circle was set on a grid with the origin at zero-zero and so on.

Naruto felt his head begin to fall as she repeated the same thing over and over. _She recites fractions like they actually_ matter.

Bored, Naruto glanced at the desk next to him as he wondered if he should write down any of what Sakura said. Uchiha had taken notes in his small notebook and his neat, calligraphic handwriting was in a stark contrast to Asuma's messy scrawl. By the looks of it, Uchiha hadn't really absorbed any of what the pink-haired girl taught.

_The same with Sakura. Even though her explanations make it easier to do the homework,_ Naruto thought, _I don't think they get it._

They had all recited numbers and words like they meant something, but it would take a bit more thought for almost everyone to completely grasp the alien concept. Naruto rolled his eyes. _Why bother?_

As Sakura sat back in her seat, Asuma straightened, and looked briefly back at the board. Slowly, he moved forward, and took the eraser in his hand. "Everyone close your notebooks, and turn to page fifty three in your practice books." he commanded, erased the notes from the board as everyone sorted through their stacks, and flipped through pages in search for the assignment.

Naruto froze a second. His heart almost stopped as he ran through the mental list of materials he'd grabbed minutes before breakfast. He looked slowly through his bag. No book. _Crap. _

_"_So, with your knowledge of the unit circle so far, what can you tell me about seven pi over three? What quadrant is it in?" Asuma began, now directly behind the podium as he looked over the class. His eyes focused almost immediately on Naruto it seemed, and his eyes widened marginally in surprise. Normally, Naruto was asleep after ten minutes. "Uzumaki?" he asked in a somewhat confused tone. "Where's your book?"

Naruto tried a smile to lighten the blow and chuckled nervously. His eyelids twitched as he attempted to maintain the expression, but closed in efforts to block out the annoyed teacher. "It's kinda funny actually, but I left it at home...grabbed my cook book instead." he laughed again, and opened his eyes experimentally. Asuma- glowered at him. Naruto's eyes snapped shut.

"So, not only are you late by twenty minutes, but you're unprepared." he shook his head, and nodded to the blond's right a little. "Share with Sasuke and don't bother him." he demanded, and smiled a little. Naruto's eyes were open in a flash, and his mouth dropped open.

"But—"

"Do it."

As he glared at his neighbor through slits, Naruto squished their desks together as loudly as possible, and plopped down in the seat. "Can't I borrow Shikamaru's notebook?" he asked, frustrated and more than a little upset. Their teacher returned the question with another grimace, and Naruto dropped the subject. Instead, he glowered in Uchiha's direction. The pale boy ignored him as easily as anything.

_He doesn't even look at me,_ to Naruto's further irritation. He grumbled loudly to himself. He _knew _he was the perfect image of a sulking toddler. _Why _Sasuke? _Why? _

"So, Naruto. What's the answer?" Asuma smiled wickedly—or so Naruto thought—and amusement showed all too readily in those dark eyes.

Naruto continued to pout, and as he bored holes in the wooden desk with his eyes, he sighed. "Seven pi over three." he repeated, and Asuma nodded. "Well..." he began, and everyone in the class snickered. "First quadrant."

"Why?"

Annoyed all over again, Naruto switched his glare from the defenseless wood to the all-too capable Asuma. "Because."

"_Why?" _

"Because I _said _so!" Naruto yelled, and as if on cue, the class erupted into laughter. With a furious glance at Uchiha, Naruto waited to see some form of amusement on his neighbor's face, but there was nothing. There was only cold detachment that told Naruto, _'I care less about _you _than this thing beneath my hands.'_

"Seven divided by three is two, with a remainder of one. One pi over three is the same as what Sakura said earlier; pi over three, so it's sixty degrees and _in the first quadrant."_ he snapped, his words slurred together. He spoke them as quickly as possible in efforts to get it over with. "Damn, you guys are slow," he muttered, and put his head into his hands. He continued to scowl.

For a second, no one said anything, and Asuma registered what Naruto had said. "Sakura?" he asked simply, and the pink haired girl frowned as she bit her lip in concentration. She drew a small circle around the number in the book, and tried to remember what she'd said earlier.

"I don't think you can simplify it," she started slowly, and blushed into her text book. "Because pi is there, and...the seven pi is like two pi, and it goes around seven times, and a third through that quadrant." she shifted her gaze from the notebook to Asuma, and smiled a little hesitantly. "So it's in the third quadrant, right?" she asked quietly.

Expression unchanged, Asuma looked from Sakura to Naruto, and finally smiled a little bit. "Who agrees with Sakura?" she was known to be intelligent. Known as a brain who was good at anything she tried, and one of the six second years in the third years' class. Not only that, but she had the best grade of all of them, and never failed to get top scores on every test.

Two thirds of their number raised their hands tentatively, and the rest looked a little uncomfortable.

"Who agrees with Naruto?" he continued, and Naruto fought the impulse to kick his indoor shoes at the still sleeping Shikamaru.

Hinata lifted her wrist from the desk a fraction, and bit her lip as she contemplated whether or not to agree. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"So the rest of you don't know," he concluded, and smiled a little. "You suck at fractions, then, don't you?" he asked with a smile as half the class tried to figure out what he meant.

"You can simplify expressions with pi in them; it's not a trig function like sine or cosine like we've been working with; it's a number. And numbers can be looked at in several different fashions," he went on to explain the problem, and Naruto snuck a glance at Sakura. She blushed furiously, and bowed her head. Her mouth pursed into a tight frown..._.as if to hold back tears..._He sighed and glanced at his neighbor. Amazingly, Uchiha's eyes flickered to meet Naruto's, surprise written clearly on his fine, delicate features.

"Hmf. Not so dumb, am I?" Naruto gloated quietly, and shut up as he remembered Sakura's upset face. _Stupid Asuma..._he thought, and squirmed in his seat. _Now Sakura's gonna hate me more than ever, and all 'cause of stupid, _stupid_ math. _

A smirk crossed Uchiha's expression, and his black eyes sparkled momentarily. "So you actually understand this?" he challenged, and tapped his pencil absently on the problem Asuma had read aloud.

Naruto rolled his eyes and returned the sneer. His pointy teeth contrasted sharply against tanned skin. "More than you do," he laughed, and winked. "Ask if you need help." he teased, and dropped his head into his arms as if to catch up on sleep lost. The dream from earlier was far from forgotten, however. In the back of his mind, he argued that it was to see how Uchiha reacted to defeat by a lower-ranked student, but other reasons existed. Those were reasons he'd much rather refute, reasons he didn't want to think about.

For the remainder of the class period, Asuma left him alone, and Sasuke wrote down the answers to the problems, and tried to write explanations on the side of each. 'How to' notes. He missed several important connections though, and the little notes would serve as little help against that night's homework if he didn't get help. Naruto snickered.

"Uchiha, it's just fractions. Look at it this way," he began, five minutes before class ended, and just after Asuma assigned their work. "The first half of the pie," he put one hand over the bottom one hundred and eighty degrees. The two of them stared at the top half circle, "is really one pi." he wrote that done. "And thirty degrees is really one sixth of that pie." he took Sasuke's highlighter from the pencil pouch, and divided the pi into six thick slices. "One sixth pi." he repeated, and moved to the next point. "So, by that way of thinking, this is one fourth of the pie, okay?" he began, and slowly went over the entire circle as he let the other boy follow his every move. At the end of the explanation, he looked a little confused still, but 'wheels turned' in his brain and that was close enough for day one. "You really _are_ stupid," Naruto laughed, and the grin stretched across his face.

Uchiha scowled, but said nothing.

"Come on, we've been learning fractions since grade school," Naruto went on, and allowed his voice to carry a little as he took the only revenge he could for yesterday's prank. _Oh no, don't think I've forgotten how you humiliated me ..._"Or are you just slow for a genius? Too far behind to ever catch up, and not nearly good enough to—"

Naruto never finished the sentence. Sasuke shoved him, desk and chair hard enough to upset the smaller blond's balance. His pencil, papers and school bag flew into Shikamaru as Naruto struggled to stand. "Don't." Sasuke murmured. Eyes half closed as he resituated his things. He returned the notebook, pencil and papers to his bag. That done, he calmly returned his earlier position, with his head rested calmly on two entwined hands as he looked at the board in unbroken silence.

No one said anything for a moment, and Asuma cleared his throat. "Uzumaki, if you do anything like that again—" he began, and Naruto's eyes flew open.

"_What? _Me? I didn't do _any_thing!" he protested, and his voice squeaked a little with emotion. "He pushed _me—" _

"Uzumaki." Asuma returned coldly. His eyes narrowed and his face tightened with annoyance.

Naruto shut up, and moved his desk back into position as the dismissal bell rang. Asuma nodded in Neji's direction, and his voice was heard clearly over the quiet murmurs of their fellow students. A sharp "Stand," followed by the nearly unison sound of bodies as they pushed themselves out of their chairs, and stood shakily. "Thank you very much," he continued, and the entire class bowed together as they repeated the same words. Naruto's mouth was dry, and his timing was a little slow, but he went through the motions just as everyone else did by force of habit and stubbornness alone. Finally, they could leave.

Shikamaru stared at Naruto in bewilderment as he glanced from Sasuke to his only friend in that class. Naruto ignored him and headed for the door without looking away. As he neared the door, he stopped, looked back at Sasuke, and grinned. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Naruto stuck out his tongue in defiance. As if to say, 'I won't lose.' Still smirking, he turned around to exit the room. And plowed straight into the sliding door.

"Owww..." he moaned, and ignored the quiet laughter from everyone behind him as he tried to decide between consoling his nose and opening the door.

Quiet, rich laughter met his ears, and Naruto didn't have to turn around to know the voice as Sasuke's. "Keep your eyes where they belong, idiot,"

Naruto grabbed the door, pulled, and left at a quick walk that bordered on a run.

_I am _not_ an idiot... _

* * *

—:—:—:—  
He slept, and he knew neither place nor time. He realized it existed but not where or when it was. 

_  
In his dream, he hurt. In and out of his head the music played incessantly; it was a haunting tune that sang of unspeakable pain. Music was the language for things words could not express, and this was in harmony with his heart as nothing else could be. His heart...hurt to think of it, and his soul cringed, moved away from the fate his mind could not accept. _I will die...if I don't turn back_, he knew, and somehow, he could not. There was too much for him there, too much to ignore. He shook his head, and tried to keep the tears back as the melody swelled in his heart and broke on the chords that would leave him breathless. _Too much.

His heartbeat took the rhythm and held it fast as it echoed in his ears. The world spun and was still. It was a blur of color without tone, and it filled with shadow and it was cast in full light. The contradiction was there and it was not. It existed in his mind and it played out in reality like some kind of dream. It was unmistakably real, false, and something not even he could name.

_Where had the past gone, with its simplicity that shone throughout the endless night? How long had it been, since the caress of the moon was less to him than lights on the street? _Every_thing hurt and everything was broken. His life had become more than seconds strewn together in a chain of events with little meaning; it had come to mean everything and nothing at all. A sweet and ironic ache that filled his mind with thoughts of obsidian eyes. The feel of a friend's hand that clasped his shoulder in comradeship bled into the sensation of a knife made of cool metal. The knife that pressed into his chest. His eyes saw the truth, saw no blade until the hilt began. _

_He wept.  
_  
I would embrace you—who I loved too much._ What is the meaning of words, except what meaning we give them? _How can something hurt so much that it brings everything to a standstill?_ Fate was a cruel and callous creature to give him these things. To tell him of friendship and take it away. Once, he'd known the love of a family, a friend, a lover...once, he would have died for them. _

_He bled. _

_He caught the knife with one hand and felt its weight against his palm. He found the balance. For the pain and for the tears that blocked his vision, he could barely see. _A cold hand...darkened eyes...nothing left._ If he closed his eyes, he might ignore the hurt that made his soul ache. He might pretend the whisper of wind against his cheek was the caress of a soft hand—meant for him and him alone. If he closed his eyes, the blood might fade.  
__  
He ran from thoughts as if there was no future, and to him it was just as well. The hard ground beneath his feet stank of spilled blood and of life spent too soon and dreams that lay broken beneath life's beginning. Life's end. Nothing was as it had seemed moments before, and all blurred into a single-minded hate that consumed all it touched. Everything, except the loneliness—the pain that gnawed at him. That would be his destruction. _

_So fate had found him after all and given him his due. He felt his lips curl in a cold smirk. It all disappeared. Like _him, _all expression, all physical proof of pride—and what he felt for it—honor—and what he truly lived by—and faith—or what he truly believed. Gone. There had been many to try and teach him that lesson—love kills all things—but none had succeeded...the tears of the moon filled his eyes for a moment. Then there was a light that blinded the wits of all. Caught the shreds of hope and tore it until nothing remained. _Destiny comes in many shades, but in the end, it is all the same.

_Crimson blood beneath his fingers. The light of _his_ eyes dead, gone where he could never find it again. He twisted the knife lodged deep in the chest, and willed his own pain to diminish. _

The color of death...

_He broke.  
_—:—:—:—

A hand on his shoulder shook him out of the deep sleep, and brought him to his senses faster than the voice that rang loudly in his ears. Naruto felt his muscles tighten and barely stopped his hand before it reached the intruder's neck. Somehow, he got his brain to control his body's instincts and identified the stooped boy before him as Shikamaru. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked inquisitively at his friend.

"Oi, Naruto! Wake _up_ a little," an irritated Shikamaru demanded. "I've got something to say to you," he grumbled, and scowled.

"?" Naruto wondered, and groggily tried to remember where he was, and why he had slept standing up. The smooth counter beneath his folded arms was not anywhere at home, and the faint sound of music in the background convinced him of the same. There were isles of goods before him, a wall of warm foods behind him; the only place Naruto _could _be was the 7-11. Work. And he'd fallen asleep behind the counter. "_Crap."_ he cringed, and looked guiltily towards the backroom as though his manager stood there with her intolerable scowl.

Shikamaru smirked now, assured that his friend was wide-awake. "She's not here right now; I checked. You really shouldn't work this much if all you're going to do is sleep, ya know," he continued, and rolled his eyes. "Don't know why you bother at all," he shoved his hands in his pockets as he starred intently at the blond, "when it's that much of a bother to stay awake for you."

Naruto glared at Shikamaru through eyes no larger than slits. "What's that got to do with anything? I'm _busy, _and _every_thing's too much trouble for you." he glanced around the store to see how many customers were present, but it was only Shikamaru at the time. Irritated, and unsure if he should be happy for a break or not, he scratched the back of his head.

Shikamaru sighed. "What time are you off work today?" he prodded, and glanced meaningfully at the clock. It was already nine in the evening. _So why he bothers to ask about shift change,_ _I have_ no _idea. It's not as if I'm new here anymore. _

"Eleven thirty. And I have homework." he shook his head to try and wake up a little more, and then stretched as Shikamaru grumbled something along the lines of, 'a waste of time.' Naruto growled, "_Why_?"

Once he had Naruto's attention, Shikamaru smirked, and lazily put his hands behind his head. "What time's Kakashi expect you back?" he asked causally, and Naruto barely refrained from violence. "He's not home 'till late on Mondays, and usually sleeps pretty soon, right?"

Curiosity heightened, Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So? Your point is?" he prompted, and willed the black haired young man to give him a straight answer.

Shikamaru stretched for a more lengthy time, and leaned back a tad with his hands on the small of his back—as if to avoid an oncoming blow from above. "I was thinking about seeing a movie." he noted slowly, and pulled himself up with ease. A questionable expression. "Wanna come?"

Naruto blinked. He was more than a little surprised. "A movie." he repeated. His eyebrows twitched. For a moment, too stunned for words, he stared at his friend. "_Why didn't you say that in the first place?"_ he demanded. _That's so not a good idea... _

Then his mind caught up with the rest of him, and he blinked again. Reason disregarded, he leapt _over_ the counter and hit Shikamaru squarely over the head. The other boy lost his balance, as he hadn't expected Naruto to react in such a fashion, and fell. "_Last_ time you tried to sneak us into a 'adult' film we got grounded for a month, _and_ forbidden to _ever_ set foot on that property again." he snarled, and Shikamaru rubbed his neck as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Did I say _adult?" _he grumbled, and frowned, eyes nearly closed in resigned disappointment. "And that was _your_ idea." he continued, but before Naruto could say another word, his mouth had formed the next part of his sentence. "You never have time on the weekends, right? So I figured we could drop by the theaters and catch something interesting—"

"You think _anything_'s interesting?"

"—enough, but not too crowded." Shikamaru ignored the interruption, and smiled grimly at his friend.

Once again, good timing kept Naruto from a response, and the door opened to admit a young couple. They were engaged in a conversation that had something to do with ice cream. Naruto's eyes widened with panic, and he leapt back _over_ the counter, and bowed as deeply as he could manage in the space of two seconds. "Welcome! How can I help you?" he grinned, and hoped to the gods that they said nothing. They looked from Naruto to Shikamaru, and murmured something inconsequential. _Probably scared..._Naruto thought maliciously.

"See you at twelve," Shikamaru muttered, and winked. "You can do your homework in the morning." Unable to say anything for fear of his manager's wrath, Naruto only smiled as his eyes twitched. Shikamaru waved, and walked out the door without another word to leave Naruto alone with the couple and another two hours of boredom.

_Shikamaru... _

_I really don't get you..._

* * *

As he trudged along the side of the rode, Naruto contemplated life. The day had gone from bad to worse as things progressed. After first hour, he was fairly certain he failed the test in history, _and_ he'd been completely lost in science notes from too much sleep in previous classes. Unfortunately, Math was the _only_ class he could nap through without a worry for his grades, so unlike Shikamaru he couldn't pass the final exams without help. Aside from a natural understanding for Math and related subjects, Naruto found himself lacking in the academic field, and he barely comprehended anything that wasn't spelled out for him. Kakashi blamed it on lack of effort, but Naruto suspected he was born stupid. 

So after the fight with Uchiha, if it could be called a fight, he had been lectured by Iruka before _and _after school was out. The first lecture was nearly an hour lecture during lunch, and that left him with ten minutes to eat. After school, when his teacher had calmed down a little, he'd been officially sentenced to toilet cleaning for the next two weeks on top of trash-take-out, regardless of his group's job. If he finished early, he was to help whatever group that needed it, which meant at least _one_ group stalled their chores for an ungodly amount of time just to get him to do it. If Iruka had known about that part, maybe he would have revised the sentence, but he didn't. So Naruto hesitated to humiliate himself more to lessen the amount of work.

So he had to run home, get changed for work, and run back without time to fix up even a light meal for Kakashi or himself. All said and done, Naruto _really_ wasn't in the mood to sneak into movies, despite Shikamaru's so-called assurances they wouldn't need to. His stomach growled incessantly, and Naruto remembered why he liked to bring something for dinner besides _onigiri_. Even the largest rice ball wasn't enough to keep a kid up filled for more than an hour or two.

The theater was basically deserted at midnight on a weekday, so Shikamaru was easy to spot even from across the street. He waved, but Shikamaru didn't notice, and Naruto made his way to the crosswalk and waited impatiently for the lights to change. Within a few minutes he was close enough to see more clearly, and he finally noticed Shikamaru was talking. He couldn't place the other two from his vantage point. The only reason he'd recognized his friend was the tell-tale hair, and the fact that he, unlike those two, stood in the light.

"Oi, Shikamaru, what the hell's up with the movie idea, huh? If I miss any more classes, Iruka-sensei will—" Naruto called by way of greeting, but stopped short. No longer obscured by distance or lack of light, the two became visible. Both were taller than Naruto himself, and both were unmistakably familiar.

Blue-black hair that covered deep eyes from close observation, and a tiny smirk that spoke volumes. The slender boy met Naruto's gaze and held it. His pale skin seemed to glow faintly in the florescent light, and it hallowed every aspect of his features in a surreal, almost mythical glow. The same light took every aspect of humanity from that sculpted face, and turned it to a distorted mirror of death that breathed. A mask that spoke.

"Uzumaki."

* * *

Tbc... 

Footnotes: 

Go to the site below for longer explanations and pictures. (HIGHLY RECOMMENDED for further understanding of a complex culture)

1. _Natsumatsuri _is Japanese for "Summer (_natsu_) Festival (_matsuri_)." It's much like a parade of floats, with lots of people standing around watching.

_Matsuri_ are town things, for the most part supported by local businesses. The float Naruto wanted to sabotage was his school's float.

2. _Yukata _vs. _Kimono . _Kimono are more expensive, more layered and made of silk. They're also winter clothing, because they're so much warmer. Also, the obi (belt) on Kimono are heavy, expensive and embroidered. Yukata are printed and cut out of cotton, not originally designed. They take way less time, five minutes compared to the Kimono's hour. The obi of yukata are simple draw-strings for boys/men, and cute bows for girls, smaller bows for women.

3. _Musashi_ is a famous samurai warrior . . . He's got really, really intense eyes that stand out against his deep tan and a freaky gaze. Musashi doesn't shave his head as the samurai are famous for. So, he looks like a wild man with his bushy hair piled on top of his head.

4. Kagura is basically traditional stage acting. The story is usually a famous myth, and involves demons in disguise and warriors, but the warriors are _not_ Samurai, which is why Naruto knew they weren't real Kagura actors. Also _girls_ screamed. Girls were forbidden to act in any of the performing arts, a tradition still honored today. There's usually a four -man band playing some awesome music, but Sasuke and company probably had a tape.

5. I actually saw a movie where an old, fat blind man caught a ring on a katana! Alas, I don't know the title.

* * *

Copying Hana. Take out the caps words and spaces. 

http COLON SLASH SLASH murasaki-tasselhoff DOT tripod DOT com SLASH id11 DOT html


	4. Chapter Three

**EDIT:** September 14, 2005.   
Reworked for interest sake, with a few spacing differences and a lot less babble. Much thanks to **redjediknight** for helping me! Now, if only we could make it more humorous, eh?

**EDIT:** May 29, 2005

Originally Published: October 3, 2004

**

* * *

Warnings:** Spiderman 2 (the movie) spoilers. An abundance of similes and metaphors. No YAOI yet. (Sorry...) but Naruto has naughty thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei. Not me. Spiderman belongs to Marvel Comics and some other people. Also not me. The story is my own. Enjoy.

**

* * *

September 14, 2005, Note:** School's started again. Updates will start taking a long time again.

**Much thanks **to readers and betas! I love you guys...you make my life so much more interesting. And, beta-people? You make my stories better than I could, by myself. I give all of you my warmest affection and hugs. ( :

**

* * *

Important note: **

A strange boy coughs. He smiles, and starts to speak. "When someone's talking, sometimes they switch subjects.

"A switch in subjects-- while the same person is talking-- is indicated by leaving the line with the quotes open after the period, and the next line after is begun with a set of quotations.

"Exactly as I've done here, see? So, it's still me talking. When that person's done talking, the closing quotation marks will be added, like this."The strange boy exits with a grin.

* * *

愛 Something of Love: _Ai no Koto  
_の  
事 

by Taes

**Chapter Three**

"Uzumaki."

The light from the movie theater behind them and the cars that passed had lit the scene. But the street remained dark. It played across Sasuke's features eerily and reminded Naruto of the stories his foster families had told him when he was a child. For a moment, the strange lighting detailed a design that began just above the shoulder to mask half his face. And like oil, it spread down his arm, beneath the clothes, and finally seemed to float on the pale skin, only to drift out of sight just as the next car passed.

"Uchiha," Naruto growled, and glanced furiously from Shikamaru to his least favorite classmate. "What the hell are _you _doing here?"

Shikamaru turned around to face his friend, and shrugged. His expression was empty of anything more than the usual quiet exasperation.

Meanwhile, Sasuke didn't move. He offered little by way of response.

Naruto lifted his face to the sky in irritation, and clenched his teeth as his eyes closed involuntarily. "No. Don't tell me, Shikamaru...you had _nothing_ to do with this, right?"

Shikamaru looked back to Sasuke. "We're all here to see the same movie, and we're classmates, so I figured we should say _hello._" It was almost as if Shikamaru invited a response from the dark eyed boy. But if he noticed, Sasuke didn't _say_ anything. Shikamaru shrugged and continued. "Nothing more than that, so don't get worked up over it—"

Naruto wasn't listening. His attention was focused completely on the Uchiha boy. "Can't you be _polite_ for once! What's with you—always acting cool like you're better than everyone else? No, you just stand there—" Naruto interrupted. In a burst of rage he moved closer. One moment, there was a good meter or two between them—and in the next instant the distance had shrunk to centimeters. Naruto's wide, expressive eyes bored into the faintly tilted, voiceless depths of Sasuke's. They silently battled on. Shikamaru pulled on the blond kid's sleeve, but as Naruto stared up at Sasuke, he noticed a shadow. Indistinct, but _there _nevertheless. It flit across the taller boy's face like it had before, but somehow it darkened on porcelain skin.

_Thanks to the neon signs behind us, _Naruto assured himself.

The swirls of color glowed with a fiery light. And in that instant, black eyes seemed as red...one pupil divided into many. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, but the anger had faded from before.

"...so let's just have an enjoyable evening, and not curse each other 'till dawn," Shikamaru continued evenly.

Unfortunately for him, Naruto wouldn't hear any of it. "And _why are you taking his side?" _his earlier statement was forgotten in an instant, Naruto shifted his attention to Shikamaru. Just as he'd breached the gap between him and Sasuke, Naruto was right under Shikamaru's nose in an instant. "I thought you were my friend!"

"How...bothersome..." Shikamaru's gaze dropped as he spoke.

"_Being my friend's a _chore!" eyes white in annoyance, Naruto was ready to seriously injure his companion. His hair became even more untamed as his emotions flared.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and snorted. He offered no comment.

"Why me...?" Naruto whined.

Instead of a reply, Shikamaru only smirked a little. "You gotta buy your ticket now, or we'll miss the movie." he noted and walked in the direction of the door without another glance at Naruto.

Naruto sputtered as he watched helplessly. "Oi! Don't you even care—"

Likewise, Sasuke turned towards the theater. Sasuke spared a glance to the person Naruto had glimpsed earlier and then walked on. Without someone to listen to his complaints, Naruto shut up and started to follow, but something in the chill air gave him pause.

As he began to take notice of their surroundings, a tall figure emerged from the shadows. He was then visible even to Naruto's untrained eyes. Before, the dark clothes had kept the stranger hidden, and Naruto hadn't noticed the pale face. His black hair was pulled back loosely, almost as an afterthought.

_Or like a temple girl from forever ago_...

An impassive expression graced his face. It was unbroken even by Naruto's blatant stare.

Asian eyes

stained red.

He'd seen those eyes, or hallucinations of them, barely a minute before. They were bloodstained and empty of emotion. As he continued to stare at the taller, older version of Sasuke, he wondered how two men could look so similar, when years obviously separated them.

The thoughts passed quickly, however, and Naruto made his way to the ticket stand before his tired mind even realized what had happened.

Finally, it dawned on Naruto that he had no idea what movie they intended to see, or even what time it was. "Hey, Shikamaru—" he began, but the other youth had passed behind the glass doors.

Shikamaru headed towards an area Naruto couldn't even begin to make out. The taller man paused a moment. Naruto flinched unconsciously as those red—_not red, black, _he thought—eyes met his own.

"Yes?" the low voice surprised him; with such a light frame, and his long, sleek hair, Naruto would have expected a higher, more feminine tone. That attribute would have lent him a soft, gentler feel. But there were no weaknesses about this man.

The phrasing of speech, coldly polite and somehow distant, cut into his mind. The utter lack of emotion made Naruto cringe. From one spoken word this man had put Naruto off his guard and into a state of confusion that he couldn't blame on lack of sleep. Something, some intimately essential _way-of-being _Sasuke never exhibited. Something about the man chilled Naruto to the bone.

_When I look at him ..._Naruto thought, _I wonder...'what could there be worth striving for?'_

Those eyes...

"Uh...what movie...?"

For a moment, Naruto thought he glimpsed a smile on that cold face. A slight upturn of lips that had nothing to do with mirth. Their gazes locked for what felt like an age, and then a question half formed.

_So he smiles...did he...really?_

"Spiderman." he murmured with quiet enunciation on the syllables. Like they were a song from days past. Had it been anyone else, that thought would have spurned relentless teasing. However, alone and without light, Naruto felt it wise to let his instincts lead the way.

He didn't mention it. "Thanks..." his eyes shifted nervously from the man to the doors.

Under that emotionless stare he scurried inside. This man, part of the Uchiha family or not, got beneath his skin and made him feel _worthless_ with barely even a word. Naruto forced his thoughts to other subjects and let his eyes drift towards Shikamaru and Sasuke. They climbed a narrow staircase towards the theater without another thought for him.

_Why does my time off get wasted with the _one_ guy I hate most...? _He wondered, and tried to ignore the silent presence behind him.

As he told the sleepy, all-too-cheerful saleslady what movie he intended to see, Naruto fidgeted and pulled his well-worn wallet out of a back pocket. The bright-colored frog held what little money Kakashi deemed necessary for a teenager. The rest of Naruto's wages were left in a bank account he couldn't touch for fear of...

_Well, I don't know what, I just don't want it to_ happen _Whatever it is._

One ticket later, Naruto shoved the significantly lighter frog back where it had come from. And sighed. "Movies are _way_ too expensive..." he grumbled and glanced up the stairs.

Shikamaru and Sasuke were out of sight, and the other man had similarly disappeared. Naruto relaxed a little and exhaled with relief. He eyed the now-closed concession stand hungrily. As if to echo his thoughts, his stomach growled rebelliously. Naruto cursed his luck.

_Why didn't _Uchiha _get punished! Nooooooo, I'm the only one stuck with bathroom duty for who knows how long..._

He turned up the next bend in the stairway and tried to remember what he knew about the second Spiderman movie. _Not much, _he decided. Then he tried to figure out why the thought of the new supper villain made him hungry. Lost in thought, he almost fell forward where the stairs ended. Eyes narrowed and mouth pinched tight, he looked suspiciously around to gauge how many had seen his shameful behavior. Something in the back of his mind prickled. Naruto felt laughing eyes upon him.

_There's no one in front of me, and no way for someone to be next to me, so there's only ...behind ..._

He whirled about with his mouth open—ready to blame his weary feet—but the words died in his throat. Half-squinted eyes widened comically in surprise, and his pupils shrunk to pinpricks. A startled yelp escaped his lips, but the other's expression remained unchanged. The taller, dark haired young man stared up at Naruto without even the trace of a smile.

"I just...it's...uh..."

There was no verbal response, and as Naruto fumbled through what to say, the other simply walked forward and past the smaller boy as though he didn't exist. As if Naruto were impartial to anything he could say or do...

_Creepy._

Once again, Naruto found himself caught in a mess of thoughts. He stared vacantly at the empty space before him and watched as the door opened. Uchiha's companion disappeared behind it. Unwilling to be left behind and resolved not to be ignored, Naruto bit his lip against the unease in his heart. He raced after.

The theater wasn't heavily crowded. In fact, if there were any people there beside their party, Naruto would have been shocked. He managed to find Shikamaru and the others by sheer luck and a little knowledge about his classmates. Their love of solitude put them towards the back with a seat or two between his friend and the two Uchiha. To spite the Uchiha and knowing his unwillingness to be humiliated by anyone, Naruto sat between the two groups. He didn't particularly feel the urge to talk to either, but he had no desire to be left alone.

Eyes adjusted to the dim light, Naruto felt his gaze pull toward the silent pair. There had been no hurry to leave the sidewalk; the movie had a good while before it began, if the blue screen meant anything. Furthermore, no one seemed to want even the shortest conversation. Faces awash in the glow of the screen, the two to his left lost the contrast human beings lay claim to. They took on a simple, eerily doll-like appearance that only accented the similarities between the two.

And their unusual beauty.

Tales from his childhood, told mostly from the boy to his right floated through his head; a blind doll that existed for the sole purpose of murder. _And taking people's eyeballs..._Naruto fidgeted, and tried to push the thought out of his mind. _Way, way too creepy for a deserted theater..._

_Why are those two idiots here, anyways?_ With the ghost-stories repressed for an instant, he found it much easier to concentrate on other things. _That asshole doesn't know Spiderman from Morning Musume, does he? _Narrowed eyes focused on the two once again as he mulled over a few possibilities. _It doesn't seem life threatening to be here, no, but it goes against every good student's habits to be_ anywhere _after eleven._

A movie was certainly not the place to study. Studying was the only option _ever_ to a good kid _concerned about graduation_. A part-time job with long hours was definitely unexcused, and consequently very few kids their age _had_ jobs. In Naruto's class, only Yamanaka had a job besides him, and that was just to help out her mother's flower shop when hands were short. He didn't count the two paperboys. With a morning route it was easy to work around homework, and the ride itself took an hour at most.

Uchiha—_the perfect student in our flawless school—_wouldn't have time to watch television to keep up with his grades, much less commit himself to work.

_So, why am I stuck in the same theater as Uchiha Sasuke? With this weird, way too dark,_ so _walked-out-of-a-horror-movie, mass-murder_ guy, _on top'a that?_

...m_aybe this is the only time he has free...or somethin'..._

By that time, both young men had noticed Naruto's stares, but he didn't bother to shift his eyes. The older of the two looked briefly at the blond, but his interest was minimal and soon strayed back to the screen in front. In comparison, Sasuke spared neither classmate so much as a glance. As if they meant less to him than the silence of the theater.

Sasuke's companion refrained from speech, but there was something in his body language that demanded Naruto's attention. The black-haired student would offer no visual explanation, as he didn't stiffen in his seat and said nothing to hint at his thoughts.

At times, Sasuke's eyes bespoke pain too deep for an onlooker to comprehend. Agony buried beneath a wall of rage. It transformed his composed demeanor to one just short of insanity.

"Waiting..." Shikamaru muttered and looked pointedly away from the front to try and get Naruto's attention. Unconcerned with his friend, Naruto paid him no mind, which earned a scowl from the already irritated boy. "...what a waste of my time..."

Naruto snorted but didn't bother to look at Shikamaru. "It's your fault we're here, y'know, so you've got _no_ room to gripe," he returned, but his voice was subdued.

"Ch." the blond felt his friend turn away, and he knew his remark had a little more effect on Shikamaru than it had in times past.

The two boys were close enough so that snide remarks wouldn't bother them. And so they both could shrug off most comments from the outside world. However, being ignored wasn't something anyone relished, and that was how Shikamaru viewed Naruto's jibes. His lack of _attention _more than the reply hurt, _if only a little._

Nevertheless, in his current state of mind, Naruto couldn't find it in him to care. _His fault._ he reminded himself with blue eyes half closed as he contemplated the strange company.

_Screw it all, _he grumbled, safe inside his head. _I never asked him to do anything for me,_ but the statement was little more than something to say. It lacked the conviction he needed to guard himself from injury.

While some might accuse him of being 'a heartless prankster with only his own welfare in mind,' this wasn't so.

_For one thing, none of my jokes hurt anybody, and all of them are_ funny _Sure, I ain't perfect or anything, and sometimes I make others look bad, but only when no one else sees what I'm tryin' to say. I leave the ones who can't fight back alone, and I never tormented anyone who was obviously hurt._ Naruto justified himself.

So Shikamaru's reaction didn't sit well with him and made him uncomfortable to the extreme.

The whole movie business didn't seem nearly as interesting as he'd thought.

Time passed in silence and the small group watched the previews and other short commercials flash across the screen. Naruto made no comments, and gave up his observation of the Uchiha pair. As he let his thoughts wander.

He was so far gone that when the movie finally began, he nearly missed the beginning. Despite his attempts to forget life and have fun, Naruto's attention wandered halfway through the movie. He started to fidget. While Shikamaru was perfectly able to stare off into space for hours on end and think about various off-the-wall subjects, Naruto wasn't. He was apt to fall asleep in class. Not because he was bored of the subject, but because he just couldn't _concentrate_ on something too long.

Classes were too lengthy and focused too much on the broad, general facts. They only touched the surface of every subject matter. When he needed things explained again—a frequent occurrence in English—the class had moved on. But when he understood how things were going, they spent a month on the same stupid thing.

In _Spiderman_'s case, Naruto had guessed the ending, and the complications that would undoubtedly result from the characters' actions. And now, he was _bored. _

He glanced experimentally at Sasuke, and wondered whether the story was as obvious to his classmates as it had been to him. The black haired boy continued to watch the movie, either oblivious to Naruto's scrutiny or immune to it. His expression conveyed no hint of emotion, and said nothing of the inner workings of the Uchiha's mind.

As always, he sat with a slight frown to compliment delicate features. His eyes were cold and distant as he impassively took in the scene.

The elder of the pair watched with a similar disposition; he was _indifferent_ to the emotional distress before them. His red—_not red, black,_ Naruto thought—eyes seemed to miss no detail. He took in everything effortlessly.

In the film, screams broke the quiet scene and drew Naruto's eyes back. Naruto cringed as someone was dropped. He wished his stomach would quiet. He looked away, and waited for the sounds to recede.

Shikamaru scowled slightly, and his eyes twitched once as another scream broke the air. Naruto turned again, and scanned the left wall of the theater for shadows and shuddered.

Beside him, Uchiha and his companion continued to watch impassively. Unblinking and as callous now as they'd been five minutes earlier. Neither one reacted to the reality of the film. They remained detached. Oblivious to human cries.

Naruto moved his feet around a little and shivered. He was well aware of the temperature, and how he wouldn't normally want a jacket in mid summer.

_Those two are as cold towards me as a zombie might be_, to Naruto's way of thinking. A little amazed, and a tad rueful, Naruto thought, _do they _always _act like that? _

His lips twitched in attempt at mockery at the disturbing thought. He was convinced that _yes, _they were _like _that

Naturally, there were some people who masked their emotions well in regard to horror movies, but there were other things that not even the most skilled performers could hide.

_Hm, I wonder if they'd stare like that if it were two people having hot and sweaty sex instead of dying?_ he wondered. His smile was fast on its way to a smirk.

The thought didn't really register to his sleepy mind until a few seconds after the fact, when an image he'd seen in Kakashi's Icha-Icha Paradise flashed unbidden over the music. In his mind, proud and aloof Sasuke watched indifferently as Naruto and some unknown person 'got it on.' Thus completing a new nightmare Naruto would be lucky to forget.

_Arg, I must be going crazy...did I just think of _Sasuke_ and sex at the same time...! _

Naruto felt heat rise in his cheeks and choked a little as he stared fixedly at the ground.

_Nope. I didn't..._he thought quickly. _Most definitely did _not_ think of my rival being in on an intimate moment between me and...somebody..._

Unfortunately, it's a little more difficult to convince one's subconscious to forget daydreams than to forget homework.

Naruto coughed.

"Oi, Naruto," Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at his friend, amused and concerned as Naruto nearly fell out of his seat. "_What is it?_" his voice remained as neutral as ever, but even the blond could tell Shikamaru noticed something odd about his behavior.

As he choked on his tongue, Naruto vehemently waved his hands in front of his face. As if to ward off suspicious thoughts. "Nu...nothing! I swear..." he laughed nervously, and rubbed the back of his head. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. He seemed to come to the conclusion that Naruto was just _Naruto, _after all, and went back to the movie.

As soon as he was sure his friend was engaged in the film again Naruto shot a glance at Sasuke to see if the other boy had noticed the impossible. And then he continued to stare at movie screen. He didn't really see the images as they played.

Time fled Naruto's notice as his attention was caught once more. Nonetheless, all Naruto could think about was food. Particularly _takoyaki_ drizzled in sauce. A still warm dumpling stuffed with a small chunk of the tender, well-textured tentacle of an octopus. His mouth watered.

"Aa!" he sat up quickly, and leaned forward. Eyes half closed in concentration, he tapped his forehead a few times, as if to awake his still dozing brain. "Heh..._that's_ why I kept thinking of _takoyaki_..._tako _in English is Octopus...Doctor Octavious...Doc Oc!" his slow grin widened with mirth. It nearly overtook his face. "Hehe...I get it..."

"..." Shikamaru stared at Naruto in amazement. His mouth was slightly open at the sudden epiphany.

_It took him...half the movie...to figure that out?_

"..._takoyaki..._?" he mumbled, dazed.

Naruto just laughed. "It's nothin'..."

* * *

"_I _thought it was really cool when he bounced off the building—" Naruto bounced in the air experimentally and neatly touched base with reality before plunging down the stairs. He didn't appear to notice his near brush with adventure and attempted to walk up a wall. "—and _swung_ this way an' that way...wasn't that train thing cool!" he grinned just as he fell itno a crumpled heap of orange at the top of the stairs. "...ow..."

The others had already continued onward.

The two Uchiha were in the lead. Unaffected by Naruto's antics, Sasuke walked with his hands in his pockets and his gaze downcast. Compared with his school-time self, Sasuke seemed more beleaguered. Though by his posture, one would hardly notice. The tiny scowl on Sasuke's face seemed to speak volumes to Shikamaru—of his irritation towards Naruto's aimless chatter as well as something else altogether. Something too deep for Shikamaru to notice immediately. Curiosity roused by the promising topic, he made a point to watch the boy.

Shikamaru let his gaze wander from Sasuke to the oldest Uchiha present. He contemplated the situation.

Naruto was bothered by this one for a reason the young man could hardly place, which put _Shikamaru_ on edge faster than expected. The normally hyperactive kid acted the same around everyone; loud, obnoxious, and oh-so-full of himself. If determination was enough, Naruto would have no problems achieving his dreams. But alongside that admirable quality, he lacked common sense and, more importantly, he lacked caution.

Shikamaru clenched his teeth. His heartbeat was erratic, and he looked at the Uchiha. _His eyes are not normal,_ he thought, and glanced at Naruto. _But that can't be enough for Naruto to be...?_

"Oi! Are you even _listening_ to me!" Naruto's voice rose to a screech and his eyes flashed dangerously. His earlier mood seemed to have melted into irritation, which left no response but the same for the rest of them.

Shikamaru sighed and braced himself for one of Naruto's infamous—_long-winded—_speeches

"I didn't have to come here ya know, Shikamaru! I only _came 'cause you asked me to, damn it!_"

Shikamaru winced. Naruto _did_ have a point...

"It's just that...I'm tired and...you're not..." Naruto stuttered, apparently at a loss for words. "You're just..."

Shikamaru blinked and spun to face the smaller boy. "...?"

But Naruto had already changed directions. "What'd you think of the movie, Sasuke?" he grinned like a Cheshire. His eyes were hardly more than slits on his round, open face. "So, um, it was good, wasn't it?" he laughed unexpectedly.

This only confused the others. Shikamaru nodded dumbly, unwilling to set off another attack.

"_Well?_" Naruto demanded and raised one eyebrow comically at the two Uchiha.

"Ch," Sasuke scoffed and his eyes remained downcast. The two slender hands were in his pockets. A look of cool, arrogant disdain allowed him to appear emotionless. With his mouth pressed to a small line, the black haired young man turned away. He had no intentions to speak with Naruto, which was blatantly apparent to all.

Shikamaru glanced from one boy to the other and thought. Nothing came to mind.

_So...why do they _hate_ each other?_ _They're not so different that they have to be_ this _intense._

Naruto bristled as he stomped in place; the childish part of him seemed to want to continue yelling.

_...and yet I hear no screaming..._

Shikamaru refocused on Naruto as he tried to gauge the reason.

The blond haired boy's gaze had wandered from his classmate to the only adult. As if mesmerized, his stare caught on those black eyes. Sasuke was forgotten.

Naruto tried to grin as the Uchiha smiled slowly.

The man's faint quirk of the lips lasted no longer than an instant. Then his eerie expression returned to the previous apathetic mask.

_Cold, cold eyes..._Naruto thought and shivered.

His cheek felt as if it burned scarlet, a color to match those indolent eyes. His hand moved on its own accord, and it gently brushed against the tree parallel birthmarks on his right cheek.

_Scarred..._no. _Marked._

_A mark..._

_...of birth?_

"Good night, Naruto-kun," the low voice broke the illusion in an instant, and Naruto remembered himself as the Uchiha moved.

The oldest took Sasuke's hand. It was an action Sasuke made no effort to stop. As Naruto stared moodily at the floor, they walked off. Soon after, their dark clothing masked their existence, and only the red uchiwa could be seen.

_When did he learn my name...?_ Naruto thought dumbly, but his mouth didn't move.

_Sasuke...?_

Naruto's shoulders sagged, and his fists clenched. "Those guys _fucking_ irritate me..." he grumbled and looked at Shikamaru for an instant. "You too, ya know. What the hell ya think you're doing! Talking to them..." he continued to rant for a minute or two, but his concentration wasn't there.

Shikamaru sighed again, and looked in the direction of the two Uchiha. They were long gone. "They probably are going home by train," he noted, and watched Naruto's reaction.

The blond winced and his eyes closed partially. "I..." Naruto started. He fumbled over the words, and let his gaze fall to the ground, unwilling to meet Shikamaru's eyes. "I'm going."

Black eyes focused, and with his mind spinning with all possibilities, Shikamaru nodded. "Sleep well, Naruto." With that, he turned to the left, and raised one hand in farewell. He looked no longer at Naruto and left the younger boy to ponder how things connected.

As he shouldered his backpack, Naruto glanced briefly at the movie complex behind him. His stomach growled to remind him of his dinnerless state, and the deadweight in his hand seemed to drop further.

_What is it...?_ Naruto blinked, and stared for a movement at the bag he carried. _Oh yeah...homework...which ones was it, again...?_ The memory of Iruka surfaced in the young delinquent's mind. _A furious, screaming Iruka telling me something..._

_Aaa...something about doing homework, wasn't it? Hm. Well. I've _obviously_ not got time to do it, so I'm fine...right...?_

Naruto flinched nervously, and looked around for his homeroom teacher. Iruka was nowhere in sight on the empty road so late at night.

_Uh...early...rather..._

The fast pace he'd taken the trek with in the morning was unbelievable now.

_How the hell is it _possible_ to get that far in...fifteen?...minutes?_

His feet dragged as he walked and the backpack pulled his shoulders down.

_Tired..._

The day was more or less over, so his mind was locked into the dull haze associated with fatigue. Gravity seemed to pull especially hard on his feet. At the very base of his head. But he managed to walk on.

_Really, _really_ shouldn't do anything after work._

He groaned inwardly, and tried to hurry home.

Without his realizing, time and distance were taken up. He soon found himself outside the one-story house. The traditional garden wasn't as neatly trimmed as it should have been, as one of their two-man-family chores was to make sure it stayed clear of weeds. That was easier said than done, but the only sprouts showing were insignificant little fellows. Naruto smiled with satisfaction, and made a note to check the wellbeing of the _indoor_ plants.

_They could probably use some love about now..._he thought, and easily navigated the path to the door.

The sliding door opened at the slightest push. Naruto smiled at the bicycle he'd left standing by the door, and wiped his feet habitually on the green rug. The second door opened with similar ease, and Naruto soon realized Kakashi had _also_ returned.

Naturally, the company man's shoes were set neatly against the step, though they faced the wrong direction. With a slight smile, Naruto shrugged off his shoulder bag, and toed off his shoes while he stepped up. He reached down and righted both pairs of shoes, so the toes would face the direction the wearer wanted to go.

This done, he proceeded to open the next door. "_Tadaima_—" _I'm home,_ he murmured, afraid to wake a sleeping guardian.

But he shifted nervously as his eyes roamed.

Kneeled before him, Kakashi waited calmly in the living room. No smile adorned his face, and no traditional _Okaeri, welcome back, _met Naruto's ears. Quite the contrary, his mouth was pressed into a firm line. The first word from him was, "Naruto." His name alone. With it came the sense that he'd done something terrible.

"Kakashi..." Naruto's eyes widened slightly, all thoughts of homework long gone. "I—"

"You're late," he looked up and held Naruto's gaze. With no emotion betrayed, Kakashi simply glanced from Naruto's rumpled work clothes to his obviously neglected school bag.

_Where have you been? _

The wordless question caught Naruto by surprise.

"I just got back from work, an—"

Kakashi's eyes twitched.

It occurred to Naruto that his guardian knew 7-11's phone number, and that the next shift probably _wouldn't_ cover for him. _Damn..._"So I went with Shikamaru to his house—"

Now Kakashi's expression showed no change.

_Bad sign..._Kakashi knew Shikamaru's phone number as well. "It's not like _you're_ never late—" Naruto snapped, and his eyes flashed.

Kakashi's gaze moved away from Naruto. It centered on the small flower arrangement before the shrine that was just visible from his vantage point.

"That may be so," he allowed.

Naruto swallowed.

This conversation was nowhere near the fun, teasing remarks Kakashi normally tormented Naruto with.

Then Kakashi glanced at the phone. Beside it was a small scrap of last month's calendar. On the back of that, written in Naruto's hasty scrawl, there was a reminder.

_Kakashi...he always tells me when he's running late...at least he tells me not too long after he's supposed to be home. He calls. Or writes a note the day before. _

Naruto never had to sit alone in the darkened house.

_Never have to wonder what happened to Kakashi..._

Naruto's eyes shifted to the floor. His eyes were masked in shadow. "I'm sorry...I was wrong."

Kakashi made no reply.

"I went to see a movie with...a friend..." he mumbled, unwilling to give Shikamaru away so easily. "I should have called."

Kakashi stood up in one fluid movement and turned away. He said nothing. He made his way to the kitchen and mundane noise filled the house's eerie stillness.

_Boiling water,_ Naruto realized.

The hot liquid was shifted from kettle to pot, and the smell of green tea wafted over.

As his eyes twitched against emotion, Naruto attempted to recall happier times.

Minutes passed, and Naruto was handed a small cup. It was adorned with three leaves and a small red fox. Its eyes seemed to bore into him even as Kakashi barely recognized his presence.

The silence continued.

And then, "Naruto."

The blond looked up, and his hands clutched the handleless cup.

"I told you this morning," Kakashi held his tea close. His cup was adorned a white swirl that spiraled into a leaf. "...'we'll discuss your punishment after work'..."

Naruto breathed in the smell of green tea.

"Don't you remember?"

Naruto bit his lip, and nodded hesitantly. He vaguely recalled the rushed conversation.

Kakashi's eyes practically glowed with fury. "Don't you have anything to say?" his voice was dangerously low and heavy with unmentioned feeling. "You always have an excuse, Naruto. What is it this time?" Kakashi demanded, and threw down his cup. It jostled a little, but no tea spilled.

"...I forgot, all right!" Naruto snarled and his irritation reached its limit. "And you, acting like you're so much better—"

"Naruto!" Kakashi's voice stopped Naruto's within a moment. "You have completely ignored every rule I've set for you.

"Go.

"_Now._

"Take a bath, and we'll talk when you're done."

"...my punishment...?"

Kakashi didn't turn away. "Two weeks. You're not to go anywhere but school and work."

"That's not—!"Naruto protested, but a look from Kakashi stilled him.

"Go take a bath. Think. And then we'll talk." Kakashi promised.

As Naruto headed to the bath, Kakashi sighed and began to tidy their small house.

Within twenty minutes, Naruto was out of the bath. The boy'd also started a load of laundry while Kakashi made the morning's breakfast alongside their lunch of _onigiri_.

Warm, clean, and wearing his preferred pajamas, Naruto sat down reluctantly in front of Kakashi. He happily accepted another cup of tea.

"You always blame something other than yourself, don't you, Naruto?" Kakashi sighed. "As if the responsibility of your actions belongs to someone else...by saying you forgot, your _memory_ is at fault. Not you." Kakashi drank a little tea and motioned for Naruto to do the same. "You're not a child anymore, Naruto. You're seventeen years old. Not seven. Your duties are to me, to school, and to work, right? Once these responsibilities have been satisfied, your own desires can be met. Not before."

The young man glared sullenly at his tea and mumbled something indistinct before saying, "I'm sorry, okay? I ignored my homework and went out with a friend. Happy? I'll do everything tomorrow!"

Kakashi glanced at Naruto momentarily before he set his drink down again. "Is that all you did?" he queried.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled. He was frustrated that Kakashi would even assume he'd done more.

"No. It's not." Kakashi met Naruto's gaze once more. "You were out past midnight, and brought Shikamaru with you—_knowing_ that you're only to ride your bike at night. You walked. You endangered not only yourself, but Shikamaru as well." His voice did not rise in volume, but the intensity was enough to cut at Naruto's heart. "What would you have done if someone had approached you?"

Naruto smirked to try and lighten the mood. "I'd kick their ass! Why _else_ did you try an' teach me martial arts?" He laughed with his eyes closed in amusement. When he opened them, Kakashi was not laughing. "Uh...seriously, I'd run. Probably." He grinned, and knew the lie when he said it.

_Fat chance Uzumaki Naruto would run..._

Kakashi smiled and relief covered all other emotions on his tense face. "That right?" he chuckled, and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Good. No sense showing off your pathetic skills, anyway." He grinned.

Naruto laughed, and privately made note to hassle Kakashi for the slight.

"Now...go to bed."

Naruto's grin widened. He was only too happy to oblige. He quickly rushed into his room and easily rolled out the futon. He threw the _makura_ and comforter into place as Kakashi approached him from behind.

"Naruto," his tone softened, and a smile overtook his face. Kakashi lifted a small tube in the air.

Naruto looked at it and back to Kakashi as the older man tossed the container over.

"Use that to feed your fish." He laughed quietly at the baffled look from Naruto. "There are many different types of responsibility in the world, you know. Of those many, the duty towards living things comes first...especially those things that depend on you." He nodded at the nook in the wall where Naruto's _matsuri_ fish swam contentedly in a colorful bowl. "Whether you intend to eat it later or not, you're not to let it die."

_Another chore..._his tired feet would _not_ like the additional movement, but_...Responsibility, hm?_ He smiled at the tiny fish, and pulled himself to a standing position.

"_Ano..._" _ah, excuse me, _"Naruto...?" Kakashi smiled again, as if to apologize for his rudeness. "...no matter what you do...family...will always love you. Take care of you." He watched in silence as Naruto fed his fish.

Finally, he said what was on his mind. "I will never abandon you, Naruto." Kakashi sighed, and rubbed the back of his head.

Naruto smiled then, and continued to watch his fish. "I know, Kakashi..." he turned to look at his guardian. "I know."

The silence grew between them, and without another word, Kakashi left, and Naruto moved around clumsily to turn out the light. He laughed quietly with relief.

_Kakashi won't disown me. And I've only got two weeks punishment._

The fish splashed once, as Naruto settled into bed.

_Responsibility..._

_Two lives. _Dependent on him.

_Huh._

* * *

Tbc... 

Footnotes:

Go to the site at the end for longer explanations and pictures. (HIGHLY RECOMMENDED for further understanding of a complex culture)

* * *

1.**-kun **The suffix "kun" is not only for boys. I had this explained to me by my host-dad. He said that "kun" is attached to a person's name. The person is below the standing of the speaker. It is most commonly used with small children, or childhood friends. Itachi is _not_ using "kun" to say he likes Naruto. He's rubbing it in his face that he's older, richer, and of higher social standing than our favorite hyper-active Ninja. 

3. **Morning Musume **is a pop group in Japan. They're made up of about . . . a whole flock of girls. They're very . . . pop-music. I don't like their music. It annoys me.

4. **UchiWA and Uchiha. **Uchiha is Sasuke's last name. Uchiwa is the red-circle-thing on a white stick featured on all Uchiha merchandise. It is an Uchiwa. An uchiwa is a fan. You use it to make yourself cool. I suspect this is the Uchiha emblem because Kishimoto is like Toriyama (the DBZ creator) and likes to put weird symbolism in _every_thing (so, I guess I'm like both of 'em...). And as Trek mentioned, the uchiwa is spelled with the hiragana symbol "ha" (は), which is pronounced like the character "wa" (わ) sometimes—usually when it functions as a grammar thing. But it's pronounced "wa" in Uchiwa...I just didn't spell it "Uchiha" because I figured someone would say the two the same.

Also, the name "Uchiha" is incredibly similar to "Uchida." That's an old samurai name—very honorable, very _old _sounding.

5. **Takoyaki **is really famous where my brother was in Japan ( Hiroshima). They're little dumplings with octopus tentacles in the middle. It's chewy. I like it. It has good sauce.

6. The **entrance** to Naruto's house resembles my host parent's house. All Japanese houses will have a step up to the actual floor, to prevent it from getting dirty. The proper way to leave your shoes is to do exactly what Naruto did. That is to face them in the direction you'd leave. But most people don't do that anymore. . .

7. **Onigiri** is a rice ball.. One eats it. You can put lots of stuff in it.  
...**Tea: **The cups have no handles, and are usually small. Japanese people usually make their tea with tealeaves rather than bags. Japanese green tea is strong.

* * *

Copying the ever-loved Hana. Take out the Caps words and spaces. 

http COLON SLASH SLASH murasaki-tasselhoff DOT tripod DOT com SLASH id51 DOT html


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters, and the town "Konoha" belong to Kishimoto-sensei. The only thing I can claim is the plot.

**Warning: **Angst. Foreshadow—a lot of it... Drunkenness on a major/minor character's part. No romance. Poetic license. Need I say angst?

**

* * *

**

**Special thank you** to all of my wonderful **beta people**! I've had lots of people look at _Ai no Koto _over the last while, and it's been extraordinarily helpful. Over-the internet beta-people include: my fun & adorable friend, Pai, my new, interesting friend, Silver.

**Another special thank you** to all wonderful **people who review**. I know reviewing seems tedious, and like it's kinda useless at times, but what you tell me helps. How else am I supposed to get better? So, yeah, I appreciate all of your reviews! Even the ones that say, "more, more, more," all the time (Which makes me grin, actually...). And especially the ones that say, "I was confused about..." Everyone knows my major weaknesses are clarity and organization...(thus the really long outlines). But, I usually don't know how to FIX the clarity thing, so, suggestions are amazingly helpful. Otherwise I sit here going, "hmmm..." for a long time and stare at the screen.

* * *

**May 2005 Note**: I majorly edited this Chapter for clarity (instead of studying for my Calc final. Go figure). Very few major changes. 

**Edit:** August 14, 2005. Minor grammatical changes. Restructured chapters.

**NOTE: **Italics are not random; I italicize parts of words to throw the stress where I want it to go. It doesn't spell anything (on purpose). Basically, if you were saying it, it'd be the "up" part. Still confused? Read my (in progress) essay:

http COLON SLASH SLASH murasaki-tasselhoff DOT tripod DOT com SLASH id75 DOT html

_**Without further ado, the story.

* * *

**_

愛の事

_Ai no Koto_

_by Taes_

**Chapter Four **

"_Kiotsuke_," _Stand up. _Hyuga called from behind and he successfully brought an end to the idle chatter. "_Rei." Bow. "Onegaishimasu_," _Please,_ the long haired boy's voice, dull as everyone else's, remained on the same pitch after the third syllable. Naruto winced. _How...robot-ish..._he thought. Occasionally, he would try something to make the traditional greetings more interesting, but few agreed with his ideas of 'proper.' Iruka was particularly strict when it came to manners, much to Naruto's regret. He looked to the side, wondered how Asuma would react to foolishness, and tried to hold his breath. _Laughing isn't a good idea here..._he stifled the chortle growing in his throat and hastily returned to his book.

When he looked up again, Asuma was drawing on the board again, labeling a messy circle with things like π/3 and whatnot alongside simple problems. Bored, he turned away, only to catch Sasuke staring at him. _Guh. Sasuke...looking at me...If I don't do something soon, he'll think I'm nervous. _Naruto fiddled with his pencil, and stared at the board intently. He copied down the homework for the evening, glanced back at the problem, and punched a few things in his calculator. Then he looked back at Sasuke. _He's not paying attention...good. _He glanced at Shikamaru, sound asleep to his right. _Maybe I'll take a nap. _He yawned, put his head down and closed his eyes.

_Red. It was a harsh color, a deep crimson darkened with secrets untold. A turning wheel in the center separated to three pinpoints, and the red pulled together to form an eye. Red on white. _

Naruto shuddered, and pursed his lips._ What was Sasuke doing with that creep, anyway?_

"Nara...Uzumaki. Wake up. I'm talking to you two as well." Asuma interrupted, and motioned with his hand, cross as ever, towards the wall. "Stand up if you can't keep your eyes open. We're having class here, and I'm assigning partners." Shikamaru opened one sleepy eye, looked at Naruto, and the two of them shrugged.

"...this is way too much energy for math class..." Shikamaru mumbled, pushed his chair out, stretched, and moved to lean against the wall. "Keh." He glared at the floor moodily, and Naruto snickered.

"You aren't getting up, idiot?" Sasuke asked quietly, a smirk complimenting his laughing eyes. In response, Naruto stuck his tongue out and stubbornly sat up straighter. A quiet chuckle. Naruto's eyes twitched.

Asuma looked from one student to the next, sighed, and looked back to his paper on the podium. He picked it up, and paced in front of the blackboard as the students fidgeted in front of him. "So, first group, I want Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji, second group…" he continued to name the rest of the third years as he walked the length of the platform. Naruto glanced at Sakura, and hoped.

_I think I_'_d stay awake if Sakura-chan was in my group..._he daydreamed and imagined the pink haired girl sternly lecturing him over the boring unit circle. In another daydream, she complimented him on an equally worthless seventy-percent test-score. Maybe she'd come to tutor him on the weekend, or work on homework together after school. He sighed happily, and buried his head in his arms. _Sakura-chan...yep. I'd stay awake then._ Visions of her smile, of her laughing with him during lunch filled his head. Blissful, Naruto blocked out all other sounds of the classroom.

There was a slight thump at the head of the classroom. Footsteps echoed vaguely in Naruto's head. "Uzumaki." _Maybe I can give her some flowers. Wonder if- she likes cherry blossoms? _"Uzumaki _Na_ruto." _Nah. Maybe roses would be better. _"UZUMAKI!"

Naruto opened his eyes slightly. Asuma fumed before him. "Uh...ano...Asuma-sen...sei..." he trailed off. _I'm dead._

The class snickered, and stage whispers filled the air. "That guy's always in trouble," or, "Glad I'm not him!" drifted back to Naruto.

"You're with Haruno Sakura, and—" Naruto's eyes widened, and a wide grin spread across his face. He giggled quietly, and closed his eyes. In front of him, Sakura's shoulders slumped, and a low moan could be heard across the room. Naruto didn't notice. _Lucky after all...now, anybody else is fine, just not—_"Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto's jaw dropped open. _Wh...wha? _He clenched his fists, and imagined punching Sasuke across the room, but Sakura's elated scream brought Naruto back to the real world. _I hate my luck. _

Naruto stole a glance at Sasuke, but the other boy remained as still as ever, with his eyes partially covered by his falling hair, and mouth obscured by his hands. Typical Uchiha behavior. Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I am _not_ working with him! It's stupid, he's stupid, and I. Won't. Do. It." Asuma turned away, and started to return to the front of the class, as if he'd expected some such reaction from the blond haired boy. "Asuma sen_se_i!" the remainder of the class snickered quietly. "I can't believe this," Naruto moaned.

He looked up at their teacher, waited for instructions, and looked bored. "Starting tomorrow morning, I'd like you all to sit in the order I called groups by. You're to check the podium if you forget, and for now, rearrange yourselves so you can work together. Then start on the sixth problem." The sounds of rearranged furniture and partners wandering filled the air. Naruto sighed, dragged his chair and notebook over to Sasuke's desk, and hoped that that this sharing session wouldn't end in pain.

"Hello stupid Sasuke." He greeted, and fiddled with his pencil. "Don't get in my way." He met Sasuke's gaze, and his blue eyes narrowed.

Sasuke put his hands on the desk, and tapped the book with his pencil. "Stole the words from my mouth," he noted coolly. They glared. Not a moment had passed, and the air between them was heavy with unspoken irritation.

"Gu...good morning, Sasuke," a quiet voice interrupted. Naruto's eyes flickered to his side, and he smiled easily when he noted the pink haired Sakura. Her charming, cute smile twitched when she noted Naruto, and her expression tightened. "Naruto,"

"G'morning!" Naruto chirped, and his smile widened as his eyes closed with pleasure. _She noticed me!_ The more he thought about it, even being paired with evil Sasuke wasn't bad, compared to being paired with _Sa_kura-chan. "H-hey, don't ya think that this is kinda fun? Getting to work with someone else in class, I mean, I'm so bad at Math it's a nice relief..." he babbled, a happy, naïve expression overcoming his aggravation with the Uchiha. He opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of Sakura's smile.

Sakura had focused her attention completely on Sasuke, and apparently hadn't heard a word Naruto uttered. "—and the homework—"

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto began, a pleading expression dominating his face, sans eyes.

The pink haired girl was seriously annoyed now, and the false smile dropped completely when she turned to regard the blond boy. "_What_, Naruto?" she snapped, and to Naruto her lovely green eyes might as well have been white.

Naruto chuckled nervously, and glanced at the clock. _Crap. Most of the class period left...wait. Is that bad?_ "You're really, really cute, ya know," more of that dry laughter, "And I was thinking,"

"NO!" Sakura screamed. The remainder of the class shifted their eyes from notebooks to the group farthest back. Many exchanged glances, and smirked at Naruto. Everyone seemed to guess the same thing; Naruto was flirting with Sakura.

Naruto's smile twitched, and threatened to collapse. "No? But I didn't—" he protested weakly, as if he implored she be gentle.

"I'm not going out with you. Now or _ev_er!" Sakura hissed, and furiously tapped her notebook. "We're working on math." With that, and a small, insufferable smile from Sasuke, she turned away.

Naruto stared, disappointed. For the next few minutes, he watched Sakura explain the math to slow Sasuke, and daydreamed. _What'd it be like if I were him...?_ He wondered, and imagined himself as the object of everyone's attention. _I sure as hell wouldn't be so prissy,_ he decided, and grinned. "Ya know," he interrupted, and pointed at Sakura's paper. "That one's negative." Sakura looked vaguely surprised, and a tinge of pink touched her cheeks. She glared at Naruto. "And I could use some help, too, Sakura." Once again, her eyes narrowed. "But you can help Sasuke now, 'since he's in your class and all, and can get help any ol' time, but can you help me during lunch? I mean, we're teammates! We should eat lunch together. It'll be—"

"I SAID NO!" this time her cry didn't quite surprise their classmates, but it sure as hell hurt Naruto's ears. He touched them gingerly, and opened his eyes a bit. They'd shut automatically at the assault on his senses, and he wasn't certain it was safe to open them.

_Screw it._ Naruto grumbled, and turned away from his group. _She'll be a lot happier to hear from me if Sasuke weren't around. It's just...I mean, she has a reputation or...screw it. _His thoughts just annoyed him more, so Naruto tried to stop thinking. Like most times he tried to do this, it didn't work. _Thoughts are kinda...automatic. _

"Fine." Naruto grumbled. "I'm not helping you," he warned, and turned away as he glared into the distance. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke responded. Naruto's angry expression caved into a small frown, and he stifled a sigh. _Who gives a care? Stupid...teenagers..._

"Uzumaki! Get back to work!" Asuma called, loud enough to startle Naruto out of his thoughts. "None of your monkeyshines," he warned. Naruto winced. _Hm,_ and turned around. He glanced at the math book, watched as Sakura explained more problems, and let his thoughts wander.

The remainder of the class period passed in relative peace with only mild comments from Naruto, and quiet responses from his favorite pink haired classmate. Sasuke ignored him altogether, and acted as if neither Naruto nor his comments were of any consequence.

Finally, the bell rang, and Neji called, "_Kiritsu_," the class stood, and as they bowed, said, "_Arigatou gozaimashita_." Naruto grabbed his notebook, and flew out the door at a trot to catch up to the teacher.

"Y'know, sensei, _partnerships_ work better than groups," he called, but Asuma, like everyone else, didn't hear him.

Naruto stopped, mouth set in a fine line. His eyes closed momentarily, and he swallowed once. His hands clenched into small fists, and slowly, he began to turn back.

"Oi," a voice called. "Naruto." Shikamaru, rarely one to talk at all, raised his voice to carry the length of the hallway. Naruto's expression was muddled with confusion, surprise, and a little bit of...something...showing clearly towards the dark haired boy. Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pant pockets, barely obscured by the untucked shirt. It occurred to Naruto that his friend's shirt was unbuttoned, and left partially open at the top. His lips twitched. Maybe Shikamaru was too lazy to button them all, _or maybe_, he mused, _he cares about appearances after all. _

"What?" Naruto grumbled, but his smile had already returned.

Shikamaru's scowl was enough of an answer, but the other boy seemed inclined to speak. "Hey, you wanna eat lunch?" The understood "_together_" rang clearly between them, and Naruto's smile widened into a grin. He nodded without a trace of hesitation, and Shikamaru's mouth lifted slightly. It was not _quite_ a smile, but definitely not a smirk. _That, _Naruto decided, _is close enough._ They exchanged glances briefly, and parted ways.

The next three classes were blurs in Naruto's mind, as they consisted of studies Naruto had neglected. He struggled to stay awake from the minute he sat down and sat up straight in effort to fool his mind into believing it was _not_ naptime.

The break for lunch began, and Naruto swiftly pulled his _obento_ from its hideaway. He slid the door open, stepped into the hall, and crossed to the fire escape closest to his class. Shikamaru, predictably, lay on the cold metal as if he enjoyed it, and upon reflection, Naruto deemed it quite nice in the heat. He sat down, wordlessly pulled out his chopsticks, and offered an _umeboshi_ to his friend.

Shikamaru's lips twitched, but he declined. "I don't need anything like that," he grumbled, and his eyes remained on the sky. While Naruto ate his food, Shikamaru stared at the clouds, and to Naruto, it seemed he'd found some peace. _High above the rest of us..._he reflected. Shikamaru broke the comfortable silence after Naruto had finished. "Naruto," he began, and the boy ignored the urge to roll his eyes. _Guh. I _know_ my name already..._he thought. "Sakura's just a girl." Naruto snorted. "I meant," he glared, "she's young and stupid. Don't pay attention to her, all right?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Naruto almost laughed, but his heart was too heavy. However, his eyes brightened. Shikamaru had given him advice on girls. Shika_ma_ru

"And Sasuke's just a..." he struggled for words. Intrigued, Naruto peered silently at his friend. "Prick." Now Naruto did laugh. His friend scowled, and added, "A fucked up prick."

"Try tellin' me something I don't know," he grinned, but Shikamaru didn't reply. Instead, they sat in silence, and watched the clouds drift in the clear blue sky. Naruto sighed. _Yep...there's definitely something _to_ clouds. _

_They're free.

* * *

_

Naruto shuffled his feet. _Bored. _The foods that needed to be put out had been up for hours now; he'd swept the floor twice, and even cleaned behind the counter. All that remained to be done was straightening. This basically meant that he needed to move misplaced sandwiches to the right spot and make certain all the magazines were in place. _If I get _really_ bored, I could wash the windows_. _Anything, but scavenging the store for misplaced items._ _Guh...I hate that part...too much walking..._

Naruto glanced at the basket to the left of his register, and sighed. Each of his homemade nigiri had been placed in the basket with utmost care, but nobody noticed them. _Who'd want something I made when they can have prepackaged, guaranteed-fresh salmon or tuna-mayo? _"Ch." Naruto scoffed.

_Such people have no imagination and _that_ kind of person has no right to eat my super-original, great-for-your-taste-buds, Naruto-made nigiri. _Naruto's expression slid into a frown. "My poor nigiri..." he crooned, and scooped all three rice balls into his arms. "If nobody else will eat you, _pah_ on them! What kinda boring guy _wouldn't_ want peanut-butter-tuna?" With a sigh, Naruto sank to floor, and his chin _thunked_ quietly on the countertop. _Bored._ He thought again. _Bored, bored, bored..._

_Ten thirty at night, and nothing to do_. "Aaar...mph." Naruto swallowed the vocal exercise—not_ a scream of boredom_—and stretched. He glanced at the windows critically. _They probably don't need cleaning_, he decided, yawned, and stifled another sigh. _I wonder what would happen if...my teacher eats my test—or me—and tells me to do it again? Or become undigested? _

_How would I be undigested? Would I hafta be _born_ again?_

The door opened, and Naruto glanced to his left. "_Irashaimase_," _welcome, _he greeted halfheartedly, and smiled a little in that direction. But as soon as his head turned, Naruto's nose wrinkled and his hand flew to his mouth. _Ug, that guy smells like cheap beer...or really, really bad sake..._the stench was so powerful Naruto's eyes twitched. He wanted to close them, but stiffly he bowed, and tried not to back away.

The man seemed oblivious to Naruto's turmoil. "Oh? Hey, wha' yu wan' pretty lady?" Naruto's eyes twitched closed, then open. The old man, _I know he's over fifty_, was dressed in an old fashioned robe similar to those his principal wore sometimes. White hair was long and easily reached the man's waist. The red coat over gray hakuma made for an interesting outfit—especially with the tall _geta_—one could say, but Naruto didn't concentrate on that. He was too busy trying to understand the old man's comment.

"Huh?" he asked dumbly, mouth slightly open. "Are you talking to me?"

The geezer leered at Naruto. "Oh, tha's ri-h doll," he stumbled to the left, and nodded towards the back of the store. "Wai don' we go tha' way, an' I'll wa-it for _yo_u..." the old man spun around suddenly, and his lecherous expression was aimed once again in Naruto's direction. He seemed particularly interested in Naruto's chest, the boy was startled to find. "Don' worra baybee," the man smirked, "the'll grow big enuff!"

Naruto felt his polite expression fall. "You," he pointed at the man, "_guy,_ are in my shop." The man stared stupidly, still concentrating on Naruto's _under_developed chest. "And shut the hell up! I'm a _dude, _not a girl, ya perv!" the _gen_tleman laughed uproariously, and Naruto was surprised to find the man's laughter was as high and giddy as a kid's.

"Yer so _fun_ny." He laughed again, and started towards the bathroom, with one hand on his over-robe. Naruto watched suspiciously and remained of half a mind to throw the pervert out. Before he could do such a thing, however, the unthinkable began. Naruto's eye began to twitch.

In dream-like horror, the hand slipped through a sleeve. The coat started dropping, and Naruto's mouth fell with it. _Wha the...hell...is going on here?_ The man took a few steps towards the bathroom, and clothing was dropped along the wobbling path the old man chose. "I'ma wai'n fo ya, swee..." the man slurred, and within minutes, the old man was lost behind the bathroom door.

Naruto's eyes couldn't get any bigger.

"..." Naruto was dazed, and finally he looked back at the clock.

"Fuck."

"..." his gaze returned to the clothes, and he looked from the floor to the bathroom. Slowly, Naruto picked up the phone, and started dialing the number for home.

One ring.

Two.

Three.

...six.

The phone picked up, and Kakashi's voice filled Naruto's ears. "'lo. This is Hatake. I'm not in, as I'm helping my son" Naruto beamed at the title. He was certain no one but Kakashi would call him that willingly, "get groceries to the little old lady's house—" Naruto's face fell into an irritated scowl. _Little old _la_dy_? _Uh-h_uh "—down the street, and her cat got stuck on a roof. I'll get back to you as soon as possible." The machine beeped.

_Great,_ Naruto thought, and left what had to be the strangest message of his life. "Hey. Um. I'm at work, and there's this guy who just walked in here...I think he's drunk, and he, uh, started undressing and stuff and..." he trailed off, and laughter bubbled in his voice, "er, he's in the bathroom. What should I do? Call me when you get the chance."

And that was that for several minutes.

Naruto looked around the store and decided cleaning wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

The pale moon shone dismally on the road before him, and Naruto dragged his feet forward. He was intent on getting home before Kakashi got any _more_ worried. After Naruto's strange conversation with the answering machine, Naruto was left alone for a few minutes. Soon after, his adopted-father returned the call, amusingly no less confused than the barely-informed bystander he was. Naruto always assumed Kakashi knew _every_thing there was to know, so his confusion was a rare treat. However, as soon as the situation was clarified, Naruto was ordered to call the police, bag the clothes, and avoid the Naked Man at all costs. 

Naruto cackled at the memory.

The police toted the pervert out gently, as Naruto was disappointed to find out, and lectured the man—now in a drunken stupor—lengthily on manners. He supposed the old geezer was escorted home, and hopefully fined heavily. Naruto kicked a lonely rock on the path, and sighed into his shirt. _Too much to hope for him being arrested, I guess..._he sighed again, and looked up at the deep purple sky.

A smile on his lips, Naruto's gaze fell to the empty road. And he wondered. His eyes roamed across the blackness, and he let the smile fade a little. He allowed his eyes to droop with sleep. Slowly, his feet carried him to the center of the road, and like a child, he wandered down the black—gray concrete, really—and stopped. A double line marked the lanes; one was for traffic coming towards him, the other line for traffic going away. There were only two lines, and almost instinctively Naruto's hand went to his face to touch his cheek. _Not two for me...three. Just three._

Other than those three birthmarks, his face could be symmetrical—_or_ _almost_, _anyway—_and Naruto was well aware of that. _Almost. But not quite...th_at_'s me._

Unsettled by his thoughts, Naruto looked down the street, and walked forward with his eyes trained on the ground. He listened for cars from either direction, and waited for something to happen. In the chill air, Naruto shivered. He tried to convince himself it was from the cold.

Agitated now, Naruto shifted uneasily in his steps, and fought the urge to twitch. With a _look_ forward and then behind, Naruto made a diagonal to the sidewalk. No one would want to be in the middle of the road on such a night. He, a high school kid shivering in the dark, stood. In the houses that loomed above him, only a few lights shone. So he was. _Alo_ne. Naruto was completely alone.

So stricken by the thought, Naruto's eyes widened, but soon his pupils shrunk to pinpricks. He looked forward desperately, and he took a few hesitant steps down the sidewalk before his gaze was pulled to the one source of light—a lamp across the street—and blinked. Underneath the hazy cloud of illumination stood a heavily silhouetted man.

Naruto squinted, and scanned the unmoving man's face as _he_ walked down the path. Naruto's shoes clicked and scuffed loudly to his own ears, but the man was silent to Naruto. Immobile even then, he was a mystery..._like the night_.

Naruto cleared ground, and slowly the features pulled into definition. Naruto's heart skipped. White, wh_ite_ skin...slender arms and hair smooth and black; hair that was _pull_ed back loosely. Narrow eyes, emotionless gaze, and gently frowning mouth—_so soft_.

Uchiha.

_But no..._not_ Sasuke. _Naruto thought, and looked away, back towards the way he'd come. Hesitantly, he raised a hand in greeting to the taller man, and turned his gaze back towards the lamp. When his eyes returned to the place the man had been, Naruto's heart skipped again.

_Dark. _

Empty.

_Al_on_e._

The light shone still on the gray concrete, but no one was there to create a shadow. Naruto stood again in the darkness on the empty street. Alone.

* * *

tbc... 

Footnotes:

Go find the longer, making-sense, versions on the address bellow. These are _extremely_ short to keep all of this under a page.

1. "**_Kiotsuke…Rei_**." "_Onegaishimasu_" "_Arigatogozaimasu_" Traditionally said at the beginning and end of classes. The idea is for the students to properly humble themselves before their teachers and just show their respect for their teachers.

2. High school has **three years**, not four.

3. **Monkeyshine** prank (1828).

4. **Classroom appearance**… (Go look at the picture) The important part: the teacher is on an elevated platform with a podium. So even if they're around the same size as the kids (which some of them are), the teacher will be higher up.

5. **_Hiruyasumi_** is lunch-time, but unlike American lunch-periods, _Hiruyasumi_ (lit, mid-day break) is an hour long. I should mention that class periods are also an hour long, and between classes there's a ten minute break.

6. "**_Irashaimase_**." "Irashai." short form for Irashaimase. "Welcome to the store."


	6. Chapter Five

"**Thank you" people who review! Thank you to everyone who helps edit and beta!**

**Edit: **August 14, 2005. **  
**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto characters, and the town "Konoha" belong to Kishimoto-sensei. The only thing I can claim is the plot.

**Warning: **.Angst. Foreshadow—a lot of it... No romance (yet). Poetic license. Please remember that however Naruto reacts in this doesn't necessarily reflect my opinions.

* * *

愛の事 

_Ai no Koto_

_by Taes_

**Chapter Five**

Amused laughter met the students' ears. "You will see these more than you'd like," Asuma noted, and a few students groaned quietly. "The unit circle will haunt you for the next year or two if you don't learn it, and longer than that if you pursue science or math related fields. So you'd better have this memorized by the test..." Asuma went on, and Naruto toned the teacher's words out as he buried his head in his hands.

_Gah..._he thought. _Head. Hurts._ Absentmindedly, Naruto twirled his pencil and tapped his eraser on the desk. An image formed in his mind, and Naruto pulled out his notebook. Opened it to a blank page, and started to doodle. In his picture, Asuma stood at the front of the classroom; he was looking out at the students. Naruto enjoyed drawing as if _he_ stood at the front—not Asuma—and in his elation, Naruto's peers were transformed into fanciful animals.

_Hehehe...Shikamaru's definitely a...er, well. _He tapped his eraser again. The idea soon came to him. _A cat. A lazy, sleeping _cat. Once again, Naruto busily scratched on the paper. _Heh. Now...what can I do for dear ol' Sasuke...?_

An image of Sasuke standing just outside a streetlight's glow filled Naruto's head. The boy's skin glowed faintly as features blended and blurred into a single shade of white. Black eyes turned slowly red, and Naruto shuddered. _Creepy, creepy..._

"Uzumaki," Asuma growled, and Naruto blinked as his head fell and knocked against the desk. "When's that manga of yours going to be published again?"

Naruto shook his head dully. "Wha?"

"Your manga. Didn't you say you'd have it published by, oh, next week?" the edge behind those words made Naruto stare sullenly at his pencil.

"Manga?" Naruto asked dully. "Yeah...by next Thursday, actually." He heard the students laugh quietly in front of him; his hands clenched into fists, and his eyes narrowed.

"So," Asuma drawled, and started down the row Naruto sat in. "On Monday, when I see you next, you'll be wide awake and ready to go, right?" More laughter from the students, and Asuma's wry smile widened.

_Bastard, _Naruto grumbled silently, but pulled himself to a sitting position. "Yep," he replied, and Asuma's eyes twitched. _Not expecting that, were you? Ha!_

"Good—"

"—good to go." Naruto began. Asuma's smile failed, and he stopped to regard Naruto. "Next Monday." Naruto continued and his smile mirrored Asuma's; it was edgy, probing, and indisputably mean.

Asuma frowned as Naruto met his gaze. He seemed troubled, but not disturbed, and the teacher quickly found an opening to break contact. He peered at Naruto's drawing. "What's this?"

"Nothing—" Naruto began, and made to snap the notebook shut.

"Oh, really?" Asuma's eyes gleamed. He put one hand on Naruto's notebook, and forced Naruto to meet his gaze. "So, you don't mind me looking at your math notes then, do you?"

"..." Naruto's gaze fell with his hands.

Asuma opened the book, flipped through the doodles and sketches, and stopped at the latest page. "More drawings for your manga, eh?" he smiled again, but gone was the heartlessness. Now he was just...Asuma. A teacher, doing his job. He put one hand on the page, and absently glanced opposite it to check for further notes, of which there were none. His hands paused, and as he looked at Naruto, Asuma neatly pulled the sheets of drawings from the book. He turned away, and started towards the front.

"Monday, Naruto."

"...next Monday." Naruto echoed. He looked back at the emptied book, and for a moment his hair covered his eyes. Hidden. His mouth tightened, not to frown, not to cry, but his muscles twitched with effort. "...next Monday..." a thought now, an idea. N_o_w his mouth twitched upwards, and he lifted blue eyes to the front. He stretched slowly, and let his smirk return. "...but not today." And with that, Naruto put his head back on the desk.

_Completely silent now. _Blue eyes closed, he daydreamed, and wondered what animal Sasuke would be. _Or, more importantly, whaddabout me? _

As he pondered these important ideas, Naruto watched the sun in the window. Bright, yellow-orange, the golden disk was like a coin in the pale blue sky, obscured only occasionally by white clouds. _Don't think anyone's ever gotten it right..._Naruto observed. _It's not really a yellow flower, and it definitely isn't a red _dot. He looked back at the chalkboard, and then to Sakura. _Wonder what Sakura thinks...?_

"All right class...Nara. Uzumaki." Both boys looked up at their names. "Get in your groups; the next ten minutes is for homework." He looked sternly from Shikamaru to Naruto. "And I expect you to work on Math, children." Naruto rolled his eyes as the rest of the class giggled.

"_Oi, oi_,_" _Naruto chided. "I'm not _always_ off task, ya know, teach." In the commotion of group-making, however, students moved—like a heard of elephants to water—the desks together, and Naruto's sullen comment was left unheard. "_Keh._"

Sasuke looked up at him, while Sakura chatted amiably with her preferred classmate.

The three sat together grudgingly, but they managed to put their grievances aside and pull out their notebooks. As they flipped to the assigned pages,

_to the clock roamed Sasuke's _

_eyes. _

Naruto's lips twitched with apprehension, but he focused his gaze on Sakura as she posed a question. He barely heard her words, but Sasuke apparently did. _So we're good. And I can just sit back and—_

"Even an idiot like you should understand this one, eh, Naruto?" Ino had turned about in her chair, a delighted smirk on her face. Everyone in the class had noticed the tension between the blonde haired boy and Sasuke, and several of the latter's would-be-lovers had used this unspoken rivalry to her advantage. _Already. _

"...so that means you're done with it, right?" Shikamaru lazily grumbled as he jabbed a pencil at Ino's arm. "So let's go. The sooner we're done with this, the sooner I get back to sleep."

"Well, give me a sec, Shikamaru. A girl needs her time—"

Shikamaru's head dropped momentarily into his notebook. "So quit bugging _them_, idiot, and get back to work."

Ino didn't seem to have much to say to that.

Someone else, however, did. "Well said!" a courageous voice boomed through the classroom. Both groups turned to observe the shimmering eyes of one Rock Lee. The tall, lanky boy had removed himself from his assigned group. "I, for one, have worked studiously on these beautiful, difficult problems, and have completed the next three days of assignments!" the bowl-haired boy seemed to glow with pleasure. Sakura sank into her seat with an expression of distaste.

A quiet "_suck up_," was heard from Sakura as she tried to keep from scowling too terribly. _He's _so_ much worse than Sasuke it's not even funny...that hair...those eyes...what is he, Chinese? Ha! _Sakura thought.

Sasuke scoffed, none-too-quietly. Only his eyes were visible as he studied the textbook; his head rested on steepled hands. "Doing the work doesn't mean you understand it," he noted, and the two girls around him swooned with loud exclamations of undying-love. Sasuke's icy gaze remained fixed.

Lee's smile faded, and a l_i_ght disappeared from br_i_ght eyes. "You believe I don't understand," he noted coolly. Clenched into fists, previously lax hands moved tautly to his sides. "I should like to know why...when I study more than all, work harder than any of you—"

From book to the challenging gaze, cool eyes strayed. "I know," the Uchiha began, still quietly, "you," he was _quite _direct in his assault, "don't understand," a pause as eyes flickered from eyes to text, "because of..." Lee's hands, warm and taut, shook, "your _eyes_."

"I, Rock Lee," the boy began, and his voice grew with each word. Unperturbed, Sasuke met his gaze and held it. Across the room, Asuma glanced at the blooming furor. "may be no genius," his mouth spat the word, and Naruto flinched at the rebuke, _not for me, _he thought, "such as _you_," another wound,

_Oh. _Closed for a moment,

then flickered Naruto's

eyes.

"but I will show you. I can beat your birthright" now Sasuke's eyes flickered with anger, with morose pain. "with determination." Lee crowed. "In the classroom, or outside of it—"

Without looking up, Sasuke's shoulders rose as his legs uncurled, followed soon by long, graceful arms.

White, wh_ite_ hands fell to the desk, and Lee's defiant words fell off numbed lips. He didn't look up, and his shoulders rose as his legs uncurled, followed soon by long, graceful arms. Like a marionette, his head lifted last, and even then his eyes were unfocused, _cold and __definitely_

_O_th_er. _

Eyes flickered.

"Are you," _always direct_—Naruto thought, "challenging me?" the quiet voice held an edge not even Asuma possessed.

Lee pulled himself up to full length. "For the attention of a lovely young woman," his eyes briefly flickered to Sakura, "I would do most anything!" for an instant, his determination was heightened _by the "fire of youth's love,"_ Naruto mused, and Lee's tiny eyes gleamed with such an inner flame. Naruto would have hooted, if not for the glowering Uchiha. "I will protect you from this foul beast for the rest of my life, dearest Sakura-san," now Naruto's eyes narrowed, "and save you from his heartlessness, sweetest chipmunk!"

Sasuke's eyes flickered. Narrowed.

Sakura jumped up in an instant, and her hand moved swiftly through the charged air. _Crack! _The sound of a palm on cheek echoed across the room, and almost unanimously black haired students cringed into books.

Sakura, Naruto noted with glee, was livid. His eyes jumped to Lee's slightly slumped form. Lee, Naruto soon saw with irritation, was ecstatic—if dazed from the impact.

Naruto made a face.

Eyes..._flick_. Sasuke stared dumbly at the madly-giggling third-year boy. He sat down in one fluid motion, and the air of _power _faded. On the edge of his seat, Naruto glanced at Asuma, and waited for his reaction. Like Sasuke, he seemed taken aback for an instant.

And then, "_Phf." _The teacher's remarkable clamor of laughter roared from one end of the room to the other. The windows shook with it, and students turned amazed eyes to the normally stoic math teacher. This continued for several moments.

"Ah, Sasuke," the teacher finally began, and Sasuke's glazed eyes met a sparkling gaze. "You might want to watch out," he chuckled a moment, and glanced with interest to a furiously blushing Sakura, "for young flowers," Sasuke's dumb stare continued, "And determined saplings." More chuckles. "Your trio is hereby dismissed. I want Sakura paired with Tenten," he went on to further distribute groups, and Naruto hoped briefly to be paired with his friend. "—Ino with Shikamaru," Naruto scowled at the smiling teacher, and grumbled. "And Sasuke with Naruto."

"_**What**?_" Naruto screeched. Heads turned, and giggles emerged again.

"You heard me," Asuma drawled, and Naruto's mouth found itself pursed against complaints. "Protect Uchiha from your classmates."

Eyes _fli..._Sasuke's—_red_ flew the thought—eyes. "Uzumaki," Sasuke repeated dryly, and a smirk tugged at his lips. Naruto's pout deepened, and his eyes narrowed to tiny, thin indents.

Asuma nodded. "Now, back to work, students. This isn't free time, much as it may seem," the tall man chortled.

Returned to the text, Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm stuck with _you, _of all people..." Naruto's complaints fell on deaf ears as Sasuke continued to stare at the problem. "So what the hell is the deal with this problem, anyway?" Sasuke declined comment as Naruto fiddled with a pencil. _Crud. No more talking to Sakura..._Naruto's head slid onto the desk with a quiet _thump_.

A slight pause, and eyes _fl..._

The pencil on paper scratched mechanically as Sasuke wrote an answer, and then a pause. A slight scuffle, and the sounds of erasing filled Naruto's ears. More writing. Naruto sighed with exasperation, and lifted up his eyes.

The bell chimed its cheerful tune, and at Hyuga's dull, "_Kiotsuke_," the students rose from their seats, Naruto among them. "_Rei_," they bowed as one, and murmured, as one, "_Arigatogozaimasu_," and then they shoved their desks back into rows as Asuma made his escape. Naruto shoved his notebook and pencil to his side, and turned away from Sasuke. The black haired boy didn't notice.

Naruto's head turned, and he caught Sakura's eye with windmilling arms. "Saku_ra,_" he called, voice atwitter with amusement. "You've got some arm, ya know that?" Sakura blushed, and made her way towards the door. "An' ya know what? I _like_ that. I won't ever have to worry about you, will I?" Quick footsteps, stifled giggles from friends, "so, whaddaya say? Why don't we eat lunch together, 'kay?"

Sakura's face flamed as pink as her namesake, and Naruto beamed at the array of color. "You're worse than Lee," Sakura hissed, and for a moment, Naruto was stalled. He blinked in confusion, and Sakura's pink face flamed red. "_No! I don't want _any_thing to do with you!" _her voice so quiet, it was hoarse with the tension.

_Tension between us, too. _Naruto's thoughts fell back, as always, to the enigmatic, infuriating boy called _Uchiha_. "...okay, maybe today's not a good day," Naruto murmured, and Sakura bustled out of the classroom. Naruto's eyes—bleak and hurting—followed. Slowly, Naruto gathered his thoughts, and he shakily placed one foot forward.

_Red _ey_es, _once black, trailed his back.

Bleak and foreboding

Eyes _f_...

eyes.

* * *

The bell chimed ominously in Naruto's ears as he ran down the hall. Ten minutes seemed as a moment, and there he was, late to the class taught by Iruka, of all people. Naruto certainly didn't want to be in trouble with the teacher _again, _so he practically flew from one end of the school to the next. As soon as Naruto reached the classroom, however, the door closed in his face, despite nonverbal protests. Iruka walked, _damn quick_, Naruto noted, and his so-called comrades shut the door—_in my face! What's up with that? _With one toe, Naruto tried to slide the door over, but something was caught on the tracks. He pursed his lips, and hoped it was just someone's forgotten shoulder bag. _I don't need this, _he whined silently, and he silently _looked_ daggers at his classmate. _Oh-so-innocent, these friendly foes of mine..._Behind him, Naruto heard Iruka sigh. Naruto _knew_ what the teacher was thinking. 

He almost kicked the door. His eyebrows knit in irritation, and his aggravation turned swiftly to out-right anger. Iruka passed him in the hallway; the man headed for the teacher's entrance on the opposite end. He didn't comment on the door being stuck even when Naruto turned a pleading look in the teacher's direction. _Wh_y? Naruto groaned aloud, and dropped his books. _Yosh! _He thought, and pulled at the sliding door with as much force as he could muster—

—only to collide, headfirst with the nearest desk.

"—_rei_…" Yamanaka finished lamely, and _ni-no-gokumi, class five,_ bowed in unison. Naruto could have sworn he heard snickers mixed among the traditional reply, and just barely managed to mumble along with the others, "_Onegaishimasu_…" _please, _as he ducked back out the door to grab his books while Iruka rustled papers. _Thanks, teach..._Naruto thought, _he's gotta be ready to go already. _He smiled to himself, and moved quietly to his seat. _So he's waiting for me, _Naruto sat down, and pulled a pencil out of his uniform pocket.

As Naruto dug through his papers, a quiet voice floated to the front of the class. "—said they _knew..."_ —papers crunched and slid loudly as rough hands grappled with them— "of 'is hair! I mean what kinda..." the voices faded under the noise Naruto consciously made, "Salary...?" the words were lost again "Yeah...!" and again. Their smothered chuckles couldn't be ignored. Naruto's eyes focused on the board ahead, and he smiled as widely as he dared.

"My parents are _so _right..."

Iruka cleared his throat, and smiled down at the class from his podium. _Deaf? Or dead to their words? _"So, ah, now that we're all ready to go..." his eyes closed as his smile grew, and the students felt they _knew_ his plans. All the jokes were forgotten. _He's going to tell us something we don't wanna hear..._Naruto's head fell, and bumped heavily on the desk. "Today we're going to be taking some notes," the students groaned, but Iruka ignored their complaints, "...and we're going to be discussing the critical essay by Betsuyaku, _The Sloth Complex_,"

Naruto suddenly felt rather sloth-like himself. _How about we go to sleep...? _he suggested—safe in the depths of his mind. Iruka, naturally, ignored the silent comment—_I wonder if that really counts as ig_nor_ing, per se—_and turned his back on the fussing students. Naruto sighed, and flipped his book open to page fourteen as he stared blankly at the steadily fattening pad for notes. _Argmmmfghr. _Iruka had already moved to the chalkboard by the time Naruto paid attention again, and the cheerful teacher opened his painstakingly marked book to the proper page. The chalk was poised elegantly in his slender hand. Naruto sighed, and wished. _Why can't __teachers_ not _be so...eager...to copy entire chapters of books...? _He fumed silently. _And _**not **_mark up every other line with complex explanations?_

So, for the next five minutes, the students copied the words diligently in multi-colored pens while Naruto highlighted his text and scribbled notes in the margin. While the others wrote hastily, Naruto observed his fellow students. The studious—_Yamanaka, and Hinata—_wrote neatly, and the lazy—_Kiba, me—_underlined the text. Everyone watched Iruka. Naruto smiled, and let his eyes roam over their tensed faces.

Iruka turned to address the class, and lectured for a few minutes while Naruto lazily penned key words in his notebook—and hoped_...to understand this later..._Iruka turned around again, moved down the chalkboard and continued the analysis. This time around, students seemed less explicit in their notes, and Naruto soon found he wasn't the only one watching peers. He smirked as a brave soul met his gaze, and stuck his tongue out at the smirking Kiba. Said dog-man rolled his eyes, and Naruto grinned.

More lecture.

Notes.

Lecture.

Notes.

Naruto yawned.

His gaze wandered towards the back while Iruka scribbled furiously at the front. Chouji, he noted with amusement, seemed to find the time for notes convenient. As Iruka faced the board—away from the _ever _attentive students—Chouji would stuff his face with one or two spoonfuls of...something...and then he hastily scribbled to keep up with the rest of the class.

Naruto, amused, kept his gaze on the unusually big student. As soon as Iruka turned around, _out _went the spoon, and _turn _went Naruto. He grinned sheepishly up at the frowning teacher. Iruka, Naruto noted, didn't seem to notice the smell of..._hmm._ _Yogurt_?

Iruka turned back to the board, and away from his students.

Chouji didn't seem to notice, and the round boy continued to hastily write kanji pronunciations, definitions, and who-knew what else. Naruto sighed, disappointed. Iruka turned about, and Naruto glanced up at the board again. His hand twitched. _Hmm...can't decide which I like better...Iruka writing, and me watching, or Iruka talking and glowering at me. _Naruto chewed on his pencil. _Maybe the question's which I like _worse.

More notes.

_When's this gonna end...? _Naruto whined silently. Naruto turned around to watch his peers, but Chouji was still writing. Behind the blond boy—_or in front of me? –_Iruka coughed, but Naruto remained as he was with a startled laugh. Chouji gripped the pencil with one hand, and with the other, he clutched the spoon still half swallowed by an enormous mouth. Chouji sucked soundlessly on the yogurt.

Iruka coughed meaningfully, and Chouji's eyes widened.

The spoon dropped.

Naruto cackled, and Chouji blushed—_red as _umeboshi_—_and Naruto's rich voice echoed from wall to wall as other students eyed Naruto grimly. A few of them probably assumed Naruto was responsible for Chouji's misfortune.

Iruka frowned. "Naruto," he warned. "Be quiet."

Naruto rolled his eyes, and waited for lunch.

The remainder of the period passed without amusing distractions, and Iruka did a remarkable job at watching students with teacher-eyes. Naruto, annoyed, actually started taking notes, and nearly _did _fall asleep during the discussion. Iruka lectured him again.

The bell rang, and this time the tones seemed almost cheerful. Naruto rustled his bag hopefully, and gave his best smile to the flustered teacher. Iruka's eyes strayed to Naruto for a moment, but the dark haired man simply held the boy's gaze firmly. Naruto looked away first..._.he's still mad at me..._Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably in the relative silence.

"In the phrase..." Yamanaka-pig—_wonder where that came from? –_began, and half the class groaned. Iruka listened patiently to the girl's opinion, and thoughtfully formulated a reply that no one—_pro'lly not even_ I_no—_understood. _Or cares about._

Naruto's stomach growled.

Startled, Iruka laughed quietly and his smile returned as he gazed fondly—_or so _he _thinks...nottin' butta gushy...sentimental..._tea_cher..._a slew of other adjectives flew into Naruto's head—at the class. Yamanaka graciously flew through the ceremonial closing.

Restlessly, the students clamored from their seats to cluster around friends, and Naruto headed for the door with his _obento_ in hand. For once, he'd packed extra _nigiri, _and he whole-heartedly planned on sharing the ingenious experiment with Sakura. As he whistled quietly, Naruto walked with a spring to his step as he tried to keep from skipping up one hallway, two classrooms and a stairwell.

When he reached his destination, the door opened noisily, and Naruto grinned at the students who turned to face him. "Sakura-ch_a_n!" he chirped. "You wanna eat lunch with me?" every day since Asuma had split the trio up, he asked her this, and every day without fail, the lovely pink-haired girl refused. Sometimes, however, she did it nicely.

Naruto's foxish grin widened hopefully.

Sakura threw a grape at Naruto's head.

Naruto's expression faltered for an instant. "...you busy?" He asked cautiously, only to be shoved aside from behind.

"Even forehead-girl doesn't want to be seen with _you, _Naruto," Ino noted loftily.

Naruto scowled, and ran a hand through his hair. _I hope I don't have grape guts all over me..._"Yeah, well, whada _you_ know?" he snapped back. A few students snickered, and Naruto felt all the more like a child.

The lighter skinned girl—once again, Naruto thought of a few _diff_erent ways to describe her—had probably come to visit Sasuke. He _was _another student in Sakura's class, after all.

Ino's presence, however, was hailed with sweet greetings, not grapes. Ino's family had lived in Konoha for years. Ino's grandparents, students said, were missionaries after the war. They'd fallen in love with Japan and her culture, so they'd decided against returning to their home country. Delighted by her foreign missionaries, Konoha embraced the Yamanaka family when the family took pains to change even their legal name. So Ino's golden locks were seen as "gorgeous," while Naruto's unruly spikes remained laughable to anyone—_everyone._

Naruto knew this. _But I don't have to _like _it. _Part of it had to do with their histories; Ino's family had long traditions of Art and Culture to lean upon—Ino's bilingual parents loved the old script more than any other, and so Ino grew up with tales Naruto'd never heard of. That and they were social butterflies—_all missionaries love to talk...they _still _try to convince people to _screw _Buddha and love Jesus. _And the Japanese loved the family for it.

Naruto was an orphan. Many of his peers' families had fostered him as a child—or had known someone who did—and anyone could attest to his poor reading ability or lack of common knowledge.

Naruto stifled a sigh.

_W_hy_ me?_

He slowly turned away and started towards homeroom. "Yo," a voice called from the doorway. Naruto turned slowly, confused. A smile split his tanned face, and Naruto's mood brightened when he recognized Shikamaru's topknot. "You wanna eat lunch with me 'n Chouji?"

Naruto's smile faltered. _Chouji..._"Um," he replied.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto sideways. Naruto fidgeted, and thought about yogurt.

"Well, yes..." Naruto listened to the elongated vowel for a second before he let himself trail off.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "But?"

"...Sakura-chan might wanna..."

Shikamaru sighed. "You really ought to just leave her alone, Naruto. Hopeless love affairs—" Naruto snorted at his friend's choice in words, "—rarely end happily."

Naruto stuck his tongue out, and turned away. _What kinda fri_end _says stuff like that?_

Shikamaru sighed. "You," he called, "are troublesome."

"Me?" Naruto squeaked, startled and a bit hurt.

"Yes," Shikamaru sounded exasperated, "you." Naruto stared dumbly, and practically felt Shikamaru's irritation. "You're a brat." Naruto's eyes narrowed, but he still faced away from the other boy. Shikamaru rarely stooped to blatant name-calling and so Naruto didn't want to see the other boy's face. "And you don't _realize _that people _aren't_ going to change."

Naruto puffed his chest up, and prepared to lecture his well-meaning friend. "So you're saying it's my _fate_ to—"

"No," Shikamaru cut in, ruthless. "I'm saying that people won't change their nature." Naruto turned around again, baffled. _What're you _say_ing Shikamaru?_

"So...?"

"People hate, Naruto." Shikamaru nodded pointedly. "And they're consumed by their hatred." Naruto looked at Shikamaru sideways; he was a mirror image of the Shikamaru from moments before. "If they hate something, they're not going to fall in _love _with it just 'cause you want them to. They'll never fall in love with _any_one that they don't already consider perfect."

Naruto's expression remained as static as before. "Wha...?" Shikamaru glowered at the floundering boy. "I don't get it," Naruto complained.

Shikamaru frowned, irritated. Likely, he was hurt by Naruto's inclination to eat alone, Naruto figured. So, the conversation they held was partially to get back at Naruto. "If you don't understand _that_," Shikamaru turned away pointedly, and again their roles were reversed. "You'll never understand love."

And with that, Naruto was left in the hallway as he clutched at the _obento_. And he stood, alone, as Shikamaru returned minutes later with Chouji in tow. Neither said a word as they passed him.

Naruto shut his eyes.

And hoped.

* * *

School had been over for several hours before Naruto forgot his discomfort. Something about this customer, a middle-aged woman, and her polite conversation brought Naruto back to his normal state of being. While he talked to her, his shoulders sagged with relief. The conversation ended soon, despite Naruto's attempts to prolong it. 

"—and thank you very much for your purchase. I hope you'll come again." Naruto flashed a small smile. The door chimed, and Naruto heard someone walk through the doors, but paid no mind. "_Irashai_," he called absently, but he was more concerned with the woman before him. He looked briefly behind the quietly waiting customer. No one stood there, and so he turned his simply-pleasant expression back to the woman. She nodded without noise as she took her bags and smoothly turned away. With one hand to prop up his head, Naruto watched the isles for a few moments longer. For eight thirty at night, 7-11 was dead. _Usually, _Naruto mused, _we have wives who forgot to make their husbands' dinners...or mothers who want to congratulate sons on studying. _Naruto drummed his fingers on the counter, and glared at the clock. Eight thirty-nine.

He sighed, and vaguely wondered about Kakashi as he picked up his bottle of green tea. _That_ la_zy man always says he'll be home by now..._Naruto's eyes flickered to the clock again, and he took a sip of the luke-warm liquid. _I can't even re_mem_ber the last time he got home before ten. _The thought spurned another, and Naruto considered his guardian. At least once a night Kakashi tried to make a phone call to his adopted son, especially after the Naked Man incident. Naruto quietly rolled his eyes. _Annoying old pervert, _slid through his head before he realized the white-haired, red-vested man had once again interrupted his thoughts. _Ah, man...at least he's not _re_a_l_ly here, _he scowled at the innocent _nigiri_ on the counter. _Why do I keep remembering that man's—_he hastily focused on the isles of food. No one moved, and Naruto sighed with relief.

_Well, guess there's nothin' ta do but run maint'nance. _He smiled to himself, and wondered if cleaning up could really be considered repairs. Slowly, Naruto moved from his register and mechanically flipped the makeshift-counter-barrier up. His hand dropped with it slowly as he stepped away, and in a tired daze Naruto heard it clink back into place. Ex_press_ionless, he glanced up and down the corridor as his eyes scanned for misplaced products.

Of course, there were the ever-loveable, last-minute-decision products people decided not to buy. And then there was the occasional toy a child would pick up and carry about—_hoping Mama'd let him buy it after all, _Naruto thought—only to be discarded amidst bubble gum or _nigiri. _He went for the refrigerated items first, as his manager had chided him on more than one occasion about _q_ua_lity and_ _f_resh_ness—my ass_. _He just wants to keep me busy._ Naruto privately rolled his eyes, and thought about the meats and mayo in boxed lunches. Those were things often left out of the refrigerator for hours on end, and no one complained about _freshness_. _But an order remains an order whether or not the person _do_ing the job agrees. _Naruto grumbled silently in his head.

The door opened and the machine chimed as musically as it was able—_the new mimics the old,_ flashed through Naruto's head. He looked up as he smiled mechanically. "_Irashaimase_—" he called cheerfully, but his voice died more quickly than he intended. Surprise had choked his voice before the last lilting note was realized.

Once again, the dark haired Uchiha stood across the way. This time, Sasuke was half illuminated by the store's fluorescent lights. But his shadow could hardly be distinguished from the night of which Sasuke had come. _How quickly, _the thoughts flew, unbidden, _he falls into darkness..._

Naruto gaped in astonishment at his peer, but Sasuke's gaze coolly swept over the blonde boy's uniform in an instant, and—with barely a moment's pause and no call of recognition—Sasuke turned. The pale boy headed for the school supplies, and loitered for a moment as blue eyes stayed—fixed, almost—on Sasuke's back. _What..._Naruto thought. Sasuke didn't move. _The hell..._

In a daze, Naruto looked from Sasuke to the store's array of "necessary items" for studying. _Couldn't that wait till _mor_ning? Surely a rich-ass kid like _hi_m would have an extra—_

"Sui—"a slow, deep voice began. Naruto started again. His unfocused eyes roamed up a brown jacket and met with glazed eyes. Under his glasses, the older man's eyes seemed pale...but not transparent. _Just...washed in water. _Naruto stiffened a little at the thought, and tried to make out what the man said. "—sen." Naruto blinked, and waited. "I—I need..." the older man fumbled as he clutched a small box with both hands.

Naruto stared dumbly at the man, and fidgeted uncomfortably. "You..." he prompted, but the man only stuttered. Naruto glanced at the man's middle-aged features, and judged him to be nearing his forties. _But...he's not...something's not _no_rmal. _His thoughts drifted, and finally returned to the question, still unasked. "What!" he finally snapped, exasperated, and waited for the man to clarify. Again.

The man stared, and thrust his box at Naruto, head bowed. Naruto stepped back as the man lifted his head, and looked at him pleadingly. _What a weird...face..._Naruto fidgeted again, awkward, and bit his lip. The man moaned a little in the back of his throat, and continued to _look _at Naruto.

"He wants you to check him out," a cold voice said from behind. Naruto jumped.

"What the—" he whirled about, eyes wide. Recognition kicked in, and Naruto's blue eyes narrowed. "_Sa_suke-yo, what—"

"The register, idiot." Sasuke clearly wasn't in the mood for a lengthy conversation. "He wants. To go home." With an arrogant wave of his hand, Sasuke gestured to the make-shift counter. "Do your _job," _the unheard _idiot _echoed clearly between the sometimes-classmates.

With an awkward glance to the worried man, Naruto slid underneath the counter; he didn't bother to unlatch it. He pushed his drink out of the way, and in a moment, his fingers were poised on the number-pad with a wary smile plastered on his face. Sasuke nodded at the older man, who looked slowly between the boys.

"You go..." the man suggested, almost scared, almost pleasant, and Naruto rolled his eyes. _Fi_ne ta_ke your damn time..._

Sasuke murmured a quiet declination with a small smile. Naruto's jaw dropped. _Wait. _Sa_suke smiles? _"No," the black-haired boy gestured to the man's single item, "you have fewer things," and with a happy grin, the man moved forward. This time, he _did _thrust the box at Naruto, who once again only stared. Sasuke made a noise that was somewhere between a grunt of irritation and a cough. Naruto looked helplessly at his classmate.

"Your _job, _Naruto." The boy muttered, and slowly, reluctantly, Naruto put his hand on the box. His smile had since gone.

Without the usual banter Naruto engaged customers in, he pressed keys, and bagged the small item. Naruto extended one hand briefly, as if to touch the man, but retracted it quickly as the man stared. _Rolls reversed...he was trying to give—_

"Money," Naruto mumbled, and bit his lip.

Flushed now, the man fiddled with a large coat—_too hot for summer—_and retrieved a well-worn, red wallet. Naruto noted the small fish that decorated the thing with surprise. It was more of a _child's _toy than a grown man's possession. Slowly, the man pulled change from the wallet; he counted ten-yen coins first, and then the hundred-yen ones. The older man's hand strayed a moment on the golden five-hundred-yen coin, but he quickly passed it up in favor for the smaller pieces. It took several minutes for the man to assemble the right amount. Finally, with great pride, the man pulled all the pieces into a fist that could easily encompass Naruto's small, slender hands. He thrust the coins toward Naruto, who opened both hands to receive the payment. _Thmp._

_Clink. Cl_at_ter, plp..._the ringing of metal on metal seemed louder than even the door's mechanical noise. The coins, Naruto found with discomfort, were wet from perspiration. He felt his features turn down with displeasure, and looked pleadingly at the register while he wondered. _How do I hold this crap and type the amount at the same time? _Irritated, he slammed the change on the counter. A few hundred-yen coins clattered noisily, and the ten-yen fell to the floor by Naruto's foot. Agitated still, Naruto didn't bother to pick it up; instead, he furiously typed the correct amount in. The drawer opened, and Naruto first wiped his hands before he touched the coins again.

"Thanks..." Naruto mumbled, finally, as he again wiped his now-dry palms on his pants again. The man's smile had not wavered. Instead, he reached over the small barrier between customer and employee, and grabbed the open bottle of tea. "Hey—!"

A pale hand stalled the man's movements. Both man and blonde boy turned to stare. Sasuke gently shook his head. Lips formed a _gently _firm line for a moment, and then Sasuke opened his mouth. "No, that's not yours. If you want, though," he nodded toward the drink section, "you can get Naruto to ring up a bottle," He smiled softly, and Naruto felt color rise to his cheeks. His heart pounded, and a feeling of dread filled him. "But," the black-haired boy pushed the drink away, somehow he was closer than before, "this one's not yours. Okay?" he tilted his head as if in question. The man smiled seriously, and accepted the bag Sasuke had taken under Naruto's inattentive gaze. "Good night," he bid, and the man wandered to the refreshment area.

Naruto tried to say something—_anything, damn it- _but words failed him. Sasuke scoffed, and his previously tender expression transformed to one of contempt.

"Just," Sasuke flung a few objects on the counter, "typical." Naruto glared at the notebooks eraser and pencil lead. Sasuke snarled. "You're _just _like everyone else."

_Sasuke..._Naruto thought, confused. _Wha...? _Just..._only. _

_No. I'm not _like_ them._

Naruto's hand closed around the lead. It was encompassed with his long fingers, and struck out on the ends—_barely visible..._"I didn't now," he mumbled, but the words were harsh on his tongue, and courser still to his classmate's ears.

"Didn't _know?_" the Uchiha echoed, and an incredulous gaze pinned Naruto's gaze. "Whatever," the pale boy grumbled, and in an instant all the anger and all the in_ju_stice fled from Sasuke's voice. "Just _talk _to them, idiot. They're not children." He turned away, and dropped a thousand-yen note on the counter. _Like he doesn't want to touch my hands..._Naruto squirmed as he typed, and left the note momentarily on the counter while he counted change aloud. He held a handful of coins towards Sasuke, but the boy didn't bother to meet his gaze. Once again, Naruto dropped the coins on the counter, and a hundred-yen coin rolled to the floor. Sasuke's gaze remained level, and he didn't move to pick it up. "You owe me one-hundred yen," he noted, and waited. Naruto opened his drawer slowly, and retrieved another silver disk. He placed it with the rest, and watched Sasuke brush the coins into a slender hand. His eyes flickered to Naruto's, and a wry smile twisted those lips. "Wet," he noted, and shoved the hand, coins and all, into a pocket. _Jng, thmp. Chhh. _The hand withdrew. Sasuke took his bag, and walked to the door. Just as it opened, he stopped, and called into the night, "Take care,"

With that, his small form was enveloped in shadow, and Naruto's eyes could no longer follow.

_The street lamps..._he squinted. The outside lights were barely visible. He sighed, and waited for the older man to return.

When the man bought his tea—identical to Naruto's—the blonde boy smiled uncertainly, and attempted to chat. The man, however, didn't seem to hear, and left the golden five-hundred piece yen on the counter. He didn't extend a hand to receive the change, and like Sasuke, pushed all coins into his fist. The older man, on the contrary, was content to cradle those small things between large fingers. And so, he left.

Naruto bit his lip, and watched the doors. Not a sound was heard. He glanced at the floor, and briefly searched for the bronze ten-yen, to no avail. The lifted the counter and reached blindly for the silver hundred as well, but it, too, alluded him. Naruto sighed, and found his school bag. His wallet—_a childhood friend—_stared up at him mournfully. Naruto opened the green frog, and withdrew the remaining two coins, both silver. One-hundred and fifty.

He dropped them both in the drawer, and stooped. He slid slowly to the floor, and rested his head against the wall.

In his mind, the coins jingled.

Naruto sighed.

_Sasuke, you _bra_t. How do you always know more than me?

* * *

_

Footnotes

1. **Yellow flower vs. red dot**. (go see the picture) People in the western cultures draw the sun as a yellow flower. It's a yellow circle that's transcribed ($5 verb for "inside of") in a kinda squiggly circle. The squiggles are sometimes triangle-like, sometimes not. The Japanese draw a red circle.

2. "**Yosh**." This basically means, "OK, I'm doin' it!" It's something you say to mentally prep yourself for doing something. What you're doing isn't necessarily hard, though.

3. **ni-no-gokumi**: The fifth class of the second years. _Ni-no-gokumi_ is easier for me…But, I might refer to them as _gokumi_, or the fifth class.

4. "**The Sloth Complex**," is actually an article. Go read: "_Namakemono konpurekusu_."

5. **1-subject folding notebooks vs. spirals**. Their notebooks are considerably smaller, all paperback and look like they could have been bound with duct tape.

6. "**Sasuke-yo**" There's a part in the anime where Naruto says, "_Sasuke-chan yo_!" Anyways, Naruto isn't mad at Sasuke enough to call him "_chan._" So, I added the "_yo_" to Sasuke's name to convey that Naruto is rather…hmm, upset, shall we say?

7. **The sometimes classmates**

Sharing classes…sometimes. Referring to the math class Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino are in. So, "Sometimes classmates." Yes, I've been reading Shakespeare… it was assigned. The ever-popular Hamlet.

8. Oh. The older man _did_ speak in another language. _Sui_…_sen_. Comes from, "_Suimasen_" which is the slurred form of "_sumimasen_." Translates to: "Excuse me." It's what you say when you want to _politely_ attract someone's attention.


	7. Chapter Six

**Warnings:** Cursing. Kissing. Angst. Small cat-fight between girls. Some "filler" (foreshadowing) that introduces key points and a new character. Violence. Angst. SWITCHING PoV to first-person present signifies a flashback. (normally _Ai _is written in a sorta omniscient PoV. That's where you can hear bits of everyone's thoughts, but it's limited because I focused the writing around Naruto. _Ai _as a whole would be said to have a "shifting narrator" precisely because I don't stick to one person's viewpoint).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura or anyone else. I'm just _borrowing _them for the purpose of this story. No profit. Only the writing/plot/setting is mine.

* * *

**Edit:** July 4, 2005. Nothing major (just a change of notes/title). 

**Edit:** August 14, 2005. Grammatical changes. Restructured Chapters.

**Written from: **June 1to June 22. Edited along the way.

* * *

**Much thanks to all my reviewers. . .**you guys give me the inspiration I need to finish writing long chapters and work towards the parts we all wanna see. . .  
I love that you feel welcome enough to give me constructive criticism, too!  
Now, um, since I'm doing this crazy update-in-pieces business, some of you have found that won't let you submit multiple reviews. So, if you have any problems/things-to-tell-me, go to the link in the bottom of my bio, or check out the sorta-not-realy-link at the bottom of this chapter. 

**Additional thanks **to my betas. . .Sweetie-Pai does an awesome job at making me feel like the long hours were worth the time, Ronnie does an amazing job at spotting my silly errors, my friend angel has done an excellent job at finding the confusing parts for me, and lovely Tri has (not surprisingly) inspired me to write more—and fixed some other grammatical mistakes.

**Author's note:** There are parts of Chapter five that won't be explained until Chapter **10**, **13** and the **Epilogue**. But please ask your questions, and I'll make sure they're answered (or at least addressed), okay?

* * *

愛 Something of Love: _Ai no Koto  
_の  
事 

**Chapter Six**

"Sasuke, I want an _answer." _Behind the two boys the other students worked quietly on math. No one noticed Naruto's question. "Who the hell was that tall guy?" Naruto demanded. His eyes were sharp with curiosity and his stiff pose urged a quick explanation. So caught up in his emotions, Naruto missed the other boy's _tense _shift of appearance. Previously lax shoulders straightened, and bored, half-lidded eyes snapped open. Like Naruto's, Sasuke's dark eyes focused. They were a harsh, angular and almond-like shape.

"What?" Sasuke asked—_too quickly._ The air between them thickened, but Naruto failed to see the most immediate change. Sasuke met Naruto's gaze and held it—_almost like he's trying to keep me from...what_?

"That man." Naruto's clear eyes remained focused on Sasuke as the boy shifted in his seat. "From the theater." Sasuke's eyes narrowed further, but Naruto was unfazed. "W_ell_? What's 'is name?"

For a moment, Sasuke's gaze wavered. But it was so brief Naruto had barely the time to register it. Then Sasuke's lips parted. Naruto leaned forward in anticipation.

"Uchiha" Sasuke's voice was firm and strong—_as sure as a king of his fortune, _"Itachi." Quiet then, almost broken. As though the name came unbidden.

Confused by the mixed reaction, Naruto found himself staring at the pale boy's hands. _What kind of a response _was _that? _Sasuke's hands folded in on themselves, and in a daze, Naruto followed the movement. Naruto blinked slowly and let his eyes wander back to Sasuke's. "You related?" he asked simply, but his mind remained busy. His question begged an answer that would clarify _no_thing.

Sasuke's response, as always, was simple, curt and rude—_bastard, _Naruto thought. Sasuke smirked at his partner. The boy's expression, Naruto noted uncomfortably, was clearly enough of a rebuke.

..._right...almost identical, same last name...what _else _could they be but—_"You brothers?" His thoughts spun around the simple conclusion, but his gaze remained fixed.

The other boy rolled his eyes upwards to break the connection, but he refrained from reply. Clearly Sasuke felt no need to answer such questions. Naruto pursed his lips, and wondered about the taller, seemingly dangerous Uchiha. _What _is _it with this guy? _The thought flew through his head so quickly Naruto didn't know of whom he thought. The older or younger _brother? Does he not _want _to be family? _Confusion enveloped him. But Sasuke was still.

Time passed.

Knowing that the conversation had stalled minutes before, Naruto shifted uneasily. _His fault. He never talks to me..._Finally, Naruto picked up his pencil as he glanced at the text. "We were on this one," he pointed vaguely at the number. He scribbled a few notes while Sasuke watched. _He,_ Naruto noted, _has got to be as bored and uncomfortable as I am..._

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

Naruto looked up and glared meaningfully. He pointed to Sasuke's notebook. Earlier in the week, Sasuke—_freakin' anal bastard—_had made a neat—_calligraphic _and _color coded? What the hell's with that!_— list of the trigonometric rules.

**A.** **1 sin2(x) + cos2(x).**

**B.** **tan(x) sin(x)/ cos(x)**.

Occasionally Naruto would stab at the paper, and Sasuke would jot down, 'b' or 'a' or something to clarify. _He_ _drives me nuts..._

Behind the two boys, a group that consisted of third-year students complained about cosine being strange. Taro, a cheerful member of the baseball club, laughed loudly. Naruto barely registered the sound as he wrote on.

He continued the problem for a few minutes until Sasuke's loud _sigh _jerked him back to reality. "What now!" he practically yelled.

Sasuke scowled in return. "How. Do. You. **Do **_it?_" Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but Sasuke beat him to it. "No one ever mentioned that—you can't just move the cosine and expect it to—"

About to strangle his partner, Naruto howled in frustration. He slammed his pencil into the desk and stood. Sasuke's lips tightened to a thin line as Naruto scathingly met his eyes. In an instant he was up, and one moment after that Naruto was in front of the boy. He leaned in to even their eyes. Barely ten centimeters away, Naruto opened his mouth.

At the same moment, Taro started to move his chair. Unaware of the commotion behind him, he laughingly pushed away from his desk with a playfully forceful shove. Much to his surprise, his back met resistance. Unbalanced, Taro could only fall backwards a little more. "Oh, sorry—" he started to say. He turned around to face the unfortunate student he'd stumbled against. "I didn't—"

For a minute, no one breathed.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other in horror with

—their lips locked together.

_...we're not— _

"—kissing?" a girl whispered to her neighbor. "_Sasuke?" _

Her words triggered an avalanche of sound as everyone started speaking. Even Asuma threw his voice to the confusion. Sasuke and Naruto lurched apart. Each boy made loud retching noises as they turned away from the other. _I can't look at that bastard's face— _

"Naruto—" Sasuke growled, "—I'm going to kill you—"

"Shit, you—_fuck_ you—" Naruto choked.

"—calm down, everyone it's just—"

A screech of mock indignation, "—gay pride!" and laughter so loud it hurt.

"—my mother would—" stricken with anger.

Outraged squeals, "—kill you, Naruto—" _Is that Ino? It…can't be—_

Sakura wailed, "Sasuke's first kiss was supposed to be _mine, _damn it!"

Naruto stood up straight and thrust his hand into the air. Silence overcame the students as Naruto accusingly pointed at his partner. "You—" from the audience he heard a whisper. A laugh. And a quiet growl. "—this is your fault!"

Sasuke scoffed. "You're the one who was standing over me like a _per_vert—"

"A what? Excuse me, say that again, please?" Sarcasm overcame Naruto's voice. "You're the one who—" he stumbled over his words for a moment as he tried to come up with a good excuse. His eyes flashed white as he blushed. "You're the worst _fucking _kisser I've ever—"

Silence again.

Smothered laughter.

Naruto whirled around and glared furiously at anyone who moved.

"—he _liked _it—"

"Naruto, don't you _ever _say things like that about Sasuke!"

Hooted laughter from Taro as he slapped—_that hurt—_ Naruto on the back. "Way ta go, ya pervert!"

Sasuke abruptly stood. Gathered his things, and left. His expression was blank.

Asuma cleared his throat, and Naruto realized that a worried expression covered any amusement that might have been present. "Class, settle down. This class isn't over with, and I specifically gave you time to _work, _not gossip—"

One of the girls giggled. "It's only gossip if it's not true!" she hissed, and Naruto felt the blood rush to his face. _Warm._

"Don't talk about what you don't understand—" Naruto started to say, but Asuma shook his head tightly. Naruto shakily made his way to his desk. He sat down and gently wiped his lips.

More laughter, but students pretended to return to studies. Asuma couldn't make them concentrate, and he couldn't stop their chatter. Naruto sat stiffly in his chair. He didn't look at Sasuke's desk, but he didn't cower into his arms, either. _I didn't do anything wrong—_

_--it's not like it's my fault._

"Poor Sasuke—"

_...but maybe they don't see it like that._

The bell didn't ring soon enough for Naruto. Asuma signaled Hyuga to rise before the tones completed, and every student hastily stood. Once the class officially ended, Naruto took a deep breath. "It wasn't my fault." He said loudly. "It was an accident—" Choked on anger directed at him, Naruto fidgeted. "And he's not a good kisser anyway, so you weren't missing anything—" _Shutupshutupshutup...I can't keep talking like this, _"—so. Don't get your panties in a twist—"

Shikamaru moved to stand next to the flustered boy. "Naruto—"

"—_fuck,_ he isn't even that good-looking—"

"Shut _up," _he urged quietly. He took Naruto by the elbow and forcefully guided him out of the room.

If they'd been younger, Naruto knew he would have been mauled by a flock of angry girls before he escaped. Everyone in the class would have been screeching insults or death-cries instead of rumors. _Somehow, _Naruto thought as he walked, _this seems worse...the silence...the _looks _they give me..._If they'd been younger, the girls would have moved on as soon as their anger was vented.

_Shit...when did girls learn to hold grudges?_

Sakura and Ino walked next to Naruto in the hallway. Shikamaru turned to look at them, but Naruto simply closed his eyes in a useless attempt to appear _natural_. He jerkily put both hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Neither girl spoke as much as a word.

When they passed, Naruto heaved a sigh of relief. He glanced wistfully at Sakura's long, thick hair.

Shikamaru walked Naruto back to the latter's homeroom, and smiled a little before Naruto opened the sliding door. Naruto grinned like a fox in return. Shikamaru leaned against the wall opposite Naruto.

Naruto opened the door, and waited for the gossip to start. His grin widened, and he laughed as he walked.

_You can't touch me—_

—_with your words_

—_your hands. _

And for a moment, they didn't.

But not even the strongest of boys can withstand _silence.

* * *

_

The sun shone cheerfully in the blue sky, Naruto noticed. _And I'da thought the weather to be crappy, too..._he sagged against the fire-escape's door. The day had passed in an excruciatingly slow manner. But once lunch had arrived, Naruto had almost flung himself out of the classroom. Much to his surprise, Ino had fled as well. Soon as the lunch bell rang, the two were on their feet. _She was_ _in search of Sasuke, I'd bet. _Naruto knew she wouldn't find him. _Not if the bastard doesn't wanna be found..._

He smirked. _But I'm not an idiot girl, _he thought as his mouth stretched further, _and I can find that guy no matter _where _he goes._

Naruto opened the door to the outside and stepped onto the metal sheet that served as a porch. He climbed as far as the stairs allowed and cheerfully threw his _obento _at the wall. As he predicted, a drop ladder slid down—another escape. He smiled again as he picked up his lunch and ascended as quickly as possible.

Sasuke was standing when Naruto reached the top. Naruto offered the stoic boy an apologetic grin. "_Osu_," _hey,_ he called in greeting. "Mind giving me a hand up?" The ladder obviously wasn't supposed to be a way _on _the roof. _Just off it, _Naruto thought. Wordlessly, Sasuke walked forward.

Sasuke's hand was cold.

When he felt cement beneath his feet, Naruto released the other boy's long, delicate fingers.

The silence between them was deafening.

"So..." Naruto began, and he touched the back of his head. "About earlier..."

Sasuke waited without comment.

Naruto felt blood rush to his face again. Rage forced his mouth to work quickly. "I didn't mean to. And it _wasn't _my fault." Sasuke's expression didn't change, and Naruto's eyes narrowed. "You've got to be the most pathetic person I've ever met!" he accused.

Sasuke snorted. "That so?" His expression suggested cool disdain.

The words spilled out of Naruto's mouth before he could think. Before he could do much of anything. "Hell yeah!" The angry flush deepened as Naruto's eyes flashed white. "You ignore every single kid who practically _worships_ your sorry ass, all the _fucking _while acting like you're better than them!" Images of Sasuke walking down a crowded hallway filled Naruto's head. In his mind, the boy looked at the ground, but students left a wide gap between Sasuke and themselves.

_Always being treated like some kinda prince._

"Ch."

"You _asshole! _Don't you even _care?_" – _about them? _Naruto finished the question in his head. "Even someone as isolated as you should realize you're the envy of everyone," bitter resentment made his voice tighter and higher than usual, "while I—" he cut himself off, and hastily began again. "—other people are treated like shit for even trying to talk—"

Sasuke had noticed the slip. His lips quirked upwards in a tiny smirk that spoke of arrogance Naruto couldn't even begin to understand. "So I'm to feel sorry for you."

"_That's not what I said!_" Naruto's voice dropped to a lower register, but the quiet exclamation brought about a change in Sasuke that Naruto's screaming hadn't earned. Sasuke looked at Naruto's mouth; dumbfounded for a second.

But there was no response.

Naruto breathed heavily as he tried to regain his thoughts. All consideration for the taller boy had fled an age before. "I don't care _what_ you say, Uchiha." A lie. But it had the desired effect. Sasuke winced at the use of his family name, and he turned to look at the horizon. "I'm gonna be better than all of you, gonna surpass all the losers from this town and—"

"...force us to recognize your brilliance." He turned to look at Naruto. "Right?"

"!"

"So do it already—and get out of my life." Sasuke sat slowly and stretched from that position to a lazy sprawl over the hot cement. His eyes fluttered once but remained open. Naruto gaped; he was amazed at the boy's demeanor. Sasuke simply watched the sky—watched the clouds pass—while Naruto tried to find words.

He stood alone. Felt the wind tousle his hair—_like before. Someone, huge and gold and green and caring and _safe,_ put their hand in my hair. Someone liked me enough, once. _

_I think. _

Naruto's lips tightened. His jaw opened, but no sound came out.

Silence for a moment longer.

"I'll surpass all of you," Naruto murmured, and retreated to the side of the wall. He climbed over the barrier with a little difficulty, and stood. _If I jumped, _he thought, _I could fly for an instant...fly away. _He waited for a reaction, but Sasuke didn't move.

Slowly, Naruto descended.

* * *

Sasuke walked. His hands were shoved into his pockets, and his school bag was slung casually over his shoulder. The noisy sounds of cars filled his ears, and with each passing vehicle, his eyelids twitched. 

It was twilight. But the rain clouds overshadowed the setting sun and cast the world in shades of gray. The sky was brilliant and near white, but the shadows fell heavily on the sidewalk.

Sasuke looked up at the sky. He squinted against the almost-white horizon and thought, _it was warm earlier. _His eyes moved over the gray globe and he blinked against its harsh brilliance—the sun's light even then was painful. A car passed, and his eyes rapidly moved to follow it. Water sprayed at his feet, and Sasuke felt the moisture seep into his pants. The fabric stuck to his legs.

He raised his eyes again to the horizon, and he thought carefully about the events that carried the day. In his mind's eye, he saw Naruto—_the blond idiot_—standing on the edge of a concrete roof. _What was he _try_ing? Does he think he can trick me into believing he wants to die? _Sasuke scoffed. _That _kid _doesn't know _any_thing about suffering—_

The street faded from gray to black as the sun hid its shining face. The cars sped by in the quiet, and kept the surroundings from true silence. His feet tapped on the sidewalk.

He saw it. A white spot against the gray that merged with black. His eyes flickered back to the earth around him. A pale face, so like his own, turned slightly to see him. Sasuke met the darkened eyes and waited to see _some_thing. Two lines across the cheeks—marks of valor, or penance?—and hair as dark as—Sasuke's eyes closed. He felt his muscles tighten against his will, and he knew his face was stiff with emotion.

Itachi remained standing. Even as he stood across the street, Sasuke saw his brother lift an arm—a car drove on and obscured his vision, but he heard the quiet _don...the sound of a body falling—_and Itachi caught the slumped form. The street they shared was not a place for midnight strolls. The less-than upstanding citizens who inhabited the small houses wouldn't care what an Uchiha did. _Even if it's murder...?_

The thought passed.

_He's wearing training clothes..._Sasuke noted. He didn't flinch as Itachi snapped the unfortunate man's wrist—but his hand clenched, and his muscles tightened again. _Why the change? Why is he wearing half of one and half of the other? _Sasuke wondered, and pushed all thoughts of sympathy from him. Itachi wore the white _yukata_-like upper garment, but his yoga-style pants were black...black against skin that was once as white as Sasuke's.

The only color his brother sported was amidst more _black. _A short necklace. The tiny _tomoe _rocks—rocks in the shape of the English comma—that adorned the simple black string were a deep red.

Sasuke's mouth quirked upwards in a tiny smirk. Itachi dropped the man—another car passed—and Sasuke saw the movement through shaded eyes. A moment of darkness. An instant of sight—moving pictures with transitional images missing. Dark. Light. His brother moved like an animated robot. Jerking. Slow. _But that...that's only my eyes._

Sasuke's thoughts switched abruptly.

Quietly, Sasuke laughed. _Konoha isn't as _safe _as they'd have us believe..._Itachi's eyes flashed to Sasuke. _Even in the _safest _village there lies a wolf—hiding among the ignorant sheep. _His eyes flew to the horizon. There was no sign of the golden sun...only darkness remained. Only grays and blacks.

And red.

There was no silence. Only clashing, nauseating noises of _life_ in a world that would not change from the past. _Frrrrhmmnnn...shiiiiiiiiin. _There was an old woman talking to her neighbor who laughed about the exploits of someone's grandchildren. Quiet sounds of dishes as they were washed. Sasuke's eyelids twitched.

_There's nothing for me in this pathetic town. _Naruto's words blazed through his mind. _I'll surpass all of you. _Sasuke's eyes closed. _A child's promise. _He laughed again, but the tone was low and dark and filled with hatred. _He'll drown in his dreams before he _ever _leaves this hell-hole..._

_...because that's what happens to heroes and idiots _all_. That's what comes about when a child is allowed to dream._

The would-be silence hummed desperately in Sasuke's ears as he walked on. _The only thing left for me is..._but there was another car, and when it passed he saw Itachi. The man walked without seeming to move—he was still while a person looked directly at him—_but look away for an _instant _and he's _here...

Footsteps. Next to Sasuke—warm and cold. _All the same, _Sasuke thought.

Itachi didn't hurry the pace Sasuke had set. He wasn't Sasuke's shadow. _And neither,_ Sasuke grimaced, _is he mine. _

The brothers walked.

Finally, they reached the train station. Itachi nodded to the ticket man as Sasuke showed his pass. Itachi simply walked through—and waited. _There is no silence here, either. _

_Silence...safe...no. Neither one exists here._

Itachi's lips quirked upwards, and Sasuke's eyes grew larger at the display. "Give me a smile," he bade, "Sasuke."

Sasuke turned away, and thought, _damn you...you'd take everything of mine and make it _yours.

_...I won't forgive you... _

The train pulled in with a screech of hot metal on old tracks. A jerk, a stall, and the release of air as doors opened could be heard.

Itachi took Sasuke's hand, and together they boarded the train.

Sasuke was alone.

* * *

"Forehead girl, you're so _slow!" _The laughter exploded like a warning bell. It was crisp, clear and all too chiding. Sakura cringed against the onslaught. Ino, her acclaimed childhood _friend_, stopped. Sakura looked up—her eyes were previously on the cement beneath their feet—and smiled in return. She wanted her smile to be fierce, wanted it to be cunning and _winning, _but it was just a smile. 

_There's nothing I can say to that, _Sakura thought sourly. "You're one to talk," she bit back, and her lips quivered as she spoke. Ino didn't notice, Sakura was relieved to find, as the other girl simply flipped her long blonde hair over one shoulder. _Ino probably sees that ridiculous _flip _as some kind of _fight _signal_, Sakura thought with a grimace. "Are you in such a hurry to get home?"

Ino laughed again, and Sakura pursed her lips. "Well, Miss Forehead," Ino grinned maliciously, and Sakura thought her smile was like a cat's, "_Some _of us are going to try and get a _date." _

Sakura's face twitched with suppressed irritation. After all, the first girl to openly express such a vulgar emotion _lost. _"Oh, so you need to help your _mother _get ready?" her smile turned to one of triumph as Ino's step faltered. "Such a _nice _girl, aren't you, little Miss Piggy?"

The cheerful expression Ino had crafted—_so carefully, too—_faded. "Oh, and I suppose you're not concerned about your grades one _bit, _Know-It-All?" Malice lit her eyes once again. "I've heard that you've been placed at a _lower _percent—is that true?" bright and tingling laugher filled the air once more.

Sakura sputtered for a minute, but she couldn't dispute that. _I just...can't seem to get the Math—not since _Naruto _had the nerve to _correct _me that day...it's like it won't stick, _she argued silently. But she was too well bred to utter the excuse. Aloud, she returned the prying question with fire. "I'm _still _higher than _you _are, Ino-pig!" she laughed. With a satisfied smirk, Sakura thought that her mirth could challenge even Ino's in hearty pride.

"Oh, she bites." Ino smirked to show her white teeth. "But I'm sure I'm ahead now."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, but in the safety of her head she growled. _Damn it, of course not! Just because you're more _popular _doesn't mean _any_thing, all right! _But outwardly she simply smiled and laughed a little—quietly.

"Well, I've got to run—"

"—please do run along now, Piggy-dear—"

"—so I'll be seeing you _to_morr_ow._" Ino sang as she danced away—_damn it, what are you _do_ing?_ She seethed quietly and let the grin falter.

She sighed as Ino disappeared behind the glass doors, and she closed her eyes for an instant against the setting sun. Images of her childhood darted behind closed eyes, and like the opening of floodgates she felt old emotions. _I...I should have forgotten by now,_ she fought the wave of loneliness with a stern admonition. _I'm not some weak kid anymore, I've got friends—_Sasuke twinkled into her thoughts and then out—_and I know I'm good at things. I always pass exams with good marks—_Naruto's grinning face hurried the fading mist faster and her thoughts turned to more important matters.

_I haven't got a boyfriend. _

She bit her lip and pulled her schoolbag around to rest it on her hip. She saw the small toys—_presents from Mother when she went to Disney World with—_she broke the thought off and she slowly dug into the front pocket. She retrieved a small tin, and opened it up. Small pictures, _purikura,_ smiled up at her from a sticker-sheet._ Purikura alone...what was I thinking? _But there were other pictures as well: pictures of her and Kiba—_a dare from Ino—_and one very surprising set of pictures that Lee had jumped into.

_If only Sasuke could..._

_Ino's already _got _people looking at her...not just from our grade, either. The third-year students have noticed her, too—_she stopped thinking about that as she played with her pink hair. Ino had the charming excuse of foreign relatives to blame for her exotic looks. Sakura had only her plain mother, and a father who looked _nothing _like her. As a child, her mother told her that her _red _hair—not _pink—_was charming—and that occasionally red-heads showed up in every family. But she neglected to say that _Asian _families don't have that excuse.

Sakura smiled bitterly, and thought, _Naruto and me aren't that different, really...No one knows who our parents are, no one knows _why _we're even in Japan. _She sighed again. _They only know that we're _diff_erent...and...who wants that?_

Laughter sparkled in her mind's ear and she turned around wistfully—she hoped someone was there—but the street was empty. Then it dawned on her; _that laughter...it sounded like Naruto's. _

Happy, bright and lucky—_idiot _Naruto. Her mouth twisted into a frown as her thoughts rounded on the blond boy. _Why does it have to be him! Why does _he _like me? _

The wind blew quietly, and Sakura felt her hair brush against her neck. _Sasuke's supposed to be the one to realize my beauty—_she swallowed and touched her mouth—_and take me into his arms—_her arms went around her waist just below her breasts—_and kiss—_her eyes closed.

_In her mind, the cherry blossoms fell like rain around them, and Sasuke put a pale, slender hand to her hair. He smiled at the loose strands that fluttered around her face, and whispered sweet words into her ear. He leaned in as the wind blew the blossoms around—_

And the vision of Sasuke grew fainter. Smiling Naruto offered her a hand, a hug, a kiss—to her. Sakura felt the breeze around her ankles and her eyes snapped open. _Damn it! I don't _like _you! _She thought furiously. _I hate your jokes—_"I hate the way you _grin _like you know everything! I hate that you follow me and ruin _every _chance I've got to get Sasuke to notice me—" when she heard her voice cut through the wind's quiet murmur, Sakura tightly closed her mouth. Her hands flew to her face and covered her lips.

A faint blush tinged her pale cheeks, and she winced. _I've lost._

_To _him, _that stupid _fool _of a brat—_

_Sasuke _knows _Naruto. He doesn't even _care _about me._

_...why...?_

Sakura wished she could hear the wind.

* * *

_tbc... _

Footnotes:

( http COLON SLASH SLASH murasaki-tasselhoff DOT tripod DOT com SLASH id79 DOT html )

1. **Math. **The boys are working on trigonometric identities. The list of "rules" Sasuke has are actually properties-- two of them I listed in the story.

2. **Purikura, **small pictures on sticky film. If you've ever been to a mall where they have those photo booths then you know the gist of purikura. Add to that a Photoshop-stamp-like feature that lets you put "stickers" and write on the photos, choose borders and basically scribble stuff, and you know purikura. As Sakura-dear noted, it's a bit odd in Japan to take purikura on your own. Usually, one goes with friends to have fun and goof off. (Go to site for extended note)

* * *

Also, to comment if you've already commented on one of these chapters, and won't let you do it again, go here: 

(Replace the caps words with the symbol)

http COLON SLASH SLASH www DOT livejournal DOT com SLASH users SLASH taes SLASH 22829 DOT html?modeEQUAL-SIGNreply

**Or click on the link at the end of my bio.**


	8. Chapter Seven: Into the Woods

**Warnings:** Cursing. Angst. Violence. Angst. Dream sequence.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura or anyone else. I'm just _borrowing _them for the purpose of this story. No profit. Only the writing/plot/setting is mine.

**Edit: **July 4, 2005. Nothing major (just a change of notes/title).

**Edit: **August 14, 200. Gramatical changes. Restructured chapters.

* * *

愛 Something of Love: _Ai no Koto  
_の  
事 

**Chapter Seven**

"Everyone, be _quiet," _Iruka's voice cut through the dull chatter as easily as ever, and the students lowered their voices before finally cutting off last minute remarks. Naruto put down his pencil to listen to his homeroom teacher's speech. He grinned up at the man when he realized Iruka's gaze was directed at him.

"Everyone realizes that we have a short break coming up, correct?" Iruka smiled as the students nodded empathetically. "For the celebration of our school's founding...? Right. In any case, a few teachers have organized a bit of community service—" a few students shifted in their seats. "—and I want you to help out as much as you can." He started to hand out papers to each row. "For those of you interested, please sign your name under the type of work you'd like to do." Naruto eyed the yellow paper dubiously, and skimmed the headings. "Later, you'll be divided into three-man teams to get your job done, so don't pick something based on what your friends are doing. It's more likely that you'll be assigned to a group from various classes."

Naruto perked up at the last statement, and tried to think of the least time-consuming, easiest job. _Hmm...picking up trash and hanging bird houses? Bike riding and picking up trash...building a children's playground...ugh, gardening...definitely the first one. Maybe Shikamaru and me will be in the same team, _Naruto thought optimistically and scribbled his name.

After a few minutes, the rest of his class made up their minds and the papers were passed up the rows. Iruka collected the yellow sheets with a satisfied smile, and returned to the podium. He held up a small packet. "Listen, the next part of this homeroom is devoted towards a short test that won't affect your grades at all—"

Vocal complaints from the class could be heard under the shuffle of papers and chairs.

Iruka tried to frown, but a smile lurked at the corner of turned lips. "—but I want you to try your best." Naruto picked up his pencil. "This is to help you choose your career path, and that's not a _small _matter." He went on about the importance of a career for a few minutes while Naruto doodled a picture of Iruka riding a big bird. In his picture, Iruka looked terrified. "So I want you to put your best effort into it, okay?"

Naruto yawned and Iruka turned to look at the boy. "I don't wanna," he complained and put his pencil down again. "I've already decided what I'm going to be!" he proclaimed, and his grin widened to a foxish smirk.

Iruka sighed, and tried to resume his 'teacher' expression. "Naruto, even though you have an _idea _of what you're going to be—"

"I'm gonna be—"

"—you need to be realistic—"

"—gonna become _great! _I'm going to surpass _every_one from Konoha and protect all my—"

Iruka cleared his throat. Naruto broke off, and waited patiently. A few of his classmates giggled. "But how are you going to _do _that, Naruto?" Iruka gently chided. "It's great that you've got an idea, but this test—"

Naruto rolled his eyes and returned to drawing.

_Just you wait, Iruka-sensei...I'm going to achieve my dreams.

* * *

_

Naruto hummed a little as he went through the glass doors. 7-11's cheerful music clashed with his tune, but he didn't pay it any mind. As he pulled at his shirt's collar and resituated his school bag, Naruto walked toward the break room. Much to his surprise, a tall, slender young man blocked his path. "Er..." Naruto's eyes shifted from the man to the doorway. He smiled a little, and hesitantly gestured to the time-clock. "I, uh, need to sign in—" he began, and the sweet, apologetic expression changed to one of quiet surprise.

Behind a pair of circular lenses, black eyes widened slightly. "Aaa, Uzumaki-san, isn't it?" Naruto's eyes ran over the tall man's features, and he blinked in quiet surprise. This young man appeared to be as normal as any native Japanese..._except for his...hair. Why gray? Why would _any_one wanna dye their hair gray? _

Naruto stared stupidly at the man. "Um...call me Naruto...everyone does," he blinked. "And, uh, why are you...?"

With a quiet laugh and another apologetic smile, the older man moved aside. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, I hadn't realized you were my co-worker...my shift started an hour ago." He inclined his head to the smaller blond. "My name is Yakushi Kabuto," for a moment the florescent lights reflected over his glasses and Naruto couldn't see the wide, innocent black eyes. "It's a pleasure,"

Naruto bowed stiffly. He inclined only his shoulders and barely looked away from the laughing gaze. "Aaah, Yakushi-san...I didn't know we were getting another person—"

"Mm, I believe Kyoko-san wanted a bit more time to herself," Kabuto's smile didn't waver, "and so they called me in. But it's pointless to keep someone for only an hour—" Naruto swallowed, "—so I'll be here for the remainder of the day." Naruto nodded, and started to move towards the sign-in station. As he pulled out his time-sheet, he heard Kabuto cough quietly. Naruto turned to regard him. "And you can call me Kabuto, Naruto-kun,"

With a grin, Naruto nodded. "Here, let me show you around—" his laughter almost swallowed the sentence, "—and we can work on restocking, huh?" Kabuto's gentle smile didn't waver, and Naruto's grin only widened.

The next few hours passed with quick and hyper chatter from the normally bored teenager. Kabuto had as much to teach Naruto as the younger boy had to teach the gray-haired man, Naruto quickly found out. _He knows all kinds of tricks to keeping busy without doing the hard stuff...cool. And, and...he doesn't mind that I look _diff_erent. He just...treats me like he does anyone else, _Naruto thought happily. _He's nice. _

Finally, the doors opened to admit a quietly grumbling Shikamaru. Naruto waved cheerfully to his friend, and excitedly said, "Hey, Shikamaru—look! I have someone to talk to now! This is Kabuto, and uh, Kabuto, this is my friend from school, Shikamaru. He's really lazy and stuff, but he's nice," Shikamaru sighed loudly at the introduction, but Kabuto only laughed.

"Why don't you go do something _productive_ and help your new co-worker out a little, huh?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "And you called _me _lazy," he complained. Once again, Kabuto only smiled his sweet smile and waved the two away.

"No, don't worry about it. There's not much to do around here anyways." He politely moved to another section of the 7-11 and left Naruto and Shikamaru to chat.

Naruto grinned, as if to say, _see? I toldja he was cool, _but aloud he laughed, "Na, Shikamaru...what didja sign up for? I'm gonna be doing the birdhouse hanging thing, and cleaning up somewhere...?"

Shikamaru smiled with amusement, and nodded. "Same."

"Maybe we'll be together! Wouldn't that be _great? _I mean, we haven't gotten to be in a group or anything since, uh, _elementary _school—"

The chatter continued for a measure of time, and Shikamaru finally waved the animated blond away to finish his shopping. When he left, Naruto returned to Kabuto's side and cheerfully filled him in on school life.

"You in school, Kabuto-niisan?" the older man shook his head regretfully. "But you've gotta be! I mean, you're really smart and cool—"

Kabuto's expression, as ever, remained coolly distant but friendly. "Aah, well, I've never passed the university entry exams..."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "But you've taken them, huh? _Cool, _you know a lot about the tests then, right? And you study a lot? So you could help me!" Naruto grinned. His smile faltered. "I suck at schoolwork."

Kabuto laughed gently, and ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto beamed up at him. "Well, I wouldn't mind helping an adorable high school kid with his homework. Not when things are as slow as this."

Naruto grinned and nodded.

_Somehow, _he thought, _I get this feeling that things are just starting to get better...

* * *

_

"All right everyone, I want you to gather up according to what you signed up for," Asuma called. "Kurenai-sensei will be with the playground builders," the big man continued but Naruto barely paid attention. He half-ran to the area Shikamaru stood at and waited patiently with his friend. Chouji, Naruto noticed, stood off to the side. Naruto shifted uncomfortably and looked at Shikamaru.

The bigger boy stared half-heartedly at the floor. _Or is he staring at his shoes...?_ Naruto wondered. _Agh...Chouji...he probably hates me._ Naruto's eyes flew around the room until he spotted Sakura. He smiled enthusiastically and murmured, "I'm gonna go chat with Sa—"

"—kura. Yeah. I know. Go ahead." Shikamaru made a 'go away' motion with one hand.

Naruto hesitated. "You don't...?"

Shikamaru scoffed and folded his arms. "Since when do you care if I mind or not?"

Naruto's mouth moved, but no sound came out. Finally he managed to scowl at his friend and turn away quickly. "...whatever," he muttered just as Asuma pointed the group into the corner of the gym. With Sakura momentarily forgotten, Naruto sulkily trudged to the other side of the room.

Once everyone was more-or-less gathered in the same area, Iruka smiled cheerfully at the twenty-some students. As if to welcome them, he waved whole-heartedly as he spoke. "All right, I know you want to be off, so I'll make this quick," he grinned and winked. "The groups are as follows..."Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably and waited for his name to be called. Finally, Iruka called, "Team seven will be Uzumaki Naruto," blue eyes turned to regard Iruka and nearby a few mumbles could be heard, "Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto groaned inwardly and clutched at his head. Near him, Sakura held her breath "And Haruno Sakura. Team seven will clean up section five on your maps. You'll have six birdhouses to hang up as well." The teacher rolled up his list and waited for questions. Sasuke scoffed lightly and murmured, "Seems that someone wants us together."

Naruto growled quietly and clenched his hands into fists. "Listen Sasuke," he spoke through clenched teeth, "I know you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you, but we're going to get this done—like it or not."

Much to Naruto's irritation, Sasuke took the comment with a distant sort-of laugh that made Naruto's ears ring. "So," Sasuke regained his untouchable demeanor, "Ready to prove your worth," a slow, arrogant smirk overtook his icy expression, "Dropout?"

Naruto felt the color rise to his cheeks and growled, "I'll get this job done quicker 'n you can say—"

"—dead last?" Sasuke's sneer twitched.

"Sasuke—"

"Na—" Sakura squeaked, and the half-murmured protest brought both boys' anger to a standstill. Sakura bit her lip when she realized the furious way the boys looked at her. "...Naruto," she swallowed, "Sasuke," and she faced the other way. "Why don't we just try and—"

"—beat the other teams? Do a better job?" Naruto's smile softened as he glimpsed her charming features. But the gleam of determination in his eyes didn't fade.

With one last look at Naruto and an authorizing glance at Sasuke, the girl nodded. A small, almost boyish grin graced her lips. "Let's do it!" She giggled for a moment while she hid the mischievous smile behind two tightened hands. To Naruto, she looked adorable.

The three picked up the birdhouses from the front of the gym, tucked them into knapsacks, and set off.

"Hey," Naruto pulled Sakura and Sasuke into a tight hug. "Isn't section five, like—"

"—in the forest, Naruto," Sakura sighed and made a face that clearly said, 'think a little.' She squirmed against Naruto's hold. "And let go! Who said we wanted to get this close!"

Sasuke pushed away from his classmates and moved ahead of the two. Naruto struck his tongue out at the taller boy.

"Hey, Sakura, I think maybe some kind of higher power or something is telling us that we need to get together...I mean, this is like the second time we've been put in the same group...!"

Sakura managed to restrain herself from hitting the annoying blond, and team seven finally crossed into the heavily wooded forest. They walked for a good half hour before they reached the forest.

In a town like Konoha, barely an hour away from the ocean, winds were fierce. The forest was the main protection from harsher winters and devastating results to rice fields. So even while Konoha developed more neighborhoods and power sources, the old trees were necessities. So the small town took care to keep the forests clean and healthy. If they did not, the cold winds of the world would ravage the peaceful town.

So the three students pulled out their trash bags and began to hunt out unwanted trash. For the most part, they worked in silence.

And the quiet was complete.

As he pulled a piece of blackened metal from a bush, Naruto heard a piercing cry. A bird of prey...?

His gaze drifted skyward and the light that filtered down was tinged with green and gold—

—but beyond that he could see the clear, cold, and blue heavens...

—:—:—:—

The green shines down on me like broken rain. It doesn't fall in sheets the way it should; it falls in clumps and patches—and it falls in golden swatches like burnt stars, too. I can see the green—it's all in the air—and it makes me swallow hard. Green's like the world...'cause everything that lives has green. But _here's_ green, too...and that's just sad. Just...alone. I think the green needs more of the gold; then it'd be more like stars. I bite my lip and want the headache to go away and want someone to hold me...

I've always wanted someone to _hold _me. To pretend that they want me, need me, _care _for me like we want and need the sun. That's why it needs the gold. We _need _the gold 'cause it's like the sun...I want to be like the sun. Warm. Bright.

_Needed._

But I'm not needed anywhere—so I'm running now—and not wanted and not _any_thing but me. Just me, just me so I'm running away. It's not stupid. I'm not a baby. I'm just...I'm trying to find it.

Trying to find the _gold_ and _green_.

The dreams.

...I will be wanted and _needed_ by everyone...not just in Konoha...everyone's gonna want me, and no one will _ever _make me run away again. If I try hard enough, if I love _every_one enough and always, always smile and always be happy...they'll want me, they'll take me and hold me in their arms and always, _always _take _me. _But for now it's just me and the green. Just me and the green.

But if I look up, I can see it...I can see the blue sky that I want. That I've always wanted. And if I cry long enough it'll make a puddle. And then I can see in the puddle, and I'll see my eyes...they're blue, too. Blue like the sky...maybe that's why I want it.

But it's not why I dream.

I dream of scary things...but it's not _my _dream. _My _dream is to be great! My dream is making me run away...'cause no one who's gonna be _great _would stay at home and make people sad. The good people go away and take their problems with them. They don't _ever _make anyone sad.

...I made my mom sad. She's not really my mom, though. And she doesn't like it when I call her that. But when she doesn't know it, I _think _of her as my mom. And I get all warm and happy 'cause having a mom's like being hugged. Once, my mom said she liked my eyes. But she didn't say that more than once...I think someone heard her. But I'll remember it for as long as I can—I'll remember that she _likes _part of me, and I'll be happy.

I really like my mama...she doesn't always like to be together, though. Sometimes we go shopping together an' she lets me help! She even gets me some candy. And then we cook and laugh and laugh and she talks to me about the big, wide world. She tells me about how people all have to work together to do anything in real life. And when she corrects me, it's only to keep me from being silly. She wants me to be an _admirable _person! So she really does care.

...she liked to play with me at first...

Then I "got shy," but only 'cause I was lonely, and she didn't know what to do and neither did I. But it's not her fault! She's nice and tries real hard. She even gave me an old sweater from my special uncle—I forgot his name. He meant it for my brother-who's-not-really-my-brother, but mama knew it'd fit _me_ better. And she hugged me and told me I looked cute! I liked it.

I try to make other people happy. Sometimes it works—maybe—but most of the time it doesn't. _Most _times. But you know what? I remember all the times I _try. _The last time was...I was trying to be nice to my class...It's almost my birthday! Almost...so I wanted to make everyone happy. Then maybe they'd play with me for a birthday present. I wanted to give people chocolates in these little _origami _boxes that I made. The boxes weren't really very pretty—they were kinda lopsided and weird looking—but they were made by me! I liked them a lot. I left them on the table where the rest of my not-family could see them...and maybe help me make a few more...It takes forever to make one 'cause it takes sixteen _whole_ pieces to make the top and the bottom! You open it by taking off the top, and the bottom sits there like a tray. But 'cause it takes a long time, I want someone to _help _me.

"Naruto!" they called to me, and I wanted to be away. Far away with nobody staring at me like that. "Clean up your mess," my mom ordered and I looked at my older not-brother—the brother who's not mine. I don't ever think of him as mine. He didn't look at me then because he was watching a comedy.

I put my things in the bag mama gave to me—and put the boxes on top—and said, "I'm going to sleep." So I went upstairs and made my futon and lay down on the soft mattress ...it's fun to lay down on top of all the blankets and stare up at the ceiling. I do that sometimes and I keep my door open. That way I can hear everyone and I can even see a little through the crack. The light that shines through is in a little sliver—straight and bright and neat. Not like the green. The green's all splotchy.

I remember hearing my mama talking to my not-dad, and she sounded really upset. She was angry and frustrated and I was scared she was gonna cry. It made me feel all tight inside and my face got hot. I crawled out of bed and snuck out the door—my not-brother had his door closed and didn't want to talk—and sat on the steps.

My family was rich, I think. They had a two story house and even central heating. Not many of my not-friends—_not-friends _because they're my brother-who-is-not-my-real-brother's friends—had that...

I remember. My mama said, "He doesn't ever think before he does anything!"

My not-dad didn't seem to care. He was listening to my mama and reading, probably. "He's a kid," he said. "Just a brat. There's nothing you can do."

Mama didn't hear. "Why should we _need _to tell him everything? When I say _pick up your mess, _what does he do? He leaves all those useless gifts stacked on the table—they're not even very good! They're ugly, and he leaves them for _all _to see." Something hit the table. I remember. "He always wants to go at _his pace!_" She told me that before. I remember.

My chest hurt right under my neck and it felt all puffy and closed. My eyes stung and my head hurt. So I crawled—so no one would see me—back into my room and shut the door. There wasn't even a gold sliver, then...and I buried my head in the _makura-_pillow and shut my eyes tight.

But I didn't sleep.

In the morning, when mama and not-dad were still sleeping, I opened my door and walked out. My not-brother was standing in the kitchen, but he didn't say anything to me. He must have gotten back from his newspaper delivery route. I _looked _at him, and he looked back with sad—or maybe sleepy—eyes. He finished his water and walked back upstairs. I waited for him to close his door, and I pulled on my shoes and opened the door and _ran _and ran and ran.

I stopped for a little bit to play on a swing. The other kids didn't come to talk to me, but I didn't mind too much. They must've been scared and all 'cause I look all dusty and I'm not even _dressed _for running—just my soft clothes and my soft hat stuffed in my pocket. I watched them play for a while, and when their ball went flying towards me I passed it back. No one said anything, and they all went away. So I went too, and I walked until I got to the woods...but it's scary in here, so I started to run again.

My feet are tired.

I wonder if it's my fault...I think it is. If I hadn't missed my _other _family—the one that got tired of me—maybe they would have liked me. Maybe they didn't wanna remember that I'm not really theirs, and that no one really wants to keep me. So they got mad at me, and...it's my fault now. So I'm taking all the hurt and pain with me and going a_way_. Away where no one can find me or ever be mad at me...away to a place where everyone wants me.

But...I'm still sad to go.

Because at home, I met this kitty-cat...a white cat with blue eyes. She's special! Not very many _cats _have blue eyes either. So we're two of a kind...the only two I know with my-kind-of blue eyes. I told my not-brother that cat's are hard to find in Japan. He laughed at me and said that they're hard to find only in Konoha. _Big _cities have more strays—and more foreigners. He looks at me funny when he says that.

My cat_ found_ me one day when she was cold and wet and hungry and I gave her food 'cause I felt sorry for her. I know it's hard to be alone. And she _likes _me! I think it's neat that she does...so I pet her when no one's around and give her food and play with her and she plays with _me _too by swatting at strings with me and curling in my lap. Even though she can't hold _me, _I can hold her and that's almost as good.

I hope she doesn't get scared now that I'm gone...

I don't see the tree root until I've already hit it and then I was lying on the ground. My arms hurt and my face hurt and my _feet _hurt. I choked. Coughed. I crawled over a little and huddled underneath a tall tree that held me close.

My face hurts.

And I'm still sad.

But my eyes are heavy and swollen with tears and I _hurt._

The gold has faded to black No more green all around me...just black and black and I can't see anything and I'm so, so tired...I bet not-brother doesn't get this tired...when he delivers papers and plays baseball.

My eyes are heavy, and I don't think it'd be wrong to just close 'em for a little bit and then I can get up and walk some more...maybe my kitty will come and guide me...I bet she will.

When I open my eyes again, it's because of someone's voice, soft and pretty in my ears. It's too bright, though, so I close them again. Someone's long, pretty fingers are on my shoulder and I wake up a little.

"Hey," they say again. "You're going to catch a cold if you sleep in a place like this," soft and low and _nice. _That's what kind of voice they have.

"Mmmm...?" I say quietly and I open my eyes all the way. No one's ever cared if I catch a cold before. Well, no one besides the people who take care of me. When I can see, I notice a small-framed person wearing a pink _yukata_, a special robe for the summer. It's like a kimono only not as hot. It's been changed, though...there are no sleeves, and her _obi_, the cloth belt, is really weird. It's tied like a girl's, but it's the same kind of string-type _obi_ that boys wear! Girls have wider obi. I'm confused and I blink a little.

It's a _she, _I decide. Her hair is long and so, so...um, _beautiful, _and she's got these soft black eyes that seem to know everything about being sad. She has eyes like _mine_. But she' so pale...so pale and pretty. I reach out to touch her face, and she doesn't move away. She lets me put my cold and numb fingers on her warm, soft face, and I smile. She's _soft. _"_Nechan_..." _older sister. _She can be _my_ older sister.

She giggles and hides her mouth behind two hands.

I rub my eyes and look at her funny. "What are you doing in this place?" I ask, and she giggles again.

She points to a basket I hadn't seen before, and I look back at her. She smiles softly—everything about her is soft—and says, "I'm gathering herbs."

I grin real big and say, "I'll help you!" and she nods.

She shows me which ones she wants and I pick them up like she showed me and then we sit in silence. In the green and gold that's softly _blue _now because of the mist. It's kind of nice. For a while, we don't say anything and I'm just happy to be with her.

Finally I say, "I'm Naruto," and she smiles back at me.

"Do you have," I notice that her smile is small and soft and not really pretty by itself, "anyone you would consider _precious," _I blink at the word. "Naruto?"

I look at her in surprise and then I look down. I _cherish_—I heard my not-brother use that word once—my family. Even though they don't want me. And I think my white cat's precious. Yep. Very precious. So I smile and nod. "Abso_lute_ly." I giggle—that's another _strong _word, you know.

"And what would you do for them?" she continues and she looks at me very carefully. Like I'm a piece of the herb she's looking for, and she's trying to decide if she wants _me _in her basket. I bet she's collecting 'em for a _special _person. Very special. Not like me.

"Um..." I fidget a little, and busy myself with finding the herbs. She still looks at me and her hands don't move at all. Except a little, really, when they twitch into tiny fists. She has very _boy_ish hands, I think. "I'd protect them from everything and hold them and keep them safe." I grin.

I look at her and see that she's still watching me. Her voice is quiet when she continues, quiet and soft like the wind and low. "Would you," she takes a teeny breath and closes her eyes for a second. "die?" her eyes are open now. "For your dear ones."

And I look at her with wide, wide eyes and wonder and think—_how does she know? How does she know what I _dream

But she just laughs a little. Maybe my eyes answered her question. I know _I _didn't, but she doesn't seem to care. "The truly strong, Naruto," I like how she says my name. She makes it sound special and neat and _strong. _"Fight." And her eyes go up to look at the misty—but still blue—sky. "Do you know why they fight?"

I shake my head wordlessly.

"They fight for their loved ones," she sighs, "their precious, lovely, _dear— _" she stumbles and I feel bad for her. _"People." _

My voice is tiny and not really mine. It's a bird's voice, I know, and it speaks through _me. _I know it's a bird's 'cause I'm not small or sweet or anything like that. I'm just me, and I'm just annoying. Everyone says so..."How do they fight?" Small and sweet and lost. That's what the bird is.

And she just laughs and laughs. It's a quiet, sweet laugh and I think, _maybe she's got a bird that speaks through _her _too. _"Naruto," she says. And she pulls her hands up and folds them into a neat looking symbol. "They do what they must." And her hands—long and pretty and _nice—_fold in on themselves to rest on her knees.

I breathe slowly, and try to find more herbs.

"What are you doing in the forest, Naruto?" she asks, and she leans forward just like I've seen girls in my class do.

My face gets warm and I bite my lip. I've never been this close to a girl before...so I swallow and shakily smile. "I'm running away..." and she _looks _at me kinda like my not-brother did. I don't want her to be sad at me, so I quickly add, "So that I can get better and better and make everyone lov... like me."

"Well," she smiles and I smile back. "You look _just _right to me." She says.

I shake my head vehemently with my lips closed tight. Then I say, "Uh-uh, uh-uh! That's not good enough!" and I feel my lips stretch into a big ol' grin.

Her smile changes, like she's more sad now, and says, "You will become stronger...you _will _get better." I know she's going now, and I'm a little sad 'cause my kitty didn't come to guide me...but I met _her_ and she stopped on her path...her path to helping her precious one. She stopped to point me down the right path.

And she stands up like a _geisha, _a person who entertains lords and ladies, and she prettily picks up her basket. Her smile is gentle and nice now and she says, "Let's meet again some day," and she starts to walk off—in the direction I came from—and then she stops. She turns her head slightly, but all I can see are her pretty, pretty eyes. "Oh," and the smile strains. "I'm a boy, you know."

I blush harder and she—no, _he—_walks off. He's a white and pink and black blur in the distance and all I can do is listen to him walk off. But soon there is _no _sound, and even the shady form disappears. He must be going to look after that special person...the one he got the medicine for.

My guide is going _home_.

And I'm still here.

I try to find my guide—try to find the boy who's so white...I wanted to say _thanks_, and I wanted to meet his precious person. But everything comes together and I don't know what happens. Every time I think about it my head gets all fuzzy and _hurts _and I want to cry. _White's_ not good..._White's_ not perfect. I wanna cry because I can't _ever _be the sun. I can't be like it, either and I can only be like the poor flowers on the ground. The flowers that are yellow and all scraggly—like me—the ones that steal the sun's light and try to be like the _sun. _That's me.

I see it happening, I did, I did and I see it now and now I can't breath or anything 'cause I'm so scared. It's all red and red and _black _on white. My white. My _guide _is white, my guide is gone, gone, gone...his name. His name is _White, _because he is—no, no, _was—_so pure. White is emptiness...white is _absence_ of color...of knowing stuff. He was white. Like the snow that fell in the middle of the warm, warm day that I ran away.

I just want to be hugged.

And there are flashes of red on black on _white _that show me him. Show me him in all the red—with all the red coming from him and he doesn't smile anymore—and show me _him _with his scared smile. Show me _him—_the precious person_—_with his mad, mad eyes and his crying eyes that shed no tears.

_Weep no more, _the tall man told _White. _

_Dry your eyes..._he tells me. And I think that maybe _White_ was lucky enough to have someone cherish him, too. So when the colorless man with golden eyes kills White, the precious person tries to help. Tries to kill golden eyes and make it all right. But golden eyes takes his hand from White's chest. And white dies...

The cherished one...the tall, dark man. He shouldn't have died. _White_ loved him too much. But he tried to help _White_, and golden eyes killed him, too...so there was red on white on black on red.

Those pretty eyes are open now. Wide, wide open and even _I _can't see the softness. The _sad_ness. He grasps the hand of his killer and his mouth opens a little—to smile?—and he _dies, _he dies. There's red everywhere. And the black, black hair falls around _perfect _features as snow-white skin dulls. But it doesn't _dark_en. The taller man is mad, mad, mad like me.

He dies, too. Dies with a smile on his lips...dies wishing something I can't hear and don't wanna know. If I know I'll be even more _sad _and im_perfect. _I can only hear—

It all goes to red and I hear _that _person. _They _are laughing. The one who killed the tall man—the one who killed _White _and brought the mess of red. Red on white on black on _me. _I did it. I made _White_ die. And _that _man laughs and laughs and laughs and I can't do anything but watch

_He _moves them. _He _brings _White_ and the tall man together. _My _white. No...no, he's _his _white. _White_ belongs to that special person...

A quiet smile. That was white. That is me. And a gentle laugh with blood—the red—on my hands. I know it now: I'm nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing but me.

I can't help it...

I'm only _me._

—:—:—:—

…_I'm only me..._Naruto's breath caught in his throat and he felt his body shake. _Shit. What the fuck just happened...? _He rubbed at his eyes and tried to keep from whimpering. His hands were still and his breathing was ragged.

_Red on white on black..._

"Naruto!" the sharp, shrill voice in his ears brought him back to the world. "What are you doing!" Sakura stood a few feet away from him with her hands on her hips. "I thought we were going to do this faster than everyone else!" she whined.

Naruto forced a quiet chuckle from dry lips. He closed his eyes and touched his hair. "Sa..." he swallowed. "Sorry, Sakura-chan..." he laughed in a false manner and closed his ears to the heavy beating of his heart.

He started to move about the forest again and pulled things into his trash bag. Finally his area was clean, and he pulled out the first of his birdhouses. His knapsack closed and Naruto buckled it to prevent the remaining birdhouse from falling. So he moved on and tried to find a way to get into a better mood.

_...fuck...I haven't thought about that family in forever..._

_...she cried..._

_...when I came home all bloody..._

_...and she just held me so tight and pet my hair. But they didn't let me stay after that. Those two who died...everyone thought I was lying. But she _cared. _That's something special..._

Naruto stopped in front of a stout, climbable tree and blinked. He wondered briefly if that was where he'd tripped before. Beside him, Sakura chattered aimlessly to Sasuke, and Naruto looked away. Slowly, he began to climb the tree and forgot about his classmates. For a while, he needed _quiet._

So when something loud and heavy thundered—_rmmmbkgl—_below him, he fell

out

and couldn't stop

seeing.

For an instant he was certain that he heard Sasuke's and Sakura's screams, but he was too preoccupied to notice. Slit gold eyes stared at him from a white face. His arm hurt. _Damn...I seriously hurt my arm, _it throbbed in complaint, _and I see a...snake?_

Terrified, Naruto could only stumble backwards. The snake glared at him with small, almost glowing eyes, and he bit his lip. There was only he and the snake. _No weapons..._He glanced around and his eyes caught hold of the fallen birdhouse. It was splintered into two thick pieces. Both jagged. Naruto smiled. "Heh." He said, and the snake slithered towards him.

It was a strange color...white with a pearly gray to highlight it. And no natural animal Naruto could think of claimed _gold _eyes. _Even cats have brown… with yellow mixed in. Nothing _shines _like that. _He shuddered and made a tiny step towards the birdhouse. The snake seemed to laugh and Naruto swallowed again.

_It's just_—he thought as he flipped into the air and grabbed a branch—_a snake._ The built up momentum allowed him to swing forward at an unbelievable pace—but the snake had already moved.

The limb snapped and Naruto fell in a mess of limbs and dirt. _It's __not here...it's...behind me...? _He grabbed at the birdhouse and threw the heavy wood behind him. It sunk deep into the tree's flesh and

a noise—human

like

and piercing

—broke

the silence.

_Snakes scream? _The thought chilled him, and Naruto whirled around and _looked _at the snake's pinned body. The golden eyes flared once—_it's in my head—_and the lifeless body fell from the tree that held it.

Naruto drew a shaky breath. Clutched his arm and made his way back to the clearing. The birdhouse lay

forgotten

on the forest floor where

the smell of

death

waited.

Naruto felt his eyes flood with tears and he told himself, _it's just the __pain… I'm not_ sad. And so carefully, Naruto walked back the way he thought he'd come No noise guided him. He watched the canopy for the window to the sky—the one that'd reminded him of white death.

He arrived, but Sakura and Sasuke weren't there. So he closed his eyes and _listened _for the sound of Sakura's cheerful voice or Sasuke's quiet footfalls. He didn't _hear_ anything, but intuition moved him towards an old tree that made way for another clearing.

He smiled when he saw them and called out, "Oi," they froze. "Where'd you guys go?" The two of them started visibly and Sasuke moved leadenly in front of Sakura. Naruto realized the smell of blood _wasn't _an illusion...and wasn't his imagination. A dark stain in Sasuke's middle thigh proved it. "Did something happen?" he asked and the two exchanged glances.

"Naruto..." Sakura spoke so quietly he had a difficult time hearing her. "Who do you work with in math?"

An irritated, confused expression covered Naruto's face, and he snapped, "Sasuke, of course! Stupid Asuma wouldn't let us—"

"We're going." Sasuke's voice lilted strangely and Naruto had to wonder.

_...what the hell happened?_

_And why does it smell like..._

_Fear?

* * *

_

The moon was hidden by the clouds. It had been mid-afternoon when the groups had set out for community service, but time flew quickly. After all that'd occurred, when Naruto was reunited with his classmates the sun was setting. When they parted they did so awkwardly. Naruto had offered to assist Sasuke, but the other refused.

Naruto walked home by himself. And the moon offered little illumination. The darkness prevented him from relaxing and thus he hurt like nothing else. So he continued stiffly and held his arm close to his body. The journey hardly seemed as peaceful or thought-provoking as it had on other nights.

When he arrived at his and Kakashi's small home, he breathed a sigh of relief. The sliding doors opened easily and he stepped inside. As he toed off his walk-home sneakers, Naruto blinked with surprise. Next to his adopted father's sandals there was a pair of old-fashioned _geta, _wooden shoes raised up with two rectangular blocks. In the old days, _geta _were used to keep the wearer's feet from getting unbearably wet.

"_Tadaima," I'm home, _he called warily. Kakashi very rarely had anyone—much less an elderly person—visit. _And it's __getting late...oh, wait...no it isn't...what time is it? _

"_Okaeri," welcome back. _

And then..._"Yo_," the voice was strangely familiar.

Naruto stepped up from the stone floor to the welcome mat. He opened the door a little too quickly—eyes wide with surprise. His mouth dropped open.

The old pervert sat before him. Long white hair and black eyes were in stark contrast to the lines of red from both eyes. This time, Naruto was pleased to find, his clothing stayed neatly on his body.

He blushed furiously as he pointed an accusing finger at the old man. _"Pervert!" _he screeched, and both men stared in confusion.

Kakashi laughed quietly and automatically started murmuring consoling words. "Please, Jiraiya, don't take offense. He's just—"

Naruto cleared his throat loudly and declared, "This is the old drunk who came _waltzing _into my store—"

"—hardly _your _store, I'm sure—" the old man's grin twitched.

"—and starting _stripping _and _flirting with me!" _

Kakashi's expression turned from gently apologetic to one of _extreme _surprise. "What?"

Jiraiya laughed whole-heartedly as his wrinkled face changed to match Naruto's in color. "Aaah, you're _that _brat..." he mumbled, and Naruto sputtered.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me, you two..." he stood up and gently guided Naruto to the table. Naruto's legs folded under him as he assumed _seiza _position. It was distinctly uncomfortable for long periods of time—his calves could only stand to be under his entire body for a limited while—but it was certainly what Kakashi wanted. "You mean to say that _Jiraiya _was the naked man from—" laughter erupted from the tall man, and both remaining persons glared.

"I wasn't _naked _until—"

"—_after _you started flirting with me, you old _bat—"_

"_Watch who you call old!" _Jiraiya sputtered and Naruto leaned forward again.

"Pervert, listen ta me—" and his voice faltered. His head _hurt, _his arm throbbed and for an instant all he could see was gold

eyes

staring at him and green

eyes

gently closing.

But everything faded, and Naruto was left _alone _in the all-encompassing _black. _He felt his consciousness slip for a minute, and it was as if he dreamed. But his eyes remained open. Moments passed and yet time held still for Naruto as he drifted between—_here and there. _

Naruto closed his eyes for an instant and opened them with a quiet moan. "...shit..." his mouth was dry—like he'd been talking for an age—and his throat hurt—like he'd been screaming. He leaned forward and was surprised to find himself standing. His balance wavered and down he fell. With two sets of eyes _watch_ing him. _Kakashi_—confused, pained. _Jiraiya—_amazed, disheartened.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

_...and why can't I _remember _what just..._

_...happened..._

He huddled for a moment on the soft pillows used to make the hardwood floor more comfortable. And then he rose, shakily, and walked stiffly towards the _washitsu _that was his room. "Good night," he bade them. No reply came as he closed the paper doors to form a wall. Quietly, he made his futon and lay down.

And he reached for _dreams _as the night winds rode by—_so __soft..._

So _white_.

His eyes stung and tears streamed down his cheeks to soak the pillow.

_...what the fuck did I do...?

* * *

_

tbc...

Footnotes

**1. Home Room. **Japanese classes don't move. You stay in the same class _all _day except for the classes you "get" to pick, like Math. Naruto switches classrooms (and classmates, as you've probably noticed) then. But, for the most part, he stays in his classroom. Iruka is Naruto's homeroom teacher, if you haven't noticed. So it's Iruka's job to tell his homeroom about career tests and community service.

**2. Niisan. **It means "older brother." Boys (from young kids to young men in their twenties) call a man who's older than them (but not quite _old) _"niisan" to show friendly-respect. If a 10-year-old called a teenager "Jiisan" they'd get mad. It generally implies that the person is still young (and cool? Not sure) if you call them (an older boy) "niisan" or "neesan" (an older girl) instead of "jiisan" (old man) or "baasan" (old woman).

**3. Geta.** Geta are shoes. As Naruto noted, they were primarily used as rain shoes. . .so you don't get your feet wet when you walk in puddles. (Go to site for pictures)

**4. "—:—:—:—" **and a switch to 1st person present signifies a _flashback. _That means that I've cut to a different scene, basically. Only the scene happens to have occurred some time (years, in this case) before the present action. Usually this is done to give the reader some kind of insight to the character.

**5. Origami boxes. **My host mom taught me how to make these. It does take 16 pieces of paper, but less time if you know what you're doing. They're fun! I made about 40 of them with my host mom and our-neighbor-from-across-the-street's help. (Go to site for a scanned image)

**6. Foster families in Japan. **I have no idea how this works in Japan. I'm only assuming that they have something like foster care... Please correct me if I'm wrong, ne? (Further noted)

**7. Central Air and Heating in Japan. **Most houses don't have central air. That means it's very hot in the summer with lotsa portable fans, and very cold in the winter, with lots of portable furnaces.

**8. Makura. **I referenced this in another chapter, but _makura_ are Japanese rice pillows. They're very firm and good for your neck.

**9. Yukata. **Referenced in the first chapter. It's a light-weight kimono-type garment that's less heavy, less expensive, easier to put on, and more practical.

**10. Okaeri and Tadaima. **Translated in the text. Basically, you say it when you get back home, and whoever was home before you welcomes you back. I suspect it's also to make sure people know when you _get _home. (The roots of the words are discussed.)

**11. Yo. **It's a greeting. It's rather informal and boy-ish. Similar to "osu" which is "hey," while I'm mentioning it.

**12. Seiza.** It's a way to sit. Very formal, and it causes knee stress/strain on your joints when you're older (like Jiraiya). (Picture on website)

* * *

Also, to comment if you've already commented on one of these chapters, and won't let you do it again, go here: 

(Replace the caps words with the symbol)

http COLON SLASH SLASH www DOT livejournal DOT com SLASH users SLASH taes SLASH 22829 DOT html?modeEQUAL-SIGNreply

**Or click on the link at the end of my bio.**


	9. Chptr Eight: A tale of kitsune revisited

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I don't own _The Sandman: The Dream Hunters. _I don't own much of _anything, _really. It makes one sad.

**Warnings:** angst (when is there _not _angst?). Discrimination. A story within a story (_Please _note the explanation below, for those of you unfamiliar with this concept). A gender bending fox. Hints towards _shounen ai_. Foreshadowing and switching PoV towards the end-- a small bit of continued poetry in text.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This story is a year old today (July 4, 2005). yay. 

**Edit: **August 14, 2005. Grammatical changes. Restructured chapters.

* * *

**Dialogue within Dialogue Explanation **

"When someone speaks, they speak in quotations, like this." Meghan says.

Taise (Taes' twin) interrupts. "When someone is quoting someone else, they speak like this, 'Hi,' said Taes.

Taise continues, "Notice that there's no closing quotation mark. That's because I'm still speaking. But pretend that I want to indicate a new person's dialogue. Like Meghan's. So, it'd be like this.

"'You're really weird, both of you.' Meghan says.

"'Coming from you, that's funny.' Taes laughs." And Taise exits.

* * *

**Author's note**: thank you, thank you, _thank you _to Para and angel for helping me get this clear. Thank you to Sweetie-Pai-chan for commenting spectacularly on every rewrite (I lost track of how many there've been…) and for helping clear up some beginning strangeness. Thank you to Ronnie-dear for editing, as always! And thank you again, para-chan-heart-sister-mine for asking me to write you a story. And whatever muse that inspired me to weirdly fit it into _Ai. _

**Thanks to everyone** who inspires me to write more by critiquing, commenting, and generally being here. My editor went on vacation (yay for Ronnie!), though, so…we'll see about the next chapter…it might be unedited ('cept for my poor editing skills).

* * *

愛 Something of Love: _Ai no Koto  
_の  
事 

**Chapter Eight: **A Tale of _Kitsune _Revisited

"_Sasuke-chan yo!" _Naruto seethed as he _flipped _over the edge of the roof. He'd found Sasuke on the roof again—intent on proving himself. "What the hell were you _thinking, _earlier? You fucking _ignored me _during the whole class period—even when I asked you a _question_, you bastard! I asked you a question while I answer _all_ of yours and what do you do!" His voice reached unbelievable heights and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"_Dobe,"_ Sasuke stood. His lunch was abandoned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you to pay attention to me, ya stupid _prick!" _Naruto yelled. "You're always _ignoring _me and everyone else. So I'm going to _make _you recognize me—"

"—and your brilliance—" the mockery was clear in Sasuke's low, smooth voice.

"Shut the fuck up!" Naruto screeched. Sasuke sat down again and resumed his meal. Naruto stared. "Hey—" Sasuke didn't respond. "Are you even _listening to me?"_

Quiet laughter. "You hungry," Sasuke looked up and Naruto winced at the cold arrogance reflected in black eyes, "idiot?"

Naruto closed the distance between the two of them and sat down with a thud. He leaned against the wall Sasuke lounged by and sighed. "...no..." he lied. Kakashi had an early meeting that morning, so he'd left early—though the _obento, boxed lunch,_ was on the table like it always was. But without his guardian, Naruto had a difficult time waking. His dreams _did _that sometimes. So the _obento _remained on the table. _Still._

Sasuke wordlessly pushed the lunch on Naruto's lap with a quiet, "...my mother makes too much food, anyways..."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he observed the Uchiha boy. "I don't need your shitty charity," he complained, but Sasuke wasn't listening. Without moving his eyes from the horizon, Sasuke used his chopsticks to pick up a piece of broccoli and shove it into Naruto's unsuspecting mouth.

"...!"

Sasuke smirked. "Well. I'm certainly not going to eat anything that's touched _your _mouth," he commented, and Naruto's eyes resumed a slit-like appearance. "And it's wasteful to let good food," he turned to look at the blond boy, "go to waste." Naruto picked up the chopsticks and looked at Sasuke incredulously. "Besides," Naruto waited for the blow to fall, "You're useless to anyone if you can't move from hunger."

Naruto chuckled as he ate. He thought of Chouji.

Finally, the blond said, "...listen, Sasuke," their eyes met. "I'm gonna prove that I'm better 'n you are." He said calmly, and Sasuke's amused smile twitched to a smirk. Before the other could reply, though, Naruto continued. "How do you feel about mountain climbing?"

"...you couldn't beat me if you _tried, _idiot," but there was no sting to the words.

"Saturday. _That _one" Naruto pointed to a string of mountains, _"Haguro." _Sasuke nodded, and Naruto laughed.

It was decided.

* * *

Naruto didn't see Sasuke until he reached the little town at the foot of _Haguro. _Sasuke, he noticed, was dressed in casual clothes—black slacks and a thin dress shirt. Naruto wasn't surprised to find that Sasuke's opinion of _travel _clothes were as formal as their uniforms. _He's gotta be uncomfortable..._but the pale boy seemed as cool as Naruto was in his bright orange shorts and simple t-shirt. 

He grinned at the other boy and waved. Sasuke didn't acknowledge the action. _"Osu!" _he called in friendly greeting. From his vantage point, it looked as though Sasuke's lips twitched at that. But once again, Sasuke didn't respond noticeably. He just waited for Naruto to catch up.

"I've already checked for bus fair," he greeted, and passed Naruto a handful of coins. Naruto blinked. _Bus? _He thought. _Why __are we...?_ "We need to _get _to the mountain," Sasuke explained and Naruto felt his cheeks burn. "And I assume you only brought enough for the train...?"

Naruto stared stupidly.

Sasuke chuckled and closed Naruto's open palm. Over the coins. "Consider it an...investment." he smirked again, and Naruto glared.

Neither spoke another word until they made it safely to the mountain, but around them the elderly townsfolk chattered in not-so-quiet voices. The younger kids, naturally, had their conversations as well—_probably about Sasuke's "good looks," _Naruto thought moodily—but they were harder to hear.

"...are you American?" one elderly woman asked cheekily and she laughed to her friend. "Aaa, right, you don't know what I'm saying, do you?" she chuckled heartily and patted Naruto's hand. "It's all right!"

Naruto felt his cheeks darken. "Um, sorry ma'am, but I'm Japanese..." his smile was strained. "...not—"

"So you're _half?" _she laughed and Naruto wished her questions were mean-spirited. Then he'd be able to explain his automatic reaction to the assumption Dis_appointed_, un_comfort_able.

Naruto shrugged and laughed a bit. "...I don't know...I never—"

"Oh, poor dear! One of _those, _then, hmm?" she clasped his hand in a way only the elderly did and smiled again. Naruto had the distinct impression that she was treating him like a small child, but as he _knew _no young kids, he couldn't prove the assumption.

Behind them, the teenagers giggled and Naruto wondered, _have they moved on to gossiping over me, yet? _And he stared at his hands. "...mhm..." he replied, and the grandmother returned to her previous conversation.

When Naruto risked a glance at Sasuke, he saw the other's eyes were fixed on _him. _But neither said anything.

The bus didn't stop soon enough for Naruto. He and Sasuke walked off the bus, each dropping change into the collector after slipping the tiny slip of paper in. Naruto grinned at Sasuke, and the two of them took off at a quick pace.

The foot of the mountain, Naruto was annoyed to find, was still a good fifteen minute walk from the bus station, and that brief jaunt was as frustrating as the bus ride had been. Naruto clenched his teeth against elementary kids' curious prattle—but all were too shy, to intimidated to come up to the pair.

When they reached the mountain, the first thing they saw were the weeds and sparse brush any forest might sport. Grass was aplenty, and greens and browns and yellows filled Naruto's eyes. He winced. The trees, though, he noted with fascination, didn't begin until they'd walked a few minutes.

But before they were completely surrounded, Naruto found himself wondering why he even challenged Sasuke to the climb_...this is just as "hard" as walking home! _

_Well, _he paused to look at the trees and smiled, _maybe if _home _were up a really long hill… _he bit his lip and looked where Sasuke stood. "...why'd you come with me?" Naruto asked warily as he frowned. _There's _gotta _be some kinda catch..._he grumbled, but Sasuke only scoffed.

"I wanted to get away from my family," he said simply.

Naruto stared with amazement. "Your _family?" _he asked, aghast. "Families are supposed ta be _cherished, _ya jerk. You don't ignore 'em!"

Sasuke snorted loudly and turned dispassionate eyes on Naruto. "What about family," his voice was chill and deep, "deserves the slightest bit of my regard?"

Naruto pursed his lips and drew up his shoulders as if to prepare for an attack. "Family, Sasuke," he stressed the other's name, "is always there for you."

Sasuke breathed quietly. "Oh? Then why are _you_ still a—"

"—Kakashi's always lookin' out for me an' helpin' me when I need it!" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke murmured a quiet, "Hmf."

Naruto glowered. "Your family's the ones who hold you—" Sasuke's eyes were _strange _when Naruto glanced at him. "The ones who _cherish _you and..." he trailed off. "Family's just _there. _Always." He drew a line in the path's leaves with his toe. "...'cause they..."

"Care?" Sasuke laughed dryly, and the wind echoed the mirthless sound. "Only if it affects _them." _

Naruto glared and said simply, "Kakashi's not _like _that."

Sasuke's gently frowning lips eased. He almost smiled. "...well… maybe..." he coughed "...I just don't have the right family." He concluded awkwardly. But Naruto knew he disagreed even then.

Naruto paused in his walking, and his breath hitched in his throat. "...what's that?" and he sped up for a minute to catch sight of it. "It's a..."

"A shrine." Sasuke noted, and the two shared a little smile.

Shadows shrouded the structure. It was barely above their heads and crowded with branches and mold as if it had been unnoticed for quite a while. The shrine beneath it had long since gathered dust and fallen leaves. Two incense holders marked the simple god's statue and a short, raised step on which to leave offerings confirmed their assumption: it was a shrine. Naruto's eyes fell over the scene with ease, and he wondered about the forgotten monument. _But whose_ is _it?_

Naruto turned with a wry smile to Sasuke. "D'ya know what this is for?" Sasuke looked at his friend dubiously, and his lips parted—a herald to the rebuke not yet to come. "Whose it is, I mean." Naruto clarified hastily.

Sasuke's lips twitched. "There are over a thousand gods in Japan, and you want me to randomly know _this _one's name?" he scoffed lightly, and Naruto bristled with an angry rebuke on his tongue. "I imagine it's here for the traveler's protection," Sasuke cut Naruto off before the dispute could bloom.

Naruto turned again to regard the shrine. An expression half between wonder and disappointment covered the previous look of anger. "...but why here? _No _one climbs this little hill..." Curiosity enveloped him. "Sasuke, tell me a story," Naruto bade, but his eyes remained fixed.

When Naruto looked at his travel-companion, he realized Sasuke's expression was nearly unreadable. Whether the request startled or annoyed him, Naruto couldn't say. He simply _stood _there—_like a __stupid …err…_snake!

"A story," Sasuke breathed. The air shifted with the statement, and Naruto hastily averted his gaze. But Naruto nodded despite his actions, and now the blond could clearly understand his friend's emotions. _He's bewildered..._he _is. Sasuke...the guy who pretends to know everything. Weird. _"I don't know the story—" Sasuke was confused, almost.

He was like a child—_at a loss for words. That's...sweet. _Then the words sunk in, and Naruto's dreamy smile was gone in an instant. _He's avoiding the subject._ "So make it up!" he demanded, and Sasuke quickly regained his composure and glared. Inwardly, Naruto could have grinned. _Hah. I won._

The wind stirred, and Naruto felt the kiss of a cherub. But there was no time for dreams.

"There was silence." Sasuke began. Conversely, noisy forest-life surrounded the pair on the wooded trail. It was as though the mountain would not retain her.

The wind died.

Naruto waited.

"And then came the fox..."

"A spirit-fox?" Naruto's blue eyes begged confirmation.

"Yes," there was no irritation between them. It had faded with the wind. "A many tailed—"

"How many?"

A pause, and then a shrug. "I don't know."

Naruto thought, and his eyes lit with pleasure. _He _knew. "Nine," he clarified, and Sasuke just nodded.

"And then came the nine-tailed fox, who was the one leader of all _kitsune_." _Spirit-fox. _The two looked at the shrine, and Sasuke smiled. Soft. Slow. "This is not the shrine of the _kitsune_," he noted, and the smile soured.

Naruto nodded, and smiled—to make up for Sasuke's loss. "No," he agreed. "This...was the monk's."

For a moment, it was as if a smile lit up Sasuke's face, but that was only the sun that shone through the leaves. So the words continued. And with them came the old ambiance. "The fox, who was called not by a human name," the old patterns of storytelling eased out of the boy's mouth, and Naruto knew the story would not disappoint. He felt his heart settle into the mood. "And so those who saw her—"

"—him—" Naruto's smile was biting as he interrupted.

"—those who saw _it _could not recall the same form. But perhaps that is the magic of _kitsune._" Sasuke refused the alteration. And the wind blew and blew, but the two didn't notice.

Naruto stared at the statue, and ground his foot into the path. _Interesting, kinda, but I'm getting _bored. "What's this got to do with the monk? Did he see it?" he demanded.

Sasuke smiled again. "And the fox loved nothing more than to beleaguer intelligent creatures with riddles—"

"—'s not much of a prank..."

"—in the form of Haiku. It would recite now-famous lines to villagers in times when the poem had yet been written. And so, the fox was known to speak of the future...in riddles."

Naruto pursed his lips. "So?" Agitated, Sasuke's black eyes smoldered. Naruto smirked. He knew Sasuke would hate the tilted smile.

The black-haired boy continued, "And so, one day there came a monk—"

"—handsome. Not humble." Naruto's suggestion carried weight.

"—who, in the manner of his order, had taken a vow of poverty." Sasuke didn't seem to notice the clarification. "The monk traveled from one village to another, but a sacred spirit pulled him away from his intended path, and up into the—"

"—heart of the mountain?"

Sasuke scoffed. "No, idiot. That's _inside _the rock, not _on _it." Sasuke glared, and Naruto felt his ire. Both boys looked sullenly at the shine. Naruto turned away first, and took himself up the mountain path. The few small stones parted beneath him, and a soft _pn, pnnn, _could be heard. Behind him, Sasuke turned as well. _Pt, ppn. _And followed.

Sasuke's voice was softer by distance, and labored. So Naruto was forced to strain his ears. "...he traveled up the mountain trail in search of enlightenment. While he contemplated higher things, such as divine intervention, and he walked." Sasuke was barely a step behind Naruto, but he paused, and the two looked together at the fading canopy of leaves.

_The trees grow sparse here. _"Much as we walk now," Naruto suggested without a change in his expression.

Sasuke didn't notice. "Because he walked without worldly purpose, perhaps he did not hear the fox's approach." Naruto stopped then and waited. Sasuke soon passed him, but the boy uncharacteristically didn't make a remark. No jibe, no mocking smile. "_Kasa, kase,_" _Trit-trot, _"The fox appeared."

Naruto held his breath.

"'Hello, monk.' The fox said with a swish of its tail," Sasuke's smile twitched. "'Tell me. What brings such an _esteem_ed guest to this lowly hill?'" Sasuke's voice took on an amusing tone.

Sasuke continued, "The monk paused in his steps. He smiled, and said, 'I journey, gentle _Kitsune, _to search.'

"'For what, pray ?' The fox smiled a small smile, and it leaned forward.

"'Though it saddens me, I do not know.'

"The fox laughed. It was a sharp and cruel yip...and it cut through the silence without fail. 'Monk,' the fox sneered, 'What does your eye tell you?'

"The monk smiled still. He looked softly at the fox, and replied, 'I see you as you are.' And he turned. In the fox's ears the man's footsteps went, _do, do, do," the sound of heavy walking._ "So the fox frowned at the noise."

Naruto ran his tongue over his teeth and pressed his lips together. "How's this lead to a shrine?"

Sasuke's glare could have mirrored the _kitsune_'s. "Shut up and listen. You _said _you wanted a story, didn't you?"

Naruto sighed, and bit back a tired reply.

Sasuke cleared his throat and took a drink of water. "The _kitsune _frowned at the monk's quiet rebuke," Sasuke repeated. This made Naruto angrily stomp once as he worked to get ahead. "And it tried the question again, 'but _how _do you see? W_hat?' _its patience thinning, the fox's sharp teeth glinted behind a false smile. To _kitsune, _how humans see them is of utmost importance; it tells the _kitsune _how much power they have over men. And it tells them what each man or woman desires. To hear a human speak of a _kitsune_'s true form is unusual indeed.

"'I see you, a _kitsune, _in both shapes.' The monk continued to walk. And the fox snarled.

"'Oh, how _spec_ial your eyes must be, with the laughter shining behind them,' the jibe was bitter and dark with curious irritation. 'To _see _so!' The fox was jealous.

"'Nay,' the monk argued, 'I have very poor sight, to see as things _are, _and not how they were—or will be.'

"Now the fox laughed—clear, brittle and clean—and he replied, 'I have a question for you,'

"'Oh?'

"'_What _does it mean?' There was silence. Laughter, and the fox continued with his riddle." Sasuke spoke the slightly obscure haiku.

Naruto turned and caught Sasuke's eye. "That's by Issa," he proclaimed triumphantly, and Sasuke smiled at the childish gesture.

"The monk looked at the trees. The monk reflected on the fox, an animal, who wished to be a man even though nature did not permit. For a while, the monk thought over the riddle, and replied like this: 'Even the most pitiful creatures desire love.' He looked then at the fox. 'Do you?'

"However, the man saw the fox-spirit had disappeared. So the enlightened man continued on his path and eventually took shelter. He meditated—"

"—and basically sat around for a good, _long _time. Get to the point!" Naruto huffed. _Sasuke must have closed his eyes 'r somethin' 'cause I definitely don't hear him walking…_

"Some length of time passed—" Naruto snorted at Sasuke's wording. "—and the monk heard this: _Sa—saku," step, _"and the fox from before came into view. 'My dear monk,' there was some cynicism in the tone, but a smile danced behind the being's eyes. It seemed that the fox had completed some marvelous, terrible task. 'I have something to tell you,'

"'But what is it? Your face—it is so pale and filled with dread,'

"'There is news in the low-lands, monk, that you have brought sorrow and misfortune upon a Lord—never fear,' the spite returned, 'it is not _I—'_

"The monk smiled gently. 'I have brought misfortune? How? Why do you laugh so?'"

Then Naruto raised one hand, and Sasuke ceased his story. "'You _exist, _sweet monk. You, with your so-keen eyes...' The fox hated those eyes." Naruto spoke quietly, and behind him, Sasuke swallowed. _Sasuke...he's so close...I can hear him breathe—_

"'My eyes? Yet you laugh...how does my existing do anything?'" Sasuke paused for a lengthy amount of time.

Naruto realized, with a sigh, that Sasuke intended for him to answer. "'It keeps the balance. When something _good _happens to you, something bad must happen elsewhere. And you, idiot,'" Sasuke snorted at Naruto's inclusion of the word, "'are blessed. So this certain Lord has been chosen by _fate _to bear all the ill fortune you should have endured. He is your opposite—and I' the _kitsune _stopped quickly and its eyes flickered to the monk. '...have heard that...the spirit..._spirits_...have told him this—'"

Sasuke coughed, and Naruto's voice stopped. Sasuke continued the thread, "'I asked you a question about a poem, Lord-monk, and you replied twice. Once, you gave me a statement—_all _things want love—and you gave me a question—do _I—' _the fox cut itself off again." Sasuke stalled. The wind blew between the two students, and the two looked at each other. "'The Lord who received the misfortune wishes for peace, love and wealth. He wants your half of fortune, and a spirit told him that for this to occur, you must die. So he has entrusted a certain demon with a task—'

Naruto interrupted again. "The monk looked at the _kitsune _with sadness in his human eyes. The monk knew. 'And given me a gift. In my dreams. The gift will lead to my death, and it will lead to the Lord of All Night's Dreaming.' The monk stood, and took its hand." He used Sasuke's pronoun for the fox—it—and his heart seemed less pained. "'I have accepted the gift.'" Naruto inhaled sharply, curious about Sasuke's reaction. _What's he thinking?_

The silent question brought no response, so Naruto continued. "The fox withdrew its hand quickly, and the monk might have sworn to have felt a paw between his fingers. But the monk's eyes knew the truth. _'Perhaps,'_ the monk thought, _'kitsune are men who wish to be foxes,'" _Naruto grinned to himself as he thought, _that was pretty __clever...people always wanna keep their masks—_he looked at Sasuke—_so maybe kitsune_ _are the same way._

Sasuke snarled and put his foot down too heavily. Naruto winced at the noise and wondered about the boy—_why's he so loud?_

He had no time to ponder the thought, however, as Sasuke picked up the thread. "'Then you will die, monk, for your worthless ability to _trust!'"_ Sasuke proclaimed. _He seems hurt..._

Once again, Naruto's breath interrupted Sasuke. "It's just a story, Sasuke." His face was devoid of emotion. "Chill out." He didn't smile, and his eyes were sad. And then he continued the story. "'And you, dear-fox will live without another's love for your unwillingness to do the same.' The monk knew that the _kitsune_ lord could have confidence in no one." Naruto continued, and once again he felt Sasuke's eyes turn away. "The fox cried out at this statement. A small, kit-like mewl, and it turned away from the man. For the first time in its long life, it felt something stir deep in its heart. Pain. Sadness. _Regret._" Naruto's eyes shifted to observe his classmate.

Sasuke, Naruto noted, regarded the blond coolly. There was no hint of surprise from either boy. Sasuke spoke, "A quiet sigh from the monk, and he gently caressed of the fox's hair. 'What have you done, child?'

"Once again, crisp and cold laughter. 'Nothing, monk...and it has been long in_deed_ since someone has called me a _child.' _

"The monk smiled, and replied, 'To the stars, Gentle _kitsune, _we are but infants.'"

Naruto's eyebrows raised, but Sasuke took no notice. _Of course he wouldn't notice...stupid...git..._so he took the chance to speak, and speed things along. "And so the fox left the monk...left the monk with the memory of a touch too soft and sweet to bear...a touch that lingered on his—" Naruto's voice was interrupted.

"—its—" Sasuke interjected.

"—_his_ cheek.

"_Za, za, za..." running on grass,_ Naruto's lips strained into a smile against the words. "And the _kitsune_ reached his home in the forest—"

"—of Death—" Sasuke suggested.

"—the Forest of Death." Naruto agreed. "And it took its people close, and laughed a bright, terrible laugh. 'I give you myself no longer. You are your own, so _leave _me, and _never _call me yours again.' And it blew through the forest in its fury...taking no time to speak.

"From the tallest of trees, it pulled its treasure." Naruto paused.

Then it was Sasuke who interrupted. "...an onyx serpent with red rubies for eyes." Sasuke suggested, and he continued, "He took his leave of the one-time home, and took himself to the Sea. 'Lord of all Night's Dreaming,' it begged with a sharp-toothed smile, 'I give to you my most precious possession.'"

"The snake." Naruto clarified.

Sasuke ignored him and said, "'Grant me a boon!' And so he cast it in."

Sasuke paused for a moment and looked at Naruto. Sasuke's voice was smooth and low, but not as sweet as others'. "...but the sea continued to crash its waves against he cliff." Sasuke picked up his pace. "The fox ran quickly. As far from the noisy sea as it could get. Finally, it stopped when it was overcome with exhaustion. With its nine tails tucked close for comfort, the _kitsune _curled into a ball. It slept. And it dreamed. But when the Dream King listened to its story, and granted the boon, the fox felt hallowed. It felt cheated. Though the Lord would allow him to dream the monk's death and die, it felt confused. _'Why?' _it asked, but no answer came.

"Heart-heavy, the fox returned to the mountain. Its footsteps were slow and leaden—_dododo don, dod_a_do don," the sound of many heavy feet, _"The monk, it saw, was near dreams at the side of a small, newly-built shrine. It paused. 'What is this?' it asked, and the monk stirred from slumber.

"Without opening his eyes, the monk replied, 'A shrine, fox-kindred...to any god who will listen. It is for the traveler's good fortune...and it is for safe dreams.' He smiled, and opened his eyes. 'I see you,' he noted, and the fox laughed.

"'Oh?'" Sasuke's voice seemed strained.

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's expression, and stole the fox's reply. "'You don't look as before—both man and animal. You are simply as a man...'" Naruto's voice was light with mirth as he grinned at the other boy. Who did not share his smile.

"'Not a fox...your hair is gold—"

"—white, Sasuke, all fox-spirits are _white _or black." Naruto laughed. _You'd think someone as _cultured _as him would know. _

"—and your eyes blue—" Sasuke's own breath interrupted the words.

Naruto's mouth snapped shut.

"'but as if you are still a fox, you have—"

"He _does_n't have anything on his face!"

Once again, Sasuke ignored him. "The monk stalled himself, and looked away. 'You have done something.'

"'I have not,'

"'My dreams, fox, are my own.' He warned," Sasuke's eyes seemed to speak the same message. "'I saw you there, but...you should not die with me. My dreams,' he paused, 'are mine. And I do not wish to share them with you.'

"'You say so with such _sad_ness. Spare my eyes, sweet monk,' teeth flashed. And the two looked at one another. They came together under a tree. And one gave to the other a single blossom… a pure, beautiful flower that bloomed only in the cold." Sasuke's voice was quiet.

Naruto sighed, and looked up—to the rest of the path. Sasuke stopped his words. "...and they held one another." Naruto picked up. "But they didn't embrace." _Nothing so intimate. _"They spoke, but they said nothing." _Nothing so _true. "And the monk died despite the fox's interventions. Because of the shrine...And the monk left the fox to _nothing_ but dreams. So he," Naruto noticed that Sasuke didn't correct him, "He dreamed, always, of that death...the death that _should have_ come to it." Naruto changed the pronoun to suit Sasuke's story, and hoped the boy wouldn't think much of it.

There was no laughter in Naruto's voice, and he met Sasuke's gaze. They held.

It was Sasuke who looked away first.

When Naruto's gaze returned to the green canopy above, he felt the wind's soothing touch on his cheek. _I wish it was—_but that thought ended soon after it began. "Sasuke," he murmured and Naruto realized they stood again shoulder-by-shoulder.

Sasuke's eyes were narrowed and his frown had since returned. "What."

"...your family still loves you." He mumbled and looked back to the sky. _How couldn't they? _But, to his surprise, Sasuke laughed. And laughed. His eyes were wide and dark and so _other _than normal...Naruto shuddered at the noise that was completely without beauty.

"Love?" the boy asked, finally. Naruto didn't reply. "They _love _me?"

He nodded.

For a few minutes Sasuke's eerie mirth turned to quiet chuckles, and Naruto was left to ponder other things. They walked in silence for a good time.

Finally, the white archway—a mirror of the red arch that proclaimed holy land—appeared. Naruto grinned and pointed wordlessly. They had neared the top. Sasuke smiled at his partner and quickened his pace. For an instant, Naruto started to chase after the moody youth. But his feet slowed and his mind caught up with him.

He watched as Sasuke leaped over the only steps they'd seen. And he wondered about foxes. _Foxes that wanna be human...foxes that hide and play tricks so we'll notice them. So we'll..._

_...care..._

Sasuke crossed under the archway, and Naruto felt his heart sink.

Separated.

Sasuke felt the breech between them, and called, "Oi," confused. The blond simply stood there—a good bit off—and _stared_ like Sasuke was a statue. Like he was something to look at. "We've reached our goal," he commented, but the idiot only smiled—if a slow, cryptic little twitch of lips could be called that.

Dry laughter floated upwards, and Sasuke thought—for an instant—that Naruto's hair was white. "...it doesn't really matter," and with that, his small hands were tucked into large pockets.

And he turned around—_away from me..._

And walked down the path. _Naruto acts like it's nothing at all. _It took a moment for Sasuke to realize that Naruto had left him.

Alone.

He started to run—swiftly, unheeding of his pounding heart—and his breath caught in his throat. The darkness chased after him—_when did it get dark?—_and he realized dark storm clouds covered the forest. And he couldn't find him. Couldn't _see _him.

_Naruto...you idiot..._

And there he was.

A flash of gold in the darkness—and then gone again.

"Naruto!" he screamed—quietly—but nothing returned. "What the fuck are you doing! Get back on the path! It's going to _rain." _

And the boy laughed.

Ridiculously.

When he returned, the first thing Sasuke saw was the almost-glowing _gold _head of hair. Naruto's head was bowed...he looked at something tucked close under his arms. Sasuke made a grab for the other, but Naruto danced out of his reach with another grin.

But that time, it was...sweeter...

_Despondent._

They walked in silence, and the rain started to fall in sheets. Naruto didn't seem to notice—didn't seem to care about the cold. Sasuke shivered.

When they reached the shrine, Naruto paused. He rushed under the tiny shelter the wooden planks offered, and murmured a few words. Made a few motions. And the tiny _thing _he'd held so close was pressed forward clumsily. Sasuke's lips moved in a smile—

—and froze.

A single flower.

_Dead white_

—snow white—

lay in offering.

_A flower...? That...thing that everyone sees as..._the thought stalled. Was stopped. But still Naruto didn't notice the rain, didn't seem to care about it. He looked up at the canopy with an innocent, blissful expression and Sasuke only scowled. He took Naruto by the shoulders, and forcefully moved him.

And Sasuke was the one who led them home.

* * *

tbc… 

Footnotes

Go to my website for the full bit.

http COLON SLASH SLASH murasaki-tasselhoff DOT tripod DOT com SLASH id82 DOT html

**1. Haguro Mountain  
**I forgot where this mountain is. I don't remember whether it's really a small mountain or not. I don't think there are any monk-built shrines on it.

**2. Foreigners in Japan  
**Most of the time when a Japanese person sees a western-looking person, they'll assume the "foreigner" is from America. Then the second assumption is, "they're American." As the grandma demonstrates, Japanese people don't really expect anyone who _looks _like a foreigner to be Japanese…and "half" (ha-ru-fu) is a word for people of mixed ethnicity. Americans think of it as derogatory. Japanese people don't seem to.

Some parts of Japan really aren't as open towards people of mixed ethnicities as other places. Unfortunately, some Japanese tend to assume that if you _look _like you're American, you speak English. However, please remember that not all Japanese people are mean.

**3. Shrines in Japan  
**Well, there are a variety of shrines in Japan. Most of them are in temple-areas, and most of those that people go visit are tended by monks—and large. The kind of shrine I'm describing probably has a name…I just don't know it. (See site for pictures)

**4. _A Tale of Kitsune  
_**I first read a telling of this old Japanese folktale from Mr. Neil Gaiman—in his illustrated short story, _The Sandman: The Dream Hunters_. He, in turn, read a telling of the tale called "The Fox, the Monk, and the Mikado of All Night's Dreaming." The story can be found in the rev. B. W. Ashton's _Fairy Tales of Old Japan _(See site for more babble and pictures).

**5. _Kitsune_ (in general)  
**Foxes, alongside badgers/raccoons and weasels, are known as trouble makers in Japan. They appear in many Japanese stories—but unlike the Western counterpart, the fox isn't always the bad guy. A _kitsune _can have many tails. They serve Inari. They're not really good _or _evil. They're usually black or white. The "leader" changes in mythologies—nothing's concrete. I tried to explain my version of _kitsune _enough to get you through the story. I think I made a lot up…

**6. The haiku by Issa.  
**I'm sad to say that won't let me even _quote _people, so, you really have to go to my website to read it, okay? Check out the footnotes there, and I'll give you the Japanese characters, and a literal translation.

**7. Japanese Sound Effects  
**I like sound effects. They illustrate things really well, and add a cool little effect…but I translated them for you, 'cause I don't really know most of those off the top of my head. Also, not all of them are Japanese. Holds up artistic license some of them are from my head.

**8. Sign of the top of the mountain.  
**I think most mountains have these…I don't really remember what they look like…so it might be a bit of artistic license again for a white toori to be there. (Toori, by the way, are red gates that mark the entrance to a holly area).

**9. Pictures of Mountain Climbing and a view from the top of a mountain  
**It's cool. Go look.

**10. The color white.  
**My assumptions...  
White in Japanese mythology is associated with death. Purity-- not so much, though. And only recently was the color _white _adopted as the color for wedding kimono (I think they were copying western traditions with a Japanese twist). (See website for more babble, and an eventual continuation).

* * *

Also, to comment if you've already commented on one of these chapters, and won't let you do it again, go here: 

(Replace the caps words with the symbol)

http COLON SLASH SLASH www DOT livejournal DOT com SLASH users SLASH taes SLASH 22829 DOT html?modeEQUAL-SIGNreply

**Or click on the link at the end of my bio.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Warnings: **violence, physical and verbal. Cursing. _Shounen ai _by way of kissing. Itachi (and therefore angst and creepiness). Dream sequence. Arguments. An (important) original character is introduced.

**Disclaimer: **He draws it. They own it. Those air it. We watch, read, imitate it  
(i.e. I don't own _Naruto, _and I can only claim my plot and writing).

* * *

I'm holding an art contest! Go to my homepage to find out about it, and the prizes (a story written for and dedicated to you. You pick basically everything I write, I just put the words down). 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You made my day, every single time. I'll try and update soon. I'm not making promises, though...wedding's getting closer (my _sister's, _too, so I can't get out of it...)

Thanks to my wonderful betas, Sweetie Pai and Meghan (the main ones for this), and **redjediknight **(who's amazing) and Silver (who's spectacular). The latter two were busy, and will probably have me reposting this chapter in a bit...

* * *

愛 Something of Love: _Ai no Koto  
_の  
事 

**Chapter Nine  
**_by Taes_

Sasuke breathed a quiet sigh of relief as the sun warmed his cheeks. _Silence. _After a morning of thoughtless chatter and _end_less gossip that was all he wanted. He sat down to eat with his back against the door—the supposedly _locked _door no one could enter but he—and relished the smell of home-brewed tea. His lips tightened when he remembered who'd _made _it.

_Itachi..._

Sasuke's hands gripped the wooden obento box. _I don't want it,_ he decided, but the hot sun continued its torrent of heat. He felt the soft tissue of his lips with one hand, and wondered, _why are you—_

"Sasuke, give me a hand!" a voice pitched high with sudden fear. "I'm about to fall—"

He found himself up and running before he realized it. When their hands clasped, he felt as though they were crafted with the other in mind. It was a sudden thought, and it seized him too quickly to mask the true meaning. So the thought simply _was, _and Sasuke couldn't deny it. Naruto's hands were smaller, darker and so _broad _in comparison to his own. They fit comfortably in Sasuke's pale, long-fingered hand. Moreover, while Sasuke's were chilled, Naruto's charming hands were warm.

_...nice, _Sasuke thought and held on for a little too long.

"Thanks," Naruto grinned and Sasuke noticed the school bag slung over his shoulder. _So he remembered to bring his lunch...hmf._

Itachi had noticed the finished _bento _the previous week, and thus Sasuke's lunch had since grown to include monstrous proportions. _Enough for two..._his eyes narrowed at the thought, and he wondered how his brother could be so...perceptive. "Idiot..." he said aloud, but he didn't know who the charge was for. "What'd you come up here for?" Sasuke demanded, his voice gruff.

Naruto's large eyes shrunk and the two contested silently. "...Sakura didn't wanna eat with me," he grudgingly divulged. "And it's _embarrassing _to eat alone." Blue eyes rushed to Sasuke's abandoned lunch. "What'cha got to eat?" he wondered and noisy footsteps closed the distance. "Wha...you have _shrimp?" _his eyes twinkled _"Big _shrimp?" his voice held an unbelieving quality that Sasuke found exasperating

"So?" the question was meant to affirm his irritation to Naruto. "That's not—"

"—shit, wanna share?" he sounded like a child. A _rude _child.

"No!" maybe spoken too soon. His voice felt heated. Harsh.

Naruto's eyes returned to the slit-like shape and Sasuke found himself smirking with anticipation. Then a shrimp went flying. "So eat it!" Naruto laughed while he spoke and Sasuke barely snatched the flying seafood from the air. "Sasuke-_yo_!" Naruto seemed to _attempt _a serious face, but the tone had no malice that time, and Sasuke recalled the previous incident. _It led to...mountains. _

Naruto was then on the ground. He tied Sasuke's _bento _tight and _threw _it. "Your ammunition." He explained.

"Stop throwing food!" Sasuke scolded, but Naruto didn't hear. He just pulled out two leaves of limp cabbage from his own lunch and heaved it over. Then he followed suit with the remaining pieces—until there was only rice left. Sasuke dodged every piece.

"_Dropout." _Sasuke's eyes blazed. "Now you don't have—"

A bright smile. "So you'll share now, right?" And quiet laughter.

Sasuke's eyes froze on the glittering smile. _All that for a meal? _"You just wasted your lunch." He frowned and Naruto's lips jerked a little wider. "So why should I?"

Crisp laughter filled his ears. "You shouldn't take back what you say—"

Sasuke heard the mirth and his patience drew to a close. "I didn't promise anything." He warned, and Naruto laughed more.

"Yeah you did!" he wagged a finger and winked. "By giving me some the other day you promised to feed me when I need—"

"—you don't _need _anything. You _threw_—"

"Cute cloud up there, isn't it?" wide, sparkling eyes meandered towards the heavens. "Definitely my kind of cloud."

_Naruto…why did you say that? _But Sasuke found himself scanning the horizon for it though he couldn't see why any one cloud would be cuter than another would.

"You know," Naruto continued and Sasuke thought he was being deliberately facetious. He _didn't _know. "The one with the long tail and three humps?" he stood and turned to face the sky.

Sasuke stared for a moment longer and murmured, "It's covering the sun."

Naruto whirled around suddenly, surprise written clearly on his open features. "Yeah…" he replied quietly. "It is." The brilliant sun-like boy moved to the area Sasuke had reclined by earlier. He looked fleetingly at Sasuke's bundled _bento. _Then away.

_He wants the food Itachi prepares…the tea._

"Looks like your mom made too much again, huh?"

A lie. She hadn't made his lunch in years…_since I was eight…_But he nodded dumbly and opened his _bento _again. He wordlessly passed a shrimp to Naruto and opened the tea. He poured a cup and scooted it towards Naruto. The blond gladly accepted what Sasuke could not.

"…Naruto…" the blond regarded him curiously. "…last week you invited me to the mountain." A cheeky grin hid confusion. "And this weekend… I'd like you to come to my house—"

"_Fuck." _Complete surprise.

"—if you don't mind." The red seeped into Naruto's cheeks and Sasuke found himself smiling. _He's blushing. What a _child.

"…I'd love to…" he mumbled. Sasuke's heart faltered. "What time?"

* * *

The first thing Sasuke noticed was the heat. For late summer, it was unusually hot. Summer vacation had since passed and _Minami Ko, _South High, was preparing for the annual school-trip. However, children still went without jackets, adults carried their suit-tops on arms, and all put their unneeded coats into bicycle baskets. 

The second thing that passed through his head had more to do with Naruto.

_He's late. _

They'd timed the early morning rendezvous so that Sasuke would arrive on the seven forty-five train and they'd return on the seven fifty-five. _But it's ten 'till already… _And no trace of the obnoxious boy could be found. Sasuke scowled.

Minutes passed.

Behind him, the train pulled in.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

And then, "Sasu_ke_!" Sasuke recognized the voice first, and then the shock of blond hair. He was still too far off to see his face.

_Orange again? Does he _want _to be noticed?_

_Heh. He runs quickly…_

So he waked—slowly—to the ticket machine and shoved a five-hundred yen coin in the slot. He pushed a few buttons on the screen and the machine spit out the tiny orange slip of paper. He walked to the gate and flashed the pass—_the long-term ticket that Itachi bought…so I didn't have to ask..._And Naruto ran into Sasuke from behind. He gave the ticket to the ticket-master, who stamped the tiny slip.

Naruto breathed heavily behind him, and Sasuke felt his warm breath on the back of his neck. He didn't turn around to see the boy.

"The train's leaving now, so you boys ought to run," the ticket-master suggested with a chiding smile.

Sasuke nodded, and Naruto gasped. "What!"

Before he could complain any longer, Sasuke was off. The ground seemed to blur as he ran—streaks of gray and black—and he vaguely heard Naruto calling him again. Surprised. Annoyed. They ran up the steps and through the tunnel—their feet thundered loudly—and skipped down the platforms.

Sasuke pressed the button to open the heavy metal doors. He climbed up and offered a hand to Naruto, who took it awkwardly. As soon as they entered, the doors closed, and the train started to move. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and his eyes crinkled. Naruto chuckled breathily and looked at the door. His laughter grew until it took on a breathy, strained feel.

Sasuke's eyes were fixed on their hands—still clutched together—until the train jerked a little. Their hands released.

Rested against the metal walls. They shifted for the balance.

And Sasuke nodded in the direction of the cabin. Naruto followed awkwardly. His breathing was ragged, and Sasuke closed his eyes.

_...Naruto...your voice...it sounds like you're hurting. _

But he didn't say a word.

So the silence continued comfortably as the train bustled along, stop after stop. Naruto watched the window and Sasuke watched Naruto. _This quiet...it's nice._

When they reached the familiar station, Sasuke titled his head. Blue fixed on Sasuke's mouth.

_Strange, how such a determined idiot doesn't meet my gaze...what's he afraid of? _

"Let's go." And so they went. _No stairs here..._Sasuke thought to himself, and his lips twitched upwards. _It's so much easier to go _home _than to go away..._

_Run away._

_And never come back..._

"So how far's your house?" it was the first thing Naruto had said since they'd boarded the train. It caught Sasuke by surprise and his steps slowed.

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe half an hour." He put his hands in his pockets, and Naruto snorted. Sasuke blinked.

_Aaa...I'd forgotten that. He knows it's rude to put your hands in your pockets..._but he made no move to change his position. Sasuke knew Naruto's eyes rolled upwards.

Once again, he fished the ticket-pass from his pocket to shove it in the ticket-master's face. They simply murmured a quiet, "Thank you," and wordlessly took Naruto's stamped ticket to deposit it in the metal box between the gates.

Sasuke didn't acknowledge the man, but he heard a quiet, "Thanks," from Naruto.

_Baka..._

The first ten minutes they walked without noise. Naruto studied the houses or the sidewalks and made quiet noises of surprise when he saw people staring at them. Sasuke looked ahead, at the sky, and at the ground. He met no one's gaze, but the people they saw each called greetings.

_Such is the _respect_ for the Uchiha family..._

_Damn it all._

His hands clenched and Naruto moved up behind him to put an arm around his shoulder. "Ne, Sasuke," he laughed and Sasuke stiffened.

_He's touching me._

"Don't you get bored walking home? I bet you could ride a bike or something and get home faster—"

"I don't _want_ to." Sasuke muttered, and Naruto stared. His hand slipped off Sasuke's shoulders, and Sasuke missed the closeness.

_Does he know? Could he...? No. _Family _is important to him...because it's something he doesn't under_stand

_What a simple idiot..._

"You _jerk_," _a child still. _"It was just a suggestion…" And for a while, there was quiet but the atmosphere was anything but tranquil.

* * *

Naruto grinned at Sasuke as he reached for the door's handle. It seemed weird to be anywhere with Sasuke—_much less his _house. _Dude...that's so...unexpected._

G_uh! _

_He's messing with my head! _

The door opened and the two stepped inside. Naruto murmured a quiet, _"Ojamashimasu,"_ _excuse me for intruding. _It was only the polite thing to say, but Sasuke glared at him as if he'd committed some grave offense. Naruto stuck out his tongue. Sasuke stared and Naruto laughed.

The sound of his laughter echoed quietly in the closed off space. Much to his surprise, the other put a hand over his mouth—_his hands are—so soft—_and put a finger to his lips.

Naruto blinked. _Whatever... _and he pushed away from Sasuke to take off his shoes. The house was eerily quiet, although Sasuke didn't seem concerned. _This guy is something else... _Sasuke gestured for Naruto to follow, and mounted the step. They walked through the entryway with silent footfalls.

The entryway seemed like a square hallway to Naruto. It had simple decoration and two flat pillows on which unwelcome visitors could sit.

_They probably don't let very many people past here, _Naruto thought.

In accordance with all _other _old houses Naruto had seen, there were no corridors; one room simply led to another and the walls were truly only sliding doors.

_No privacy whatsoever. Old houses like these don't have any locks…_

Naruto bit his lip. _All these rooms are _washitsu_, aren't they? Damn...they must have more money than—_he shook his head quickly. _That doesn't matter. _Nevertheless, his gaze drifted to the elegantly painted walls—_doors to what rooms? _He wondered—and stayed on the gilded flowers. _Fuck...who has the money for that kinda detail? _

Only one wall lacked the picture-like decoration. But on it hung a scroll longer than Naruto was tall. He pointed. "What's that say? It's written in the—"

"—old script. It's a litany my family's passed down over the generations." Sasuke moved to the center of the room and smirked at Naruto.

Curious, Naruto wandered over. The writing was impressive—something not even their school's calligraphy teacher could imitate…_that's some style. _"Who wrote it?" _maybe they commissioned it…?_

"Itachi."

Naruto stared. "You've gotta be kidding me." Sasuke laughed quietly and his shoulders shook with displeasured mirth. Naruto's eyes narrowed. "You are such an idiot." He grumbled, and reached out to touch the aging paper. "When?"

"He was ten years old."

Naruto stared. "…fuck…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What else can you expect from a _genius?_ With eyes like his—"

_Red on black._

_...on..._

"—what's it say?"

Sasuke's smirk deepened while his eyes widened.

_He looks... like he lost it... _

_This family's completely nuts._

"Seek with eyes that truly _see." _And he laughed again.

Naruto glared. "Dude, I didn't come here to watch you crack—" more laughter. "—never mind, you cracked a _long _time ago." He stiffly marched to the center of the room and reached for Sasuke's shoulders to try to shake some sense into the boy.

Sasuke's arms moved to block him in an instant. Twisted and had Naruto falling—

—into an animal-like crouch.

Naruto grinned. "Wanna play?"

He leapt up without waiting for a reply while he used his legs to spring forward. The impact would have been devastating had Sasuke stayed put. But with a short laugh and amazing speed, he was gone. Naruto skid on the _tatami_ floor—baffled.

Thrilled.

He let out a whooping laugh and began again.

The two fought like falling stars, brilliant, burning and _harsh. _Sasuke's movements were skillfully performed—_like he's been trained in the arts, _Naruto thought—and Naruto's actions were the opposite. Improvised, completely from his head—_the things I've seen and the things Kakashi showed me—_and without grace. Without style.

Kakashi's technique wasn't suited for the brash young man.

"You're sloppy," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto snarled. "You look like a princess."

Sasuke's lips twitched.

Naruto held back his chuckles but his grin widened and he started to laugh. He clutched his sides helplessly and fell to the floor. _"Queen..." _he snickered. "Oh, crap…"

Sasuke squatted next to the boy and put his long hands on his shoulders. They stared at one another, and on impulse Naruto _pulled _Sasuke until he fell._ What a tangled mess of limbs..._He continued to laugh as Sasuke struggled to find a more comfortable position. "Stay still, stupid," Naruto choked and put his arms around the other's chest.

His hands couldn't reach.

Sasuke froze for a second before he wrestled Naruto into a sprawling position. They were lying on top of one another. Naruto smirked and rolled so they faced one another on their sides. Sasuke laughed and reached to touch Naruto's face. _His hands fit..._

Naruto smiled and moved to touch Sasuke's lips. _Soft..._

They were still, and for a while, they said nothing.

Then Naruto sighed. He ran one hand through his tangled hair and muttered, "I feel really stupid." Sasuke snorted at that and started to move. Naruto tackled him and they wrestled for a few minutes. Finally, Naruto lay down flat and sighed. Sasuke pinned him. "I'm bored." He said simply.

Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah?" a light smile.

Naruto thought, _what do kids normally _do _at each other's houses…? _

He fidgeted. "What do you wanna do?"

Sasuke smirked. "Well," his silky voice hinted at something Naruto wasn't sure about. "We _could _spar,"

_Does he think I'm an idiot?_ "Yeah. Right." Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sasuke pushed away and stood. "Follow me." his voice was quiet and fell flat.

_I've been swallowed by the emptiness…_A smile twitched Naruto's lips. _Heh. _

They drew back the door to reveal another room. _This area's…what? _Two long and narrow tables were situated low on the floor. A closet to one side, flower arrangements in the corner and the smell of cedar. Naruto looked to Sasuke, who went immediately to the closet to withdraw two long sheets of paper. He spread them after he retrieved two boxes.

Naruto's lips twitched into a grin. "Don't you need some felt?" he continued to beam. "So it doesn't seep through to the table." He laughed as Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke walked calmly to the tables before setting the boxes down, and then he slowly opened them. The first item he pulled out was a tightly rolled bundle of cloth. Naruto twitched and smiled wearily. Quietly, Sasuke pulled out the remaining supplies and placed them on the floor.

"Let me help," Naruto mumbled and picked up the first bundle. Clumsily, he managed to unwrap it and spread out the stiff cloth. He ran one hand over the table's surface to remove the wrinkles.

Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto glanced at the other table. "Hey!" he was astounded. "How'd you get it out so quickly…?" the contents of the box had been emptied and set up in the time Naruto had fumbled with the felt. Naruto's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

"Here," Sasuke's voice was soft in Naruto's ear.

_He's…helping me…_

_It's…kinda nice._

"You know how to hold the brush, don't you?"

Naruto snorted. _So much for nice. _"Any little kid could tell you that." Sasuke waited. "Yes! I've had the same classes _you _have, prick." He grumbled. He picked up the brush awkwardly. Nevertheless, he looked at Sasuke for instruction. "What are we writing…?"

The room heard more laughter.

…_ugh…Sasuke's laughing at me a _lot _today…_

_He's terrible!_

Sasuke poured a little water into the deep end of the stone and rubbed the stick of dried ink into it. He mixed gently and said, "Why don't we practice with something easy."

Sasuke put the dry ink down, and picked up the brush. It dipped into the black ink, and Sasuke rolled the brush's head for a moment to fill it with ink. He pulled the brush up the gentle slope—_that's _oka,_ the hill—_of the ink stone. Naruto's eyes followed the black stream that flowed back into the pool—_and that's_ umi,_ the sea_.

"A proverb." His hand moved up and away from the ink stone and over the white paper. He smiled slightly and leaned over to start from the top. _How can he reach…?_

The words appeared on the paper faster than Naruto had thought possible, and each character shone with the dull light of fresh ink. The gentle smell of _earth _and _water _found Naruto, but he paid it no mind.

_He's…he's writing…_

Sasuke's mouth opened. "Prod the bush, and a snake will come out." Naruto's brush dropped. Sasuke turned to regard the other boy. "You haven't even prepared your ink." He noted, annoyed.

Naruto shook his head and mumbled, "You write well…"

_But why a _snake? _Why a _snake? _It's too…_

His hands shook as he fumbled with the dried ink stick. He added too much water and bit his lip. _Crap. _With a tissue, he soaked some of it up—enough so that the _umi _didn't overwhelm the _oka—_and carefully put the tissue in his pocket. He began to swirl the ink into the water when the door opened.

Both heads turned. _That's the wall with the scroll on it…_Naruto thought vaguely. _The one Itachi wrote. I didn't know the wall opened …? _

"Sasuke." The voice was chill with lack of feeling, and the eyes were blank and heavy. Naruto's hand stalled. _Red on black...eyes. _His eyes flickered to the paper Sasuke had written the calligraphy on. _White._

"_Aniki_." _Brother. _Naruto's eyes flew to Sasuke. _What's he doing?_

And the man moved across the _tatami_ as his loose _yukata _rustled gently. _He's wearing black again, _Naruto thought. Sasuke didn't move from his position even as Itachi closed in on him. The elder of the pair glanced at Sasuke's calligraphy and his lips stretched into a thin smile. His eyes were small. Slender.

Naruto's hand clenched the brush tightly. He wasn't holding it correctly—his hand had closed into a fist—and the opaque ink dripped onto the _oka. _Itachi's eyes turned to Naruto and the blond swallowed audibly. The dark man's lips stretched further. "Quite a catch," no inflection whatsoever made Itachi's voice eerie, "isn't he?" The smile ceased and Itachi's cold, infallible expression seemed to overtake both boys.

Sasuke scoffed. "No." he stood straighter, brush forgotten on the white sheet. A black stain began to eat away at Sasuke's signature.

When Itachi laughed, Naruto thought his heart would freeze.

_He's…not laughing outta amusement or something…is he?_

"Hey," Naruto spoke calmly but the sound of the word faltered. Fell. "Don't talk about me like I'm not—"

"Then he's nothing special." Itachi closed the small distance between them in two steps. Bowed down. And he took Naruto's face in his hands. "One would say." The smile returned for an instant, and red—_they're _black, _not red_—eyes focused on Naruto's birthmarks. _Three lines of imperfection. _The skin burned. And then Itachi moved away. He returned to Sasuke as Naruto's free hand moved to cover his cheek.

_Fuck you…_but there was no emotion to back up the thought.

The two brothers stared at each other, and Naruto released his grip on the brush. He closed his eyes, leaned forward, and began to write. He knew—but couldn't admit—what to say.

The first character was complete. His muscles tensed and the bristles brushed stiffly against the paper as he moved to the second character. The sound of wet ink on smooth practice-paper filled his ears. Devoured his heart.

In moments, it was done.

The brush touched his fingers, and Naruto opened his eyes.

The brothers had turned to him.

"Na…" Sasuke's voice stumbled. "Naruto…" the pale boy wanted Naruto's actions to be nothing important. Nothing significant. But sound betrayed his heart's thoughts.

And Itachi's smile grew. "As expected," black, not red "Uzumaki Naruto…isn't it?"

Naruto swallowed. Tried to smile.

Though Naruto didn't notice Itachi moving, he knew in an instant that the taller Uchiha stood behind him.

He read the single word Naruto had written. _"Unmei." _Uchiha murmured. Tasted the word with smiling lips. _"Fate."_

Naruto's eyes shifted to the paper. In a messy semi-cursive style, Naruto managed to take up the bulk of the paper. The characters were legible, barely, but the ink was dull. Gray-blue.

_I didn't..._

"Your 'fate' fades." Itachi smiled. Naruto wished he wouldn't. "Too much, hmm?"

Sasuke seemed to chuckle. Seemed to growl. Naruto was undecided what the younger Uchiha did. "Water. You had too much water." the other boy clarified.

Naruto laughed and took up his brush. He scribbled a stylized 'Uzumaki Naruto' in _katakana, _one of the Japanese alphabets. The tiny swirls at the end of each character made his name belong _only _to him. He smiled a little despite the unnerving Uchiha behavior.

And then Itachi bent down. Naruto felt the heavier man's weight on his shoulders and back. It was a comfortable sense of closeness that he imagined lovers would share. An embrace. But he shuddered to think it was _Itachi _who stole the cherished moment. His hands shook as Itachi claimed the brush from the smaller boy. He wrote Naruto's name in _kanji, Chinese characters. _

'_Uzumaki: whirlpool.' _and_ 'Naruto: Maelstrom.'_

Naruto almost smiled. He'd always been afraid to ask a knowledgeable teacher for the _kanji. _It seemed embarrassing not to know what everyone else learned in elementary school. A sigh caught Naruto unexpectedly. _I guess my teachers didn't like me _then_, either._

Naruto craned his head to see Itachi. Cold eyes shone dully in the dim light, and Naruto froze.

_He's…something about him…_

Sasuke abruptly folded the calligraphy he'd written. The quick movements successfully creased the beautiful words, smeared the not-quite-dry ink and left splotches on the white space. Naruto's heart fell even as those terrible words were ruined.

_I don't understand._

Sasuke hastily returned the materials to the box and rushed out of the room, ink-stone and brush in hand. The sound of running water could be heard, but Naruto remained immobile.

_Why would anyone waste something like that? It had meaning..._

A hand on his shoulder. Naruto twitched. He didn't look up and Itachi remained there.

The door opened again, and Sasuke said, _"Aniki."_

_Brother._

_He called him again._

There was a quiet shift, and Itachi relaxed his grip. Turned away and leaned against the wall.

_That's the same one he came through, _Naruto noticed, and rubbed the place Itachi's hand had been.

Sasuke lightly coughed, and Naruto picked up his brush while his fingers lingered on the base of the _oka. _He followed Sasuke's path out the door and found the dining room.

Surprisingly, it wasn't the same as Kakashi's traditional dining room. There were chairs, not pillows, and the table was raised enough to _use _those chairs. The floor was made of a golden wood that shone. There were no woven rice-stalks—_no tatami_. Naruto padded awkwardly through another set of doors to the kitchen. In stark contrast with Naruto's small, hallway-like kitchen, the Uchiha family claimed a spacious area with multiple counters and even a small oven. Naruto's eyes were wide.

…_this house…this place…_

He hastily washed the ink out of the utensils and walked through an open doorway. Surprisingly, it led not to the dining room, as he'd expected, but to a small hallway. Curiosity led him further, and at the end of that hallway he found another large _washitsu_.

_This must be a meeting area…_

Pictures of the Uchiha family decorated the high ceilings, and in the far corner there was an old-fashioned cooking-pit. It was complete with sand and a hook to hang a pot from. Naruto grinned and began to walk over.

His heart stalled.

Hesitated.

Overwhelming feelings of _hurt, pain _and _fear _brought him to a complete stop. A memory surfaced, and with it the faint smell of blood. _Those two…_White _and his precious person…what happened to them?_

And he saw it.

_A dead-white hand through _White_'s chest, a frozen smile. And _White_'s teacher, protector, important person. A rush through falling swords and knives and _me.

_He fell. _

_I cried. _

_The gold eye stepped back and I heard him._

_White's dear on…he wanted…_White.

_Wanted to be…together…_

_Laid them down to see that gentle, tender smile…_

_I…what did…_I

"Naruto, what are you doing?" from the kitchen, Naruto could hear Sasuke's voice. It was clipped, annoyed. Obviously, Sasuke had no idea where Naruto was.

But doors opened, and Naruto was face to face with Itachi once more. Cold, curious eyes turned to him, and the heavy ink-dish slipped from Naruto's fingers. It fell with a quiet _thud. _

_He—_

"Naruto."

—hurt—

"Sasuke is waiting." And he took Naruto by the arm and pulled him through door after door until they returned to the two tables.

Naruto could barely breathe. Couldn't think.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice made the panic hitch in his chest, and Naruto shook. "There you are." Itachi had abandoned Naruto's side in favor of the wall, and Sasuke spared him not even a glance. "Let's go."

And the two left the rooms of _tatami _and the smell of _earth _and _water. _Walked out of the noiseless house and down the street. Silently. Quietly.

And even when Sasuke bought his ticket, Naruto didn't say a word.

Sasuke seemed to enjoy the silence.

* * *

tbc... 

Footnotes

**1. Bento vs. Obento**  
The "o" is honorary. They mean the same thing.

**2. Minami Ko.**  
The name of the boys' school is "Minami Ko" or "South High"

**3. Trains, train stations, and train tickets**  
Trains come fairly often during busy times of the day-- like mornings. If you go at in-between times, no one's gonna come, so the wait will be _much _longer.  
I had a long-term ticket thing (like Sasuke). You buy them once every now and again-- it's much nicer than buying a little cheap thing _every day _and having to carry change (like Naruto did). But they're expensive. (Picture of train stations on site)

**4. Putting your hands in your pockets.**  
I don't remember _why _that's rude. I just remember being told not to do it.

**5. Baka. **"Baka" means "idiot."

**6. Outsides of Japanese houses**  
Most houses in Japan look the same as any house, but Sasuke lives in an old fashioned type house vs. Naruto's modern one. However, it's not really a good idea for modern houses to be without locks, so instead of the old sliding doors _everywhere, _the Uchiha family has one set of regular doors…

**7. Japanese houses (inside)**  
The walls are white with lotsa pretty scenery/pictures, so that means Sasuke's family is _quite _well off.  
_Tatami_ are woven rice stalks. It's a kind of carpet, basically. It's unusual to have a lot of _tatami_, and shows that they spent quite a bit on their home.  
It's **not** unusual for a Japanese family to have a western style dining room…it is unusual that they have a room for dining…most Japanese houses seem to do the "both this and that" room-style-thing. Naruto's mostly surprised 'cause he thought that the Uchiha were completely immersed in Japanese culture—and therefore wouldn't have any hardwood floors or high tables…(more information on _washitsu_ and shrines available on site)

**8. The family crest/quote/saying (…what's that word…?)**  
Itachi wrote it. It's basically descended from Chinese writing—there's only _kanji, _no _hiragana._ This type of writing is studied in the Japanese "Kouten" class. (A picture of calligraphy style kanji given)

**9. Calligraphy**  
It's an art. I happen to love it. the things that you need (according to Takenami Yoko) are "the four treasures" (19). The brush, ink, ink stone, and paper. (If you're curious about the utensils, caring for brushes and other pictures, go to the site.)

**10. "Prod the bush, and a snake will come out."**  
The place I found this proverb on said "poke the bush" but I can't say that without laughing, so I changed it…薮をつついて蛇を出す (やぶをつついてへびをだす)

**11. Katakana vs. hiragana vs. Kanji**  
Katakana ( カタカナ) is supposedly used only for foreign names and countries and such. Hiragana ( ひらがな ) is used for verb endings and poetry. Kanji (漢字)are compounds. They're used as stems, nouns, and other "concrete" concepts. (More information on kanji available on site)

**12. The cooking pit**  
The Uchiha's pit thing is built _in _the floor. This is considerably old fashioned, because most of the Japanese houses have quit using the cooking pits. I consider it a statement of belief, that the Uchiha have such an old fashioned thing…sort of, "The Uchiha Clan will not change. We will be here forever." Or something along those lines.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Warnings: **violence, physical and verbal. Cursing. _Shounen ai _by way of kissing. Arguments. An (important) original character is introduced.

**Disclaimer: **He draws it. They own it. Those air it. We watch, read, imitate it  
(i.e. I don't own _Naruto, _and I can only claim my plot and writing).

* * *

**Edit:** August 14, 2005. Grammatical changes. Restructured Chapters. 

I'm holding an art contest! Go to my homepage to find out about it, and the prizes (a story written for and dedicated to you. You pick basically everything I write, I just put the words down).

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You made my day, every single time. I'll try and update soon. I'm not making promises, though...wedding's getting closer (my _sister's, _too, so I can't get out of it...)

Thanks to my wonderful betas, Sweetie Pai and Meghan (the main ones for this), and **redjediknight **(who's amazing) and Silver (who's spectacular). The latter two were busy, and will probably have me reposting this chapter in a bit...

* * *

愛 Something of Love: _Ai no Koto  
_の  
事

by Taes

**Chapter Ten**

Sasuke was relieved when Naruto's smile regained its cheer. The strange, removed—_scared—_grin didn't suit him at all.

Naruto's house, Sasuke was surprised to find, was barely a thirty-minute walk from the train station. That made it about the same to school.

_He must really sleep late to miss any part of first hour..._

So they walked to Naruto's house in continued silence, and Sasuke discretely watched Naruto's fox-like face.

He was surprised when the boy stopped suddenly and proclaimed, "This is it."

His voice wasn't proud, Sasuke decided, but comfortably satisfied. Sasuke turned and saw a small house—_like that of the Uchiha, it's one level—_and the neatly clipped garden in front. Unexpectedly, there was no vehicle.

_Kakashi works in a well known company. But why no car? How do they _do _anything? _

A fleeting feeling of superiority briefly clutched at his heart, but one look at Naruto's smiling eyes made the sensation abate.

With his mind free of distracting impressions, Sasuke looked again at the garden. The tees, Sasuke noticed, were pruned, well watered but not drowned. And the bushes were sculpted neatly into spindling forms while two potted plants framed the doorway.

"Careful of the bike," Naruto noted with a grin. "It's right inside the doorway…" and they maneuvered around the bulky thing. With the remaining door opened Naruto called, _"Tadaima!" I'm here._

From the back of the house, a muffled voice returned, _"Okaeri." I noticed._

Naruto put his hand over his eyes. "Ugh…Kakashi!" his voice was unusually high pitched.

Sasuke's lips twitched. It seemed that Naruto had forgotten about his guardian's presence.

"I've got a—" his blue eyes flickered to Sasuke and the black-haired boy saw hesitance. "—friend over." He seemed to wait for a response

_Friend? _

…_heh…_

He simply smiled and the other awkwardly made his way to the sitting room—_barely a meter from the entrance,_ Sasuke thought. The house was small. From the doorway he could see a closed-off _washitsu, _the kitchen and a small hallway that led presumably to a bedroom or two—_and the laundry room..._Sasuke smiled and let his eyes wander.

Their house was small; nevertheless it was impeccably clean. Sasuke decided this was mostly due to the fact that neither of them had enough to keep it dirty. The dishes probably wouldn't _fit_ if they weren't washed and put up right away, or so it seemed. The result was a very tidy house. The only things that could be considered clutter were the many school books Naruto had collected. They were placed alongside various texts on different subjects the blond needed to make better grades in. Sasuke smirked and wandered over to one of many neat stacks. Naruto anxiously followed the boy's movement.

"Calligraphy?" he murmured. The comment made Naruto jerk, and with a casual glance over his shoulder, Sasuke saw irritation spreading over previously nervous features. "Looks like you've barely—"

Naruto's warm hands pulled at Sasuke's shoulders, and forced him to lean backwards—or stumble to his feet. For a moment, he stared at Naruto's impish smile. And then he stood.

"Lemme make you somethin' to eat." Naruto laughed quietly and his hands moved to grasp Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke smiled a little at the suggestion and shrugged. _It's almost time for lunch…_

_I wonder what he can make…_his lips twitched and his eyes roamed.

Naruto returned the grin. "What's your favorite food?"

Sasuke's eyes shifted to the blond. "I don't have any."

Naruto stared. "Ex_cu_se me?"

Sasuke's gaze swiftly hardened to a glare. "I don't _have _one."

"You gotta be—"

"_No." _irritation overwhelmed the fondness Sasuke felt earlier.

Silence for a minute, and then, "What about when you were little?"

Sasuke quietly sighed. _He's not going to give in 'till I give an answer…_

"…curry." Sasuke was rewarded with a delighted smile.

"I know how to make that!" childish in his pride. "It's easy!" then the—_arrogant—_smirk. "I'da thought you like fancy food with intricate—"

"With tomatoes."

The prevailing confusion had to be the most amusing sight Sasuke had seen in a while. Naruto comprehended slowly. "Huh?"

"Tomato curry."

Bright, clear laughter while Naruto pulled Sasuke across the room. The kitchen, like the rest of the house, was small—and like the Uchiha's, the floors were wooden.

_It's so crammed…how can two people do_ any_thing together?_

In moments, Naruto retrieved a large pot and checked the rice-cooker with a quick peak of the still-warm interior. He found two knives in a drawer and cleaned the two again. He then proceeded to empty the fridge of its vegetables. A package of mushrooms flew into Sasuke's arms followed quickly by carrots, celery, peppers, and a bag of shrimp.

Naruto waved busily at Sasuke. "Open those up 'n rinse 'me off. I'm getting a pot of—_holly shit, _is that a creepy looking cockroach leg?"

Laughter erupted from Sasuke's mouth. He glanced at the counter, and wordlessly shook his head.

Obviously, the piece of twisted black plastic wasn't alive.

Naruto glared.

…_cooking with this guy is definitely something._

_It's…fun.

* * *

_

"_Itadakimasu." Thank you for the meal._ Kakashi's voice was sincere, Naruto could tell. The curry had turned out well, after all.

_Despite the addition of coffee and too much catsup, _Naruto thought.

_And…he definitely doesn't have to know about the accident with the shrimp…_

An image of the two boys juggling shrimp with mushrooms and a previously undiscovered onion flashed across Naruto's eyes, and their laughter echoed loudly in Naruto's head.

_Then we dropped it…_

_Nope…he definitely doesn't need ta know about that…_

Kakashi cut through the rice and curry sauce without looking at his adopted son. He slowly savored the taste and smiled gently as Naruto bit his tongue. "It's good." The gray haired man declared. "An admirable achievement." His black eyes shifted to regard Sasuke, and the smile seemed to fade.

Sasuke snorted quietly and managed to push a tomato onto his curry-full spoon. Naruto had to hide a smile.

_Liar. You _still _like tomato curry, _he accused silently.

"So," Kakashi cleared his throat. "Naruto." The blond almost choked on a piece of shrimp. "This is your friend?"

Naruto coughed a little and nodded. "Uh…yeah."

Kakashi's smile was almost icy.

Naruto fidgeted. _What the hell's up with this?_

"Hatake Kakashi." Naruto's guardian nodded slightly and black eyes waited for a reply.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto swallowed as recognition flared in his guardian's eyes.

_Crap. That can't be good._

"I see."

…_how does Kakashi know about the Uchiha family…? _Naruto wondered and shoveled rice into his mouth anxiously.

"You're Naruto's partner for math class, aren't you?"

Naruto coughed. Choked. Swallowed and hastily drank water. He looked with surprise at Kakashi. "How'd you—"

"You've mentioned it upon occasion." The smile was back. Naruto glowered at a piece of shrimp.

…_I don't remember saying _any_thing about stupid Sasuke._

Sasuke chuckled dryly and picked up the teapot from the center of the table. He lifted the lid, noticed there was no water and exited briefly to the kitchen. Naruto listened to the sounds of Sasuke washing the teapot. Strangely enough, Sasuke had already figured out where the tea leaves were kept—_like he's been here before…like he stayed for a long time—_and seemed to realize where the hot water was stored.

When Sasuke returned, he pushed the fox cup towards Naruto and the leaf cup to Kakashi

Sasuke poured the tea as he spoke. "We are partners, yes." Steam rose up from the small cups, and Naruto shifted, about to get another cup for Sasuke. The black haired boy was faster, though, and before Naruto could take the teapot away, Sasuke had poured himself a cup.

Naruto's eyes narrowed _Bastard. Doesn't he know I'm trying to be _nice?

Kakashi sipped at the tea and smiled frigidly. "You make good tea." He noted and asked, "You two went to Sasuke's house this morning, didn't you?"

Naruto froze. _How does he figure these things out…?_

"You mentioned going to a friend's house this morning at dinner." Kakashi explained and resumed eating. "I assumed," his eyes remained fixed between the two boys, "that the friend was Sasuke."

Sasuke savored a tomato before replying. "I see."

"You took the train, then?"

Naruto coughed lightly. _Shut up, Kakashi…quit fussing…_

"We did."

"There have been," a pause. The teacup lightly clinked against the table. "Reports of dangerous activity near the station," Naruto sighed. "Someone was badly injured a week or so ago, and a few businesses have been targeted.

"The police haven't been able to find who's responsible." Kakashi continued. "But," his eyes lifted and Naruto met his gaze. "The teachers and police recommend taking different routes home, and staying out of that part of town for a few days."

Sasuke seemed unperturbed. "Until they catch them."

Kakashi turned slightly to better regard the boy. "Indeed." And then he turned away, completely facing Naruto. "Are you sure you want to work right now, Naruto?" he asked quietly, and Naruto stifled a scream.

_Why are you asking me this when we've got company…!_

"I like working." Not quite true, but true enough. "And I work a long ways from the train station—"

"Not that far." Kakashi interrupted.

"—and they _wouldn't _target 7-11, it's a _convenience store _not some little shop run by an old lady or—"

"Naruto."

"—something like that—"

"Naruto."

"_What?" _

Kakashi had a way of irritating Naruto and making him happy at the same time. It was something only family could do, Naruto was certain, and the thought bothered him.

_A guy should only feel one emotion at a time…not three…ugh!_

"_Quit _bothering me, Kakashi—" Naruto continued, but the words didn't really carry that far.

_I mean…it's not that I don't like the guy…_

"I'm not trying to bother you—"

"_Yes, _you are."

The words sat heavily in Naruto's stomach.

_Kakashi's the only guy who even _considered _adopting me and that's like without even knowing me or something. _Naruto ignored the guilty, gnawing feeling in his chest.

_What if he only took me in for a little, decided he didn't like me and—_

"_Naruto. _I'm just asking you a question."

…_didn't want me…_

The words meant nothing to him for a minute. Naruto snuck a glance at Sasuke. The other boy seemed absorbed in dissecting a still-whole cherry tomato that must have fallen into the pot. The rest were chopped.

_Good. He's not paying attention…_

_Nobody said I have to love _any_one. Not Kakashi. Not Sa— _

"You're just asking 'cause you don't want me to get in trouble at school again." Irritation built up in Naruto's voice and he roughly put his curry spoon down. "You _don't _care about me…"

_And I hate that I have to care about you, ya stupid_ _old man._

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "I'm sorry you feel that way." He murmured, and Naruto swallowed.

_Everyone else has left. Left when things got tough. Left when I was too much to handle. _

_It's stupid._

_Kakashi's just like everyone else._

…_well…maybe a little different…_

"I'm done." Naruto announced and scooped the remaining curry into his mouth. He chewed for a moment before swallowing, ignored the tea Sasuke had given him, and hastily cleared his spot. Kakashi watched him clean the dishes and slowly finished his meal. Naruto looked down at his dishes and let his hair fall into his eyes.

_Kakashi looks sad…_

_He always eats by himself._

…_must get pretty lonely…_

After placing the dishes in the cabinets, Naruto returned to the table. He picked up his cup, and smiled weakly at his guardian. Slowly, Naruto refilled the two other cups. His fingers lingered around Sasuke's—a charcoal colored cup detailed with a dandelion and small, floating white seeds.

_Those white things. They're wish-bobs. If you catch one, your dream will come true. _Naruto remembered it from childhood, and he smiled at Sasuke's choice.

_Dandelions, huh? _

_Flowers that no one else really wants…_

And Kakashi watched and his eyes were clouded. "I think I'll clean out the carpet after my dishes." He decided, and got up. His lips parted disarmingly to show a faint smile. "You boys don't worry about clean up," Sasuke didn't seem to mind. "I'll get it."

And so Naruto pulled Sasuke away from the table to drag him into the _washitsu_. He pulled the white moveable walls closed and grinned at his classmate. "This is my room."

Sasuke blinked. "Then what's that hallway lead to—?"

Naruto felt the heat rise to his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his head and turned away. "Er, that's to Kakashi's room and the laundry, bath and toilet…" he traced the weave of the _tatami_. "Sorry. Our house is really—"

"I like it."

Naruto stared.

_He…what? _

"You like…"

"I like it."

"…the _tatami_…?"

"No, idiot, your _house." _

Naruto laughed and the sounds of running water were blocked out. Sasuke's attention seemed to wander occasionally between the sound of Kakashi's washing and Naruto. "Hey, thanks for earlier…the calligraphy, I mean." Sasuke's eyes captured Naruto's attention. "It was fun."

…_except for Itachi…he wasn't fun at all…_

"I'm sure it was." Sasuke turned his head sharply and his long hair fell in a graceful swoop. The expression captured Sasuke's completely arrogant mood beautifully. Naruto just had to laugh. Sasuke scowled. _"What?" _

"Just hold still." And Naruto pulled a closet open and hastily withdrew his school bag. With his notebook and pencils safely in his arms, Naruto returned to Sasuke. He started a rough sketch of Sasuke's head and quickly drew in the features. Within minutes, he was done. "Here." He said, and handed the sketch to Sasuke. "It's yours."

The boy glanced over the drawing for a second or two. His eyes lifted wordlessly, and Naruto noticed the tiny frown.

"…is it bad…?"

Sasuke sighed. "You shouldn't waste your time drawing me." And he carefully folded the paper in half three times to slip it in with his train pass.

…_I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing…_

Naruto glanced about the empty room, and frowned. _This guy is _nuts. He decided, and his hands closed tightly around pencil and notebook. _We can't do _any_thing together—he hates doing what I do and I'm no good at his stuff…_

_Common ground. _

_I need common ground._

"You're pretty good at fighting." Naruto grinned and adopted a mock-battle stance. "Whaddaya say we pick up where we left off?"

Sasuke's answering smirk was more than a gesture of acceptance—it was a challenge. "Let's go." The Uchiha murmured.

Naruto's heart beat excitedly. "Winner chooses what to do next," Naruto's grin widened.

Sasuke scoffed. "And how do I keep you from claiming victory?" a smile pulled his lips upwards. "Pin you for three?"

"Ten."

There was laughter—followed swiftly by a nod.

Sasuke had barely acknowledged the rules when Naruto went flying into him. Naruto's head collided with Sasuke's stomach almost instantly, and the force sent them sprawling. Sasuke soon found the chance to steady himself and two strong legs pushed Naruto's body up and over—and then Sasuke was sitting on him.

Naruto tried to growl but only laughter emerged. _That was pretty damn good, _he thought, and he rolled sharply to the right. As expected, Sasuke anchored his body from the left—_leaving his side mine for the taking. _Naruto grinned at the thought.

_Your ass is _mine, _Sasuke._

His right arm swung into Sasuke's side with a jarring amount of power. However, Sasuke's legs were anchored _against_ the movement, which significantly weakened Naruto's attack. Naruto cursed silently.

_Arrrgh, I forgot about that…_

"Eight."

The blond threw his weight upwards and swiftly rolled away as Sasuke stared. Naruto's laughter broke the silence, and Sasuke's smile was divine. For a moment, they were still—_waiting for the other to charge._

Sasuke leaned forward, but Naruto was already moving. Naruto squinted a little as he prepared for impact—and went skidding across the _tatami_ too quickly for control. Sasuke was gone. Naruto spun his body around and touched one hand to the floor—_my socks are making me slide…_he thought. From behind him, Sasuke toppled him again with a well-placed kick.

"Shit, Sasuke—that's gonna bruise—"

The arrogant Uchiha smirk was enough to drive Naruto insane. "You fell for it."

"_What?" _

"My feint."

Naruto laughed again, although anger burned in his middle. "I'm not gonna lose to _you_, Sasuke!" he declared, and with another twist, Sasuke was knocked over.

Amusement colored Sasuke's voice. "Starting to get serious, are you?" the teasing tones were almost enough for Naruto to see red.

_Shut the fuck up,_ Naruto thought and laughed, except anger charged his voice. Sasuke tensed. "I'll show you the _real _me—" he drew back a hand as he lunged forward, ready to strike Sasuke with all his might. Likewise, the other boy leaned into a run. Strangely, one hand clutched at the other, and Naruto thought he saw lightning flicker around the long, pale fingers.

The door opened.

In an instant, both boys' wrists were seized. Strong arms spun the momentum off to send the two flying.

Naruto and Sasuke collided with the floor simultaneously.

Naruto's breath was ragged. "Wha…?" he gasped, and from across the room Sasuke laughed. The blond boy's head snapped back, and his blue eyes narrowed. "Kakashi, what're you—"

Black eyes were hidden behind a shower of gray hair. Naruto's breath caught in his throat. "Naruto." Kakashi's voice was stern. "You're trying to get yourself hurt." His eyes flashed and focused on Sasuke. "And you, Sasuke," he stood up—_towering over us. _

Damn _it! _

"Whoever taught you the art of fighting," a pause. The silence suggested that Kakashi knew of _whom _he spoke. "Didn't teach you it to use it on your friends."

Sasuke's smile was tilted.

Uncanny.

"Yes," those lips twitched. "Sir." Naruto sensed there was a hidden meaning within the words.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with a small frown, but his expression relaxed in a moment. "If you want to fight—" Naruto sighed. "Why don't you take out that video game…?" he suggested mildly, and Naruto looked at Sasuke. The other boy shrugged.

"Same terms apply—only the winner's whoever wins the first level." Naruto grinned shakily, and stood. He winced; his muscles hurt.

Sasuke didn't seem to have any kind of discomfort.

Naruto opened the white walls to return to the sitting room, and pulled two of the pillows from the dining table in front of the television. He set up the game station in a few minutes and quickly withdrew his single game—a martial arts thing with various levels of difficulty and players.

So the two sat down a played the game—with their fingers and voices flying—and talked about nothing. Colors flew before them, and emotions were high.

It was a close game.

All the same, Naruto won.

_But…I have to wonder…who'd win if we _really _went at it? _His hands clenched. Opened. Determination set in his eyes, Naruto decided, _we'll just have to find out some other time…_

_When there's no one to interfere._

"I'm kinda bored…" Naruto grinned. "How about we go for a walk?" he pulled his wallet out of a pocket, and opened the small frog purse. Naruto remembered—for a moment—the man who'd tried to take his drink at work. _That…guy…his wallet was like a little kid's, too…I thought he was just stupid or something…_

He looked at Sasuke. _But Sasuke didn't…care…was nice to 'im._

Naruto shook the thought out of his head. He sighed as he observed the paltry contents of his frog. _Eight hundred yen. Argh, I'm not gonna be able to get a drink at work for a while…oh well. Water's good for me, I guess._

"I have a few errands to run..." Naruto smirked and glanced at the clock. It was getting close to three. "How 'bout you come along?"

Sasuke's answering smile—_that's a _leer, _damn it—_was enough to aggravate Naruto. "Winner's choice, huh?" and Sasuke's hands found a comfortable position on Sasuke's hips. He leaned back and murmured, "You sure that's all you want?"

"You annoy the shit outta me." Naruto spat back and nodded stiffly. "That's a _'yes.'_ Asshole."

Sasuke's laughter was long.

Naruto didn't really feel like he'd _won _anything.

* * *

As usual, the doors to 7-11 didn't open until Naruto was an inch away from a nose-ache. He grinned at the familiar setting and peered around the store. No one was behind the counter—_naturally. Mid-afternoon's no time for business_, Naruto thought. "Oi—" he called, and waved. "Kabuto-_niisan_!" his smile overwhelmed his face.

"Oh, Naruto-kun." The would-be university student smiled wanly and pushed up his glasses.

The friendly expression seemed to catch Sasuke off guard. At Naruto's side, Sasuke tensed.

"You're here a little late today, aren't you?" before Naruto realized, Kabuto's hand was on his shoulder to guide him to the back room. "Something up…?"

Naruto's eyes were soft. _He acts like he's my brother or something…_

Naruto laughed, surprised. "Oh, no one told you?" he grinned for a moment. "I, uh, have the day off for studying—" Kabuto's knowing eyes crinkled with another smile. "And, um, this is Sasuke—" light flashed off Kabuto's glasses, and the cheerful amusement turned to curiosity.

"Oh?"

Sasuke nodded stiffly.

Kabuto frowned, undoubtedly unnerved by the Uchiha glare. "Is there anything I can help you with, then…?"

Naruto's laughter was a little too loud. "Nah, I know my way around. Thanks, though!" he took Sasuke's hand and dragged him down one of the isles. Within minutes, he'd loaded Sasuke's arms with two cans of smoked fish and two small bags of cat food. To Sasuke's credit, there were no complaints.

Naruto's lips twitched impishly. "Oh, and Sasuke?"

"…" the dispassionate, aloof look above a pile of goods would be a source of endless amusement for Naruto in days ahead.

"Come here." Naruto walked as quickly as he could to the counter and stopped just in front of an icebox. "Wha'cha want?" he asked, and Sasuke blinked.

The black haired boy glanced down with a small frown. "I don't like sweet things."

"Liar." Naruto's voice was triumphant. "You like tomatoes."

Sasuke snorted. "You know of any tomato flavored ice cream?" he demanded, and Naruto laughed at the thought.

_Ohhh, that's good…tomato ice cream…who'd e crazy enough to make that? It's almost as bad as…_his mind drew a blank. _Almost as bad as _wasabi _ice cream._

"Er, how about a vanilla cone, then…?" Sasuke looked unconvinced. "My treat?"

The other rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Naruto picked up a mochi ice cream package and walked to the counter. He grinned at Kabuto and asked, "Remember your password for the register?" Quiet laughter met the question, and a shy nod confirmed Naruto's suspicion. "You're quick!" Naruto beamed. "I _knew _you're smart." Kabuto ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment as Sasuke unloaded his arms.

As Kabuto scanned in items and punched keys, Naruto chatted about various things that concerned him. "—we're getting ready for school trip, you know? And I definitely need to get Kakashi to be more lenient about my 'allowance' and stuff so I can get everyone good gifts. And he tells me _today _some crap about some jerk beating up on kids or something around the train station—"

"That will be nine hundred and twenty three yen, Naruto-kun." Kabuto interrupted. The smile lingered in his eyes, although his mouth was firm.

Naruto almost laughed. "Dude, you're way too serious…" he muttered, and fished out his frog. He unhappily started to count out his change. "Damn. Eighty yen short…"He looked at Sasuke. _This boy's smirk could haunt a kid's dream for days._ "Um, Sasuke can you—"

"Your treat, hmm?" Sasuke laughed quietly. His hands had returned to their pockets.

Indignant, Naruto snorted. "Hey, I thought the cat food was on sale—"

Sasuke scoffed. "You work here. Shouldn't you know those things?"

_Arrgh, he annoys me!_

"Well, it was _last _week!" Naruto tried to defend himself.

A small cough. "That was two weeks ago, Naruto-kun." Kabuto's smile was gently reprimanding.

With a sigh, Naruto grumbled, "Everyone's against me." And he looked between the taller boys. "Isn't _someone _gonna lend me eighty yen?" he demanded.

In response, Kabuto fished through his pockets and pulled out two brown coins and one silver. Sasuke handed Naruto a hundred yen coin. For some reason, Naruto wasn't surprised that the kid didn't bother counting the smaller pieces.

Naruto could have laughed. He pushed the forty yen towards the center and made change for Sasuke. "There. Now I owe both of ya forty—"

"Don't worry about it." Kabuto murmured and Sasuke snorted.

"You already owe me." He muttered and Naruto stopped smiling.

_Oh yeah…he paid for my train ticket…_that's _why I had so much money in my wallet…I forgot._

"Let's go." Sasuke muttered and grabbed the bag from Kabuto.

"Thank you," Kabuto called after them. "And I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto." Naruto turned to wave as Sasuke sped up.

_This guy is so _touchy, _it's…argh. _Naruto decided.

"Wait _up, _jerk!" he yelled, and his voice carried farther than he expected. "Sasuke!" finally, the other paused while Naruto sped up.

The young Uchiha had an unusual expression when Naruto reached him. One hand cradled the plastic bag; the other clutched at a can of smoked fish. "What do you need these for?" Sasuke wondered and looked at the other boy.

Naruto started in surprise. "Isn't it obvious?" he cackled, leaned in, and rested on Sasuke's shoulder. Absently he tapped one foot as he peered into black eyes. "I'm taking care of a cat!"

Sasuke was dubious. "A cat." He repeated. "Cats don't need to be spoiled with canned fish—"

Naruto bristled. "So you'd rather she eat the same thing every day?" Sasuke blinked. "That'd be boring as hell!" Naruto roughly pushed away from Sasuke, whereupon he crossed his arms. "Not to mention bad for her kittens—"

"Kittens?" Sasuke's voice was almost wistful. Naruto thought it was charming. "She has kittens?"

Naruto laughed. "I 'spect she's got loads of 'em. She's gotta be seven or eight years old by now…I wonder if cats ever go on menopause or whatever it's called…" he trailed off, and turned to face Sasuke worriedly. "You don't think having kittens will hurt her any, do you? I mean, she's not exactly a kitten, herself…"

Sasuke sighed. "She's a cat. If it'd hurt her, she wouldn't have gotten pregnant, right?" he put the can back in the plastic bag and reached for Naruto's arm.

Naruto stiffened. "What if it wasn't her fault? Maybe she didn't _want _to get pregnant, huh? It's not just _her _responsibility to—"

"Naruto."

"—keep from getting pregnant or something—"

"_Naruto."_

"_What!"_ it was the second time in a day someone had interrupted him like that.

Sasuke's smile was hiding behind tightly pressed lips. Amusement shone clearly in black eyes and Naruto fought the urge to turn away. "She's a _cat_."

"So what!" Naruto spun away quickly.

"She'll be fine." He sensed that Sasuke covered his laughter with those words. Naruto stifled a scream while he stood rigidly. Sasuke came up from behind him and put a hand around his elbow. "Right? She'll be _okay."_

Naruto smiled weakly into the space ahead of him. He turned to look at Sasuke. "The canned fish is to give her some more protein and minerals and stuff. This one's got calcium and stuff in it from _something _or other, and I wanted to—" he cut himself off.

Something rustled across the street. Naruto thought he heard a muffled _meow_.

"Anyways, I met this white cat when I was little and having a hard time with my family—"

A streak of white raced towards him.

"Kitty!" he bent down and held out his arms. The cat obligingly hopped into his arms so Naruto ruffled her ears and scratched her neck. She purred loudly, and Naruto smiled at the affectionate behavior.

Sasuke stared. "That's your cat?"

Naruto grinned. "She's really pretty, isn't she?" he pet the cat's head some more and murmured, "Yep, yep, pretty, pretty _Popo_."

"Popo?" Sasuke asked uncertainly.

"It's short for _Tanpopo." Dandelion. _"I came up with it when I was little. Dunno why, though, since she's white—" _Popo_ purred affectionately.

Sasuke's hand found Naruto's shoulder. His grip was unusually tight, but Naruto was hesitant to protest. "No…" Sasuke murmured. "It's gold."

Naruto blinked. "Huh?"

"She's _gold." _

Naruto inspected the cat. _Blue eyes. White fur. _

_Nope. _

_Definitely not gold. _

But he didn't want to argue the point. "…we need to feed her a little, 'kay?" he mumbled, and started to stand. He leaned against Sasuke to balance himself. "Le's go to a park…" he started to walk off, and Sasuke had no choice but to follow.

They walked in silence, and Naruto pet his cat.

"…why don't you just bring her home?" Sasuke wondered.

Naruto flushed. "…I've never told anyone about her…" he glanced nervously at the boy. "I was afraid they'd take 'er away…"

Sasuke smiled slightly, and Naruto thought it was sweet. "She's a tough cat, then."

Naruto laughed, and fluffed _Popo_'s ears. "Nah. Just lucky."

_Popo_ purred in agreement.

* * *

tbc...

Footnotes

**1. Curry**  
It's not uncommon to put vegetables in curry. I imagine tomato curry would be quite good. Curry was originally an Indian food. The Japanese decided to eat it with rice. (More stories about curry, recipes, and pictures available)

**2. The picture Naruto drew...and an extra one...**  
(Picture available on site)

**3 Mochi ice cream**  
Ice cream inside mochi. Mochi is a kind of rice candy; it's gently chewy and soft (Pictures and article available)

**4. "Tomato flavored ice cream...'s almost as bad as wasabi flavored ice cream."**  
There _is _wasabi flavored ice cream. It's the "new flavor" for the month of July in Maggie Moo's ice cream shop...

**5. Dandelions..._Tanpopo_**_  
Tanpopo _means dandelion. This becomes a symbol in _Ai._  
(Picture available)


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Warnings: **Kissing. Dream sequence. Cursing.

**Disclaimer: **He draws it. They own it. Those air it. We watch, read, imitate it  
(i.e. I don't own _Naruto, _and I can only claim my plot and writing).

_Naruto_ belongs to Kishimoto.

**Thank you to everyone who edits and all of you who leave reviews!**

**Edit/Twin Note: **August 14, 2005. Author's notes are short (for this chapter) because Taes is not writing it. He's working on a different story and Taise (me/his twin) is restructuring his chapters, because they're getting progressively longer. (:

* * *

愛 Something of Love: _Ai no Koto  
_の  
事

**Chapter Eleven**

For a while they played on the swings and ran around the park—just to enjoy the moment—after Naruto fed _Popo. _Sasuke spent as much time watching the lounging cat as he did watching Naruto, and the two got in a small scuffle when Naruto realized they'd forgotten about the ice cream.

Naruto moaned and complained. Furthermore, he amused Sasuke by licking the sticky wrappers, feeding a little to the cat, and chasing Sasuke around with a dripping, soggy cone-in-a-plastic-box.

As far as Sasuke was concerned, the afternoon was perfect.

When the sun began to sink, they barely noticed. When Naruto's stomach started growling, the lengthened shadows seemed blatantly apparent. Naruto grinned sheepishly at Sasuke and murmured, "It must be getting late…" his blue eyes scanned the horizon. "The sun doesn't start setting 'till eight thirty or so…"

Sasuke nodded. "Let's get going."

So they left the cat where she was, and Naruto called a brief promise of more food when she was hungry. The cat meowed—_like she understands him—_and they were off.

There were no words on the way.

When they reached the small house, Sasuke found himself disappointed. He stopped before the step and looked into Naruto's eyes. The blond waved him inside, and Sasuke drew at his arm.

He pulled the smaller boy close—off the step and onto the gravel—and roughly took his face in one hand. He tilted his head and _looked_. Naruto's eyes were clouded, and his lips seemed to quiver—_he does that all the time. Always bites his lip_.

An impulse seized him.

Sasuke leaned forward and felt the other's breath on his face.

_Warm._

And he turned. The warmth from Naruto seeped into his cold skin, and it prickled at the closeness.

"_Mine."_ He murmured, and for an instant their lips brushed.

Naruto stiffened.

Relaxed.

And he pressed forward so that their lips met—_soft and warm and trembling and _mine—again. Sasuke opened his mouth—just a sliver—and searched for the taste of—

_Fresh. Clean. _

New.

Sasuke smiled and pulled away. _Mine._

His eyes searched for a response, but Naruto's

eyes

were all too clouded to

see.

Naruto stumbled backwards and hit his head on the door. For once, the blond didn't say anything; he just touched his golden hair and stared, lips parted.

"Sa…" he shook his head. "Sasuke." He pressed his lips together—_what a shame—_and took Sasuke's hand. He pulled him inside, next to the bicycle.

He seemed to try and say something, but his eyes were

too clouded

and his head was too loose. He wavered.

He fell.

—:—:—:—

_Sakura and Sasuke stood silently, stood still. He couldn't see what they faced, but he could see their bodies racked with pain, confusion, and fear._

_They arched backwards—as if they were falling, trying to stand—and their feet were spread far apart. Eyes wide, faces pale and gray. They screamed without noise, they cried without voices or tears._

_Their terror made them one—made them many—and their hopelessness made them leagues. Forced them to take the souls of all who'd felt such fear and turned their spirits into a sea of _emotion.

_But it ended, and he moved behind them. Moved to see who could do such a thing—to take that thing's form into his memory and remember for always. And he saw_

_himself_

_standing before them with a sweet, sly smile that stretched his eyes into fox-like gems. Blue eyes. Blond hair. Three marks on his right cheek. But_

_sneering_

_pleasantly wasn't his. Wasn't his smile._

_He would have screamed if he'd had a voice, but his two friends had taken it. Sakura. Sasuke. _They _are_ my voice,_ he thought._

_He wanted to protect them. For everything they hadn't done and everything they hadn't said, he wanted to _help _them. Wanted her to cherish him and wanted _him _to know him and hold him in his heart. Wanted to take them into his arms and shield them from him—the thing that stole his face but not his heart—and then the boy spoke._

_Sasuke spoke. He heard it and he almost didn't believe it. Sasuke said, "You aren't _Naruto." _He said it and he struggled, he said it and he _

_tried_

_to move. But not-Naruto only laughed, a melodic, harsh and dream-like laugh that was only too fitting for the would-be nightmare. "My dear Sasuke," the thing said, and Naruto thought of a demon who stole men's faces. "I am—and will be—who I choose." The laughter continued, and he sighed a little. Amused, but the feeling had died. "Oh, I had hoped you'd _do your family proud, _Sasuke-kun. Show a little fight before you had_

"_to_

"_die."_

_Naruto would have screamed for them. Would have cried. The two knives went flying towards them—to fast too see—and he cringed, he tried to shut his eyes. But in dreams, simply closing one's eyes never goes well. _

_Closing his eyes made him _see _everything. _

_Saw the sharpness of the blade as it plunged._

_The blood on the ground as it fell._

_The tears of Sakura as she watched the knives, thinking—_I'm going to die.

_Sasuke's pain, his determination. Saw him think—_run!_  
_

_Saw the snake's hand twitch. Saw the snake's eyes wander. Saw the snake's mouth lift in a smile that would chill the soul._

_Saw._

"_Now I see." Not-_me _spoke in a voice too low for a not-quite child. "He uses the pain to distract the illusion…and he escapes."_

_The snake's hand went to caress the cheek with three marks. Soft fingers tore into thin flesh and the face peeled off like old paint. _

_The snake _saw _nothing of the two, saw everything that Naruto could _not.

_Time flashed in front of him, and Naruto saw himself appear from behind an old tree, saw the worried smile and noticed the stiff arm. Watched as the two confirmed his identity, and he _

_saw_

_a single birdhouse. It _

_swung_

_gently amidst the green leaves_

_back_

_and_

_forth._

—:—:—:—

Naruto's eyes snapped open. His hand shook and he touched his throbbing head. _"Shit." _He mumbled and realized that he was in an unusual position. Sasuke's arm was underneath his shoulder-blades, and his legs were half crumpled beneath him.

The door opened from the inside, and Naruto saw Kakashi.

_He's so tall…_

"What happened?" the man asked, and Sasuke lifted Naruto from the ground. Kakashi quickly accepted the dazed boy.

Sasuke shook his head, dumbfounded. "He just fell—"

Naruto groaned and started to struggle against strong arms. "Put me _down, _I have ta take Sasuke home—"

Kakashi frowned. "No, you don't." he looked up at Sasuke. "Do you know how to get—?"

Naruto fumed. "No he _doesn't_, this is the first time he's ever _been _here so don't try and make him go alone!" he flailed for a minute before he recalled a defensive action Kakashi had mentioned once. He aimed a blow at Kakashi—who leaned away almost immediately. Naruto's arm went flying harmlessly by. "Put me down. I'm not a kid. I can decide what I can and can't physically do." He wiggled. "It's parta my responsibility to get him there safely, isn't it?"

Kakashi paused to glance at Sasuke. The other boy looked at Naruto worriedly. "…what happened?"

Naruto blinked. "I was opening the door and fell."

Kakashi frowned. "Spontaneously."

With a flush, Naruto looked away from his guardian. His eyes focused on the bike's bell. "I think my foot slipped." Naruto felt Kakashi sigh—_his breath is warm…and his chest moves _so _lightly…_

Kakashi was silent for a minute. Finally, he nodded. "All right. But if you're not back within forty-five minutes—"

Naruto smiled wearily. "You'll come after me with a knife, eh? Either for an unruly me or an evil dude _after_ me, right?" surprisingly, Kakashi didn't laugh. His eyes were focused on Sasuke.

"Take care." He murmured, and stood up as he settled Naruto on the ground. "I'll be here, when you get back," his voice was so quiet it took a moment to understand.

Naruto smiled and motioned for Sasuke to follow. The other left the bag of cat food by the door, just behind the bike's back tire. They started off.

* * *

For a while, they just walked. Awkward in the silence.

Then Naruto stopped and pressed the back of his head into two cupped hands. Sasuke heard the movements before he saw them, and he watched out of the corner of his eye as Naruto leaned backwards to peer at the sky. Finally, the blond asked, "Did I…" he coughed. "…say anything?" Sasuke turned around to look at him fully. "When I hit my head…"

Sasuke regarded the other carefully and shook his head.

_Say something? _

_When you blacked out? Why would you do that, Naruto? _

Curiosity showed itself in Sasuke's heart. "You were only out of it for a minute." He peered warily at the boy. "You didn't say anything." Sasuke's lips almost pulled into a smile.

_He faints, and he's worried about looking like a _brat_-child, is he?_

Naruto heaved a sigh, relieved. He began to walk again.

"…nothing that'd make you look like an idiot, anyway." Sasuke's lips twitched a little, and Naruto stopped suddenly. Stared.

"_What did I say." _

Sasuke was surprised. There wasn't a hint of mirth in the boy's voice, not a hint of pleased embarrassment—as there would be if his suspicion held true. There was some pain. There was irritation. And there was…

_Fear? _

_What's there to be afraid of?_

Sasuke turned his mind back to the instant Naruto had fallen and ran over every fact he could think of. Finally, he said, "You said my name. That's it." He took the boy's hand in his—relished the smallness—and squeezed gently.

Naruto jerked out of Sasuke's soft hold.

Sasuke could hear the boy's heart pounding.

_Fine. Be that way. _Sasuke thought angrily and shoved his hands into his pockets.

A few minutes passed, and Naruto eventually called, "Turn right here."

Sasuke didn't reply.

After a moment, Naruto sighed, licked his lips. Sasuke avoided looking into Naruto's eyes. "Y'know, Sasuke," the boy started.

No reply.

"Hey, _listen _to me, ass! I didn't have to come here—"

Sasuke continued to ignore the boy. His hands clenched inside the safety of his pockets—hidden from angry eyes. Naruto growled and picked up his feet. Dashed forward with a yell. _"Sasuke!"_

He turned and thought, _Naruto…you're still weak._

Naruto's fist collided with Sasuke's cheek—_just a grazing hit. The bruise will disappear in a day with treatment…_Sasuke thought. He didn't flinch.

Naruto's breath came in ragged spurts. Sasuke smirked in an arrogant manner.

_Just a child._

And like the unpleasant child he was, Naruto tried to further his point. "Don't treat me like I don't matter." He growled, painfully aware of Sasuke's indifference. He spun around angrily and stalked back in the direction they'd come from. Sasuke smiled wearily as the boy called over his shoulder. "You can find your _damn_ way home by_ yourself." _

_Indeed, _Sasuke thought. _I can. _

_I don't need you, Naruto._

_I don't need _anyone.

But he listened for the sound of returning footsteps. He listened for an apologetic yell, watched for a sweet smile.

He waited, inwardly, even as he left.

* * *

At the front of the store, someone pounded on the counter. "We need a cashier, please!" the older man bellowed, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

_Does he think I can't _see _that humongous line over there? Sometimes we're just _busy, _damn it…_

Kabuto was held up by a lady with two baskets full of marked-down glass things and candy. If Naruto heard correctly, she was trying to get the older boy to wrap each piece separately. Kabuto was undoubtedly trying to dissuade her from this line of action, and Naruto had run to the back to get a roll of paper for the register.

_Why _now? He wondered bleakly, carrying a large box in hand.

Someone stepped in front of Naruto. "Excuse me, I can't find the price on this—"

Naruto stifled a scream. "Did you check the area it came from?" he eyed the box of imported cereal evilly.

The customer shook their head. Naruto shifted the box onto his hip and groaned inwardly. "It was with the magazines—"

Naruto sighed. "Check the isle with the cereals—" he started, and winced as anther customer barged into his side—_successfully giving me _another _bruise for today. _He thought grumpily.

"I know, but I'd like to get going—"

"Sir, where's your bathroom?" a girl around his age asked.

"_Cashier!" _the man up front hollered.

Naruto wanted a break. "Bathroom's back that way, one stall, probably in use. Knock 'fore you go in, okay?" he turned to the cereal man and motioned for him to follow. He pointed at the rest of the boxes, and read the price. "Five hundred yen for two boxes. Three hundred for one."

_I hate sale days…_

_Hate. Hate. _Hate _with a passion._

Within a minute, Naruto finally put the box down, and started to work with the irate customer. They found it in their best interest to correct the way Naruto bagged food, typed, and generally behaved. Furthermore, they spoke _very _slowly, and enunciated a little too much.

"Excuse me, _jisan." Uncle, old man. _The more polite word would have been _customer, _but Naruto wasn't feeling particularly polite. "I'm not foreign. And I know how to—"

"Naruto-kun." From across the way, Kabuto's voice seemed—_too large. _

Naruto shook his head. _Where'd that thought come from?_

"Yes, _niichan..." _he grumbled, and waited for the two exasperating clientele to leave.

When they did, he put one chilled hand on his forehead and sighed. "Kabuto-_niichan_, people are _weird." _He muttered. The remark earned him a hearty chuckle.

"Yes." The other cashier agreed, and Naruto smiled a little.

"I mean, sometimes I have _no _idea what they're thinking…" he paused, and smiled wearily at the next customer. It was the high school student from before. "Hi." He said, and started to take her school supplies to ring up. She turned immediately to whisper to her friend.

Naruto didn't quite feel like listening in to the conversation.

Naruto tossed a few pencils into the bag as he typed in the code for multiple on-sale-for-limited-time-only books of paper. "I mean, sometimes my friend'll just _stare _at me or something, and not say anything at all. Then he'll ignore whatever _I'm _saying and just be a jerk..."

Naruto knew Kabuto was smiling. "You're talking about Sasuke, aren't you?" the gray-haired man asked, amused.

With a laugh, Naruto nodded. "Damn straight. The prick thinks he's so much _better—"_

The girl in front of him squealed a little. _"Ohhh, _you're talking about _Uchiha _Sasuke, aren't you?"

Naruto sighed, and tried to ring her up faster.

"He's the _coolest _person in our school! I'm only a first year—" _figures, _Naruto thought bitterly. "But I know all about him! He's _Mr. Perfect _and ohhhh so dreamy…"

Pencils and paper went flying into the sack. Naruto interrupted. "That comes to six hundred and five yen." He smiled wolfishly.

She handed him three coins, and Naruto made change for her. He rolled his eyes while she turned to a previously unseen girl.

"Don't you think he's the best? Any girl who goes out with him's going to be _soooo _lucky…"

Naruto found himself flushing. He hastily checked out the other girl as they continued their ranting.

They meandered to the side of the store—_probably looking for stupid _shoujou _manga. Argh! Why can't people get everything they want 'fore they continue browsing…?_

Kabuto lifted up the counter and motioned for Naruto to exit first. Naruto did so. He seethed. "Everything's about _Sasuke, _never about anyone but that jerk—" the memory of Sasuke's lips—_warm and soft against mine and my head overwhelmed with _feeling_—_flooded his senses, and Naruto stifled a sigh. "He's stupid. And he's always complaining about everything and being mean to me…" his expression twitched and he rubbed his lips in a daze.

"Naruto-kun," Kabuto's warning again.

_Shit. I can't get Sasuke outta my head…he's like a…I dunno…A— _

"Curse on you, too, isn't he?" the voice was clipped, short. Nervous. Naruto turned to regard the boy with a plastered smile on his face. _Calm down, he's a customer, after all…_The boy wasn't like he imagined—_he sounds like a tall, beany kid with short cropped hair and glasses—_at all.

He was tall—taller than either Sasuke or Naruto—to be sure, an interesting note alongside long hair. It was dark brown with streaks of gold and touched his shoulders easily. Dark eyes spoke of something Naruto couldn't understand. Laughing eyes, he would have called them, if not for the serious edge to the boy's voice. A gently crooked nose and flawless complexion, shaped eyebrows and full lips.

_Damn. This guy's competition to Sasuke for pretty looks…_the thought made his lips twitch. _Except for that nasty little snarl he's got right now…ugh…he could at least _try _to look decent…_

"Uchiha." The word was bitter on the boy's tongue.

…_and Sasuke's so…proud…of his family…_

"Sasuke." Pain there. And something Naruto didn't recognize.

Naruto stared.

"Well?" the boy demanded, and Naruto shook his head in reply. "You _know _him—" the boy started, and Naruto finally recognized the emotion. _Fear._

_He's afraid…of…Sasuke?_

"So?" Naruto's smile twitched to a frown, and his eyes traveled down the taller boy's form. Green uniform pants and a simple white blouse to complete the summer uniform. The top button was left undone, the shirt wasn't tucked, and the pants were too long for the youth. _"Ch." _

_He thinks he's so cool…_

"You're not from my school." Naruto noted. Behind him, Kabuto sighed and retreated to the drink section.

The other laughed, and the scowl lifted to an arrogant smile.

_Argh, why are all the pretty boys so fucking _proud? Naruto wondered.

"No shit." The boy replied.

Naruto spun around then, and his hands flew upwards before coming to rest at his sides. His fingers came together to form twin fists. Naruto coughed once, and he tried not to snarl as he spoke. "How the _hell _do you know Sasuke?" But his frustration could be caught.

Laughter surprised Naruto enough to relax his fists. It was sweet laughter; low and soft—_like Sasuke's voice, sometimes—_and it seemed to Naruto that there was sorrow there, too. "You know him." The boy repeated, and Naruto stared. "You know his ambitions."

_No, I don't—_Naruto remembered Sasuke's cold smiles and his skin that was gray in the evening sun—_he never told me._

"You know his pride."

Naruto's lips twitched.

"And the utter lack of _feeling _he has for anything!" the long hands tightened, and the boy's stance changed to one more suited to fighting.

The girls from Minami Ko tittered. Their previous jaunt towards the magazines had been cut short by the appearance of the tall, beautiful boy. The first years had returned almost immediately upon hearing his oh-so-cultured voice. The two girls' hands clutched at magazines and makeup cases as they exchanged unhappy glances, and one murmured, _"He's just jealous…" _but her voice was uncertain.

Naruto smirked. "Yeah, he can be prick-ish." He agreed, and tilted his head to regard the boy anew. "But usually it's 'cause the people around him are selfish, cruel, or idiots," the other boy stiffened, "hmm?"

The strange boy turned away suddenly, and called over his shoulder, "You don't want to be associated with a boy like that," a smart, stunning smirk froze Naruto's reply. "Kid." And he laughed again, quietly, sweetly, and the fear was easily found that time. "You ought to be careful around a guy like that."

And he was gone before Naruto could say anything in return.

…_damn it…who the hell was that guy? _

_And what's he got against Sasuke?_

The remainder of his Sunday passed in hectic silence, with neither cashier completely intent on work.

The boy's warning remained clear in Naruto's head.

_Be careful.

* * *

_

tbc...

Footnotes

**1. —:—:—:—**  
This means that a dream sequence is going on. (More babble available)

**2. Long lines, cashiers and annoying customers**  
...just remember that I _am _a cashier. And it's not nice to bombard them, okay? be nice. (More suggestions when dealing with cashiers available).

**3. First year students**  
They'd be 15 years old, the equivalence of sophomores in American HS.

**4. School uniforms**  
The traditional kind is the black one with a high colar, gold buttons. The different uniforms makes it _very _easy to tell who's from what school, and when a "foreign" student is crossing into "home territory." (Pictures of school uniforms are given)  
Note: where most small towns have only one high school, Japan has _several, _and the surrounding small towns send their kids _to _those schools-- meaning there are kids riding trains for an hour or more to get to school every morning. (Mores stories on schools available)

**5. The name of the original chara**  
It's Nanaha Keisuke. You don't find that out 'till much later, though, but I like his name…and knew a very pretty boy who shares his first name. Taise made up his last name ("Nana" is "seven," while "ha" is short for "happa" or "leaf." (like in Konoha)). Someone wanna draw me a pic of silly Keisuke-kun? I'd _love _to see one… Very important introduction of an original character…and thus, foreshadowing. Have fun. Make guesses. Tell me what'cha think of our newest "pretty boy."

The website:

http COLON SLASH SLASH murasaki-tasselhoff DOT tripod DOT com SLASH id84 DOT html

* * *

Also, to comment if you've already commented on one of these chapters, and won't let you do it again, go here:

(Replace the caps words with the symbol)

http COLON SLASH SLASH www DOT livejournal DOT com SLASH users SLASH taes SLASH 22829 DOT html?modeEQUAL-SIGNreply

**Or click on the link at the end of my bio.**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Warnings: **psychological explanations woven into the text. Angst. Some curse words. Sex behind the scenes...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, I don't, so leave me be, please. Kishimoto has all rights (I hope), and silly companies get everything else.

**

* * *

Edit: **_2:04, July 28, 2005...Thursday...still..._ So. Um. I forgot about the last scene...so for the third time, I updated this. It's kinda funny.

**Edit:** August 14, 2005. Restructured chapters.

**Edit: **10:08PM, **August 23, 2005**. It's Tuesday. Started classes, still working, wrote a new scene, so read it...it's just after Sasuke and Naruto brainstorm places to go for school trip.

...I'm going to be tired a lot, now, so...uh, encouragement is good...

**

* * *

Author's note: Don't forget about the art contest! See website for details... (it ends Monday the 29th!)**

this section wasn't in my original outline (not up to the last scene of this section, anyways). Taise wanted to see more of Jiraiya, so I wrote the ol' geezer into it. And then there were some people who were confused about Naruto's "dreams," so I decided to give _one _explanation.

There's more than _this_ possibility. I'd love to hear any other explanations you can think of, but this is a more "scientific" (psychological) explanation.

Go to my footnotes page to get more information on the disorder discussed.

* * *

Thankies to all of you who review! You give me ideas, you inspire me, and I love hearing from you. 

Thankies to Meghan and Pai and Taise and Silver and **redjediknight**. You guys make my job easier, and you help the readers so much…

I need to get in contact with you again...I'll see what I can do...

* * *

愛 Something of Love: _Ai no Koto  
_の  
事 

**Chapter Twelve**

Kakashi poured the tea slowly as he methodically twirled the leaves with slow, circular motions. He sighed quietly, and he looked to his elders. It was only their second pot of tea, and they'd exhausted all possibilities of small talk.

It looked like there was no choice. "I'm worried about Naruto." He said finally.

Jiraiya sighed noisily and rolled his long pipe around in his mouth. Kakashi didn't blink. "I thought as much." The old man replied; his weathered face relaxed from a rough grin to a more humble, concerned expression. "He worried me, too." He noted and tapped his knuckles on the low table.

Of the three seated at the table, the apparently young woman was the most serious. "Kakashi-kun," she murmured, and her smooth, low voice was filled with unnamed emotions. "It's not natural for—healthy—children his age to pass out…"

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi inclined his body in the fashion of a seated-bow.

Her blonde hair, unlike Naruto's, was a deep, natural blonde that framed her face beautifully. Her eyes were clear and deep—brown to Naruto's blue—but hardened with age and sorrow. She was an old woman who looked to be Kakashi's junior, but in reality, she was closer to Jiraiya's age.

"It seems strange that he'd say such a thing…" she sighed as she swirled the cup of green tea. "And then forget the conversation completely."

Kakashi's black eyes lifted, and he thought, _if anyone can answer our questions, surely you can. Tsunade-sama._

Jiraiya sighed and shifted in his seat. "You don't think he _remembers, _do you?" his voice was pained. Tight with emotion the old hermit rarely showed.

Tsunade shook her head, doubtful. "It's highly unlikely he'd remember _that, _but…something else. His childhood wasn't exactly _easy." _She tapped her long fingernails against the wood.

Even that slight pressure was enough to scratch at the wood. Kakashi's eyes etched the performance deep into his heart. _Very few have that kind of control…_he noted.

"So what _was _it?" Jiraiya's temper was growing short.

Tsunade shook her head, not quite certain what to say. "Dissociative amnesia." She pressed her full lips together regretfully. "It's a mental problem, Kakashi, not a physical one. I can't help you."

Kakashi looked to Jiraiya.

The old man had shut his eyes. "Dissociative…" his eyes closed. "Amnesia." Jiraiya sighed. "Like repression?'

Tsunade smiled weakly, unsurprised by the acclaimed genius' sharp mind—if lack of book knowledge around certain terms. "Similar. But instead of forgetting an event completely, his subconscious selects bits and pieces that could hurt him, and blocks those off. However, certain triggers pull memories back, and the stress is unimaginably hard on such a young mind…

"While remembering, he's probably regressed to a younger age." At Jiraiya's slightly puzzled expression, she backtracked. "Regression is when someone mentally goes back to a time when they were younger—whenever the trauma happened. To Naruto, whenever he remembers something traumatic, it's as if he's living in the past."

Kakashi's hand clenched the leaf-inscribed cup too hard. "…there's nothing you can do?" he asked quietly as he looked up to meet the woman's eyes.

"No." she breathed out, heart heavy. "I'm afraid not…" she drained the cup of tea like one might drink foul _sake, Japanese rice wine. _"He's got to come to terms with it on his own."

Jiraiya breathed a long trail of smoke. "He could talk to someone," he noted offhandedly, and he looked pointedly at Kakashi. "Someone—"

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't want him talking to a psychiatrist."Kakashi leaned onto the table. "Naruto wouldn't take well to someone trying to read him."

Jiraiya laughed gravely. "Nah, he'd hate some shrink trying to tell him what he thinks. But it might help if someone _talks _to him—"

Across the hall, the outside door opened. Tsunade stood abruptly and nodded to Kakashi. "Thank you for the conversation," a formal reply. With that, she made her way to the kitchen and out the back door.

_It would be like Tsunade-sama to bring two pairs of shoes…_Kakashi thought. One pair that was left at the main entrance and another tucked in her bag in case she had to make an unexpected exit out the side door.

He returned Tsunade's cup—gray brown with a rectangular red piece in the center—to the kitchen. He paused to hear Naruto's voice.

His hand closed around the fox-detailed cup.

He waited.

* * *

Naruto opened the door and called, _"Tadaima!" I'm home._

A wrinkled, old face framed with long white hair popped into Naruto's line of vision. _"Okaeri-na." Welcome back. _The old man grinned like a cat—_showing all his freakishly white teeth, the pervert, _Naruto thought.

Then his mind caught up with errant thoughts. He dropped his bag. "You!"

Jiraiya's smirk deepened, and the old man affectionately ground his hand into the kid's unruly hair. "Yep, me, the lovable ol' hermit."

Naruto dodged the upcoming hug. He scowled. "You got _one _part right." He smirked right back at the perverted hermit. While he smiled, Naruto delivered the meaning. "You're definitely old."

The old man laughed for a moment. The noise came forced. However, he soon interrupted himself with a stern frown. "Who said you can treat your elders like that, huh?" and he cheerfully pinched the boy's cheeks. Naruto flailed helplessly. "I'da thought _Kakashi's _brat'd be more _respect_ful!" he laughed uproariously as Naruto's guardian returned from the kitchen.

Naruto's attention shifted from one to another, and Kakashi called a quiet, _"Okaeri." I see you're back. _The tall man smiled wearily. "Naruto."

Unconsciously, Naruto found himself beaming in response. He nodded and murmured, _"Tadaima." Yep, I'm here. _He watched Kakashi pour some tea.

Kakashi's eyes returned to Jiraiya, moreover, he nodded slightly. Definitively. "Thank you," and, "For a bit, I think I'll go enjoy the night air…"

Naruto blinked, confused. _"Aaa…" okay, I guess. _He watched his guardian leave.

_He seems so sad…_

Jiraiya cleared his throat. The playful expression had disappeared. "So," he pulled out a pipe and started to fill the end.

Naruto sighed. "I'm gonna take a bath." He mumbled, but the pervert-hermit caught his shoulder.

The two streaks of red lined the man's face.

_Like…tears…_

"How've you been, kid?" the soft, caring voice was the last thing Naruto expected from the rambunctious, _sake_-loving geezer. Naruto looked at the other strangely.

Kakashi's thoughtful, resigned expression flit across Naruto's vision. Kakashi had seemed awkward since Sasuke had accompanied the boy home; the older man seemed torn between emotions that Naruto couldn't quite grasp.

_Oh. _He thought. He almost smiled. _Kakashi…he's never been in a serious relationship before, has he?_

Naruto's mind returned to the present.

The patient, strong eyes of Jiraiya were out shown by the lines of red.

_Red like blood. _Naruto thought.

He studied the wrinkles in Jiraiya's brow. There weren't really that many, Naruto found. His thoughts found other avenues, but he tried to concentrate on the face in front of him. _Kakashi's worried about me, _he decided._ And so is this ol' guy…What could they know about Sasuke?_

The thought irritated him. "I'm fine!" Naruto scowled at the old man. "I don't need your stupid pity or whatever. Just leave me alone!"

Jiraiya put up his hands defensively and tried to wave Naruto's accusatory words away. "Calm down now, kiddo. I'm just _asking." _His smile was nervous.

_Damn it. Did Kakashi put him up to this? _

A wave of irritation covered any feelings of happiness towards the adults' concern. He stewed quietly for a bit before it occurred to him. _Hmm. _Naruto smirked for an instant—too quick for Jiraiya to notice—and resolved himself. _I guess all I hafta do is _play _along, huh?_

"Homework's kinda sucky." He ventured.

Jiraiya's eyes got bigger. Then they closed, and the old man nodded affirmatively. "Yep, it was like that when _I _was a kid, too." He puffed on the pipe.

"And no one pays attention to me."

Jiraiya's hands twitched at that. "They didn't like to listen to _me, _either." His calm expression twitched to one of irritation. "But I sure as hell—"

"—made 'em, huh? I do that sometimes." He rolled his eyes. _This is kinda fun. _"But my teacher always gets me in trouble—and stupid Sasuke _never _has to do anything worse 'n usual."

Jiraiya laughed at that, and replied, "Yeah, they're all biased, huh? That bastard, Oro—"

Naruto's eyes widened. His breath caught.

_That…_

…_name…_

Jiraiya's chatter stopped instantly. His eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed as he glared at the young blond. "Here now," he grumbled. "It's not nice to lead an old man on, ya little brat!" He pulled Naruto into another hug.

Naruto couldn't breathe.

"I'm just trying ta _talk _to ya, you silly kid." The man murmured, and pressed a light kiss on the top of Naruto's head.

Naruto laughed uproariously, surprised, happy, aggravated, and generally confused. "You're real easy to fool then, ar'n'cha?" he mumbled, and his reward was another mind-numbing hug.

_They're both worried about me…_

The door opened again, and Kakashi stepped back into the house. Naruto wondered if he'd gone very far—_maybe he sat down on the step._

When he looked up, Kakashi was smiling.

It was a sad, determined sort of smile.

The kind that made Naruto want to cry.

* * *

Sasuke glared at Naruto. 

Naruto, in turn, returned the glower with equal passion.

"Let's go to the Golden Pavilion." Naruto insisted, and he jabbed the map.

"No." Sasuke's voice was firm. "We're going there with _everyone." _

Naruto scowled. "Don't you wanna see it alone—"

"We won't _be _alone."

Naruto's scowl deepened, and Sasuke's eyes roamed over the map. "Why don't we go temple visiting…" he suggested, and Naruto sighed.

"Whatever." He grumbled, and contented himself with watching Sasuke's long fingers. They had been discussing their school trip for the past half hour in the comfort of Kakashi's sitting room. Occasionally, the blond's guardian would make an appearance, offer something to eat or say, and then they'd be alone again.

Frankly, Naruto thought it was pointless to schedule _anything. _Their groups were strictly in-class, and any sleeping arrangements made would be with a group of at lest four other boys. School trips really weren't meant to be dates, after all.

Naruto rolled his eyes when he thought Sasuke wasn't looking. The Uchiha brat glowered back at him in response.

"_What?" _Sasuke snarled.

Naruto's lips twitched into a fox-like smirk. "Well," he leaned forward. "We don't hafta spend every waking minute of our school trip showing everyone else—"

"You think there's a _problem _with us?" Sasuke's voice was low.

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. "I'm just _saying _that the important parts of life aren't exactly meant to be shared with half the school…"

Sasuke held up one hand. Naruto stopped talking and resumed an irate expression. "Naruto." The blond twitched at the all-too-common way to get him to pay attention. "We won't _have _any 'important parts of life' together if you keep acting like a _fucking bastard."_

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Who said any of my time with you is _important?"_

Sasuke didn't seem to know what to say to that. He settled for glowering.

Naruto winked, and looked back at the map of Kyoto. He pulled out the list of interests his group mates had put together earlier and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. He bit his lip and glanced at Sasuke.

…_I wonder if he ever _feels _anything like me…? _Naruto wondered.

Naruto didn't quite know what to make of the trip. He wasn't entirely certain he wanted to _leave _Konoha—even for a week—in the company of two hundred of his 'closest friends.'

_Yeah. Friends. _

_Right._

The thought of leaving Kakashi for so long made his insides feel too small for cavernous insides. The thought of being with Sasuke for so long made his heart jolt.

_Life, _Naruto decided, _is confusing as hell._

* * *

The classroom door opened slowly, pulled in tiny jerks—_amateur work at sneaking in, _the students thought. Asuma, having long been a math teacher at _Minami Ko_, was used to such behavior. His eyebrow twitched, and he bared his teeth in undisguised irritation. Just as he suspected, a messy, untamed head of blond hair breeched the entry, and all could see Uzumaki Naruto enter. 

Asuma growled deep in his throat. "Uzumaki…you're late." He paused. "Again."

The boy laughed and an embarrassed flush spread across his fair features, accenting the three thin, parallel scars on his right cheek. The lack of mirror scars on the left made Naruto's face seem unnaturally balanced, but it also brought a sort of charm no other student could claim.

"Uhh…" Naruto glanced hurriedly across the room. Towards his proclaimed rival, Uchiha Sasuke, and acclaimed love, Haruno Sakura, Asuma noticed. The teacher had a difficult time determining _which _student had so grabbed the boy's attention.

_The girl, or the boy…?_

"Next time you do this, I'll have you run laps around the school!" he barked, and he made a silent note to remember that threat. The boy winced noticeably, and he clutched his books close to his body like a shield.

But strangely enough, there was no rebuke, and thus, no need to use the aforementioned punishment. In fact, the blond held his head high, and though he walked stiffly, he carried himself more like a condemned prince—rather than the Fool-like character he'd appeared the past. _Curious indeed…_ Asuma thought.

So as he taught the children about proofs and trigonometric theories, Asuma half-pondered the Naruto enigma. For the most part, he simply taught Math. And during the last fifteen minutes, he finally released the students to their respected groups. He waited halfheartedly for Naruto to bluster.

However, despite expectations, a peculiar thing occurred.

Naruto spoke to Sasuke in even tones, and _neither _looked at their assignment. From Naruto's anxious clenching of hands and Sasuke's close proximity, Asuma judged the interaction to be something outside of their normal boundaries…and the lack of clear _stopping _and _starting _points was clearly bothering the smaller blond. But he met Sasuke's gaze squarely, and Sasuke smiled.

_If, _Asuma thought, _such a dangerous smirk could be called a smile, and not a leer…_

"_No!" _Naruto whispered, but his voice was even louder amidst normal level voices.

_I wonder if they've actually stumbled across an argument important enough to insure quiet battles? With blades in simple _words_' guise...that could hurt far worse than an instrument of metal. _

"Just _quit, _Sasu_ke!" _his voice rose a notch there, and Asuma busied himself with straightening his papers. After all, it was much simpler to supervise the pending fight from the front compared to the students' midst. Fortunately, no one begged questions, and Asuma was allowed a moment's peace.

Sasuke's voice was low and smoky, and there was a touch of venom in his words. The rest was a cloying and smooth as honey. "You don't have _time to see me…_so what's _wrong _with escorting you home?" the boy's face was devoid of true emotion. Only a calculated smile, a touch of water-like transparency about this carefully schooled expression, only these were noticeable.

Sasuke, it seemed, was trying to persuade his partner of a…_study session? No, of course not…Sasuke would rather try on his own, wouldn't he? No matter _how _much better Naruto is…_

_Naruto's strength would drive him away…_

"That's not _funny, _Sasuke…" Naruto whined, and Asuma slowly observed the rest of the class. The third years, he noticed, paid the two no mind, but the second years to a man had eyes for the bright and dark pair. Even lazy Shikamaru eyed the blond, and his expression was far from placid.

If the tiny scowl indicated anything, the lazy student was irate at best, and angry otherwise. Ino and Sakura looked similarly annoyed, and the Hyuuga girl seemed more anxious than Naruto himself.

Asuma turned his gaze back to the feuding pair. To the older man, the tension between the two second year students was thick enough to stand upon, but mysteriously, no third years took note.

"You _don't _have a choice, Naruto…"

"Like hell! Of course I do ass—" Naruto cut himself off with a blush and stood to impose his presence on the smirking boy. "You're _not my—"_

"Friend?" the word was harsh and yet it fell silently beneath the third years' notice.

_Strange, _thought Asuma.

"—master." Naruto concluded. "You're _not._"

And Sasuke laughed…and laughed. Finally, the surrounding students lifted their heads; they started at the uncharacteristic mirth, and a few even jumped. Naruto fidgeted.

_He's as anxious as ever…and still hiding behind that ridiculous façade… _Asuma thought bleakly. Students, it seemed, were hard pressed to change.

"Fine, fine," Naruto hissed, and the classroom noise quieted to a dull murmur. Finally, even the still whispers faded to silence. "But not _right _outside of school," Naruto's was the last to die, so that all heard the strange proclamation.

_Curious, _the teacher thought again. _Curious indeed…_

And that was that for class. Sasuke and Naruto, the tall man was amazed to find, accompanied each other out the door—and nary a complaint was heard.

* * *

After school, soon after the meeting at Naruto's house, Sasuke declared that he would escort Naruto. Said blond had insisted the other meet him a good distance away from the school. Normally impassive Sasuke seemed a bit put off by these conditions. 

_He's radiating hate. _Naruto thought.

Naruto glanced awkwardly at Sasuke. Those unexpected circumstances had left Naruto unwarrantedly anxious, hot-headed, and generally irritable. As a result, Sasuke's behavior had taken a turn for the worse. He was silent, moody, and almost aggressive in his walking.

Naruto threw the door to his house open with undue force; it clattered noisily and threatened to spring back. In moments, Naruto's shoes were against the step—abandoned—and the agitated blond crossed into the _washitsu _that served as his room.

"You said you needed _dinner." _Sasuke's voice was icy; his smile could have been one of Itachi's. "Why are you in your room?"

Naruto whirled around, ready to strike the other. "Who the _hell _said it was your business? Out—get _out _of my room!" he pushed Sasuke harshly. It was enough to send the boy stumbling backwards. Furthermore, the startling action nearly forced an unwanted meeting between the floor and the taller boy.

But Sasuke was too quick for that.

In a moment, his balance was regained. He smirked as he stepped forward. Within a second, there was almost no space between them—Naruto's nose was nearly pressed into Sasuke's chin.

_Almost touching his lips…_the thought came unbidden. _He's just trying to remind me how much _smaller _I am._

…_it's not that big of a difference…_

Sasuke's arms snaked around Naruto's back to pull him forward. Within seconds, their warm, soft lips met in a rush of _feeling _so strong Naruto's thoughts stopped. His mind hummed and clouded over with the sensation.

Naruto closed his eyes.

Warm, wet, inviting, Sasuke pushed against him. His eyes snapped open, and Naruto struggled to keep his mouth shut.

He shoved against the other—and for an instant, his mouth opened—as they fell apart.

Naruto's fingers brushed against his face. His heart pounded in his ears, and his eyes didn't seem to work properly. _"What the fuck are you trying to do." _The question came out like a command.

…_I don't get it…I just don't—_

The same smirk. The same arrogance. "What do you _think?" _

Naruto flushed with rage. He snarled, "Well, you'd better _stop, _all right?" he took a menacing step towards Sasuke.

Sasuke cocked his head; his hair fell against the white skin with amazing contrast. "Stop _what." _

Naruto had to force his thoughts into order. "Why are you here?"

_He has such beautiful eyes…_

_Damn it, that's not what I meant…_

Sasuke's laughter was smooth and low. "Where's _Kakashi, _Naruto?" the words were silken, amused.

Naruto regarded the other warily. "At work."

Sasuke leaned against the doorframe. For a minute, he simply observed the conflicting emotions on Naruto's face. Naruto fidgeted under the other's gaze and tried to think of a way to push Sasuke into a fight.

_Fighting I can do._

_I _get _that._

But Sasuke made the first move. He covered the distance between them almost instantaneously, and before Naruto could realize what happened, Naruto felt two warm hands press against his cheeks. The black eyes were blazing. "Don't faint this time." Sasuke murmured, and their lips met again.

Naruto moaned inaudibly.

Intrigued.

He felt Sasuke's arms around him while his hands moved to the other's back. He rested one just on Sasuke's hip, and the other trailed up smooth skin to touch silky black hair. His heart skipped a beat and his body felt too warm.

His cheeks burned, but he pressed forward. Forced Sasuke to give a bit—tasted the bitter, _fresh _warmth of Sasuke. Part of Naruto was ecstatic. The rest of him didn't know—couldn't know—what was going on. His

eyes

burned.

Naruto felt the other smile and tried to pull apart. His hands clenched tightly. Sasuke's ruthless treatment did not persist. Agitated, Naruto twisted his fingers into black hair, pressed too firmly against the soft, supple skin. Sasuke only smiled harder, and returned every bit of discomfort he received.

Naruto would have laughed, if his mouth wasn't busy. He pushed against Sasuke's tongue, closed his mouth around yielding lips.

Naruto barely felt the roaming hands—scraping, bruising, clutching, _needing. _

Naruto gasped. He tried to push Sasuke away, tried to make his lips _obey _him and coyly tell the other to _get the hell away _but the only noise that escaped him was a soft, quiet little laugh.

His head was light and too far gone, his

head

was heavy and

full

of fear.

Naruto was confused.

Naruto was enthralled.

It was as if someone pulled a veil around them. As if someone kept Naruto's voice captive, kept Sasuke's decisive, harsh, _lifeless _movements to a well-practiced role. Naruto's mind was on pause. His mouth knew better than his fingers, his hands knew better than his feet, and his skin didn't mind the rough pattern of _tatami_ pressed against whatever skin showed. When

more

skin showed, he didn't notice. Didn't say anything worth _hearing _except when he heard his

voice

call,

"Sasuke…"

His head hurt.

His eyes

hurt

His heart

hurt.

In the end, Sasuke pressed his heavy head against Naruto's bared chest and Naruto felt the hot breath on tense, terrible muscles. Terrible

—_me—_

warmth against him that made him feel all too known. All too welcome. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and gently massaged circles into stiff shoulders.

Nevertheless, Sasuke did not rest long.

Naruto pushed his heavy body to a seated position and stared incredulously as Sasuke gathered his garments. Watched wordlessly as his classmate made his way to the kitchen and rummaged around.

"I…" he started. "…hate…" Sasuke didn't even pretend to listen. "…you." Naruto finished lamely.

He got up.

In minutes, Naruto was leaning heavily against the door, eyes narrowed and expression obscured with irritation. _"Fuck _you." He replied, when Sasuke handed him a hastily prepared _bento. _

Naruto's legs ached when he reached for the bundle.

Sasuke only smirked.

* * *

Naruto didn't say a word as they walked—stumbled—to his work. Their shoulders touched, barely. 

Naruto stopped in front of the doors to 7-11 and glanced at Sasuke. The other met his gaze temporarily before he turned away. Naruto watched his back for an instant—half waited for a wave of goodbye, at least.

None came, and Naruto went inside.

Kabuto waved a little from behind the counter—there was a tight smile on his face. Naruto realized he was late for work by a good fifteen minutes and rushed into the backroom.

As he counted in, Naruto tried to catch Kabuto's mood. The other seemed a little tense, to be certain, but not overly concerned. "Hey," Naruto greeted. Licked his lip before he continued. "Sorry I'm late."

Kabuto murmured something unintelligible to tell Naruto he'd heard the words.

_I was kinda hoping he'd say 'it's okay…' _Naruto thought, and said, "I, uh, ran into someone on the way home…needed to make dinner…" he cursed quietly as he dropped a handful of change. "I _hate _hi—that…"

Kabuto smiled weakly at Naruto, but by the time Naruto was counted in, Kabuto was done with his customer. He'd gone away to go stock items or clean, undoubtedly.

For a while, Naruto lingered behind the counter. Tired. Finally, it occurred to him that he could sweep—and thus use the broom for support.

Minutes passed as Naruto pushed pieces of dust into a corner. Even with a good deal of his weight on the broom, however, Naruto found his lower body aching. He'd had just barely leaned against the counter—_just wanna rest for a minute—_when the door opened. _"Irashaimase…"__thanks for coming in, _he called lazily and shifted his weight onto the broom he was holding.

From the side of the store, Kabuto called a similar, _"Irashaimase!" _that cut through the dull music.

"You." The baritone voice was familiar; filled with a heavy emotion Naruto had no trouble placing. The blond turned to see the tall, beautiful student he'd glimpsed days before.

_Oh, yeah, the one who knows Sasuke...the one who's _not _part of my school. _

Naruto nodded coldly, and the other's pretty features seemed to be swallowed by a half fearful, half-outraged snarl.

In less than a minute, Naruto found himself directly in front of the taller student. The heated gaze made him step back against the counter—Naruto pressed against the stable structure to shift his weight. The brown hair, Naruto noticed, was dyed. His hair would be the same as Sasuke's, otherwise…coarse, smooth and not nearly as fine or soft as Naruto's. But the golden highlights were beautifully suited to the teen.

The boy's nostrils flared.

_He doesn't look _nearly _as pretty when he does that, _Naruto noticed and grinned cheekily at the boy.

Black eyes flew up and down Naruto's disheveled clothes—and the other's mouth opened slightly—as if to taste the air around Naruto.

"What's your _problem?" _Naruto grumbled.

The boy struck out suddenly. Naruto's broom clattered to the floor as the other leaned in. He looked as if he wanted to take the blond by the shoulders and shake him roughly—but whatever scent the boy's senses caught seemed to keep those feelings at bay.

"You _disgust _me." The boy snarled. His lips quivered, and Naruto watched in amazement as black eyes sparkled with moisture _not _caused by sadness, joy or regret.

_...but why else do people cry...? _"What're you talking about…?" the words were useless; Naruto already knew.

"I _told _you to be careful," the boy snapped. His eyes danced fearfully around the room. His heart was audible even to Naruto's untrained ears.

"You trust him?" the boy demanded, and shoved Naruto hard against the counter. "Do you _wanna?" _

Naruto stared.

Flushed.

But he didn't lower his gaze. "I don't know _what _you're even talking about." He replied levelly.

The boy laughed, sad and angry and righteous all at once. _"Uchiha _Sasuke."

Naruto's lips twitched. "You still goin' on about that brat?" he asked and tried to keep his expression nonchalant. "He's not a bad guy—"

"You don't _know _him!" the boy hissed.

"And you _do_?" Naruto smirked.

Laughter again. Strained. Hurt. "A hell of a lot better than _you _do, apparently."

Naruto took a step forward. The boy was forced to move backwards, or feel their chests move together. Repulsed, the boy took more than a few steps away. "Watch it." Naruto purred.

"You want to be raped?" the boy laughed harshly. "You _wanna?"_

Naruto's eyes flashed. "Don't even _try _to say that Sasuke would—"

"He would."

"_Liar!"_

"He _did."_

"Shut the_ fuck up!"_ Naruto's voice had grown louder with every word, spoken and heard. He flung himself at the taller boy—the boy with the laughing eyes who couldn't control his mirth then—and he drew back his arm. He felt his fist connect with the boy's cheekbone, felt a hand come into the soft part of his stomach and pull _up_wards.

Naruto gasped.

He _hurt, _but he ignored the throbbing in his thighs and lower body as he swung his leg up in a kick that would have sent the boy flying. Unfortunately for Naruto, the kid knew how to fight. He dodged faster than Naruto could recover and sent the blond flying with his own momentum. Naruto crashed to the floor and managed to pull his opponent with him, kicking, punching.

They growled, struck, exhausted themselves just as footsteps crashed into Naruto's hearing.

"_Naruto-kun." _Kabuto grasped the smaller boy's shoulders with surprising strength. He pulled the two up and apart with an easy movement, and moved to stand between the two. _"That's enough." _

"Kabuto-_niichan_…" Naruto mumbled. "He said—"

Kabuto's eyes were harsh behind flashing glasses. There was no anger; it was only disappointment. Hurt. "I _said_ that will be enough, Naruto-kun." He nodded towards the other boy. "I'd like you to _leave, _sir." He murmured with a slight bow. "You can come back when you've got your temper under control."

Naruto could have hugged Kabuto.

The boy shook his head mutinously, and exited.

Naruto sagged against Kabuto's arm, exhausted. With a cry of alarm, Kabuto caught the boy. He made a face as he breathed in. "Naruto-kun…" he propped the boy against the counter. "Try not to come here smelling like sex." He suggested calmly. "It will only infuriate those who'd otherwise tolerate you…"

Naruto smiled wearily. "Yeah, yeah…"

_Thanks…I guess._

* * *

tbc… 

School started, and Itachi is weirding me out, so...the next chapter will come when it comes...soon, hopefully...

Don't forget about the art contest! the due date: **Monday the 29th! **

**(:  
**

* * *

**Footnotes:**

http COLON SLASH SLASH murasaki-tasselhoff DOT tripod DOT com SLASH id94 DOT html

Take out the caps. letters.

* * *

Also, to comment if you've already commented on one of these chapters, and won't let you do it again, go here: 

(Replace the caps words with the symbol)

http COLON SLASH SLASH www DOT livejournal DOT com SLASH users SLASH taes SLASH 22829 DOT html?modeEQUAL-SIGNreply

**Or click on the link at the end of my bio.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Warnings: **cursing. Implied violence. Poetry-in-text. Things that make you think. Dysfunctional families.

**Disclaimer: **he holds the hand that crates, I am the mind that alters, twists, and borrows for dreams.  
(i.e., I don't own Naruto. I just borrow.)

**

* * *

Author's note: **this took a long, long time to write. I blame the Uchiha family. Now, the next part should be a little easier...

Thanks to betas who stick through my awfulness. You are _all _heavenly...

* * *

Thanks to everyone who gives their opinions! I enjoy hearing from you! It often helps me write faster, and get new ideas. Most of you deserve hugs and lollipops and other amazing things for your consistency, your depth in feelings, and your general cheerfulness in all that you say. 

But, 'cause of a few, ah, less than, ah, polite remarks, I'd like to add a disclaimer to my "please give critique" policy. First off, please try and be polite...I have feelings. Secondly, I do a lot to help clear up issues with my writing, so, if you do have a complaint (like, "this makes no sense"), I'd like you to **be specific. **Tell me the "what," tell me the "why." I can't read minds, and it doesn't help me to know that the whole thing sucks—that phrasing makes me less willing to even _listen_. So. Consider what you say before you say it in an uncouth manner?

* * *

**Edit: **_Wednesday, August 31, 2005._ Minor changes in word choice, some added lines to help with clarification. Tell me if it's still not making sense. 

**Original Publish date:** _August 30, 2005._

* * *

愛 Something of Love: _Ai no Koto  
_の  
事 

...by Taes

**Chapter Thirteen**

Naruto's head was heavy.

_Since_…_before…I've just felt so…tired._ He stifled a yawn as he watched the board, and Iruka mumbled something about an old, dead poet.

_At least I don't have Math today…I don't think I could deal with Sasuke…_

Iruka turned around, and began to lecture the class about the aforementioned dead poet. Naruto decided to prevent any on-coming memories and save himself a headache, later. So, as he concentrated on important things like the number of lines _suggested _in one kanji, and the number of strokes the teacher actually made, and thusly bettered his calligraphy.

Iruka, it seemed, noticed the lack of attention, and wrapped sharply on Naruto's desk. "Oi, Naruto! Pay attention, this is important…"

And then, the cell phone rang.

The class, normally all so attentive to their phones' intricacies, shifted to stare at the culprit. _Every _girl knew to turn her phone on vibrate, or better yet, off. And yet one of their numbers—Naruto couldn't remember who—simply blushed girlishly, and giggled. She looked dumbly at Iruka, who, for the moment, stared.

Naruto blinked in confusion, and there was a quiet, barely audible tap on door close to him. He jumped, and stared, aghast, at the door.

_Shit…is this school haunted…?_

Meanwhile, Iruka moved down the isles to better chastise the smiling girl, and turn off the incessant ringing.

But it was Sasuke's form that greeted startled eyes, and one word was mouthed.

Naruto rolled his eyes. _Bathroom? Fuck, even Iruka's mean enough to keep with the "no breaks during class" rule…_but, the teacher was distracted.

"Iruka-sensei, I have to go to the bathroom," he called, and got up. Iruka didn't seem to notice the explanation, but surely _some_one would.

_Not that they'd convey the message…but, hey…I'll take what I can get. _

Naruto was out the door in a moment, and Sasuke bossily grabbed Naruto's wrist. The sound of their feet clamoring in the hallway should have alerted someone, but miraculously, no one paid mind to the two boys headed for the restrooms.

With a final tug, Sasuke safely hid the two in the bathroom's corner, and Naruto felt his back press up against the table next to them.

"_Shit, Sasuke," _Naruto was annoyed. "Couldn't you wait 'till _lunch _like a _normal _person!" he fumed. "Iruka's gonna _kill_ me, you know—I mean, I don't exactly do _well _in his stupid class—"

Sasuke pressed forward, and Naruto felt that the white, button-down shirts were far too _hot. _Sasuke's lips were millimeters from Naruto's, and he could feel the other's breath. "I want you to come back to my house." And then the gap between them was breeched, and Naruto felt warm, hot lips against his own.

…_they were cold, before, weren't they…?His lips…_

Naruto shook his head to clear it, and stared at Sasuke. "You coulda waited for lunch." He accused, but the boy only scowled.

_Probably only just occurred to him, the bastard…and then he _had _to tell me as soon as the thought took form… _Naruto scoffed.

"No." Sasuke shook his head, and the fire in his eyes was more than the usual determination. "You've got to meet my family."

Sasuke pressed closer for another, warm, dizzying kiss, and Naruto forgot his complaints. Forgot about class, about the possibility of someone _seeing _them…

"…I'll go," he mumbled.

And, in its way, that was that.

* * *

Sasuke put his arm on Naruto's waist. He smiled a little, and said, "Your muscles are so tense…" his hand slid under Naruto's shirt as his laughing eyes lifted. "Relax. Just _trust_ me." 

The blond's answering face was a mixture between amusement and irritation. "Didn't I ask you _not _to be all…_you _know..."

Sasuke's lips twitched. "Not act so…_sensual, _Naruto?" the other squirmed helplessly as Sasuke laughed aloud. Sasuke lowered his eyes. Closed them.

Naruto leaned forward. Sasuke felt his muscles tense as Naruto pulled his arm back. Without opening black orbs to see, Sasuke moved himself out of the way just as Naruto's fist went whizzing by. Naruto pulled back almost immediately—his arms threatened to collide with the thin paper walls. Such an impact could break the stuff, despite their misleading, orange design.

At least at the Uchiha household, it seemed, Naruto had to be careful of his feet. Socked feet on _tatami_ made for little traction.

Sasuke clucked in disapproval. "Come on, now." His eyes were mocking. "Be serious. You're ridiculously easy to read, and your form sucks."

The scowl on Naruto's face was no worse than usual, but the boy felt like he'd been frowning all day. The Uchiha house, he'd found, made him _distinctly _uncomfortable. "Hell it does, Uchiha!" Naruto whined, and his fingers yearned to _crush _that flexing hand. Sasuke's fingers touched to the palm of the same hand in an undeniable _ 'come here'_ gesture. Naruto scowled and met the challenge with a determined shout. "I'll prove it, too! By beating the _shit _outta ya!"

Naruto's fist carried him forward and as his arms flew, Sasuke smiled. He seemed to—to Naruto's extreme annoyance—thoroughly amused.

"Try again, idiot." And the other pulled Naruto into something of an embrace. For an instant, it was as warm and comforting as Naruto could have hoped, but it quickly became too tight, too _hot _and too confining. The Uchiha had successfully blocked Naruto's poor attack and in fact _used _the movement to his advantage.

Sasuke released Naruto quickly, whereupon the blond stumbled. Briefly. He was about to launch a counter assault when Sasuke shook his head.

The boy, beautiful in the way a boy of the orient can be, assumed an easy, balanced position before he nodded curtly. "Your _guardian's _tried to teach you, hasn't he?"

The strangely accented words, the unexpected lilt to the expression, both of these had Naruto confused. Nevertheless, his bedazzled mind was caught off guard for only a moment. "Yeah. So?"

…_ugh…_great _response there, Naruto…_he winced a little as Sasuke's lips quirked upwards.

"So think a little, and move a little more gracefully…it'll help preserve your strength, and cause less stress on your muscles." He paused. "Or at the very least, it'll trick your opponent into believing you've got some actual skill."

There was laughter hiding in Sasuke's eyes, Naruto knew it, but the red haze forming before his own blue eyes had the blond focusing too intently. He flushed, and opened his mouth to reprimand the tactless brat. "Bitch! Shut your—"

But Sasuke, he realized, was a step ahead of him. With one hand, he sufficiently stalled the offensive flow of words, and with the other, he gently—_oh shit, this feels so…_right—moved Naruto's awkward limbs.

"Like this," those lips, so close to Naruto's ears, he could hear the _movement _as well as the sounds…The simple sensation had Naruto in a state between bliss and irritation.

Close behind Naruto now, it felt as though the other intended to _dance, _not fight. The warmth was irresistible, the feeling, _so soft... _Naruto was charmed. Amused. He let the Uchiha brat control his movements, and he smiled for the sweetness of it.

Uchiha Sasuke, it seemed, was more of an artist than he let on. _First, the calligraphy…then this…_

Half an hour through the dream-like dance, Naruto called an end to the movements. He successful spun about and captured the Brat's attention. With a kiss.

Laughter twinkled in his voice, hidden behind tender lips and a warm tongue. Sasuke, he was amazed to find, tasted clear. Clean. _Like _

_cold_

_fresh water…_Naruto'd always heard that kisses tasted like food, like sweets or honey, but it was not so with Sasuke. There was no hint of strawberry, no lasting impression of clouds or sunshine. It was just…refreshing. Cool as air and as rejuvenating as the wind in his face on a hot day.

…_nice…_

"You fight clean, right?" Naruto fought to keep a knowing smirk off his face, "So you don't know how to fight a guy who _don't." _

"Doesn't." Sasuke corrected. Furthermore, he didn't bother hiding the arrogant expression that overtook his eyes. His smile.

Naruto growled. "Fuck you." He grumbled quietly for a moment, and finally found the energy to return the expression. He thrust his left hand forward—brought it up in salute to the other—and snatched Sasuke's hand from the other's side. "I _told _you to remember me," he grinned. "R'member?" he smiled then, and Sasuke looked utterly dumbfounded. "When we fought on that float…with the girls and their stupid _kimono…?_"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Your point?"

Irritation flashed. "So, _think! _I coulda beat you then, and I _will _beat you now!" he paused, coughed a little. "Er, after I teach you a little…" he felt the heat return to his cheeks, and shook his head furiously. "Um."

Sasuke regarded his friend for a moment before sliding his hand from Naruto's. He opened his mouth, as if to dispute the claim. But he only scoffed a littler—quietly—and a sweet smile overcame his face.

_...beautiful... _

"Naruto, you don't n—" he began, but his words stopped before they could flow.

Naruto wanted to hear what Sasuke had to say. He leaned forward to try and force them, but the other's eyes were trained on the wall behind Naruto. He turned to see what it could be, to hold Sasuke's attention so.

_...that's...a girl... _the thought was slow, sluggish, even, and Naruto had to blink the surprise away.

_I guess that's...does he have any sisters...? _

She was a willowy woman, a girl with long limbs to give the illusion of height, and straight black hair that she could have sat on—and could, still, even though it was pinned up in a loose Heian-period style..._ like a temple girl. _

Her eyes seemed vacant, but soft. Her smile grand, but forced.

Her lips trembled for a moment before she managed a calculated nod. "Sasuke," she murmured, eyes downcast.

_But her voice's so sharp...almost like she's...mad? No, worse...but what's—_

His thoughts were distracted by her changing face. Her smile was forming the foundation of a frown. "Who's this?"

Naruto lurched away from his friend—_rival—_and turned to face the girl. "Uh," he grinned a little, rubbed one hand into his hair, and shut his eyes. _ "Neechan," older sister, _"...um, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

The soft laughter should have fallen like roses on his ears, but it was too rough. Jagged, almost.

_Like the pebbles thrown into a stream... _It tore into his senses more than a reprimanding glance could.

"Uzumaki Naruto, is it?" she smiled, a frozen little smirk only an Uchiha could bear. "I am Sasuke's _mother; _it would hardly be appropriate for you to refer to me as _ 'neechan.'" _

The implications of that statement hit Naruto all at once. Pale skin, dark hair so rich it was favored with blue shadows and soft charcoal highlights...full, sweet lips and a long, graceful figure. Both Uchiha children took after the woman, the phoenix-like figure with deadened eyes and cold smiles.

_...she was beautiful once, I bet... _Naruto thought. He swallowed hard. _But she's just...hard, frozen...now...like the idiot maiden who froze beneath the ice, waiting for her lover..._

_I wonder how long this one waited? _

"Mother." Sasuke cut through the silence easily. As if he was accustomed to such awkward pauses. "I invited him to dinner." He glared. Haughty and distant even to his mother. "Don't embarrass me."

That pretty, uneven laughter again, and she covered her mouth with a soft, dainty hand. "Aah, Sasuke..." she smiled again, and teeth white as pearls shone behind pink lips. "Any meal I prepare should do." She spared Naruto a quick, softly glazed look. "Ne, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto froze, mouth stiff. Her intonation, phrasing and the overall expression...to Naruto, she could have been Itachi. The comparison sat heavily in Naruto's mind. He didn't reply.

"_Jya." So. _"I'll see you boys when dinner's ready." And she wafted out of the room like a faery ghost...

"...she's like a washed out painting..." Naruto mused, his voice dull, hands lax. "All soft, pale colors except where there was brilliance." He paused and looked at Sasuke. "...her lips." He flicked a hand lightly, closed the fingers into a loose fist. The shape, he thought, was rather like a not-quite bloomed rose... "Her eyes."

Reality caught him, and pulled him _hard. _

So he laughed suddenly and jerkily, afraid then that he'd upset his friend. "And maybe her toes, huh?" he quipped with a grin. He winked, and let the smile take over his face. "I mean, _yours _are awfully cute—"

A wadded up sock hit Naruto in the neck. Naruto whirled around, and his mouth dropped at the smirking boy.

"Cute, was it?" and Sasuke kicked right in front of Naruto's wavering face. The long, pale toes were centimeters from Naruto's chest, and the idiot held the pose long enough for Naruto to glance at dainty, pink toes. And then he was _slapped _by the ballerina-like movement that followed.

"Hey!" Naruto laughed, and let images of paintings fade from his mind.

_Time's just begun... _

* * *

After sparring for a brief hour or so, Naruto and Sasuke collapsed into a comfortable sprawl. Sasuke's legs were entwined with Naruto's, and Sasuke's firm, _warm _body was—_like an organic pillow or somethin' –_atop him. Naruto twirled his fingers into Sasuke's long, silky hair...and he smiled. 

_Soft...warm...sleepy...what could be better? _

His mind had turned to mush, and his lips found it acceptable to deliver whatever came to mind. And said mind, he would find later, had gotten over the creepiness. He sighed quietly to himself, and murmured, "Sasuke, your mom's _hot..."_ in a sleepy, foggy manner. "Like you." He laughed quietly, and grinned into Sasuke's hair.

It took maybe five seconds for the statement to reveal itself to Sasuke in its full glory. Beneath Naruto's tender, attentive attentions, Sasuke froze.

He turned, roughly, and managed to jab Naruto in several painful places. Narrow eyes, frowning lips, Sasuke was the picture of displeasure. "What?" the boy growled, and Naruto felt the other's heart skip. It was as if he'd woken the boy from a nightmare—his skin suddenly seemed cold to the touch.

"Chill, Sasuke...I mean, it's _true. _Your mom's a—"

Sasuke leaned forward, aggressive and unheeding in response to Naruto's startled snort of disdain. He claimed Naruto's lips forcefully. He smirked, and his heart raced the entire while.

Effectively silenced, Naruto touched his lips in wonder. He stroked Sasuke's cheek—_so soft—_and let his eyes roam over the porcelain-like skin.

"You're much prettier, though, Sas—"

The boy lurched to his feet; he leaned painfully on Naruto's knees for an instant too long as his arms pressed _up _against the _tatami. _Naruto was still, shocked beyond words, and the wall opened once more to reveal Sasuke's charming mother. As Sasuke regained a poised, indifferent—_standing—_position.

"_What." _Sasuke snarled. _He has a knack for making questions sound like demands,_ Naruto decided. The blond slowly began to pull himself into a sitting poison...that he hoped would go _without _attracting attention. But _that _seemed impossible. His tousled hair—from sparring—and pained movements—from a lack of _block_ing—probably seemed..._ awful _to her.

_And Sasuke just attacked my lips... _Naruto thought glumly.

Naruto blushed, and smiled weakly. "...uh...hi."

Those dark eyes sharpened on Sasuke, and the lying mouth twisted into a small smile. "Dinner, boys." And with a flourish of her feminine hand against a soft, curved figure—_she's telling the way to the dining room, isn't she?— _she left.

Naruto looked blankly to Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow. "...we weren't doing anything..." the blond felt the need to defend their strange position.

Sasuke merely laughed, though it was untamed and shallow. _ "I _know, Naruto." He walked towards the far wall—

in his mother's wake

—and Naruto thought he heard the words, "I _know..." _

The wall—_it's a moving screen, damn it, not a wall—_slid open. Naruto watched his friend disappear behind elaborately painted walls.

_...there are no boundaries in this house... _

But he stood, and he followed the sound of small feet on _tatami _mats. He smiled to himself, and let images of sparse belongings—_but those here are really rich... _with their symbols and high quality material—blur in his mind. He simply followed his ears until he reached the family dining room, with its oddly western table and chairs on a wooden floor.

The room, Naruto recalled, was in stark contrast with the remainder of the house. As the _tatami_ and screen-wall-doors indicated, it was an _old _building, a _family_ house. And it _breathed_ Honor and Wealth.

But the dining room...it was more homelike, but all the same, stiff and intimidating to a boy who'd grown up in various overfilled, cramped quarters. The zen-like decorating made him ill at ease...

Sasuke's mother stood behind her chair, but Sasuke had already assumed his. Directly across from it someone had dragged a kitchen stool into position...presumably, it was Naruto's seat. Thusly separating the boys as perfectly as could be managed.

Naruto paused, and he realized that the doors to the kitchen went right by the hallway—and connected to the unnerving, emotional—_emotion_less, Naruto thought—room with the sand pit...

"Aa," he mumbled, and blinked at the intensity of the light. "Are we...really going to eat now?" he asked, but what he _meant _was, _ 'Can I sit down yet?' _

Sasuke's mother had assumed a cheery smile as sweet and depthless as the illumination made the room seem. Yet her blackened, unsoftened eyes remained the same. "Naruto-kun, we're waiting for the men of our family." The _ 'our' _in her script was misleading, but her _voice _made it clear who was in _ 'our' _family, and who was not blessed enough to be of _ 'our' _kind.

_Not me, sure as hell... _

"Oh." Naruto took a seat, but the stool seemed for smaller tables, not the tall, old thing they sat around. He noticed that he was only a little lower than the rest, but even those centimeters showed.

Naruto sullenly looked towards the center of the table, eager to see what kind of food his host had prepared. The meal, he noted, was as traditional as the rest of the house, if a bit warm for the year's mid-Autumn. The cooling _kiritanpo, hallowed sticks of rice stewed in chicken broth, _would hardly be appetizing as a _cold _dish, but he realized soon enough that the pot was atop a small heating unit...and if Naruto judged correctly, the vegetables needed at least five minutes longer for cooking time...

"So," he grinned cheerfully, but the presence of Sasuke's quiet, _geisha-_like mother made him feel like a child under pressure to behave. "Um, me and Sasuke are partners—"

The sweet smile cracked, and dark eyes opened a little wider.

"—er, in Math." He hastily concluded. "I, uh, help him, sometimes..."

The following silence could have swallowed them all.

Naruto picked up his chopsticks, and began to tap a quiet rhythm on the table. This small amusement brought the mischief back to his eyes, as perfectly as it brought the Uchiha lady's fair features. Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed indifferent to Naruto's antics.

"...do you like to cook, uh, Uchiha-_bachan_?" _Aunt Uchiha. _The use of familiarity alongside the lady's name seemed to please her less than _ 'neechan' _alone. Naruto fidgeted. _ "Mrs." _He paused. "Uchiha?"

The beautiful, glass smile returned. "Aa, of course, Naruto-kun..." she lowered her eyes graciously. "I enjoy serving my family."

As if on cue, footsteps resounded down the hall, and Naruto turned on reflex to see the wall open. A tall figure emerged. Stocky, and dark as the Uchiha children were fair, the stern eyed man could only be Sasuke's father...and his children did resemble the well-built gentleman...the expressions they displayed were in equal to the displeasure the man showcased.

"_Okaerinasai." welcome back. "Anata." dear... _With a flourish of feminine grace and beauty, the lady moved to take her husband's things, and in minutes, he was situated opposite his wife. Dinner could begin, though Itachi's seat remained unfilled.

The lord took his _sake _from his lady, and sipped from it. His face lightened, and his wife relaxed as he took the chopsticks in his hand. _ "Itadakimasu," let us eat, _he murmured and filled his bowl with delicacies like golden mushroom, and long, succulent leeks alongside the prize of the meal—eggs from a chicken's stomach. One just ready to fall into some lucky farmer's basket, others still tiny, and as far from birth as imaginable—but all were lacking in development. They were still soft and _tender, _without even a shell in that traditional stew. And, of course, the _kiritanpo_, _rice sticks roasted around a fire, _were delicacies in themselves.

Only after the lord found himself satisfied with his meal did the rest take from the bowl. First, the mother, then the son.

Naruto began to reach for a tasty looking piece of meat, but a lovely smile from Lady Uchiha stalled him.

"You be sure to leave something for my eldest," her smile revealed a red tongue behind coral teeth. Naruto resented her use of the uncouth word _'you,' when_ she knew his name so well.

"_Aaa,"__ sure, _he replied, and snatched a _slightly _smaller piece of chicken. Sasuke, he noted with affection, waited until Naruto had his portion to begin the meal. Naruto smiled wanly, and poured Sasuke a drink of _mugicha, barely tea. _The other graciously returned the favor.

They smiled at each other—_if that teeny twitch of lips _is _a smile, the jackass—_as Naruto relaxed.

Some minutes passed in silence, and they ate slowly. The only word spoken in that length of time was a quiet command for more _sake, _Naruto was amazed to find. At last, his patience ran thin, and Naruto opened his mouth. Sasuke, on the meanwhile, closed his eyes in exasperation.

A wind chime resounded mysteriously out of doors. The mountain air was stirring.

"So, um, I heard that there's this calligraphy contest between schools, right?" it was a piece of news he'd gleaned from meals with Kakashi. Naruto paused as both remaining sets of eyes turned their focus. "And Sasuke does calligraphy, yeah?" he smiled and spread his hands in a gesture widely accepted for _'why not?' _as well as for peace—_ 'I bear no arms, see?' _

"I think Sasuke's good enough to enter, ya know? He's got some real talent, and you guys've definitely got the supplies to set 'im up!" he laughed, but soon gave up when no one joined him.

Naruto scowled for a minute.

"Ummm..." he chewed on the toughened rice stick. "And y'know, math? It's not goin' too badly, either...it's, uh, fine, actually, and I'm really, really glad I'm partners with stupi—er, Sasuke, I mean, and uh, we get a lot of work done!"

_...a lot of work for _me, _anyway... _

He chewed nervously. "...right...and, um, school trip's gonna be soon, ya know? We're gonna go see Kyoto and Nara and part'a Tokyo, too! But only for an hour at the airport, but that's still _To_kyo, y'know? It's still the city, an—"

"Naruto." Sasuke interrupted. He'd put his chopsticks down.

"—everything, and it's all so—" he cut himself off at Sasuke's _look. _"What?" he asked, still tense. He moved restlessly. "Er..."

The Lady seemed amused. Her smile was real, if mean-spirited.

"About that calligraphy contest..." Naruto smiled broadly. "Sasuke wrote this really cool little proverb last time, and I _really _think he's, uh, good! I mean, especially for a high school entry, you know? He's got—"

"—potential." A cool, deep voice finished.

Naruto whirled around to confirm what his ears told.

Uchiha Itachi had returned.

Naruto squeaked with surprise. "Uh." He mumbled. He laughed dryly, painfully, and began to finish the dish. "This is really good..." he mumbled.

Itachi walked around the table and picked up the chair closest to his father. He tossed it into the air where it nearly skimmed the ceiling, but due either to extreme luck or incredible hand-eye coordination, there was no collision. In fact, the chair arced downwards in an amazingly foreseeable path, to land right next to Naruto.

The blond stifled a gasp as he felt the chair fall, and _saw _it land out of the corner of his eye.

"Itachi," the Lady scolded gently. There was no force behind the word.

The elder only smiled. He walked around the table, cupped Naruto's right cheek in his long-fingered hand, as if too observe the lonely three markings there, and he asked, "I hope I didn't hurt you? Naruto-kun..." not even a cold smile from this man, Naruto noticed.

He was glad.

"No." Naruto replied, and his gaze wandered to Sasuke. The blond shrugged hopelessly, and turned his attention to the stew as Itachi stepped away.

"...does _kiritanpo _take long to make...?"

Itachi sat down, and took a generous portion from the serving bowl with the back ends of his chopsticks—a polite action Naruto had forgotten about. The taller Uchiha smiled, Naruto saw.

"Oh, mother only boiled the vegetables, right?" Sasuke quipped. "The seasoning's something the gardener's wife makes up...all she has to do is empty the packet, add the neighbor's _kiritanpo, _ and inelegantly carve a gift-chicken from some awe-struck villager...

"After a while, one gets to be a master of timed meals." Sasuke's voice was hard.

Naruto risked a glance at the older brother. Itachi smiled, gently. "Brother," he murmured, "We have company."

The Lady, Naruto was amazed to find, said nothing at all.

Naruto decided to keep his silence.

A cold, fabric-enclosed arm brushed against Naruto's side, and the boy sat up straighter. He looked carefully away from his right—and Itachi—to the nearest figure—Sasuke's mother.

So it was that Naruto did not follow Itachi's expression as he spoke.

"There are rumors of increased violence in your village..._ Konoha." _a pause, and Naruto thought he could _hear _the red. "Specifically around the train station." The quiet murmur was distant, unconcerned.

Sasuke scoffed; scarlet anger was much more apparent in the younger brother, strangely. "It's a way of _passing. _Naturally criminals" he bit that word rather hard.

_Is that...an accusation...? _

"will congregate there. They'll wait for the _weak." _They were to infer from the statement that Sasuke was not another number among _those _ranks.

Naruto almost heard the tiny smile in Itachi's voice. "Aa, and that brings me to my concern." The smile fell before it showed the pearly teeth within. Teeth white like his mother's. "Should _Sasuke _travel alone?"

Naruto watched the Lady cut her meat cleanly with two motions of her chopsticks. He watched her place a small portion onto that crimson tongue—and he watched cherry lips close in a quiet, meaningless smile.

"Hhm." The father paused. "Mikoto." He spoke softly, in a commanding fashion, and he lifted the tiny _sake _cup.

Sasuke scowled as his parents continued—_acting like they don't even care..._

_...about their own son..._

Next to Naruto, Itachi sighed. Naruto's blue gaze followed the sound, and he looked a moment upon the comely man.

"_Itadakimasu," _the wine-eyed man mused, and he leaned across the table to pluck something from his father's bowl. Naruto twisted to see, shocked by this _vulgar _gesture. Dangling from Itachi's chopsticks, Naruto glimpsed the golden, soft eggs...half formed and clutched,

together,

by a sack of tissue and white, white meat. And with the ends untouched by pearlen teeth, Itachi dropped the treat into his bowl. He righted his chopsticks, and

pulled

one golden globe

apart

and into his waiting, reddened mouth.

The gold-white sphere disappeared into that scarlet, cavernous moth, and dead-white teeth closed delicately around the prize.

Itachi closed his eyes to savor the taste, the texture, and Naruto felt the blood leave his face.

_What's _pleasant_ about eating the unborn? _

For the remainder of his stay there, Naruto could think of only one thing.

Red swallowed gold

Soon, Sasuke took Naruto from the house of Wealth and Honor...but the thought remained.

_Red..._

_devours_

_gold... _

* * *

Sasuke was infuriated. 

In the dim, evening light, he could hardly see his boyfriend's form, much less his golden hair or brilliant eyes...what little illumination the streetlamps offered seemed to fold away from his Naruto's tense, strong body...as if the night itself would have him.

"_Naruto." _Sasuke called, and the boy stopped. He thought he saw a shining, white light from where Naruto's eyes would be, but it was only a reflection. As he got closer, Sasuke realized he had been looking at the back of Naruto's head...and it was unlikely that the golden locks could hold that much light.

Naruto whirled around, a snarl on his lips and challenge in his eyes. _ "What?" _Naruto demanded.

The taller boy had to snort with disdain. _You're not supposed to challenge me. _But Naruto _had, _constantly, and _would _continue, despite Sasuke's genius.

"Your fucking family's a _madhouse!" _Naruto was screaming, now, and the anger in his voice dulled what was left in Sasuke's heart, for a moment. "What were you _thinking, _Uchiha, bringing me there! Am I some kind of a _prize, _asshole? Am I supposed to _bow down to your every fucking whim?" _

_Of course not, you fucking idiot... _Sasuke replied, silently. But his mouth wouldn't move.

"I'm _not _going back there!"

"_Yes, _you _are." _The words came from Sasuke with a quiet rage that should have calmed the fool, but didn't. "You have to!"

_No, not right... _I _have to. You...don't... _Sasuke thought, deep within his mind.

_Shouldn't. _

"_Fuck _you!" Naruto's voice was too loud; it echoed down the lonely street. "What the _fuck _is _wrong _with you!" his choice of words stung. Cut bloody rivets into Sasuke's mind and made it impossible to see. "You're always trying to shove _us _in every _fucking _one's face! Shit, you ever heard of being discrete?" his voice sounded strangled. "How _I _feel!"

He hadn't.

It just didn't _fit... _Naruto was supposed to love attention. He was always putting himself in the spotlight...always trying to be noticed.

_How is this different? How are _we _different, Naruto? _He wanted to ask, but the words did not come.

"Whoreson," It fit. If Sasuke's family was so intolerable, surely _Naruto's _was, as well. Sasuke reached across the divide to touch Naruto's face. Naruto pulled at his hand with a fury that surprised the older boy. "You shouldn't be _ashamed!" _

Naruto was laughing, then, and Sasuke couldn't see why. "That's _bullshit." _Naruto's voice shook with anger. Soon, the smile tore his face asunder, in Sasuke's mind. One part laughed. The remainder wept. "This is _Konoha, _not fucking _Tokyo!" _his laughter swallowed parts of the words, and he looked at Sasuke with wide, wide eyes. "Don't you get it?" A lopsided smile.

Sasuke growled, and moved his hand to Naruto's neck. "What's there to understand," his voice was low, smoky. "Bitch?"

Another strangled scream and Naruto jerked away from Sasuke's hand. _"You fucking _bastard!" it seemed that the blond had more opinions than Sasuke had anticipated. "We're in shit-country, man. People don't _like _change, they don't _like _certain _things _to be shown around every _fucking _corner!" he paused, ran a hand through his hair, but his eyes continued to blaze. "You're _Japanese, _Sasuke. Not a foreigner." He laughed, and Sasuke found himself frowning. "You're supposed to be normal in public, and _screw you _if you bring it out of the bedroom."

Sasuke found himself laughing at the phrase, at the words Naruto used. He shook his head with a small, charitable smile. "_Fuck _the country," he murmured, and closed the distance between them. He let Naruto cup small hands around Sasuke's face—_his hands are beautiful, _the black haired boy thought—and Naruto allowed a kiss—

just a kiss

—to be placed on waiting, soft lips. And when Naruto slipped his tongue between the barrier of flesh, Sasuke pulled on it with his lips, amused.

But Naruto pulled away, a scowl on his cherub face. "Idiot, don't _pull." _He grumbled, and wiped his mouth on the back of one hand.

Sasuke merely laughed.

"Orochimaru-_sama_..." _Lord Orochimaru. _"It is done." Leaning against the 7-11's far wall, anyone who happened to pass by would see a quiet young man holding a cigarette that threw light, curling smoke into the air. They would look past the dark shadows with hurried eyes, and continue on their way.

However, the tall, gray-haired man was not alone.

White light flashed on glasses as round as the sun, and ice-blue eyes were hidden in the glare. A quiet, knowing smile graced his face, and long fingers grasped the cigarette loosely. A strong wind, it seemed, would knock it from him.

From the shadows, a low, musical sound came. It echoed in a quiet fashion, as if from the belly of a snake…and the laughter wound itself around the young man as even the cigarette smoke could not. "Ahh, is that so, Kabuto-kun?" Golden eyes glinted from the darkness, and a pale hand tapped against the stone.

A cold, calculated smile. "Yes," a bit of silence traded, the two settled back. "I said to him as you bade, and I set the wheel in motion…"

A young housewife walked by, and she felt the cold eyes of a predator upon her back. She hurried, unknowingly, for the safety of a hole—the building—and stepped just out of reach.

"Tell me, child? What did you say." The statement was a quiet purr, a command for the boy who would have no governing hand.

But Kabuto smiled, anyways. "Orochimaru, the management knows now of the…events…that take place on our shifts," amusement danced behind whitened glasses, but not even a snake could tell. "They heard of laziness" stress here, for there was _no _such thing, "and of fatigue.

"I told of a boy who brought blood in,

"Children's squabbles, ending in pain,

"And an innocent _kiss _that could bring bad light.

"'A bit, you know.' I told them.

"'A fraction, you don't…' I smiled, and their greedy eyes begged for more.

"'The child is no good. He will bring trouble wherever he walks…you would do best, sirs, to get rid of him.' A humble student with a small opinion and open eyes. That is how they saw me.

"His future is decided." Kabuto's voice was quiet, and it was firm.

Quietly, Orochimaru laughed. He had gleaned enough from the cryptic tale, so away he turned. Nevertheless, the last of the boy's words caught his ear, and the sly smile grew.

"There will be no more distractions."

* * *

tbc...

* * *

Footnotes: 

...I'll get around to simplifying them...'till then.

Replace the CAPS LETTERS with the appropriate symbols.

http COLON SLASH SLASH murasaki-tasselhoff DOT tripod DOT com SLASH id97 DOT html

* * *

Also, to comment on live journal (and, get a guaranteed reply...) retype the following link. 

(Replace the caps words with the symbol)

http COLON SLASH SLASH www DOT livejournal DOT com SLASH users SLASH taes SLASH 22829 DOT html?modeEQUAL-SIGNreply

**Or click on the link at the end of my bio.**


	15. The Second Movement

**The Second Movement**

_I don't think anyone's ever gotten it right…  
it's not really a yellow flower, and it definitely isn't a red _dot.  
Red devours gold.  
…_because that's what happens to heroes and idiots _all.  
_That's what happens when a child is allowed to dream._

It was  
A mask that spoke.  
"Don't get in my way."

It was a sad, determined sort of smile.  
"You're trying to get yourself hurt."

I was forgotten on the forest floor where the smell of death waited.

He said  
'Oh, how _spec_ial your eyes must be, with the laughter shining behind them!'  
The Lady said nothing at all.

"Your family still loves you."  
He laughed. And laughed. "Love? They _love _me?"

Seek with eyes that truly _see._

_Kitsune are men who wish to be foxes._  
A single flower. Dead white—_snow white—_  
Lies.

_There are leaves everywhere once fall's here._

Devoured his heart.

And if you find family, sweetling, don't you cry, dear.

Don't you cry.


	16. Part II: Chapter One

The last chapter was a transition piece. It's basically a list of semi-revised quotes from all over the story to sorta remind you what happened. I needed it, to make my brain cross the gap 'tween sections. I thought maybe you'd need it, too.

* * *

**Warnings:** angst. Kids gossiping. Language. Relatively unedited.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who reviews; you help me stay interested in this confusing, difficult fic.

Thanks to betas, 'cause you're just lovely people all.

* * *

愛 Something of Love: _Ai no Koto  
_の  
事

**Chapter One  
**_the first Section…_by Taes

* * *

Shikamaru lay on the back deck of his house. One couldn't call it a deck, really; it was a few planks of wood, raised up from the cement patio—a cement sidewalk that gave way to a simple garden Shikamaru had weeded and watered many a'day. Some would assume the youth took pride in his work; others wouldn't.

In truth, it depended on what kind of mood Shikamaru was in.

So, as he sleepily traced patterns in the sky, Shikamaru became content—to a greater or lesser degree—with the world. One thought, however, floated in and out of consciousness, where it was swatted aside—and, once again, _to _a greater or lesser degree—for less _tiresome _subjects.

But it came again and again, like a rather persistent fly.

_School trip's coming up..._

_And Chouji's in Naruto's group...while Sasuke's in _mine..._I know they've coordinated our schedules..._

_Great...an entire week with those noisy girls, and the argumentative, none-too discreet couple..._

The thought in itself was troublesome; Shikamaru would rather it abandon his mind, and leave his final day of peace and relaxation—for the next week, in any case—alone.

But, it seemed, neither relaxation nor peace were specials of the day. Indeed, the clashing forces to both desired states came bounding forward in the shape of one khaki-and-blue clad teenager sporting messy, hastily combed hair and wide, wide blue eyes.

_It's Sunday. _The thought was a surprising one.

_Naruto should be at work..._That occurred to Shikamaru almost simultaneously as the last thought.

"What is it, you," Shikamaru asked so lazily it seemed more of a comment than a question. "You're late for work." He mumbled, and shielded the sun out of his line of sight. Naruto, he saw, had come to a complete, awkward stop just below the glaring celestial body; he was haloed in light.

_It's too bright, _he thought. _Too bright to see him clearly._

Naruto laughed, sharp and raucous and full. Just like he always did.

Nevertheless, Shikamaru noticed the difference almost immediately; he heard the confusion behind the mirth, he understood the sense of hopelessness that went hand in hand with unintended glee.

"What," Shikamaru urged, but Naruto laughed a little longer. "Tell me," curiosity peaked, and sense of alarm ringing, Shikamaru was more than a little disturbed.

Naruto shook his head wordlessly.

"_What?"_

"I'm not." Naruto said, simply.

Silence followed, while Shikamaru tried to comprehend this profound statement.

'_I'm'…'not'…he says…he isn't. Isn't what? _

_Isn't here? _

_Isn't telling me?_

Shikamaru let his frown deepen, and sat up. He leaned back on his arms, and tried to peer into the too bright aura. "What do you mean," Shikamaru felt his voice hallow. He wasn't the suspicious type; he based his assumptions on knowledge, on facts and proven patterns of thought.

He didn't believe in _gut _senses.

It took more than a feeling, more than a passing notion to get him worried.

_...so why am I so…tense?_

"I'm not late." Naruto clarified, but he didn't move, he didn't sit down or invite himself into Shikamaru's house, where food could be found. He didn't sit down and offer childish interpretations of clouds' forms.

Shikamaru glanced at the clock inside. "You're not." It was clearly past noon.

Naruto shuffled, he scratched a pattern into the earth absently. "They fired me."

Shikamaru slumped back on his porch, ready to resume his lazy observation of the heavens. "Oh. Is that all?"

He half expected Naruto to pout, to scream or act like a small child.

Naruto sighed. "I dunno, I dunno _any_thing, Shikamaru…Kabuto told me the manager wanted to see me when I got in, and she just _said _that I'm not ta come back…they don't need me anymore, they don't need _me _bringing in the _wrong kinda crowd, _or attractin' the eyes'uh people I've never even met, I mean, _fuck._

"What'd I do, huh?"

Naruto twisted in place. Naruto shook his head so roughly Shikamaru's head ached in sympathy, and Shikamaru's eyes twitched with discomfort. With each movement, he revealed less or more of the sun, and the sudden change from light to dark was painful.

"What'd I do to make them do that?" Naruto's voice was forlorn, and yet it was filled with anger.

"I mean, they've always _told _people a reason why they fire 'em, right?" a nervous laugh filled his throat, threatened to burst and strangle the precious blond.

"Yeah, I mean, every one else gets told some half-ass reasoning like, 'oh, your drawer was forty thousand yen short,' or even, hell, 'you've been consistently late for the last week,' or some _shit _like that! They always look at me with those eyes—" the anger swallowed him first, and it made Naruto's fists tremble with the weight of it.

"But me, I mean, me?"

Shikamaru didn't sigh, but he would have.

Naruto had always dealt with prejudices, always dealt with being the odd one in a primarily homogenous society.

"What'd I _do?"_

Shikamaru had to wonder. _Is he talking about work, or something else? _

Shikamaru wished he had an answer for Naruto.

"I didn't do _shit, _man, I didn't,

"I didn't."

There was a pause in the string of words, and Naruto shook his head again, heavily.

"And they didn't even _tell _me what I s'pos'dly _did."_

Perhaps that was the greatest grievance Naruto had.

Perhaps not.

"…it's not fair…I didn't…" Naruto swallowed.

"I didn't do shit! Fuck 'em all, I didn't do shit!" the anger took hold again, and Naruto's voice carried farther than before.

"They're just lazy fat-ass bastards who don't like high school kids. They just don't like _me, _the fuckers…I hate 'em all…" fury built in Naruto's voice, and for a while, there was silence.

Shikamaru let his ears fool him…let his ears tell him that Naruto really was all right, wasn't affected by the change at all.

But Shikamaru stared at Naruto in silence. He sat up slowly, and let his eyes stay just below Naruto's haloed face—the sun was just too bright.

Finally, he said, "So you're fired." He smiled wryly and shrugged a little. "Because you kissed Sasuke?" he hazarded, slowly. He raised an eyebrow.

Naruto's face flamed. "Don't look at me like that, Shikamaru! I didn't _do _anything. I didn't! Your eyes are telling me everything, man, you don't believe me!" he looked hurt. "I thought we were friends."

Shikamaru put one hand on his forehead. "Friends, was it?" he leveled his gaze with the garden and resisted the urge to lay back down. "So, _friends _don't talk at school, hmm? Or do other things on days off?"

Naruto's expression was stony.

Shikamaru smiled weakly. Sardonically. "Don't worry, now you'll just have more time to spend with your boyfriend."

Naruto sputtered. "Hey, hey, he's not my—"

"Then what is he? Huh? A once-in-a-while _fuck?"_

Naruto stared. "How'd you—"

Shikamaru laughed quietly, and finally he gave in to the urge to put his back to the floor. "I'm not stupid, Naruto." A tinge of regret painted his voice as he stared up at the clouds. "Anyone could tell, with the way you walk, the way he _looks _at you…" Shikamaru's eyes closed. "The way you look at _him."_

Naruto finally sat down. At that point, Shikamaru could tell by the way his then-shadowed face shone. He could _tell _the other boy'd wiped away angry, frustrated tears. He could see the mixed emotions; anger, disappointment, regret and…

…something even a genius may not readily name.

With a quiet laugh and a far-from amused smile, Naruto looked at Shikamaru. He frowned briefly and offered a fox-grin.

No eyes open. Smile bigger than could be.

Three lines on Naruto's right cheek, framing his face like whiskers.

"At least we can spend some time ta'ge'th'r on the school trip, huh? You'll be on my bus, right? You can come up with some kinda excuse, huh? Somethin' ta get you with me 'n Chouji an—an—" he fumbled with words as he tried to avoid hat Shikamaru'd already thought.

The dark-haired boy's expression was distasteful. "And you'd like it if _Sasuke_ came too, right?"

Naruto sighed. Put a hand through his hair. _"No." _his voice was firm. "The bastard annoys the _hell _outta me." He laughed.

Shikamaru knew it to be true.

"He's just such a fuckin' _prick! _I mean, he's always trying to show _us _off 'r somethin'…ya know?" He looked into Shikamaru's eyes.

A smile threatened to ruin Shikamaru's bored expression. "And you've learned that _that _kinda attention's no good, huh?"

Naruto's face turned dead white.

Shikamaru wondered, _maybe I shouldn't have said anything at all._

But Naruto laughed anyways.

And then he went, not to be seen—by Shikamaru—until the day of departure.

_That _day.

* * *

The sky was gray when they departed.

To Naruto, daylight came far too soon. A long Sunday of wandering outside, avoiding sunburn and ranting to friends left him feeling drained. Everything had him more than a little depressed, and substantially hungry.

He didn't say a word to Kakashi about his job, and his guardian didn't pry.

Kakashi woke Naruto up on time, and the rushed schedule began.

Early Monday morning, Naruto threw every school shirt he owned in a bag, grabbed his laundered gym clothes from the hanger they were drying on, and searched for his sketchbook and pencils. Unlike his friends, he had no games to play over the flight or the bus ride. He packed no snacks; just clothes, bath-items, and toiletries.

"Kakashi!" Naruto called from the _washitsu. _"My piece'a paper says I need to bring _bento," a boxed lunch, _"for the airport—"

The door opened, and Kakashi smiled at his adopted son. The tall man dangled a delicately wrapped, square-shaped parcel from one hand. "Done and done." His eyes were kind.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks." He lifted his hands with the notion that Kakashi would toss the lunch. When the guardian did, he caught it happily and easily noted the extra _onigiri, rice balls, _on top.

"It's your favorite." The man said, awkward. "Salmon and tuna...one _natto," fermented soy beans, _"filled one, as well." Kakashi squatted down to better see the blond, and lazily scanned Naruto's disorganized room.

Naruto grinned as he leaned in for a hug. "Seriously, thanks..." he smiled broadly, then, as Kakashi produced an envelope from his vest-pocket.

The white envelope was decorated with golden thread, and in Kakashi's exquisite calligraphy, _Uzumaki Naruto _was inscribed...like _otoshidama, New Year's money. _

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Ahh, I thought you'd been, hm...rather well-behaved recently." The gray-haired man rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I hope you will enjoy yourself." He made to stand. "...don't forget to do the homework they assign, yes?"

Naruto leapt to his feet, and embraced his guardian tightly. "..." there were no words to be said, and at last, Kakashi exited.

With an exuberant grin, Naruto cleaned up as quickly as he dared. The vacuum was pulled out, and every last speck of dust was cleared from the _tatami_ mats, carefully, painstakingly. Naruto felt that the room looked better than it had in an age; even his school books were piled neatly under the windowsill.

Breakfast was a quick affair, with both guardian and child in a hurry to get to _Minami ko _on time. An hour after Naruto had woken, Kakashi helped Naruto unload his two bags.

Naruto's stomach turned, and a sense of queasy unease filled him. He looked at Kakashi with his head spinning, eyes wider than usual. "Kakashi..." he offered a small smile.

A warm hand on Naruto's shoulder dispelled some of the apprehension. "It'll be all right." Kakashi murmured; quiet, knowing. "You'll be back before you know it, and we can start saving for the _next _big adventure, hmm?"

Naruto nodded weakly. "Yeah..." he grinned, despite his feelings. He was eager to show his guardian how well he could take care of himself, wanting to show Kakashi—

_Don't worry._

_I'll take care of me, and then?_

_  
Then I'll take care of you. You can count on me, you know..._

Kakashi warmly rubbed Naruto's shoulder, and fluffed the boy's hair as an afterthought, ignorant to the boy's protests. "You've left food out for your fish, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"You've already done your laundry, taken care of your chores, and..." Kakashi thought for a moment. "You _did _tell your work you'd be gone, yes?"

Naruto's face went white.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, you've known about this for months—"

Naruto shook his head, and the feeling of disquiet revisited, to turn his stomach upside down and tear it to knots. "Kakashi..."

His guardian smiled a little, though exasperation showed above the sunglasses. "Don't worry, I'll call for you—"

Naruto frowned, annoyed. "No, don't!" frustration built and broke in his voice.

Kakashi blinked, and turned slowly to face his child. "Naruto." His voice was low. Dangerous. "What haven't you told me?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, and his eyebrows knit in irritation. "I got fired." He said, simply.

Kakashi's face went lax with surprise. "Oh..."

Naruto turned around, lifted his bags, and made his way indoors.

"Be safe, Naruto."

Naruto lifted one hand in return, but he didn't look at his guardian.

Kakashi's eyes followed him in.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed quietly.

The early morning was disturbed by too many teenagers talking, boys and girls alike chatting amiably to friends on cell phones, in small groups, and over wide distances. Each group rallied under the student-elected leader, the present students were tallied, and busses stalled for the late students.

Shikamaru was one such boy, and through a cleverly timed exit to the bathroom, he managed to miss every bus but one—

Naruto's.

He offered a rueful smile to the boy as he boarded.

The blond was unusually quiet for the morning.

_Perhaps,_ Shikamaru reasoned, _it's because of his seat-mate._

Through unhappy luck, he was seated next to one of the least _pleasant _girls of their grade, Ayako. Shikamaru chose his place next to Chouji, just a little behind the boy. When the engines started, and the bus took off, the chatter seemed to rise in volume, and high-pitched, girlish _squeals _littered the air.

Shikamaru turned to Chouji, and raised an eyebrow quietly. "You ready for this?" he asked, amused.

Chouji laughed, full and round and amused. "Sure thing!" he held up one pudgy hand, and thumped it whole-heartedly against his chest. "I've got enough snacks to last us two weeks..." he grinned.

With a quiet laugh, Shikamaru asked, "So you figure it'll last how long?" he prodded. "The whole five-and-a-half days?"

Chouji threw his head back and laughed out right. "Nah." He grinned. "I give it _two."_

Shikamaru smiled, and settled in to listen to their classmates.

Half an hour passed with Ino addressing her class solemnly, half of them ignoring her, and half urging her on. She talked about all they stood to learn, the great sights they'd see, and other things Shikamaru toned out.

He was relieved when the annoying girl stopped chatting.

Ayako's smooth, amused voice cut through the din. "Hey, hey, I've got loads of magazines, Emi! Look it, this one's got your love future mapped out, just by answering some questions!" she laughed and thrust a thinly-bound pamphlet at the other girl, across two annoyed boys to one grinning Emi.

"Oh, le'me see!"

The girls were clearly amused by this, and even Ino—class president—seemed entertained by the proposed questions.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, and willed the girls to _shut up._

They didn't.

Fortunately or not, Ayako had already seen the article...and was a little too far away to fully enjoy the games. So, Shikamaru saw with dismay, she turned to a closer victim.

"Hey, Naruto." The girl prodded. "I've got other magazines...here, let me give you a personality test!" she grinned deviously. "It'll be fun—"

Naruto rolled bright eyes. "Uh-huh. _Ri_ght." He laughed. "I'm not in the mood for it, okay?" he grumbled, and went back to staring out the window.

Shikamaru wondered, _what is it you're looking at, Naruto? What can you see?_

"Go on, Uzumaki!" Kiba laughed, from behind the two. "I wanna hear it! Le's'see how fucked up you are, huh?"

Naruto growled, and grabbed a magazine from Ayako. He leaned over two seats, and firmly _swatted _Kiba's head.

The other boy yelped.

Naruto just laughed, even as Iruka reprimanded him.

"Naruto!" the teacher began, annoyed. Not even Shikamaru bothered to listen to the prepared lecture, though.

Naruto smirked at the laughing Ayako, and handed her magazine back. "Sure, I'm game." He grinned lazily, and poked the cover with one finger. "Show me wha'cha got."

Ayako smiled in return, and turned to her friends. "Heh, you'll do _great,_ I'm sure."

_Naruto..._Shikamaru thought. _Surely even _you _know she's not being serious..._

But the blond just laughed, and opened his palms. "You bet."

With deliberate slowness, Ayako found the table of contents, and lazily flipped through the book. She talked continuously as she did so, saying, "Naruto, don't you think this guy's cute? I mean, he's got _perfect _hair, huh? And look, he's barely got any makeup on, too!"

Naruto scowled faintly as a scarlet blush tinged his cheeks. He didn't dare answer the girl.

"I mean, he could almost beat _Sasuke _in looks, huh?" the girl tapped her fingers knowingly on the page, and smiled innocently at the boy. "Hah, I bet he'd be a great kisser, too—"

Naruto's expression was clouded. "Just hurry and _start, _Aya—"

Girlish laughter filled the bus. "I'm starting, I'm starting!" she opened the magazine wide, and comically lifted it above her seat. "Look, everyone, this is a primarily _picture _test at first, okay?" she stood up briefly, and slowly revolved to let everyone see the first image.

Shikamaru glanced at it. It was just a man, smiling at the photographer, a wide-brimmed hat and suit to match.

_What's the big deal?_ He wondered.

Ayako grinned again. "Okay, I'm going to ask Naruto a question now." She covered her mouth as she laughed, and finally she said, "but only Naruto's to answer _aloud, _okay?" her voice was quiet.

The chatter dulled, and curious students looked at the offending blond.

"Is he cute?" Emi asked audaciously.

Ayako laughed again, but she didn't reprimand the girl.

Naruto sputtered. "No!"

The rest of the bus joined the girl in her mirth.

"Seriously, Naruto." Ayako began. "This is the question:

"What's this man feeling, in the picture?" she showed the picture to Naruto, and as the boy stared in blank silence, she lifted it up again.

The man's smile looked down on everyone, and students made up their minds in an instant.

Naruto laughed. "He's sad." His voice was low, but everyone caught it.

Shikamaru closed his eyes.

_Naruto...you should have lied._

Ayako laughed again, and her enjoyment was as sharp and brittle as frozen rain. _"Wrong!" _she crowed, delighted. "Everyone else?" she invited, coaxingly.

"He's _obviously _happy, jackass." Kiba threw the words like a weapon.

Naruto shrugged, and looked back out the window.

Ayako smirked. "Okay, the next question—"

Naruto interrupted her with an even glare. "I'm done." He said, quiet and demur. "You can't be _wrong _on personality tests, Aya..."

But not one listened, and the rest of the bus ride revolved around diagnosing Ayako and her closest friends with various psychological problems.

Shikamaru wished he could block them out.

When they arrived, Naruto hopped over the girls, and flew done the isle. He was easily the first one out of the bus.

Shikamaru followed at a leisurely pace as he watched the scenery around them. The airport wasn't as crowded as he expected. Even with their six classes and other personnel, there were few people in the area. Their guardians-for-the-week, the homeroom teachers, seemed to have overreacted in their demand for rigid order.

Shikamaru sighed and waved a quiet good-bye to Chouji and Naruto. He scanned row after row of charcoal black hair, searching out the tell-tale pink of—

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice was stiff with indifference. "Sit down, and wait for orders." Stony eyes turned towards Shikamaru, and the other kid offered an arrogant smirk. "Nara." The boy greeted. "You're _late."_

Shikamaru shrugged, and waited lazily for Ino to get her group next to Sasuke's…completely in order, of course, but everyone knew the class president had manipulated group assignment for this to _be _that way.

_Ch, _Shikamaru thought. _Those girls make fools of themselves, chasing after this arrogant bastard…_

Sasuke continued calmly with the roll-call, and to his left, Chouji's group started stuffing their luggage into one convenient pile as Ino called names. Shikamaru absently started to listen in on other, already-finished group's conversations. He let his mind put the pieces together, but didn't bother to block any noise from his ears.

_The best information comes in spurts…_Shikamaru thought.

"I'm _soooo _excited about all of this!" a girl squealed, somewhere to their right. "It's going to be—"

"—two, yeah? They're _boy_—" harsh laughter, amused and giddy.

"Man, I heard that they're checking to make sure we didn't bring too much money—what do—"

"—_gay! _Isn't that—_?" _

A girlish snort of laughter. "Kinda _cute, _like, _adorable, _I thought…and can't you imagine—"

"Wave your but, boy! You know you wanna be a dan-sah! We _all_ know you really wan'id to be a _girl," _the voice was high with giddy laughter, full of adolescent _belief_ in everything voiced.

_But they're just play-acting…_Shikamaru thought to himself. _None of those people think for a second that anyone'd believe them...that anyone would _care_ about their words. _The kids, he decided, were just too young to understand the consequences of their second-long beliefs.

It gave him a stomachache. "Hey, Sasuke—" he called, ready to give warning to the other boy. Shikamaru turned to better see his group's leader. His eyebrow twitched.

_Of all the times to disappear—_he thought—_why _now?

"Hey, Uchiha!" Shikamaru called loudly as he pushed his bag towards Sakura.

The pink-haired girl mumbled something indistinct, but her attention was divided between a rival and love-interest.

Shikamaru sighed as he said, "Listen, I have something to—"

Good sense and a helpful cough from Chouji led Shikamaru to look the other way. _Around_ the obscuring girth of many travel-bags, and towards an awkwardly standing Naruto and Sasuke. The two boys didn't seem to appreciate _seated _conversations, Shikamaru noted, while Naruto edged the line between annoyance and anger.

No one said anything directly _to _the feuding couple, but eyes darted their way every-so-often, and silent smirks followed their every move. Laughter behind cupped hands was kept to a minimum, and the idiot Uzumaki-brat didn't hear a bit of it. The Uchiha-child was presumptuous enough to assume _none of that _could touch him.

As a result, no one lowered their voice, and even the teachers ignored blatant insults. "I heard that they're a _real _couple, you know? Like, they're _doing it _and everything..." an amused snicker followed the statement, and a hasty follow up continued. "I mean, _I'm _not gay or anything, but I just heard, you know—?"

One girl shifted awkwardly. "Isn't that _weird?" _she mumbled, her eyes darted between the Uchiha-pair and her group mates. A pink flush tinted her cheeks, and to Shikamaru, she looked nervous.

The first boy's friend frowned a little, but the expression soon morphed into an arduous little smirk. Another kid, eager to prove his guiltlessness. _"_How could you _do _that with another guy, I mean, that's so, like, dirty..."

The first chimed in with laughter that soared too high. "Haha, I bet they're going to get AIDS or something! Wouldn't that serve them right?"

The girl looked away, and mumbled something indistinct.

Shikamaru decided she was undecided, unsure of her feelings towards her infamous classmates. He wondered, briefly, _why does it matter? _But unlike so many other things, the answer did not come to him...and as Shikamaru was prone to do, he left the thought alone, uninterested in procuring an answer.

Naruto and Sasuke argued in hushed, hissed voices, but occasional words flew across the open room. "—you don't _know _that—" Sasuke snarled.

Naruto's laughter was easily distinguished from the din. "—nuh-uh, I told you," the blond's voice sank again, before rising once more. "—seat—"

"—talking about sex—" there were no giggles now, just wide mouths and silent eyes.

An amused snort.

"—heh! Didn't know he'd a soft side—"

Dark, cavernous laughter. "Told you so...and you listen, those two are gonna die young—"

Shikamaru stood; he'd had heard enough. "Hey." He called, loudly. "Uchiha."

For an instant, the acclaimed Adonis of their year—arrogant as he might be—turned an eye on Shikamaru. Then, Sasuke snorted, ready to continue his argument with Naruto.

Shikamaru did not lose so easily. "You remember to bring your cell phone?"

A blank, angry stare followed that, while Naruto laughed quietly, two hands over his large, grinning mouth.

"It's not safe to go without one..." Shikamaru continued. "So, we were _all _told to carry one." Shikamaru's lazy voice cut through the din like any of the teacher's. "In case of an emergency, you know?"

Naruto stopped smiling. "Hey, what are you—"

Shikamaru smiled grimly. "Even in _Konoha _there are levels of unrest..." the boy continued. "And it's not a good idea to travel alone, or even in pairs."

All eyes were on Shikamaru.

"By the train station, a number of people were reported to be brutally injured for no reason at all...and three businessmen were assaulted on their way home." Shikamaru sighed dramatically, and put a cold hand on his forehead. As though to say, _we don't have a choice, huh?_ "When we're in Nara, Osaka or Kyoto...we'd all best be on our guards." He nodded towards the remainder of their group. "Why don't you go over what you're _supposed _to, Uchiha, and we'll get this little group on its way."

His plan worked.

Conversations slowly turned to horror stories passed around at lunchtime, of boys and girls who'd had a run-in with strange, _creepy _men after school hours.

But neither Sasuke nor Naruto noticed...and neither one said so much as a simple _"Thank you."_

Shikamaru sighed, and buried his face in one hand. _So much for making amends with _Naruto...he thought. _God...Inari...Buddha...whoever's listening..._

_Save me from these _idiots.

And the morning passed in quiet reflection and irritation.

* * *

tbc...

Thoughts?


	17. Part II: Chapter Two

**Original Publish Date: **Monday, July 31, 2006.

* * *

**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer: **I realize that I don't own Naruto, and never will.

* * *

愛Something of Love: _Ai no Koto_  
の  
事

**Chapter Two**...by Taes

Naruto stared at Sasuke, who did his best to ignore the sulking blond, and Shikamaru watched them both. Despite their unusual chatter the hour before the flight, the moment the plane had taken off, they'd both quieted. Shikamaru wondered, as he looked at the two, whether or not they realized then how many eyes followed their movements.

There'd been that moment, of course, right after Iruka had gone off to break up a squabble between Kiba and Hinata, when Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm. The blond had wanted to try and pull a frustrated Sasuke to a more covered—and thus more secluded—crook in the wall. Sasuke had smirked widely, and according to flying voices in heated whisper-wails, Sasuke had asked, '_so who was it, Naruto...who said not to do anything _rash_ in public?'_

Naruto had reportedly flushed an angry red, and half the assembly could testify to the oncoming, '_bastard, I'll _kill _you'—_followed by a tumbling pair of teenage limbs...

...after the brief clash, many giggling, ogling students had wondered, "do you think they _enjoy_ed that little wrestle...?"

Sasuke held his icy composure, but Naruto continued to eye Sasuke with single-minded annoyance.

Shikamaru sighed, and found himself watching the clouds again. Despite his thoughtfulness in getting Chouji to stick with Shikamaru's group, Naruto's reasons were far from selfless. The 'clever' blond had obviously gone for pairing himself with the always haughty Uchiha. Shikamaru grumbled quietly to himself, and sat in otherwise comfortable silence with the largest of his year-mates.

"Na," Uzumaki began, _"hey, _Sasuke?" while no verbal reply was made, Naruto seemed to take the slight _twitch _of Sasuke's eyes as an inclination of interest. "What are you looking forward to the most?"

A few minutes of silence reigned as the Uchiha supposedly contemplated his answer. In reality, Shikamaru was certain the young man was merely doing his damnedest to ignore the persistent fool.

Naruto, not quite as aware of this as Shikamaru, tried again. "Ne, Sasuke, I said—"

"—_matcha,"_ it was a bitter green tea traditionally made for tea ceremony, not for idle conversation.

Naruto cocked his head in bewilderment. "Tea ceremony?" he asked, bemused and startled all at once. "I thought you said that's stupid—"

Sasuke looked down and murmured, "...it has its merits..." he held his breath for a long instant, before he added, "...and I meant _drinking _it, not making it..."

Shikamaru's lips twitched. Just like Sasuke, to prefer something as bitter as that particular brand of tea.

To his side, smirking lips parted to reveal pinkened tongues and glassy teeth. A quiet, mocking voice declares, "you know, I _saw _them kissing..." a chuckle, "right after school was out. _I _was the first one to know—"

"—and tell _every_body." Shikamaru raised one irritable eyebrow. "Yeah. We know." He rolled ebony eyes upwards in imitation of the smirking girl. "Why are you _bragging _about it?"

Laughter then, and then _she _turns away, on to another subject.

Naruto's eyes were downward cast. "...matcha, huh?" he sighed. "...I just wanna see something _different _after all..."

Silence resumed, and Shikamaru tried to find solace in the clouds below them...but somehow, with everything switched up and down...it didn't seem quite the _same._

Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

From sky to ground, many students found more _interesting _things to talk about at the crowded air terminal. The various goods being sold, the small postal offices for which to _send _these little trinkets brought out many students' wallets and purses. 

Meanwhile, Shikamaru found himself scanning the crowd, rather than the merchandise, and seemed rather amused by the amounts of money being spent. To his left, his less-than-liked classmates shopped on, and to his right he saw the cluster his and Naruto's groups made. Shikamaru laughed quietly as the blond tugged absently on his school blazer's sleeve, and it seemed to the other that Naruto was nearly as amused by his classmates as Shikamaru had been by the clouds...vaguely frustrated, and somehow disappointed. Shikamaru opened his mouth to distract his yearmate, but a gentle sigh from the side told him to do otherwise.

"...hey, they're selling Tokyo's specialty over there...the cakes filled with sweet bean paste? These are in the shapes of baby chickens—"

"—chicks," Shikamaru corrected absently.

Chouji's voice was unhindered by embarrassment or second thought. "Yeah, those..." He offered a smile that struck Shikamaru as vaguely sweet. "I told my mom I'd send her and dad something from every city...why don't you come buy it with me?"

Shikamaru shrugged. He wasn't particularly partial to the idea, but he couldn't come up with a good enough excuse. As he turned away, he watched as Sasuke took himself closer to the fidgeting blond. There was a flicker of movement in the corner of Shikamar's eye, and a stark-white hand reached out to touch Naruto's shoulder...a strange smile upwards turned Sasuke's mouth.

...but Chouji was halfway gone, and Shikamaru didn't want to lose another friend chasing after the _one_ he'd already lost.

Ten minutes and a deal of money later, and Shikamaru had his hands in his pockets, bored and frustrated, but trying not to let it show. To his surprise, there wasn't much by way of variety to the snacks Chouji sent home—two boxes per parent, it turned out—and the boy wanted a box for himself, too. Subsequently, the boy would likely offer at least one of the chicks to his "well thought of" classmates.

But it wasn't this that left the top-knotted boy clenching his teeth. No, this was only part of Shikamaru's frustration. At that time, it was all in the amount of _time_ a change could happen...this could all be very fast, within a few seconds even...however, the boys and girls around him reacted slowly, despite the limited number of possibilities. For instance, there were only a few numbers for Chouji to add up, Shikamaru had noticed. The rounder boy should have realized he'd need more than the single bill he'd brought, but instead, he had to ring up everything, and then _waste _some effort by having to trot back to his carry-on for more cash...

In the meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto had meandered away, with Sakura's irritating, piping voice calling after them in no time...she was fighting a useless battle, Shikamaru knew, and all because she thought—

—_good grief._ Shikamaru thought, I'm getting too worked up over stupid things...

"Get back here!" the pink-haired girl was hollering. To everyone's surprise, she managed to get a firm grip on Naruto's collar, tugging him backwards with enough strength to make the other _ffhhh _with the force of it. "I _told _you we've only got fifteen minutes left," she hissed, "you're _not _going to get me in trouble by mauling each other like—" she turned red. "—what did Iruka-sensei tell you before, huh!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, stuck out his tongue a little, and returned to where his group leader and the other girl, someone Shikamaru didn't know, waited. He waved a hand side to side to illustrate his lazy, "_yea_h, yeah," reply.

Deprived of his sweetheart, Sasuke could only turn to the schedule. He coughed a little. "Everyone sit down," he commanded.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but did so.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura. And lastly, Nara Shikamaru..." he listed their names off slowly, mockingly. "Sit. Quietly." Just as exasperated as ever.

Shikamaru vaguely wondered how it was he'd wound up in the Uchiha group. He strongly suspected Sasuke—and Naruto, to tell the truth—had a great deal to do with it...each group was evenly divided with boys and girls, and theirs just _happened _to be filled with the leftovers...those who didn't have friends to speak of in the prestigious class, _ni-no-ichi_, _the first class of second year students_.

"Sasuke," Sakura quipped, green eyes flashing a little with irritation. "I think it'd be better if we pass the time with a you know," her slow speech picked up pace as she gained energy, "a quick, energetic pep-talk to get us going, huh?" she laughed a little nervously.

The bleak, stony-eyed Uchiha was barely listening, by the looks of it. He sneered into his collar, but declined a response.

Shikamaru sighed. "Pep-talk?" he shook his head. "That sounds like effort—"

Sakura coughed, annoyed. Her voice came sharp, pointed. "Well, you can just listen!" she turned to Sasuke. "Don't you have anything you want to tell us...?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and said with a small amount of venom to douse his dignity, "No."

The pink-haired girl tried not to look disappointed. She pulled on Hinata's collared shirt-sleeve, as though to put Sasuke out of her mind completely. "Let's go, _Minami Ko,_ _South_ _High! _We'll learn _all _there is to know about Nara today," her eyes flickered to Shikamaru, who shared the name of the famous city, "and then find out more tomorrow! Hahah, we'll do loads!" she grinned.

"I can buy a new amulet, hee!" She changed the subject so quickly it was difficult to follow her train of thought. "So, maybe we can find a charm that'll let us get boy—"

"—Konoha Minami Kouko," _Konoha South High School, _"Iruka called from the far end of their gathering. "Your plane has arrived. I expect you all to be ready to board in two minutes!" the teacher made a movement with his arms that suggested no further argument.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and they all toned out Iruka's further instructions as the lazy genius remarked, "How's that for a pep-talk, Sakura?"

The pink-haired girl blushed angrily, but gave no remark.

Shikamaru couldn't help but notice Sasuke's and Naruto's meeting of eyes. Shikamaru wondered, then, what the two had _really _planned. So he watched intently as Naruto nodded.

They boarded the plane.

* * *

tbc... 

**Author's note: **

No, I'm not done with this chapter...for whatever reason, this "school trip" has been giving me grief. So, with that in mind, I'll probably be making it shorter than originally intended...I don't know when I'll be done.

Long time, huh? This story's been on the back-burner for a while now...

Soon enough, I'll be reuploading all of these chapters, because I realized the footnotes got screwed over, and I've been rereading, making minor changes. Hope to see you there.

Please tell me what you think...I don't think I can finish this story without support.


	18. Rough Draft of the Remainder

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. **  
**

**Warnings:** spoilers to the rest of _Ai no Koto_. There will be no more, after this.**  
**

**  
Author's note:** as noted…I'm not in high school anymore. I lost interest in this story, mostly due to some self-esteem problems, I should say…and then I got bored of Naruto altogether.

So. This is for those of you who want to know what the hell I was going to do with this story…

This is my rough draft; I had written it in my senior year of highschool, I think in the first half. There have been some changes made to the outline in general (that's going to be another chapter, labeled as "Outline." You can study it if you want, or ignore it, I don't care).

This is where I left you off, about. At the beginning of the school trip…

* * *

**Chapter Nine **

It's two weeks before they can meet again, and school trip is drawing close. The two of them start talking about what they're going to do in Kyoto and Nara, arguing loudly over what's worth seeing. They get into arguments in class just as often, Naruto still accuses Sasuke of not doing his homework, and Sasuke retaliates by saying that Naruto is an all around idiot. They glower at each other, and Naruto yells that the only things Sasuke's good at is writing worthless _shodo, _and annoying the crap out of everyone he ever meets. Naruto is sent out of class, and he's invited to Sasuke's house for dinner on Sunday. Naruto reluctantly agrees.

Before they eat, Sasuke teaches Naruto the basics of several kinds of martial arts, stretches and such.

Throughout the dinner, Sasuke seems to be rather possessive of Naruto, as if he's flaunting him to his parents. Naruto tries to talk to the mom and dad like they were similar to Kakashi, gets disapproving looks, and starts to talk less. Itachi shows up for dinner halfway through, and Naruto shuts up altogether. Itachi, amused, asks Naruto about school. He ignores Sasuke completely.

On the way back to the train station, Naruto argues with Sasuke on acceptance, annoying the general public, and isolating themselves. Sasuke accuses him of looking after only his own interests, and being ashamed of their friendship. Naruto gets annoyed, and says that holding hands is too girly. Sasuke, irritated, kisses Naruto rather roughly, and Naruto just laughs at him. "Nuh-uh. I'm _not_ a chew toy," he teases, and demonstrates a little more subtle, less air-sucking way to kiss.

Time passes swiftly, and on the plane to Nara, the boys sit next to each other in the airport, arguing vehemently. People start whispering around them, but neither really notices. Naruto ignores Sakura, in Sasuke's group, and challenges Sasuke to almost everything he can think of. The teachers are exasperated. The kids laugh behind their backs in train stations and on buses, making snide remarks at every opportunity. The adults ignore the two altogether. Iruka ignores the situation altogether, and just asks Naruto about Kakashi, life, and what he plans on getting his family for souvenirs.

School trip passes with many arguments and stolen kisses, further isolating the two boys. On the return to town, people tend to ignore the two altogether, silent disapproval heavy in the air. Boys continue to laugh, girls to whisper. Shikamaru ignores the subject altogether, and tells Naruto simply to be careful on his way home from work. Sakura yells at Naruto for unknown reasons, and Ino just watches, cold and removed. She tends to try to keep Sakura away from the two. Lee is also rather distant, obsessed with defeating the genius Neji. He's often found after school, studying until late, attending every extra class offered and asking more questions than anyone. He's one of the few people who honestly don't know anything about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship.

Asuma splits up the partnership, and moves Naruto with Neji. Neji seems to blame Naruto for everything, and accuses him of cheating. Naruto grumbles, and says that Neji isn't the only special person in the room. He talks about how Neji refuses to shoulder any responsibility, and always blames something _besides_ himself. He ignores the people who are better than him, and the people who honestly _try_. The things important to Neji are family, power, and fate. Naruto starts to lecture him on how the theories _behind_ the math aren't important, knowing how to use them are. He comes up with several creative ways to solve problems faster than Neji, without appearing to know _why_ infinity by infinity is unaffected.

Neji is annoyed at Naruto, and Naruto just smirks at him. "If you don't want to change the way things are, fine. But schools won't choose kids forever 'cause of test scores, family and money. . . things are gonna change. I'll make sure of it."

**Chapter Ten**

On his way home from work one day, Naruto finds out he's being followed by a group of boys. They taunt him from behind, sticking to the shadows and not really showing themselves. They accuse him of trying to be a girl, of opening his legs too wide, and being weak. Naruto gets fed up with them, and uses some of what Sasuke taught him to fend the boys off. They pull a few tricks, and Naruto is forced to think quickly to avoid being killed. The kids are outsmarted, but Naruto bears the brunt of the injuries. They find him swiftly, and seriously look like they're going to kill him.

There's no warning towards the boys. The kids ganging up on Naruto are simply lessened one by one as an invisible force removes them. Finally, a short scream alerts the others to what Naruto already saw. A tall, dark haired, pale man laughs quietly, smile stretched across his face. "You seem to attract trouble," he notes. Naruto stares, and struggles to his feet. "Allow me to help you. . ."

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Smile widens. "Naruto."

". . .no, thanks." retreats, with the man laughing in the background. Returns home, only to dream of blood on snow.

**Chapter Eleven**

Sasuke is lectured by his parents on attracting too much attention. He's expected to go to university, to get good grades and uphold the family name. Itachi is politely left out of the discussion, a genius who's graduated years before. He works somewhere, but Sasuke never really knew _where._ Itachi just laughs silently at his brother's plight, eyes empty and expression blank. His lips quirk once, but he shows no real interest in Sasuke. "Seems you'll have to give up your little toy," he notes, uninterested, and not really speaking _to_ Sasuke. As if Sasuke's not even worth his time.

Sasuke throws a fit, runs off to visit Naruto. The New Year's season has come and gone, the decorations are being pulled down and everyone is making ready for school. He takes the train to Naruto's house, and doesn't notice Orochimaru in the background. Orochimaru's golden eyes glint, and he ponders the youth with black hair and unfocused eyes.

Naruto reluctantly sneaks out of his house, to meet with Sasuke. Sasuke kisses him over and over, barely giving him room to breathe, not explaining why he's there. Naruto, annoyed, and not certain he enjoys the attention, pushes Sasuke away. His birthmarks seem to cover his entire face, and as he starts to talk, he just forgets what he was going to say. It occurs to him, in a jolt, that Sasuke's leaving him, and all he can do is squeeze him too tight, kiss his face, and try to bring him back to his house, to talk, to convince him to stay. He gets astray, and as Naruto tries to find where they are, he loses Sasuke.

Sakura has snuck out of the house, also, to avoid her parents and to clear her mind. She does this occasionally, but suspects her parents are aware of her nocturnal behavior. She meets up with Sasuke, slightly sad, slightly angry, mostly confused. She tries to bring him back to the train station, when Orochimaru and a few others show up. They remember him from before, and are frozen to the spot as memories of utter and complete terror resurface. Sasuke saves Sakura, moving them out of the way at the last second. Sakura tries to convince him to leave with her, and he shuts her up, unable to think. _Black hair, those eyes. . ._ he's shaken up by the attention of the older man. Wants to leave, wants to give up on finding Naruto and just _go. _Feels guilty, and tries to escape with Sakura, to protect _her. _Orochimaru appears again, laughing quietly at the retreating boy. Naruto appears from nowhere, yells at Sasuke, and uses a few of his own ideas to fend off Orochimaru. The boy is knocked unconscious, and Sasuke is driven to attack Orochimaru, to fight as if he had no time to live.

Sakura watches in amazed fear as her crush is defeated by Orochimaru. He talks sweetly to the boy, and marks him as his own. Sakura sees nothing for an instant but the hideous face of a monster from her memories. History class surfaces in her mind, about the Vikings who believed the world existed within a snake who devoured itself. Sakura pulls out her cell phone when Orochimaru retreats, and calls Lee, saying simply that she needs his help, and that she's in the forest. She sounds scared, and like she really, really needs him.

**Chapter Twelve**

Naruto and Sasuke are taken to Lee's house. His parents are out of town on a business trip, and so he only has Gai-sensei looking in on him in the morning. They're safe to stay until then, so the teens relax a little. Naruto wakes up, takes care of Sasuke's wounds that Lee and Sakura already bandaged, and holds Sasuke close. Worried, scared, and seriously disturbed. When Sasuke does wake up a few hours later, he starts to talk to him gently, asking about how he feels and such, but Sasuke is dazed, and unwilling to really respond. He gets scared, and starts yelling at Sasuke to _wake up. _Sasuke looks at him, eyes clouded, haunted. "What the hell did you think you were doing? You should have done something. . . for _Sakura_ at least!" Sasuke gets up, and walks to the train station with Naruto, after saying good bye to Lee. Lee offers to accompany them, but they decline. Naruto waits with Sasuke 'till the train leaves, and walks home.

He dreams of blood and death, of friends betrayed and slaughtered.

A few days later, Naruto goes to visit Sasuke under the pretence of studying for exams. The house seems to pulse with thick silence, and as he nears the door, Naruto realizes he can hear Sasuke yelling. He opens the door, goes inside, not realizing at first that the door was unlocked. Habit lets him remove his shoes, and he follows the voices, pained and too loud, to Sasuke.

Not really understanding what's going on, Naruto forces himself between the two. Sasuke was attacking Itachi, forcing him to either move, block, or be hit. The older man made no attempt to defend himself, and unwilling to see Sasuke hurt family, Naruto intervenes. Sasuke accidentally knocks him out, and the last thing Naruto sees is the indifferent face of Itachi, and Sasuke's panicked, worried eyes.

The eight year old sat in his brother's lap, uncomfortable being so close, but relishing in the attention he was being given. His black eyes shown with pride, homework in hand. He looked up at Itachi, his smart older brother who could do _anything._ Itachi's hold tightens sometimes, seems to strangle the younger boy, who merely gasps a little. Their mother in the next room doesn't seem to notice, doesn't seem to care. She says nothing.

It's not dark outside. Naruto notices that first. There's no attempt to hide what goes on in the bedroom, besides the shuttered windows. Sasuke cries as Itachi murmurs something indistinct in his ear, as his brother's pants go down. One, two, three. . .one, two, three. . . it's as mechanical as a waltz, not real. Not happening.

Sasuke cries as his brother washes him in the bathroom. Itachi looks at their parents meaningfully, but neither says anything. Neither confronts him, just sharing private glances and putting on blank faces. Sasuke asks his parents, tells them "Itachi hurt me. . . I don't like it when he's with me. . ." but they ignore him, until he's crying at their feet, begging his mother not to leave Sasuke alone with Itachi. She steps away from him, smiles tersely, and shakes his shoulders a little. "Don't lie to me, Sasuke. Itachi would never, ever hurt you. He's your brother. He's _family_."

There's no more dancing in the halls, no more hugs from a beloved older brother. It's as if Sasuke has ceased to exist, ceased to mean _any_thing.

Naruto wakes up, cold and sweaty. His skin is paler than normal, and his birthmarks stand in stark contrast to his skin. He shakes with anger, with fear, with sorrow. He reaches for Sasuke and pulls away, not wanting to touch him, hurt him, not wanting the hurt to rub off on him. He blinks in confusion, simply confused. ". . .that's why you hate him. That's why you want him dead. . . he _hurt_. . ." he trailed off, unable to finish. Sasuke stares at him in shock, and then his eyes cloud over. As before, indifference masks his face, cool arrogance that keeps him apart from everyone else. Everyone he couldn't trust.

"I'll just. . . go. . ." Naruto stumbles out of the house, chest hurting, stomach rolling. He wants to throw up. Sasuke follows him to the train station, without saying anything. "Come with me?" he asks, and Sasuke says nothing, simply watches quietly as Naruto boards the train, watching him in the distance. He sits at the train station, and wonders. Forty-five minutes later, he boards the train, to find Naruto waiting for him. His blond hair covers his eyes, face set in a sad, determined way. The three lines from the perimeter of his face to the middle of his cheek segregate Naruto as well as anything else, when it comes down to it. Society doesn't like things that are different. Three little lines mark Naruto as untouchable. . .

**Chapter Thirteen**

It's getting dark when they go home. The world seems confined to their street alone, and as they make their way down the street of shops and vendors, all closed, they say nothing at all. The sound of laughter, quiet, dark and smokey, is what alerts them to Orochimaru. He has others with him now, men dressed in dark cloaks. The red patterns could have been found on yukata and formal kimono, but they somehow knew these two, the snake who created and destroyed the world, were connected.

"Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru smiles his snake-like smile. He seems pleased with himself, to have finally gotten the two of them alone, hurting, and all too easily manipulated. They were surrounded easily. "Have you finally made your choice?"

Sasuke growled low in his throat, anger flashing in dark eyes that seemed red. "I have." he moved in front of Naruto as the boy stared from man to man.

"I see. . ." Orochimaru chuckles. "It upsets me, Sasuke, that you should desert those who love you so dearly. Myself. Your family. . . I had hoped you would not disappoint your parents."

Sasuke stiffens. "This isn't about them."

"Aaa. . . I see. It begins and ends with you, Sasuke?" the smile stays, but his eyes are no longer amused. "You seem so certain of yourself." Sasuke frowns. ". . .when pressed to unbelievable ends, even the most doting mother will throw her child to the wolves. Human nature simply makes them that way," he murmurs.

"It starts and stops with me." Sasuke reiterated, even as he assumed a defensive posture.

"Selfish child." Orochimaru purred. He licked his lips, and his smile widened. "You have two choices. Live, or die."

**MAYBE Chapter Fourteen? -- I like 13 better. . . 'n one epilogue. . .**

From behind, two men moved, pulled Naruto backwards. Surprised, Naruto tried to retaliate with a punch, kicking towards one as his head spun. He wasn't thinking. He never could think straight, after dreaming. . . not even Kakashi could keep him aware. Clumsily, he fought for control, fought for his life. His arms were pinned, held so tightly he could barely breathe.

Naruto was vaguely aware of what occurred around him, and his eyes half closed as the conversation continued.

"No. . ." Sasuke chokes, looks wildly from Orochimaru to Naruto. "I'll kill _you, _you bastard. . ." everything blurs together, Sasuke is running towards Orochimaru, is met in the middle, and turned around. The next thing he knew, they're directly in front of him. Slowly, Naruto blinks, and feels a searing pain on his face. Something warm dripped down, staining his shirt. Pain blossoms in his stomach, making him cringe. Everything fades, except Sasuke's dark eyes.

Bronzed skin was parted in an instant, a moment after a loud shot broke the chilled air. She had no time to scream, no time to cry out. She was dead, brown eyes not even recognizably closed. The young woman's head was half gone, and blood poured into the white snow. It was no pretty decoration, but a moving, melting stream of warm slush fast cooling. He cried, not understanding, too young to even recognize death. The smell would remain with him long after, however, and long would the sight of red on white haunt his dreams.

And now the man, blond of hair with brilliant blue-green eyes, held him close. As if he'd never, ever leave, the man whispered reassurances, the words blurring to young ears. "It'll be all right, Naruto. 'Cause daddy's here. . ."

But it wasn't all right, and would never be. . . he was gone, gone forever, within minutes. Placed on the too-cold ground, sprawled in an uncomfortable manner, the child only stared in confusion, too tired to cry. He was hungry, cold, tired. . . the snow was not the place for him, and he yearned for the tall man's warm embrace. He reached out towards him, cooing gently.

The young man, his father, put his hands together, and for a moment Naruto was warm, surrounded by blue light fast turning violet, and then red. He was far from cold now, and approaching unnaturally warm. He cried silently, and gently his father hushed him. They found him soon, but he was already dying. He had bound himself to something, someone greater that Naruto and beyond the scope of living things. Disemboweled by their cruel weapons, the blond man was dead within minutes, with the warmth going from his lean, almost starved form to the tiny child. The warmth surrounded him until the men left, and a little after. But slowly, slowly, it seeped from him, also, until it was only in his face, and then segregated to three thin lines on his cheek. . .

A birth mark, he'd thought. But no. . . something else altogether.

When he was seven, Jiraiya taught him to ride his bike. When he was fifteen, Kakashi taught him how to shave, though he'd never needed to. . . too immature, even then. . . body different.

_Kakashi. . . Jiraiya. . .they loved me, too. _Sadness engulfed Naruto, knowing his warmth would fade, too. His family, those dearer to him than his own life, would suffer for this. Pointless. _Useless _death. He'd always imagined himself dying for a reason, dying to save someone or the entire village. . . He would have become strong. The boy had said as much, had said he'd truly become strong. . . worthy of fighting? He wanted to prove his existence to everyone, to let them remember him by _some_thing. Not forgotten with the passing of snows. . .

Snow. Sasuke. . . he _loved_ him, too. Loved him like he loved no other, not more, not less, but _different._ He would give his life for his family, but for Sasuke, he would give everything. Heart, soul. . . anything to keep the dark eyes from being sad, anything to keep the hope alive in his heart. He loved him in a way that filled his heart with joy, even as it pained him, forced him to exist in a lovely, terrible way. . . Love was no choice. It took you, swallowed you whole, and never gave anything back, except the knowledge of emptiness when your beloved was away.

Sasuke couldn't hear him, but he said it. . . couldn't see him, but knew. _Sasuke. . . I love. . .you. . ._

Blue eyes clouded over, all life gone after a few minutes. He felt the blood leave Naruto, felt the warmth drain away. He held the boy close, tried to keep him warm, tried to keep the poison from spreading from his cheek, tried to keep the blood from pouring out the stomach. _How. . .?_ He'd no choice. Never had one. His neck burned, his face screamed with fire and pain, as the boy in his arms died. _Why did you leave me?_ The only one to trust him, to love him, to _cherish_ him, gone.

_. . .my fault. . ._

_He can't be dead. He wouldn't leave me here. . ._ the monk hadn't left the fox, hadn't left his love, without saying good bye. _No. . . he never left her. . . they were together. _Desperately, he tried to bring the warmth back to Naruto's cold eyes, wiped the blood-- tears --from his face, and rocked him gently. Softly, he hummed a children's melody, a song to celebrate the new year. The boy didn't stir, his eyes didn't wander. Anguished, he kisses him, gently pushing against the partially closed lips, trying to get a response. He waits for the life to return to the frozen eyes, for Naruto's mouth to turn upwards in amusement. To tease him about kissing, to challenge him to a game. . .

The tears fell, mixing with the blood, watering it down. It wasn't enough. The blood didn't wash away.

**Epilogue**

Jiraiya stood motionless against the sunset. Kakashi is seated, staring into the distance. They both watch the sun set, wait for the stars to show. As the last rays of light fade from view, Jiraiya sighs, and looks at Kakashi. "He didn't belong here," he murmured.

Kakashi's eyes shift, focus on Jiraiya, challenging. Pained. "No. He belonged. . . we just aren't. . . weren't. . . ready to accept him," he murmured, face hidden in shadows.

Jiraiya looks at him. "No, Kakashi. He belonged with his father. . . to be a normal, happy kid."

"Neither of them were normal."

"No. But it's what they wanted. . . to be accepted by everyone, to be loved by _any_one."

"It's in human nature, to desire those things."

"Yes."

They are silent for a while, and Kakashi looks up at the stars. He sighed quietly, and closed his eyes. "He was born in the summer, wasn't he?" Jiraiya says nothing, stares into the distance as they remember Naruto's father. "A happy, summer baby. . ." he mused, and wondered what he'd been like, what he would have been like, with his father around. He would have smiled a lot, he decided, and laughed. He would be determined. . . would need the love of everyone, but not so _desperately. _Maybe. . . he would have been content to gain their love slowly, not force them to acknowledge him.

"He would have been. . ."

"Perfect." Kakashi struggled to keep from sighing again. "No. . . but he'd be. . ."

"Your teacher's son. A sort of nephew, not your own. . ."

"Child. He was. . . is. . . my _child_."

". . .yeah. . ."

They're silent for a moment longer. "He knew he wasn't born here, didn't he?" Kakashi wondered, and closed his eyes, remembering the day Naruto had flown in, heart racing, tears streaming. "He knew he was a child of war." The unspoken thought, _a child of broken promises._ They both knew. ". . .it might have worked." The fourth might have succeeded in his mission, might have saved everyone from a terrible, bitter fate. It had, and it hadn't. So much died with him, and again, with the death of his son.

"He figured out that we knew his dad, and that you adopted him because of obligations, not good will." Jiraiya noted, pipe in hand.

"But he forgot. Clean slate."

". . .so he did. . ."

They stare into the distance a while longer, the silence between them less intrusive, less painful. "Do you think he. . .?" Kakashi began, but stopped. It wasn't fair to Naruto to question his love for them.

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi, and raised an eyebrow. "He loved Sasuke." he noted, and glanced at the trees. "Probably."

Kakashi's eyes wandered to the place behind them, towards the glowing lights in the distance. "And Sasuke loved him." they both shift gazes uncomfortably. They know he's upset, that he needs someone to love him. The Uchiha family was. . . unforgiving. Sasuke was with his parents no longer, and Itachi had disappeared. His first love had died, had been killed violently with him in company, and now he was alone. Kakashi wondered. . .

"He can take care of himself," Jiraiya murmured. Maybe. . . love was too harsh.

Sasuke pondered what to write, brush in hand. Naruto had always liked the poetry. . . old fashioned. . . He wanted his life to mean something. Or had. He wanted to. . .

He wanted Naruto.

The words wrote themselves, almost, but they didn't. It was too wordy, too complicated. . . it didn't _sound_ like Sasuke. . . it didn't sound like himself. _Maybe I'm not. . . myself. . ._ It was too cold. The weight on his lap was unfamiliar, distracted him as the brush moved smoothly across the paper. It wasn't heavy, not really. It was small, compact. He wondered what kind of a noise it would make if he pulled the trigger, and how much of the poetry would be covered in blood. There were those who said guns were beautiful. It seemed bulbous to him, clumsy and slow, and far from painless. It was not beautiful. . .

Naruto. . . had called him beautiful. . .

Sasuke stood up, the gun at his side as he walked across the room. The sun had set an hour ago. He closed his eyes, and wished.

Nothing happened.

The End.

**End notes:** if I had the time, courage, or ambition, I'd flush this out (this _is _the rough draft, as you recall, and not the final). But I'm not going to. Sorry; I really have no desire to finish this…despite all the dreams I once had for it.

Thanks for the comments. You gave me a lot of what I wanted to hear, and helped me out. There have been a number of betas along the way, many of them originally commentors, and I enjoyed long conversations with them. I hope to always have fond memories of this story, even if it is a HS student's wandering, overly dramatic attempt at writing a novel...

Maybe we'll meet again? Maybe not. Be well, and good luck to you.


	19. Outline Version of the Remainder

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I think I can lay claim to the plot.**  
**

**Notes: **this is the outline I would have used to write the rest of the story. It's the most up to date version I've been able to find (recent events lead to the loss of my only up-to-date version of this story, as well as numerous other things).

I'm not going to continue this story.

But as a reader, the "what if" really bugs me, when an author discontinues…so. This is for those of you who want to read it.

**If you don't want an outline, dammit, and want a _story, _or nothing at all, stop reading here, and visit my rough draft (labeled as such under the chapter drop-down-menu).**

I do apologize for the screwy formatting... doesn't accept real outlines, with indents and such...alas.

* * *

PART II

**Chapter Two**

**Day One**

(Shikamaru PoV) Plane ride through Tokyo to Nara

Visit a temple

Hotel!

"You know, people make a really funny face when they're looking at their butt?" "What?! It's true!! And it's a totally different face when they're _naked!" _

d. (Naruto PoV) Naruto challenges Sasuke a lot, and the teachers get frustrated

Iruka asks Naruto about Kakashi, and what Naruto plans to get for souvenirs

Naruto senses there are many eyes on him in Nara (note: not the students' ) all the time.

**Day Two**

(Shikamaru PoV) Nara Park (with deer)

Gold Temple

He's unusually jumpy

"Predicts" a car crash that's going to happen in front of them.

It happens, Naruto freaks,

Sasuke is completely useless when Naruto freaks.

Shikamaru gets mad at Sasuke

He tries to calm Naruto down.

(Naruto PoV) Naruto is sent back to the hotel while the group goes on to Temple and Shops

Naruto is alone all afternoon and has a wet cloth on his stomach and too-warm blankets on top of him.

Chapter Three

1. **Day Three** (free day)

A. Haunted house

B. Old man on train falls

C. Eat green tea ice cream

D. Go to old castle where there are many foreigners

Naruto is trying to spot the 4-leaf clover cab in Kyoto

Wonders why Japanese people all have black hair.

While the traffic is jammed, Naruto sees bicycles passing the bus

Recalls Jiraiya teaching him how to ride a bike

Wonders if this is real or not

Wonders why he Naruto likes Sasuke

**2. Day Four**

A. Go under a mountain

B. Universal Studios

C. Oosaka Castle

D, Train ride home.

1. . Boys laugh at the two, girls whisper

Shikamaru tells Naruto to be careful on the way home from work

Ino watches, and tries to keep Sakura away from the couple

Sakura fights with Ino about the boys being together. Sakura is under the impression that the boys need support (maybe it's just a fling?)

Ino wants Sakura to forget them.

Chapter Four

1. Lee is obsessed with defeating Neji

Lee stays late after school studying; treats Sasuke and Naruto normally

Shikamaru scoffs at Lee.

Talks to Naruto and offers to study together.

Na declines, Sa gets mad.

Chouji is around, and looks awkward around Naruto.

2. Asuma splits up the Sasuke-Naruto partnership, and joins Neji and Naruto

3. Naruto argues with Neji about responsibility and values

4. Naruto tells Neji he will change everything

**Chapter Five**

Sakura invites Sasuke over to her house.

Sasuke accepts because Naruto is spending the evening with Kakashi.

Finds out that Sakura's mother has put a large impression on the young girl.

The man Sakura marries must be perfect, so Sakura won't be like her mother.

Sasuke remembers, "What if people were soy-based supplements?" from Naruto, and contrasts Sakura and his boyfriend.

After Sasuke leaves, Sasuke awkwardly invites Sakura to study Sadou.

Naruto says, "We'll send her down to Guam and let the Guam-people eat 'er."

Sasuke reprimands Naruto.

Sasuke attempts to enter a calligraphy contest. Chouji PoV

He's given some grief about this from their school.

At the contest, Sasuke sees a boy he knew (Keisuke)

He waves.

The boy goes white

Sasuke is yelled at by the boy's friends

Chouji thinks this is strange.

Sasuke sees Kabuto, and Chouji realizes he's one of the judges

Unnerved…why is Sasuke mad at him? (or something like that)

Chapter Six  
1. Naruto is followed home from work school by a group of boys after getting the forms for a speech contest (maybe on acceptance/peace?)

a Naruto sees Keisuke during the conversation

b. They taunt him (tear up the forms)

Keisuke just watches.

The boys attack Naruto

Naruto uses what Sasuke taught him to defend himself

Naruto escapes the boys (Naruto doesn't want to hurt the boys)

They find him

Orochimaru saves Naruto

Orochimaru offers to help protect Naruto

Naruto feels unloved.

"Why is _he _helping me, and not my loved ones?"

Naruto remembers when Haku and Zabuza died.

Iruka talks to Naruto

Asks whether there's anything Naruto wants to talk to him about

Naruto has a tendency to cling to adults who show mild interest (Iruka mentions)

Naruto thinks of Jiraiya who he's come to like

Kurenai interrupts

Asks why Naruto keeps falling asleep in her class

Naruto wonders what it is about adults and lecturing

Chapter Seven

Sasuke is lectured by his parents Sasuke PoV. "High expectations and no rewards for progress" atmosphere, please

on attracting too much attention.

Itachi just laughs, and says Sasuke will have to give up Naruto

Sasuke throws a fit and runs off to visit Naruto.

Sasuke passes Orochimaru and Kabuto

Naruto sneaks out of his house to meet with Sasuke. Shifting narration…beware of confusion, but get both charas feelings on this part

They kiss

Naruto is irritated

Realizes he might be losing Sasuke

Tries to convince Sasuke to stay at Naruto's house

Sasuke comes in, and tries to force Naruto to have sex with him

Naruto gets frustrated and yells at Sasuke

Sasuke runs off and Never mentions the situation again

Sakura runs into Sasuke

They run into Orochimaru

They recall Orochimaru from the forest

Sasuke saves Sakura from being hurt

Orochimaru reappears with Kabuto and Naruto appears

Naruto is upset by Kabuto's appearance

Naruto is knocked unconscious

Sasuke fights Orochimaru while Kabuto toys with Sakura

He is defeated and marked by Orochimaru

Sakura calls Lee to tell him she needs help

**Chapter Eight**

Team seven goes to Lee's house

Naruto wakes up and takes care of Sasuke's wounds

Sasuke wakes up, and Naruto talks to Sasuke of general things.

"I HATE YOU!"

Sasuke doesn't respond

Naruto yells at Sasuke to wake up

Naruto reprimands Sasuke on his Sasuke's behavior.

"It's my job to point out your weaknesses and pounce upon them."

Sasuke goes to the train station with Naruto.

Naruto waits with Sasuke, then goes home.

Naruto dreams of blood and death, and of friends being betrayed and slaughtered. (gen. feelings)

Chapter Nine

1. At home, Naruto talks to Kakashi about relationship stuff.

Kakashi can't offer much help.

He hugs Naruto and suggests he talk to Jiraiya (who's got more experience in relationships)

Naruto realizes that Kakashi is afraid of getting attached to people

Calls Jiraiya

Jiraiya comes over while on the phone

annoys Naruto

2. Jiraiya tries to get Naruto to control a "hidden power" inside of him

Naruto gets mad

Insists he's _normal._

Naruto declares that Jiraiya doesn't care about his relationships at all

demands that Jiraiya leave

Jiraiya tries to talk about Sasuke

Naruto calms down, but gets the feeling that Jiraiya wants him to leave the other boy alone.

Wonders about a "hidden power" but the thought scares him.

Goes to sleep.

Chapter Ten

1. Tell stories about how they met Nartuo and Sasuke

a. Talk about their feelings about the two

b. Talk about things that have happened between the kids.

2. Ino tells horror stories to Sakura and Hinata

(relate to "slaughter") ". . .and she cralws out of the t.v. and—" (or whatever)

Moves on to the story about the face-eating monster

Makes up ((?)) that it "marks" its intended victims before stealing their bodies.

Chapter Eleven

1. Kakashi suggests/tells Naruto to stay away from Sasuke

2. Naruto goes to visit Sasuke to study for exams.(to spite Kakashi)

Naruto gets lost

Sees Keisuke get off, but still daydreaming.

Naruto gets treated like a foreigner, and gets sent back to Sasuke's station with baby remarks.

Naruto hears Sasuke yelling at Itachi.

Plans for the future (kill you and surpass your genius, etc)

"Become stronger. Hate me. Etc"

3. Naruto gets between the arguing brothers.

Sasuke knocks Naruto out.

4. Naruto dreams "Celestial Bodies". This is the story within a story; it's been written, and it's posted. Look under chapters for the chapter of this title.

Eight-year-old Sasuke sits in Itachi's lap.

He loves Itachi, but when Itachi strangles Sasuke, his mother says nothing.

Sasuke is raped and washed by Itachi.

Sasuke tells his parents about Itachi hurting him, but no one believes.

Sasuke masturbates

Sasuke tries to force Keisuke into having sex with him Sasuke

A teacher stops him.

Sasuke's parents apologize for Sasuke's behavior.

Sasuke talks to Itachi about feelings.

**Chapter Twelve**

Naruto wakes up.

Naruto reaches for Sasuke, and pulls away. He guesses why Sasuke hates Itachi.

Sasuke hides his emotions (like before)

Uncomfortable atmosphere

Naruto leaves. Sasuke stays behind, and watches the trains.

He follows Naruto to the train station, and finds him waiting.

Sasuke chaperones Naruto's return.

Go home…have sex? (hey, it is a part of relationships…and for some reason people try to "fix" rape problems with sex. Go into how _both _parties now feel bad...)

Then go out again

The two run into Orochimaru's and Itachi's gangs and co.

Orochimaru confronts Sasuke and his choices.

Sasuke says he wants nothing to do with his parents and whatever promises they made to Orochimaru.

Suspects that they made some kind of deal.

"It begins and ends with me." Sasuke

**Chapter Thirteen**

Orochimaru forces Sasuke to choose life or death.

Orochimaru wants Sasuke's power

Itachi wants Naruto's ability

Kabuto takes care of Itachi by binding his arms and blinding him

Itachi only smiles creepily.

Naruto thinks he hears, "Lend me your eyes, Sasuke…" silence. "Naruto." And "Let me see the world anew."

Everyone's creeped out.

It seems like Itachi can still _see_

Smiles at Naruto—who gets really confused and this leads to

Naruto's Capture

Sasuke tries to kill Orochimaru, but strikes Naruto instead.

Kabuto looks sad and Naruto sees horror/shock in Sasuke's eyes

Naruto dreams.

Naruto's mother is shot in front of a toddler Naruto.

Her head is shot off, and blood decorates the snow.

The Fourth Hokage assures Naruto that everything will be fine.

He dies, but his charm to keep infant Naruto hidden keeps him Naruto warm.

Someone finds Naruto

Naruto remembers that Orochimaru killed Zabuza and Haku.

and Naruto remembers Jiraiya taught him to ride his bike.

Naruto remembers that Kakashi taught him Naruto how to shave.

Naruto realizes he loves his father-figures, and Sasuke and different ways.

Naruto realizes his dream is useless.

Naruto learns love is no choice, no joy.

Naruto dies in Sasuke's arms, and Sasuke cradles him.

Sasuke blames himself while wondering what happened.

Sasuke recalls the fox story.

Sasuke sings to Naruto, and kisses him.

Orochimaru takes Kabuto away

"I'll be back for you, sweet."

Sasuke cries

**Epilogue**

Jiraiya and Kakashi watch the sun set.

Jiraiya decides Naruto didn't belong in the world.

The two argue.

They realize Naruto wanted to be accepted and be loved by everyone.

They realize this is a human desire.

Kakashi reminisces on Naruto's life before they knew the boy.

Kakashi wonders what he'd be like if the Fourth Hokage had lived.

He decides he would still be his Kakashi's child.

Jiraiya wonders whether Naruto really knew he Naruto was a child of war and broken promises.

They remember Naruto figured out that they knew the Fourth Hokage, but then forgot.

"Sleep the dark away"

Flash back?

or in companion piece??

They speak of love, and wonder if they should do anything for Sasuke.

Sasuke lives no more with his parents, and Itachi disappeared. Sasuke is alone.

Sasuke writes calligraphy.

Sasuke wants Naruto.

Sasuke wonders why guns are pretty.

Sasuke recalls that Naruto called him pretty.

Wonders where Orochimaru is.

Sasuke stands up with the gun in hand, and wishes.

Nothing happens.

The End.

* * *

Thanks for your time. I hope you enjoyed what I was able to give. 


	20. Celestial Bodies

**Author's notes:** for those of you who wondered why Sasuke's the way he is? This is a story within the story…this is "Celestial Bodies," a memory in first person present, Sasuke's point of view.

**Summary**: When Itachi takes advantage of a young child Sasuke, numerous effects occur. Don't read it if you don't want to.

**WARNINGS:** There is non-consensual incest in this story, and violence. Sexual themes and sexual acts involving a minor are implied.

This is NOT a bubblegum-cutesy topic, so I'm hoping you don't read this and get offended. My goal isn't to offend anybody, it's to open windows to a perspective most people don't see. I don't expect anyone to love this, but... I think this is a topic people ought to be familiar with.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Celestial Bodies

Brother, I call, and my voice is higher than usual, but I don't really care. I ask if he will teach me to pitch today. Itachi says nothing, simply waves me forward. He's sitting with his legs folded over each other at the table. Happily, I run towards him, and he extends one hand, index finger outstretched. Before I can pull back, I run into it. Causing a sharp tap that makes me lose my balance. Itachi is silent, but looks towards my backpack. I sigh, go to it, and I retrieve the palest notebook. Itachi doesn't wave me away, so I sit with him, my back to his chest.

He doesn't notice, and a small frown tells me he's concentrating. I open my notebook, and wonder what I'm supposed to write. My gaze wanders back to Itachi, and I wonder again whether the "q" faced right or left.

I flip the page back one, and peer at the previous exercise. Every worksheet I glued into the notebook, and I am proud, because this is something the older students do very often. But the worksheet from last week doesn't help me, and I sigh once before realizing Itachi might have noticed. I cover my mouth with one hand as I glance up at Itachi, but he still hasn't _really_ realized I'm here. I relax, and return to my worksheet, and snuggle against his warmth.

Itachi is very warm where I sit, but his arms, especially his hands, are cold. My pencil is cold, too, until I hold it. I wonder if Itachi needs me to hold him, and smile at the thought. I am needed. That is enough to keep me in Itachi's cool grip, arms hidden by the loose folds of yukata. The fabric is blue, a very deep blue, but unlike most of our family's yukata, there is no pattern. It's just blue. I frown, and inspect it more closely. Nothing of Itachi's is so simple, nothing is _just_ one thing, and not another, too. Itachi is like that.

I want to be like that, too.

The yukata is not _just _blue, I find and smile. It is purple, too, with some red thrown in like it's part of the purple—but not the blue—and it shines sometimes. Shines like the sun. The sun isn't red, like the flag or the old paintings, but it's not a yellow flower, either, not like the westerners draw it. Itachi's like that, too. Neither one nor the other. So I smile, and return to my homework, and the "q."

I look down at my hands, holding the pencil, remember its warmth, and look back at Itachi's arm, loose around my shoulders. I take his hand, and hold it in mine. He looks down at me, and I smile.

Itachi looks away.

My brother is different from everybody else, and what's more amazing, everybody knows it—but they don't mind. Itachi is someone others can look at and admire, I heard Mama say he takes after her and she's very pretty, so maybe Itachi's pretty, too. I hope so, because if you're smart and pretty, then you can conquer the world—Daddy said so. Sometimes I wonder why he says "conquer," but he's never explained it to me. He just told me that one day I might be able to, if I turned out like Itachi.

Itachi never had problems with English, writing, speaking or anything like that. He just _knows_ things, but I have to study. Itachi must be really smart, to be able to do that. He wouldn't have problems with the q. I lick my lips, and quietly slip my hand from Itachi's, and pull myself out of his grip. Itachi, busy with his studies, doesn't notice. I walk into the kitchen, where Mama washes dishes. She smiles at me, but when I ask her about the q, she doesn't know, and says she's busy with the dishes. I look for Daddy, but he's not there, so I go back. Back to sitting with Itachi, and I listen to him breathe.

Itachi breathing is like the wind is sometimes; soft and not really much to listen to. But I like to hear it, because it's so quiet. If it weren't for that, I would forget he was there. Well, if he weren't holding me. I lean against Itachi to keep from falling, but he still doesn't seem to realize I'm here. I settle back into his warm lap and cold arms, and take his hand. I only need one to write; Itachi says so. I think he likes it when I hold him.

I picked up a cat once, who liked to be held, too. She was soft, a gold kitten with blue eyes. Mama said she wasn't gold at all, that she was white, but I know she was gold. . .a pretty gold like the sun is sometimes, too bright for you to realize its color. My cat was gold, but to everyone who didn't know she was white, with blue eyes. More than her golden hair, I loved her eyes. Blue, _blue_ eyes, not like all my family. Not black, like every Japanese person I've met.

Maybe the only eyes I love more are Itachi's. His eyes are dark, but in a different way than Mama's or Daddy's. They're shaped like mine, but he says his are smaller. I know that's not right, because he's bigger than me, taller and stronger. I asked why mine would be bigger, but he couldn't say. He didn't say.

Sasuke, Itachi says. I start, and look quickly at my brother. He doesn't say anything else. Just my name, and I am confused again. I fidget in his arms, and he tightens his hold. I cough, and he pulls back a little. That hurts, I tell him, and he looks at me. His arms are higher up than I remember, instead of around my waist they were close to my shoulders, brushing against my neck. I try to turn around, try to look at him, but his arms keep me still. He lets go of my hand, and it immediately goes to his. I try to pull him away from my neck, to let me breathe. I cough again, and hope Mama tells him to quit. The water in the kitchen stops, but Mama doesn't turn around.

Maybe she doesn't hear me.

Brother, I say, and Itachi doesn't respond. Then he looks at me, removes his hands, takes my notebook and puts it on the floor. Silent, he puts his hands around my chest to help balance me as I get up. I walk with him, but not far. He's almost carrying me when we get to the other side of the room, and when I look at him he's looking at me. I smile, but he doesn't.

The sunlight isn't gone yet, but he closes the shutters. Mama stops her washing, still as Itachi was until now. Itachi says nothing, but he slowly pushes me down, two hands on my shoulders until I'm sitting, and my brother can't reach. Mama starts to wash dishes again, this time faster than before. Itachi stares at me, his eyes the same as always. Mine, I know, seem bigger.

They _are_ bigger, like the sun is bigger than the dandelion. We only _want _the dandelion to be the best, the biggest, but it's the sun. Not the flower. Flowers die.

The sun does too, Itachi said once, and I hear Mama leave the kitchen even though her dishes aren't done.

Itachi's hands are around his belt, and his blue yukata—not solid at all, but many colors, like the sun that does not die—falls. His cold hands touch my face, and I take one with mine. His hand is gone, down my shirt, pulling at my clothes—before I notice, and he looks at me, the same as always. My eyes are bigger.

He is taller than me. Bigger.

Stronger.

I know this. But he doesn't stop, and he whispers in my ear, quiet, still quiet, but he isn't silent. The wind isn't ever silent, either. Not if it's there. Sasuke, he says, and I realize I was the one making noise, small, sharp gasps and—

I do not whimper. I do not beg.

I am Uchiha Sasuke.

He isn't gentle, he isn't as slow as I remember him, he's fast—much faster than I can be. Itachi, patient, rarely moving from his studies, is slow to do anything at all, but he isn't now.

He isn't.

One, two, three. . .one, two, three. . .he moves in rhythm, he moves _me_ with him, harsh, mechanical as a waltz—the silly dance Mama made me learn once, done in three-four time. It is as real as that, the silly music lilting from one side of the room to the other, and Mama laughing as she holds my hand. Itachi's hand is cold.

Cold like me.

Stop crying, Itachi tells me, and I curl away from him. I want to hug my knees, I want to be hugged by Itachi—want to be told _I love you,_ but he doesn't say anything. I am not crying. Uchiha do not cry. So Itachi picks me up, and I try to move, but he _is_ stronger. I am only me.

He carries me, but leaves my clothes. He carries me to the bath, and I try not to get him wet with tears that aren't there. He closes the doors behind him, the wooden one in front of the baths, and then the glass one in the tiled room. The bath was drawn earlier than usual, today, I saw with eyes that do not see. Eyes that do not leak.

It's only the two of us. Itachi isn't gentle at all. Except for there. He doesn't hurt me _there. _ He washes me, and he washes himself as we sit on the two stools, taking water from the bath to rinse the soap, and then the shampoo. In our house, there is no shower head for quick bathing, not like my friends, who say their families are better than mine—I know it isn't true. There's only a bowl for retrieving water from the hot, comfortable bath. We are fully clean before entering the steaming water, Itachi and me.

I want out.

Itachi won't let me.

When we leave, the smell of dinner fills the house, salmon, sekihan, and... I don't know. I don't want it. He dresses me in his clothes, but they're too big. Pajamas for me, and the same yukata for him. Only I changed. He didn't.

As soon as he lets me go, I run to Mama, to Daddy. They sit at the table, waiting for us to begin the meal. Itachi comes up behind me, and I don't say anything. We eat in silence.

It is morning before I see them again and Itachi too. I didn't sleep in my room. I slept alone in the kitchen because I knew he would leave me there. I would have slept on the tatami, but I didn't want to be in _that_ room. Mama and Daddy look at each other, and they don't speak but their eyes do. I know that, but their faces are blank. Like Itachi, and like me, too. I'm cold, I say, but Mama tells me I should wear a sweater. Nobody else is, she snaps.

She's just tired.

We go on, but I remember. Itachi is behind me now, days later, on _that_ side of the room. I tell my parents, Brother hurt me, and their faces are blank. Smooth. White. I don't _like it_ when he's with me, I continue. Nothing. They look at each other, and move towards the door. Mama doesn't say anything, and neither does Daddy. I try again, and again, but they don't notice.

_Mama! Daddy! _I cry to them, but they're too fast for me, too. They're already moving, already gone from where they'd been. Only I'm here. I'm the one who hasn't moved on. They're ready, but I'm not, so I wonder what that makes me. I try again to catch them, but they're gone again, quick as anything. I fall, but I'm not _help_less at their feet. I am not crying.

Uchiha do not cry.

Mama looks at me, but there is no love in her eyes. They've gone black; they're black like Itachi's. Don't be ridiculous, she tells me, and I hear the water from the kitchen running. She turned it off before. You are _Uchiha. _You do. Not. _Lie_, she fumes, _Itachi_ would never hurt you; he's your brother.

He's _family_.

They moved, and I lay on the floor, not crying. Mother told me to stay in the house; she told me that Itachi would look after me while they went away. Itachi is a good older brother, she says, and they're gone.

Gone.

There are no more waltzes for us—not for my mother and I. I do not like being hugged, and I don't want to be close. I don't want _anything._

* * *

My hands are cold at first, despite the washrag, but the friction made them warm easily. Fast, quick movements up and down stimulate pleasure, but it isn't right... not yet. It feels _good;_ it makes my stomach tingle in anticipation, my muscles tense and mind seize that _one_ sensation. I want it. I want. But it isn't right, this isn't how it's supposed to be... faster now, I drop the cloth. It's just my hands now, just _my_ hands creating this feeling. It's close. I'm so close... but it doesn't feel _right. _

Sasuke, I hear my mother call from the hallway, and her footsteps become clearer as she nears me. I know what I need. It's pleasurable, but there is no pain. I need the pain too if it's to be right. I want it right. I want... _Sasuke! _My mother's voice is terse, her expression frozen between shock and horror. She knows I've seen her, heard her coming, even, but she thinks I'll stop.

I won't.

I'm too close for that...

The sunshine on the walls made the white seem as gold, but I wanted moonlight. No dandelion petals for me, no cheerful heads turning their faces to the sun. I drink the light, and wait for the feelings to escalate.

My mother calls my name again, sharply. She urges me to stop, telling me I'll ruin my ability to think if I continue. I snort quietly, knowing she's wrong. I'm thinking now, as my hands move. My vision glazes over as I reach it, and I begin to lose track of my mother's voice. I gasp, and she is running forward, allowing me to see the hall clearly now. He's standing there, watching, silent as ever. His lips quirk upwards, but only I see his amusement, only I see him as he _is. _

It's over, but my hands remain in place, and my mother shakes me, yelling now. I do not hear her words. Just her tone. She is angry, confused, and she blames me for it all. She hits my hand. It smarts, but still I do not move... eight years old, she accuses, but I don't reply. She doesn't want me to, and I have nothing to say.

It hurt, but that would pass. I could cherish this memory for a while longer... until the need rose again. Next time, mother wouldn't get in the way.

* * *

We were playing outside after school, Keisuke and me. I pass him the ball, and he clumsily kicks it towards me. He doesn't understand the point of the game, not really. He just plays. We kick the ball back and forth some more, until I call for him to stop. I have a better game, I say, and he smiles at me.

His mother has dyed his hair blonde and brown at the age of nine—my age, too—and he is the only one in our school who looks like that. Like the sun, he holds everyone's gaze when we're together, and he loves it. I don't mind at all, so long as they're not looking at me. Keisuke says they _are_—at _me—_ but I know they're not. If they were, I'd be happier. I know that.

Keisuke reminds me of my cat, the one who disappeared two years ago. I wonder where she went, and if her eyes are still blue. Blue like the sky above us, touched by golden rays... maybe she's playing in the clouds.

Here, I say, and we sit under the huge pine tree. Last year, we had a pinecone war with the other class, and Keisuke and me were classmates then too. We won. I know Keisuke remembers, and he grins at me. What kind of a game, he asks, and I smile a little.

I don't say anything, but he doesn't expect me to. I wave him forward, and he comes. My smile is gone now, and he waits impatiently. Just follow my lead, I say, and he nods. I glance at him, and put my hand between his legs. Keisuke jumps, and now I smile again. Don't, I warn, and he looks at me.

His eyes are bigger than mine, and they reflect the yellow-gold sun.

I pull him up with my other hand, but I haven't moved yet. Keisuke realizes this is a different sort of game, and he waits for me, uncomfortable. He thinks I'll hurt him, but I won't. He's not me. I'm not Itachi. I press closer to him now, and I move my hand to his backside. I manage to move his shorts out of the way as I press our hips together, rocking gently.

Keisuke is confused, but I barely notice. I want him, but not for him... Itachi's not here, and I won't be alone. I won't be.

I'm not Itachi's.

Keisuke is about to ask a question, when the third year's teacher sees us. Sasuke, she yells, and pushes her students back. She tries to send the seven year olds inside, and at her frantic urging, the students obediently return. She saw my hand, my hips, she saw _me_. I don't stop. I will _not_ stop.

Keisuke moans a little, and I smile. I am the moon to his sun, a pale shadow of his brilliance. Like the smaller cousin, I seem bigger now, but I am not... now I am the dandelion. Just the flower.

Sasuke, stop it, the teacher demands. I don't know her very well. I had the other teacher, and that was two years ago. Maybe she moved. She puts her hands on my shoulders, and I freeze as she pushes me down, down until she can't reach. But she does, because she moves with me. I stare as she forces me to the side, and takes Keisuke to her. She is a mother, protecting her child, and I am the bad one. I am Itachi for an instant, and I wilt.

Like a flower.

She's speaking, but there are no words, just sounds. Her voice has taken over the clearing, her loud, irritating voice demands answers I don't have. I move to clutch my knees. Her gaze doesn't soften, and she asks, Uchiha Sasuke, what were you _doing_? She wants me to laugh it off; she wants me to defend myself, so she can make me completely bad. Completely him.

I do neither. I do nothing. Just like Itachi.

This is wrong, Sasuke, children don't _do_ this, she says, and I wonder what her name is. Yama... something. No, Takayama. She looks neither tall nor mountainous. You're hurting Keisuke, and I won't let you! Are you listening to me, Sasuke? I am. She fumes, and still stroking Keisuke's hair, she murmurs something about everything being fine.

This is wrong, Sasuke. This is _bad. _Very, very bad, Mrs. Takayama continued, her voice lower now. I don't look at her, and want to lie down, put my hand between my head and squeeze the pressure out. Make the hurting stop. The _only_ way to stop it is to hurt, and I won't hurt someone else. I will not.

I can feel _his_ lips on my forehead even now, as she lectures. I want those lips to be Keisuke's, to wash away the old memories. But they aren't.

I sit up, and my legs fall apart. I can see them, separate from my body like a different being. I close my eyes, and wait for the words to stop. Without a cloud in the sky, it rains, and only I can see the drops. Only I am touched, and water runs down my cheeks.

Keisuke looks at me, and his expression clears. He is confused, but he smiles shakily. I try to smile back, but I can't. Mrs. Takayama ushers us inside, Keisuke to one room, me to another. I wonder aloud if I'll ever see him again. The third years stare at us—two students in the principal's office after hours. Mrs. Takayama hopes I don't see him. I don't know what she wants me to see. Maybe she wants me to see the rain? I ask her this, and she stares at me, before leaving me to wait for my punishment.

My parents were called, and I wonder if it's good or bad that they're most often at home. We don't _have_ to work unless we want to, as Uchiha, but my father will. He likes to appear productive, like he's building a new era. I know he isn't, and so does Itachi. I wonder if I should try, or if Itachi's way is better.

I wince as the door opens, and the principal enters. He is an old man, gray hair and wrinkled skin far too accented for my taste. He makes me uncomfortable, and he knows that. My parents start to apologize for my behavior, making promises of reform school, private tutors, anything the teachers deem necessary. The principal smiles kindly, and asks Mrs. Takayama to explain things. She does so, and my parents nearly die of shock. But they knew; they know I'm _off. _They know I'm wrong. Bad.

But they knew that about Itachi, too.

She kept the water running once, and turned it off before that. Maybe she will be harsher with me.

I hope so. I don't want to be Itachi.

Mother and father bow repeatedly, making no excuses just yet. Mrs. Takayama isn't done with them. Your child, she says, has tried to initiate completely age inappropriate behavior with his classmate, and caused him a great deal of emotional pain. He could have been hurt, and you apologize only for appearances. You would brush this off—like nothing happened—but your status keeps you from doing so. Why? She asks, but she doesn't mean about them. She wants to know why I'm the way I am now, why an Uchiha boy could be so very wrong.

Mother murmurs something indistinct, and her black eyes flash gray. I wince, but nobody notices. No... nobody cares. I am left alone to my thoughts, as the adults argue the best course.

I wrap my head in my arms, and wonder when I got so cold.

When we get home, mother and father don't speak to me. Itachi looks up when I enter, and I can see the smile that plays on his lips. I'm done. I'm not his anymore. I meet his gaze, to let him know, but he doesn't realize.

No. He does.

He just... doesn't _care._

I pull out my homework, and stare at the exercises. Once, I wanted to be held, hugged tight. Loved.

I look up at Itachi, and say, "I hate you."

His smile turns to ice. "I love you too."

* * *

Thoughts? 


End file.
